My Version of Ouran High school Host Club
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Join the host club as they go through their daily adventures! From Love to helping others the host club has it all! HikaruxOC KaoruxOC TamakixHaruhi
1. Charlie and Jackie Bios

Charlotte Hinata Lynnette della Grantaine Suoh (Charlie)

Age: 15

Birth date: 6/15 11:58 p.m

Star Sign: Gemini

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Blood Type: A+

Ethnicity: French-Japanese

Favorite Subjects: English, Chorus, music, American history (Circa WWI, WWII era)

Favorite Foods: Cake, strawberries but mainly healthy foods

Club(s): The Ouran Host Club, the glee club, the softball team, the debate team, the sharp shooter club

School: Ouran Private Academy

Occupation: 1st year high school student, Official host club hostess, co-founder

Bio: Very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes.

Host Club Type: Good girl/Good twin

Jacqueline Mitsuki Francine della Grantaine Suoh (Jackie)

Age: 15

Birth date: 6/16 12:00 a.m

Star Sign: Gemini

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Blood Type: AB-

Ethnicity: French-Japanese

Favorite Subjects: Math, Science, languages, art, astronomy

Favorite Foods: Whatever is around

Club(s): The Ouran Host Club, the art club, the volleyball team, the chess team, the archery club

School: Ouran Private Academy

Occupation: 1st year high school student, Official host club hostess, co-founder

Bio: Long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes

Host Club Type: Bad girl/Bad twin

Grade: 1st year


	2. Starting today, you are a host!

1st year student Haruhi Fujioka was looking for a quiet place to study. She poked her head through the forth library and saw it crowed with talkative students way too loud to even think. She let out a sigh and closed the door and started to walk down the hallway.

'This school has 4 libraries you think one of them would be quiet' Haruhi thought. 'Sometimes I think rich kids come to school to have a good time' Haruhi thought as she walked by a large window. 'How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already' Haruhi thought as she kept walking. She continued walking until she reached an abandon music room. 'An old music room well at least I'll get to study in peace and quiet' Haruhi thought opening the door. Then suddenly a wave of swirling roses hit her and she saw 6 boys and two twin girls. There was blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting in a chair, a black haired boy with glasses, two twin boys with orange hair and hazel eyes, a very tall black haired boy, a short blonde hair with brown eyes, a girl with very long dark red hair and dark red eyes, and her twin sister who has long wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Welcome" They said in unison.

'When I opened the door I saw the host club'

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran academy. The Ouran Host club where the school's handsomest boys and beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

"This is a host club?" Haruhi said scared backed up against the door.

"Oh it's just a boy" The twin boys said.

"Girls, Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in your class" The glasses boy said.

"Yea but he's quiet and doesn't talk to anyone so we don't know much about him" The twin boys now known as Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hmm well that wasn't really nice" The glasses boy said as a light bulb went off next to two other ones. "Welcome to the Ouran host club Mr. Honor student"

"Pull my string its Haruhi Fujioka! You're the last person I expected to be here!" The blonde girl said excited.

"Jacqueline please you're going to scare her" Her sister said.

"Don't you mean him?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yea let's go with that" The red headed twin said shaking her head.

"Charlie don't you think that we should tell them that Haruhi's a girl?" Jackie said to her twin sister Charlie.

"Maybe we should but it's better if we let them figure it out for themselves they won't learn if we tell them" Charlie said.

"Good point" Jackie said.

"So you are Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor we've heard so much about" The tall blonde boy said as Haruhi tried to get out.

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi said.

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gets into our school. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to work your way into our school and as an honor student Mr. Fujioka" The glasses boy said.

"Kyoya's right you must be like a human dictionary or something" Jackie said.

"Uh thank you?" Haruhi said confused.

"You're welcome! You're an idol to other poor people Fujioka" The tall blonde boy said.

"And Tamaki's off" Charlie said rolling her eyes with a smile. Her brother was such a social butterfly as she liked to call him.

"You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy" Tamaki said before Haruhi slipped away. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others" Tamaki said walking after her.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far" Haruhi said.

"So Neglected but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" Tamaki said. "We welcome you commoner to our world of beauty!"

"I'm out of here" Haruhi said walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi over to Charlie and Jackie. "I know you can't deny such beautiful ladies. Now what type of girls are you into? Do you like the good girl type? (Charlie appears on screen with a frame of raspberry pink roses surrounding her) Or the tough bad girl type (Jackie appears on screen with a frame of mid night blue roses surrounding her)

"Uh it's not like that" Haruhi said walking towards the door.

"Hey! Come back here Haru-Chan!" The small blonde boy said pulling Haruhi back in. "You must be like a super hero or something!"

"I'm not a super hero I'm an honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?" Haruhi yelled scaring the little boy.

"Oh I see it now but I never knew the famous scholar was so openly gay" Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

"Oh my goodness" Jackie said rolling her eyes. "Can we?"

"He's a big boy Jacqueline he's not going to have us forever" Charlie said shaking her head.

"At this rate he won't find out until graduation" Jackie said.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki.

"So tell me what kind of boys are you into?" Tamaki asked. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy-Lolita? How about mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Tamaki asked.

"Um… I um it's not like that! I was just looking for some peace and quiet so I can study!" Haruhi said in shock and horror.

"Or maybe you like a guy like me? What do you say?" Tamaki said rubbing her chin. Haruhi pushed herself away from Tamaki and backed up into a side table with a blue vase on it. The vase was starting to fall to floor and Haruhi was trying to catch but it fell to the floor.

"No!" Jackie said running over to vase. "Why must great art die in vain? No!" Jackie said crumbling to her knees. "WHY?" Jackie said falling to floor and kicking her legs up and down.

"Aww" Hikaru and Kaoru said disappointed

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction" Hikaru said.

"Now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was going to start at 8 million yen" Kaoru said.

"8 million yen?!" Haruhi said and started counting on one of her hands. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in million?" Haruhi said standing up straight. "Uh listen I'm going to have to pay you guys back"

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's with that outfit anyway?" Kaoru said.

"You better do something about this Tamaki! This vase died because of him!" Jackie exclaimed holding up two pieces.

"She's right Tamaki. So what do you think we should do?" Kyoya said holding up another piece.

"There's an old saying you might know Fujioka" Tamaki said sitting down and folding his legs and pointing to Haruhi. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today you're the host club's dog" Tamaki said with a smirk. "How's that Jacqueline?" Tamaki said looking up at his little sister.

"Cold and devious I like it" Jackie said with an evil smirk and folding her arms across her chest.

'I don't know if I can handle this mom' Haruhi thought as she stood there frozen. 'I've been kidnapped by a group of people calling themselves a host club' Haruhi thought.

"Poke? Poke?" The small blonde boy said as he poked Haruhi before she fell over.

"Oh man he fainted" Jackie said. "Charlie is he okay?"

"Yea he's still breathing" Charlie said.

"Jacqueline why don't you find a comfortable couch for Mr. Fujioka to lie down on? We're going to be starting soon" Kyoya said.

"Yea sure" Jackie said before carefully picking up Haruhi and placing her on a couch.

About fifteen minutes before Host Club, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her name being called.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" She heard a voice say.

"C'mon wake up Host Club's going to be starting soon and we can't look lazy" She heard another voice say.

"Huh?" Haruhi said opening her eyes to see Charlie and Jackie.

"Hi there!" Jackie said loudly.

"Ah!" Haruhi said falling off the couch.

"Oh good you're awake" Charlie said. "You know with all the madness we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Charlie Suoh and this is my twin sister Jackie Suoh" Charlie said.

"Aren't Charlie and Jackie boys names?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know they just sound cooler" Jackie said with a shrug.

"That and they're short for Charlotte and Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Anyway that's Tamaki he's our older brother" Charlie said pointing to Tamaki. "And that's Kyoya"

"And that's Hikaru and Kaoru" Jackie said pointing to the twin boys. "They're like our best friends ever"

"And that's Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai" Charlie said.

"Uh thanks for the introduction" Haruhi said standing up.

"No prob bob oh and Tamaki wants us to give you this" Jackie said handing her a list.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Our errands and I suggest you hurry back as soon as possible" Charlie said.

"Yea club's going to start soon" Jackie said.

Haruhi let out a sigh before walking out.

"She isn't going to last very long. What do you think Charles?" Jackie said.

"I think she'll do just fine she has a good head on her shoulders" Charlie said.

_The host club is not open for business_

"Uh Tamaki what's your favorite song?" One of his guests asked.

"What song? The ones that reminds me of you of course" Tamaki said.

"I baked you a cake today would you like to taste it?" Another one of his guests asked.

"Only if you feed it to me my darling" Tamaki said cupping her chin. (High School 2nd year Tamaki Suoh {Host Club King})

"Oh wow you're so dreamy" The girl said blushing.

"May I have a word with you Tamaki?" A red headed girl next to him said as she put her tea cup down. "I heard the host club is keeping a poor little kitten"

"I wouldn't exactly call him that" Tamaki said. "Speak of the devil there he is" Tamaki said as Haruhi walked in. "Thanks for doing all the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi said. (High school 1st year Haruhi Fujioka {Host Club dog})

"Hey wait what is this?" Tamaki said holding a container of instant coffee.

"Just what is looks like it's coffee" Haruhi said

"Look at it the grounds they're so small" Charlie said taking it from him. "Is that ground coffee stuff?" Charlie asked.

"You mean they don't grind the beans up?" Tamaki said taking it back.

"No, no that's not it I think it's that instant stuff. You know where you just add water" Jackie said taking it from him

"It's instant?" The girls around him said.

"Whoa I know what you mean now! This is commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki said.

"I didn't know there was such a thing" One girl said.

"So it's true commoner's don't have enough free time to ground their coffee beans" Another girl said while the rest of them nodded their heads behind them.

"Commoner's are pretty smart" Kyoya said.

"300 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru said.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay" Kaoru said.

"I'll just go back and buy something else excuse me for not buying you expensive coffee" Haruhi said.

"No wait I think I want to keep it" Tamaki said which made everyone gasp except and Kyoya. "I'm going to give it a shot" Tamaki said which made them gasp again. "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki said holding it up which made everyone clap.

'Damn rich people' Haruhi thought.

"Alright Haruhi come over here and make some of this commoners' coffee" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki now you're taking this too far. Your stomach won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink just because he bought it" The headed girl said as she put her tea cup down and Haruhi looked at her. "I'm sorry I was talking to myself"

"Um…" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said as Haruhi's face dropped.

Haruhi let a groan. "I'm coming, I'm coming"

Haruhi prepared the coffee as everyone looked at her.

"Here" Haruhi said holding up the tray.

"Let the coffee tasting begin" Tamaki said.

"I don't know if I should drink this" One girl said.

"My father might yell at me if I drink it" Another girl said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki said cupping her chin.

"Well in that case I would drink it" The girl said as Tamaki dipped her. The girls started squealing around them.

"This is craziness" Haruhi said before walking away.

Hikaru started laughing. "So then he had this nightmare that made him shoot out right out of bed" Hikaru said as he told the guests a story.

"Hikaru! Why would you say that? I'm so embarrassed I asked you not to tell anyone but you did anyway. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru said crying and blushing.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru said.

The girls gasped in anticipation.

"I didn't mean to upset you Kaoru it's just that you were so cute when it happened I couldn't help but tell them. I'm sorry" Hikaru said

"I forgive you" Kaoru said. (High School 1st year Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin)

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH BROTHERLY LOVE LIKE THAT!" The girls squealed. (The "Very Close" Hitachiin brothers)

"What has them so excited? I just don't get it" Haruhi said to herself as she walked across the room.

"Sorry we're running late" Honey said as he came in on Mori's shoulders rubbing his eye.

"Hello Honey, Hi Mori we've been waiting for you" One of the girls said.

"I'm sorry I waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep and I'm still not completely awake yet" Honey said rubbing his eyes. (High school 3rd year Takashi Morinozuka {Mori for short}) & (High school 3rd year Mitsukuni Haninozuka {Honey for short})

"So cute!" The girls said squealing

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi said as she watched from a far. Then Kyoya stepped next to her.

"Honey-Senpai may seems young and childish but he's a prodigy" Kyoya said "And Mori-Senpai's allure he is strong and silent"

"Uh…" Haruhi said.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said jumping on to Haruhi's arm causing her to spend around. "Hey Haru-Chan you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Uh thanks but I'm not into sweets" Haruhi said dizzy from the spin.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" Honey said holding the bunny behind his back.

"I'm not into bunnies" Haruhi said swaying back and forth.

"You don't like my Usa-Chan?" Honey said holding him.

"Oh" Haruhi said. "Hey he is kinda cute" Haruhi said kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh…" Honey said looking at Haruhi. And then the light bulb went off. "Take good care of him!" Honey said before running away and jumping into one of his guest's laps.

"You will notice that our club has specific types of host to cater to each of our guests desires. Just so you know Tamaki is the king around here. His request rate is 75%" Kyoya said.

"What's this world coming too? Oh I have a question" Haruhi said.

"Yes?" Kyoya said.

"Okay if this is a host club why are Charlie and Jackie here?" Haruhi asked looking at Charlie and Jackie's area.

"Charlie thanks for fashion tip I got lots of compliments at my father's party" One of their guests said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Charlie said.

"Yea that trick always works when we have fancy parties" Jackie said.

"So are you girls going to be singing at another party soon?" Another of their guests said.

"We've decided to take a little break" Charlie said. (High school 1st year Charlotte Suoh {Goes by Charlie or Charles} [Official Host Club Hostess])

"Yea when you have voices like ours you have to let them rest sometimes" Jackie said. (High school 1st year Jacqueline Suoh {Goes by Jackie} [Official Host Club Hostess])

"Yes well ladies like having other ladies to talk to that they can't talk to our host for so that's what they have Charlotte and Jacqueline for. To have a girl to talk to and get advice from the two of them" Kyoya said. "Now then if you want to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate school I'm sorry I meant our errand boy" Kyoya said smiling. "You can try to run away if you want Haruhi but my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. Oh yes do you happen to have a passport?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"You're going to have to work very hard to pay off that debt my little nerd" Tamaki said before blowing in her ear.

"Ah!" Haruhi said jumping away from him. "Please don't do that"

"You're going to need a make over or no girl is going to look twice at you" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me" Haruhi said.

"Are you serious? That's the most important thing! You have to learn to please the ladies and be a gentleman like me" Tamaki said.

"I just don't think it's all the important" Haruhi said which made Tamaki's face fall. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? All that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't even see why you have a host club like this anyway"

"See I told you Jackie" Charlie said as they watched. "I told you she had a good head on her shoulders. Except that last part"

"Yea I guess you're right" Jackie said with a shrug.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not every day that god creates a creature such as I that is beautiful on the inside and out" Tamaki said.

"Say what?" Haruhi said.

"I understand how you feel since every is not as blessed as I am but you must contain yourself otherwise how else would you go on living?" Tamaki said.

"Oh my goodness" The twin girls said slapping their foreheads.

"And think about this Haruhi why do you think they put art in museums because beautiful things should be shared with the world" Tamaki said.

"There's a word to describe people like him" Haruhi said as Tamaki blabbed on. "What is it? Aww man this is going to drive me crazy what is that word?" Haruhi said as Hikaru and Kaoru walked by and stopped.

"Here's a little tip when setting down use your little finger as cushion that way you don't make to much noise" Tamaki said setting a glass on the table.

"Uh maybe a pain in the neck?" Haruhi said. "No there's something that fits him to a key what is it?" Haruhi said.

"And you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be" Tamaki said as he walked over.

"Oh I got it!" Haruhi said figuring out her word.

"Oh did I strike a cord?" Tamaki said.

"Obnoxious" Haruhi said. Tamaki was frozen and then moved to a corner of the room.

"Charlie he's doing it again" Jackie said.

"I know, I know" Charlie said.

"Hey Charles if Tamaki's a big boy then shouldn't he be able to get himself out of the corner?" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline you little part time genius!" Charlie said.

"Yay!" Jackie said happily.

"Let's see how long it takes him to come out of the corner" Charlie said.

"Oh I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they placed their hands on her head.

"You're a hero alright" Hikaru said.

"Yea" Kaoru said.

'But he is a pain in the neck' "I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpai but your lecture did start a small cord in me" Haruhi said.

Tamaki stood up and turned around. "Did it really? Let me teach you more my friend" Tamaki said extending his hand.

"Well he got over that quick" Haruhi said.

"Time" Charlie said.

"2 minutes and 56 seconds" Jackie said looking at her watch.

"Not good enough that's almost 3 minutes" Charlie said.

"Aww man" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Boss?" Kaoru said.

"Call me king!" Tamaki said.

"You can teach all about being a host" Kaoru said.

"But he's not going to be able to get any guests if he keeps wearing this ugly get up" Hikaru said.

"Hey don't be mean Hikaru it's not his fault he can't afford a school uniform" Jackie said as she and Charlie walked up.

"Well he's not host club material yet but maybe if we take off his glasses" Hikaru said taking off Haruhi's glasses causing everyone to freeze.

"Hey I need those!" Haruhi said. "I use to have contacts but I lost them before school started"

Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. He took one look at Haruhi and snapped his finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru"

"Right" Hikaru and Kaoru said. They grabbed Haruhi and ran out.

"Charlotte do something with his complexion, Jacqueline do something with his hair" Tamaki said.

"Can do" Charlie said "Let's go Jackie" Charlie said.

"Yay! I'm important!" Jackie said before they ran out.

"Kyoya call the Suoh family hairstylist and get Jacqueline some supplies" Tamaki said before Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. "Mori-Senpai go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses" Tamaki said before Mori ran off.

"What about me Tama-Chan? What can I do?" Honey asked.

"Honey-Senpai" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Honey said happily.

"You…go have some cake" Tamaki said not able to think of anything.

Honey went to go sit with his bunny. "It's just us Usa-Chan everyone else said they were too busy" Honey said sadly with a pout.

Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi to a dressing room.

"Change into this uniform" The boys said holding the uniform.

"What but why?" Haruhi said.

"Don't ask questions!" Hikaru and Kaoru said jumping towards Haruhi.

"No wait!" Haruhi said as the boys shouted at her to change. "I'll change if you two just get out!" Haruhi said pushing them out.

"Whoa!" The boys said as they landed on the floor. "Uh" they said as they looked at each other. Then two light bulbs went off.

After Haruhi finished getting dressed, Charlie worked on her face.

"Let's see here" Charlie said.

"You're not going to make me look crazy are you?" Haruhi said scared.

"No maybe if I was Jacqueline but there's some work to do on this face" Charlie said holding up a brush and make up sponge. "Let's get started" Charlie said smiling.

As the sun set and Honey was full of cake, Haruhi was finishing some last touches.

"Uh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki said.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi said moving the curtain aside.

"Oh you're as pretty as a girl" Tamaki said.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" Honey said.

"If we would have known you looked like this" Hikaru said.

"We would have helped you sooner!" Kaoru finished.

"Who knows? Maybe now he'll draw in some customers" Kyoya said.

"You know that's just what I was thinking" Tamaki said. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks starting today you are an official member of the Host Club" Tamaki said. "I will personally train to be the best host ever if you can get 100 guests to request your services then we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt" Tamaki said.

"A Host?" Haruhi said confused.

_The Host Club is open for business_

_Haruhi is also open for business_

"So Haruhi do you have any hobbies what do you like to do?" One girl asked.

"I'm curious what kind of skin products do you use?" A second girl asked.

"Yes your skin is so clear and pretty" A third girl said.

'I can't do this. What am I suppose to do?' Haruhi thought.

"So what made you join the host club Haruhi?" They asked.

'All I have to do is get 100 requests and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt I know exactly what to tell them' Haruhi thought.

"I see your mother was sick and she died ten years ago" One of her guests said which made Charlie freeze in the spot she, Jackie, and Tamaki were watching from.

"Hey Charles you okay?" Jackie asked.

"Uh yea I'm fine" Charlie said wiping her tears away. Moms were always a touchy subject Charlie she missed her mother dearly.

"Here sister" Tamaki said handing Charlie a handkerchief. "Please don't cry you're breaking my heart okay?" Tamaki said.

"Okay" Charlie said nodding her head.

'Wow maybe he's not as obnoxious as I thought' Haruhi thought as she watched Tamaki console his sister.

"So Haruhi who does all the chores around the house?" One girl asked.

"Oh I do all the chores I don't mind it. My mom was a great cook and she taught me everything and when she had to go to the hospital she left me a lot of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish especially when they came out good and my dad liked them it made me happy when my dad enjoyed them. My childhood wasn't the greatest but dad and I have managed to do okay" Haruhi said.

"So uh" One girl said.

"Is it okay tomorrow" The second girl said.

"We request to sit with you again?" A third girl asked.

"Wow I would really like that ladies" Haruhi said.

"Why the heck is he so popular" Tamaki said.

"He's a natural" Kyoya said.

"No training necessary" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Have you forgotten about me Tamaki?" The red headed girl from earlier said.

"Oh no my princess I was checking on newest host" Tamaki said.

"Well that's obvious Tamaki you have been keeping a good eye on him" The red headed girl said.

"Well of course I'm teaching him how to be a gentleman like me" Tamaki said. Tamaki lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. "Haruhi come here for a moment" Tamaki said waving her over.

"What's up?" Haruhi said as she walked over.

"I'd like you to meet someone this is my regular guests princess Ayano Koji" Tamaki said. (I think that's her name something like that)

'That's the girl from other' Haruhi thought. "Miss it's a pleasure to meet you" Haruhi said smiling.

"THAT WAS CUTE!" Tamaki said spinning around with Haruhi. "THAT BASHFULNESS WAS GOOD, SUPER GOOD, AMAZINGLY GOOD!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Uh Tamaki" Ayano said.

"Wow I'm getting sick just watching them" Jackie said.

"I know what you mean" Charlie said watching them.

"Mori-Senpai help me!" Haruhi said waving her arms around. Mori shot up and pulled Haruhi away he let out a gasp as he lifted Haruhi into the air. Then another light bulb went off.

"Uh Mori-Senpai that really wasn't necessary" Tamaki said. "C'mon little one let Daddy give you a big hug"

"I've already got a dad I don't need another one" Haruhi said. Ayano watched in envy as the whole scene went down.

"Hey what happened to my bag?" Haruhi said as she was looking for her bag the next day. She looked out the window and saw her bag was in the pond. "Are you kidding me how did that happen?" Haruhi said as she looked out then window. I didn't think there were bullies at this school I guest they're at every school" Haruhi said. She ran down and passed Ayano on the way down.

"Oh it's you again" Ayano said making Haruhi stop. "I bet you just love having Tamaki make you over and giving you attention it's useless though you're always just be a commoner" Ayano said before walking away. Haruhi reached the pond and started gathering her things and was currently looking for her wallet. "I have a feeling a feeling that Ayano girl threw my bag off in the pond but I can't be worried about her right now I have to find my food money or I won't be able to eat" Haruhi said looking through the pond.

"Hey Commoner" She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Tamaki, Charlie and Jackie. "You've got some nerve skipping club like that"

"Haruhi what happened to your bag?" Jackie asked.

"Yea it's all wet and soggy" Charlie said.

"Don't worry it's no big deal" Haruhi said. "I just need to find my wallet" Haruhi mumbled. She heard splashes and saw them trying to help her. "Uh you don't have to help you're going to get wet"

"No it's okay" Charlie said.

"Yea little water never hurt" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Besides people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi is this what you're looking for?" Charlie asked holding up the wallet then tossing it to Tamaki since he was closest to Haruhi.

"Charlotte your finding skills never cease to amaze me" Tamaki said.

"I could find a needle in a hay stack if you gave me the chance" Charlie said with a wink

"Haruhi what's the matter you're staring into space. You're not falling for me are you?" Tamaki said waving the wallet back and forth.

"No way!" Haruhi said snatching it from him.

"How did your bag end up here anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I guess it fell out the window or something" Haruhi said.

"Wow that sounds like something Jacqueline would do" Tamaki said.

"It is not!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It kinda does you're always dropping something" Charlie said.

"Yea that parts true" Jackie said.

"Oh my that must have been terrible I couldn't imagine what I would do if I dropped my bag in the pond" Ayano said as she sat with Haruhi at the Host Club.

'Why did she request me when it's so obvious she doesn't like me?' Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Tamaki, Charlotte and Jacqueline search that dirty old muddy pond with you. You do realize they're blue bloods not commoners right? And the only reason Tamaki is paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you into a gentleman don't think he cares about you because he's spending all this time with you" Ayano said.

"Now I understand…you're jealous of me" Haruhi said. Then a crash is heard and Ayano let out a scream.

"No Haruhi leave me alone! Someone help he just attacked me! Someone teach this poor man a lesson!" Ayano said. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came over and poured water over them. "Why did you do that?" Ayano asked. Then Tamaki walked over and pulled Ayano up. "Please do something Tamaki he just attacked me out of nowhere" Ayano said as Tamaki parted her hair.

"You disappoint me" Tamaki said. "You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?"

"You don't know that. You don't have any prove" Ayano said.

"You know you're a very beautiful girl but I'm afraid you don't have enough class to be our guest if there's one thing I know Haruhi is not that kind of man. "Charlotte?" Tamaki said looking at his sister.

"Completely banished with no chance of coming back seems fair enough" Charlie said.

"I agree" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki you idiot!" Ayano said angrily.

"Jacqueline would you please escort Ms. Koji to the door?" Tamaki said.

"What?" Ayano said.

"Gladly" Jackie said. She picked up Ayano and threw her over shoulder. "Have a nice day Ms. Koji and thank you for choosing the host club" Jackie said politely before closing the door.

"Now how am I going to punish you?" Tamaki said.

"Because it is still technically your fault" Charlie said.

"We'll let Jacqueline pick" Tamaki said.

"I've got it" Jackie said after some thinking time.

"Oh no" Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi your quota is now 1,000!" Jackie said

"1,000?" Haruhi said shocked.

"What do you think Kyoya you are vice president after all" Jackie said.

"I think 1,000 sounds very reasonable Jacqueline" Kyoya said with a small nod.

"Awesome then" Jackie said.

"Come on now" Tamaki said helping Haruhi up. "I have some high expectation for you my little rookie" Tamaki said winking at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya said.

"Thanks you guys I'm going to go change" Haruhi said.

Tamaki walked up to the changing room with some fresh towel. "Haruhi I got you some towels" Tamaki said as he walked into the Haruhi and saw her in her pink tank top. "Haruhi?"

"Yea?" Haruhi said.

"So you're a girl?" Tamaki said.

"Biologically speaking yea" Haruhi said. She moved the curtain and was dressed in the Ouran girls' school uniform.

Tamaki screamed in utter shock.

"Look Senpai I don't care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl in my opinion it's all about what matter what's on the inside and it matters recognize for who you are not what sex you are" Haruhi said.

"Well would you looky there?" Charlie and Jackie said. (Knew way before the rest)

"Yes isn't this an interesting development" Kyoya said (Figured it out quickly)

"Oh yea" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You know Senpai I did think you were pretty cool earlier" Haruhi said which made Tamaki face turn cherry red.

"Now I could be wrong but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love here" Kyoya said.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad" Haruhi said. "I wonder how I'm going to manage. I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now" Haruhi said before laughing.


	3. The Job of a high school host!

Haruhi was in the second library catching up on some school work when she saw Charlie and Kaoru walked inside. Kaoru pulled out a chair and Charlie sat down.

"So what was this thing you wanted to show me?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yea" Charlie said. She pulled out her Ipod and showed Kaoru a picture of a dress. "Isn't great? I made it last weekend"

"Yea it looks nice you should show it to my mom she would like it" Kaoru said.

"You really think so?" Charlie said.

"Yea it kinda looks like something she would make" Kaoru said.

"Wow I can't wait. Oh we better get going but I need to find this book for one of my language classes or I probably won't get a chance to find it" Charlie said looking at her watch.

"I'll help you look for it and then we can head over to host club" Kaoru said.

"Thanks" Charlie said. After they left, Haruhi decided to stay a little bit longer to finish up some school work. She looked at her watch and saw it was 5 minutes till host club started. She let out a sigh and closed her book and began to run to the host club.

"I'm never going to here the end of it if I show up late" Haruhi said as she ran. She opened the door to the third music room and saw a tropical rain forest. "What is this? Where the heck am I?" Haruhi said. The host club was wearing tropical Bali outfits.

"Welcome" They all said.

When I opened the door, the whole place was like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from heaven mom? This is the club I was forced to join.

"You finally made it Haruhi why are you so late?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I could be wrong but the calendar says it's still early spring" Haruhi said looking at her pocket calendar.

"Sitting under a Kotatsu and fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides we have the best heating system" Tamaki said.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run things Haruhi?" Kyoya said.

"Because don't forget you still owe 8 million yen for breaking Jackie's favorite vase" Charlie said.

"Which I still haven't gotten over" Jackie mumbled.

"Gentlemen don't get dressed in bulky clothing. It may be cold and chilly early spring outside but here in the club we want to surprise our special girls with a warm tropical paradise" Tamaki said. "Oh yes we've turned our club into Nirvana a tropical wonderland of everlasting summer!" Tamaki said.

"That's funny because I feel a pretty big chill right now" Haruhi said.

_Only those with excellent social standing and come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys and beautiful girls who have way to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

After getting dressed Kaoru walked out of the dressing room and bumped into Haruhi.

"Oh sorry Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"It's okay. Say Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you and Charlie dating? You seem to be really close" Haruhi said.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! It's true that Charlie and I close but she's my best friend" Kaoru said blushing. "I've got to go" Kaoru said before he ran off.

"Hmm" Haruhi said. 'That was weird'

_The host club is open for business_

"What heartlessness, even with my luxurious skin shining like bright ivory, I am no more but a slave before my goddess" Tamaki said cupping the chin of one of his clients. "I kneel down before your beauty and pledge my loyalty forever" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" She said swooned.

"So dreamy" Another girl said.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to mention to you ladies the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party" Tamaki said.

"We're having a party?" Haruhi asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be is it going to be formal?" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guest asked.

"Yes we've even rented the school's largest hall for the event" Hikaru said.

"It's perfect for dancing" Kaoru said.

Then Hikaru cupped his brother's chin.

"But you know you're only person I want to dance with Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru I feel the same way" Kaoru said as the girls swooned.

"Jacqueline did that hurt when you got that done?" One of Charlie and Jackie's clients asked. Charlie was wearing a red tube top mid drift, a yellow mini skirt, and orange wedges with gold jewelry. Jackie was wearing a green tube top mid drift, a pair of red mini shorts, and yellow wedges with gold jewelry. The girls were looking at the tattoos Jackie had on her left foot. It was a little blue crescent moon.

"Not really I'm not really scared of needles" Jackie said looking at her tattoo.

"Bullcrap" Charlie mumbled causing Jackie to glare at them. "Yea it didn't even hurt when we got our belly buttons pierced" Charlie said.

"Yea I actually wanted to get another one I don't know what of yet though" Jackie said.

"Tattoos _and _belly button piercing? You two are so brave! I could never do that!" The girls said.

"Why does that get them every time?" Jackie asked.

"Who knows sister? Who knows?" Charlie said.

"Wow the guest seem more worked up than usual" Haruhi said.

"Well showing a little skin never hurt anyone. It proves to be very popular with the ladies" Kyoya said.

"So are you the one who came with this whole tropical paradise thing?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no decision making authority all of the choices of the theme have been put together by the club's king, Tamaki" Kyoya explained. "Of course it doesn't hurt to leave a travel guide to Bali on his desk"

'So he's the brains behind this operation' Haruhi thought.

"Ta-Da!" Honey said.

"Oh you're so cute Honey!" Two of their guests said.

"Hi ladies I love these Balinese flowers we had them flown in" Honey said. "Takashi!" Honey said as Mori walked by. Honey climbed on to Mori's shoulders and threw a lei of flowers on to his neck. "There we match!" Honey said hugging his cousin.

"Aww! They're covered in Camellias" The girls said.

"I'm still very confused about the two of them" Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi are you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of her guests asked.

"Yes I would like to see that" Another one of her guests asked.

"Oh no I just think you should wear early spring attire in early spring" Haruhi said.

"But we have one ready for you Haruhi you and I are quite the pair" Tamaki said

"No thanks" Haruhi said which depressed Tamaki.

"Wow Haruhi you're really faithful to the different seasons aren't you?" One of her guests said.

"I think that's great I hope the cherry blossoms are fully bloomed on the night of the party" The second girl said.

"You and I dancing among the cherry blossoms I think it's so dreamy" A third girl said.

"Do you really think so? You know ladies, I think it's really cute when you dream like that" Haruhi said which made the girls blush.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt but I think it's time for the host to switch clients" A girl said as she walked up to Haruhi.

"Oh you must be my next appointment Ms…" Haruhi said.

"My name's Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter in person I've decided I think you're going to be my new favorite host Haruhi" Kanako said with her hand under Haruhi's chin

"Gah!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock.

After Host Club was over, Charlie and Jackie watched as their brother sulked as he ate ramen.

"I can't take this anymore" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki calm down you're going to make yourself sick you're eating too fast" Jackie said.

"Yea Tamaki, maybe something's wrong with Kanako that's making her act out like this" Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well" Charlie started before Hikaru cut her off.

"Hey boss would you stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us with the party planning" Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako took a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"It shouldn't surprise him she's had the disease for a while now" Kyoya said as he typed on his computer.

"The illness?" Haruhi said.

"She's got the Host Hopping disease" Hikaru said.

"As in the never the same hosts twice disease" Kaoru said.

"Usually the ladies chose a certain Host or Hostess and seat them regularly however Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis" Kyoya said.

"Even Charlie and Jackie?" Haruhi asked.

"No we've never had Princess Kanako I wonder why that is" Jackie said with her mouth full while slurping on the ramen Tamaki didn't finish.

"Then again we are hostesses not hosts" Charlie said wiping Jackie's face.

"And before she was with you she was the Tama-Chan" Honey said.

"Oh I get it now he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi said.

"Shut up! I could care less! I'm losing my patience! Haruhi it's time you start acting like a girl again! I don't understand how you're so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki said.

"Yea she opted out of taking gym classes" Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no on can tell" Kaoru said. Then Tamaki ran off and pulled out a truck with 'King's property' on it. He opened and started digging through it.

"That's enough Haruhi listen to daddy!" Tamaki said pulling an enlarged photo of Haruhi. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" Tamaki said.

"Don't go blowing up my photo without asking me first!" Haruhi said.

"OMG you should have came to me sooner" Jackie said with her mouthful.

"The more I see it the more I can believe it how could this possibly become that?" Hikaru said.

"Before school started a kid in my neighborhood but gum in my hair it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I just chopped it all I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know?" Haruhi said.

"A lady should never refer to herself as a dude! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again! Just like Jacqueline! First my sister and now my daughter I can't take it anymore!" Tamaki said before crying into a handkerchief.

"Excuse me but who is Momma?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position I suppose that's me" Kyoya said.

"I don't see what you're crying about if I work as a Host I'll be able to pay off my debt faster. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy" Haruhi said.

"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party" Hikaru said.

"Uh no but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events like that so if I could be excused" Haruhi said.

"No, no if I have to go then so do you since you want to be a host you're going to have to act like one" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline's right and young gentlemen need to know how to dance. If you're willing to live the life of a host that badly then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week or I'll tell the whole school you're a girl!" Tamaki said. "And knock you back down to errand boy"

The next day, Haruhi was practicing with Kanako while Tamaki was sulking on the window sill.

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow. Great job Haruhi now on the slow you should put your feet together and remember the gentleman always leads and remember you need to look at the lady you're dancing with" Kanako said.

"Got it!" Haruhi said before they fell over. "I'm so sorry Ms. Kasugazaki" Haruhi said before Kanako wrapped her hands around Haruhi's neck and pulled her close.

"It's okay Haruhi" Kanako said.

"Let me help you up" Haruhi said.

"Why so gloomy boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I think he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with" Hikaru said.

"I think you're right but he's way too tall to stand it for a woman" Kaoru said.

"We're back" Charlie and Jackie said as they walked back in.

"Where have you two been?" Hikaru asked.

"I finished making the dresses for Jackie and I and I have to say I'm quite proud of myself" Charlie said.

"Ugh" Jackie groaned.

"Well where are they?" Kaoru asked.

"You can see them later at the party I want it to be a surprise" Charlie said. "What's wrong Nene?" Charlie said sitting down in front of her brother.

"I wanted to practice with Haruhi" Tamaki whined.

"It's okay Tamaki, something's up with the Princess but I'm not sure what" Charlie said rubbing her chin.

"How can you be so sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Simple I'm a genius" Charlie said proudly.

"Thank you for helping me practice Ms. Kasugazaki" Haruhi said.

"Oh it's no problem you know I heard you weren't seeing any customers so you could practice with me. I'm happy I got to spend this time alone with you." Kanako said.

"Uh" Haruhi said.

"Oh my is this a new tea set? It's Genori isn't it?" Kanako said holding it up.

"Genori?" Haruhi said.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle we just got a new shipment yesterday. We decided it was about time for the club to upgrade their tea sets" Kyoya said.

"I see what a beautiful color so lovely" Kanako said.

Tamaki let out a gasp.

"You must be really into table wear huh?" Haruhi said.

"No not really I don't know what you mean! Whatever gave you that silly idea?" Kanako said suddenly getting nervous.

'She obviously knows a lot about it so why would she lie?' Haruhi thought.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered" Kanako heard a voice say.

"Oh thank you very much every set that you've chosen has been very popular with the ladies I'm quite impressed" Kyoya said.

"Well that's good to hear" Suzushima said.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No I'm just a normal student you can tell by the uniform?" Suzushima said.

"Oh Haruhi you're so silly though I can't really blame you for not knowing I mean he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company" Kanako said.

"First class company?" Haruhi said.

"That's it" Charlie whispered.

"His family business is the Suzushima trading company they deal mainly in imports of table wear they currently have the top market share in the country" Kyoya explained.

"Wow" Haruhi said.

"So whenever something exceptional comes by we ask him to send it our way. He has an eye for fine China. Don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya said.

"You really think so? I've still got a lot to learn" Suzushima said.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study aboard in England?" Kyoya said.

"Yes I am well I better leave now" Suzushima said before walking out.

"So are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.

"Hey Princess are you okay you look a little down" Jackie said.

"Oh no I'm fine" Kanako said.

"I get to the feeling you and that guy are pretty close" Haruhi said.

"Don't be ridiculous Haruhi! We hardly know each other! Now if you'll excuse me" Kanako said before walking out.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Haruhi's back. "You're right they are close Suzushima is Kana-Chan's fiancée"

"Kyoya how long have you know this?" Tamaki asked as Jackie leaned against him.

"About the two of them being in engaged?" Kyoya said opening his black book. "Well as you know I conduct background searches on all of our guests. The two of them were childhood friend the marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit the club so I disregarded it" Kyoya said.

"I see" Tamaki said.

"Tohru Suzushima outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary but is reliable if I had to fault him on anything" Kyoya said.

"He doesn't have much presence" Hikaru said.

"And he's faint hearted" Kaoru said.

"In other words he's boring" Kyoya said snapping his book closed

'Why are they so merciless against other guys?' Haruhi thought.

"Suzushima is a good boy right?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Alright everyone we'll have to work on our strategy" Tamaki said.

"Which one?" Everyone else said.

"It is our duty as members as the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki said.

~One week later~

The host club were finishing up the finishes touches and waiting for Charlie and Jackie to come.

"Senpai where are Charlie and Jackie?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know they said they would be here soon" Tamaki said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry I'm here I'm here" Charlie said. She walked in wearing a yellow tube top dress that stops mid thigh with a red crop jacket over it and yellow high heels.

"You look so pretty Charlie-Chan but where's Jackie-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Jackie!" Charlie said. "C'mon!" Charlie said before walking out.

"No! Let me go!" Jackie said. Charlie pulled in Jackie in. Jackie was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder dress with black knee high boots. Her long, wavy ice blonde hair that was usually in a ponytail was down and reached the middle of her back

"Oh Jacqueline you look so adorable!" Tamaki said hugging his sister which made Jackie groan. Hikaru blushed at how pretty his long time friend looked.

A few minutes later the party got started and the hosts and hostesses took the place on the grand staircase.

"It is so nice to have you with us my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome" Tamaki said before the chandeliers lit up.

"As always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment only so we would like you to dance until your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen and will earn a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king" Kyoya said.

"Good luck to you my darlings" Tamaki said with a wink which made the girls swoon and some even fainted.

"Haruhi show some enthusiasm" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well excuse me I'm not use to this kind of thing I've only gone to the festival held in my neighbor park" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry but that's hardly considered a party" Jackie said.

"Well since you're here you might want to get yourself something to eat we have quite a spread" Kyoya said.

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked which caused Kyoya said snap his pen in half.

"Fan? !" Honey asked

"Cy? !" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Tuna? !" Tamaki and the girls said. Tamaki jumped down from the top balcony and landed next to Charlie.

"Order some Fancy tuna right now!" Tamaki said.

"Order some deluxe sushi" Kyoya said into his cell phone.

"You poor dear" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they cooed Haruhi.

'Damn all this rich people' Haruhi thought.

The Hosts danced with their guest as Haruhi watched from a pillar then Princess Kanako walked up to her.

"Hello Haruhi I've been looking all over for you do you think maybe I can have the next dance?" Kanako said.

"Yea I'd really like that" Haruhi said holding out her hand.

"Kasuga-Chan is here" Honey said.

"All right then let as commence with our operation" Tamaki said. He nodded his head signaling Charlie and Jackie to come over.

Jackie and Mori ran over and swooped up Haruhi.

"What? Kidnapped?" Kanako said shocked.

They walked into a back room and Mori placed Haruhi on the floor.

"You two didn't have to be so forceful" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry about that now go get changed" Hikaru said handing Haruhi a dress.

"And attach these extensions to your hair" Jackie said handing a package to Haruhi before Kaoru and Charlie pushed her into a dressing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night might the night more exciting" Kyoya said. "And remember Haruhi it's only 20 minutes until the party reaches its climax Suzushima is waiting for you in the classroom across the hall" Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"You have to ask him how he's feeling okay?" Honey said as Charlie did her makeup.

"We know this is the boss's strategy but will it work?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Here you all are what are you doing the guests are waiting and…" Tamaki stopped what he was doing once he saw Haruhi.

"So what do you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You look so cute!" Honey said.

"My face feels heave and it's hard to walk in these shoes" Haruhi said.

"That's the price of beauty my friend now get going" Charlie said.

"Good luck Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Try not to fall on your face kay!" Jackie said.

"I can't believe she looks so pretty" Tamaki said smitten.

"Are you the only who wrote this letter? You're so different from what I imagined" Suzushima said holding up a note.

"What letter?" Haruhi said.

'I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I was head over heals in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon! All these feelings in my heart keep whipping around like never ending waves! When the rising typhoon waves come I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's ark! I do! I do!'

'Who would right such a stupid letter?' Haruhi thought as she read the letter.

"Excuse me but have we met somewhere before?" Suzushima asked.

"No! This is the first time I've ever seen you before!" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry I'm flattered by your letter but my heart belongs to another girl" Suzushima said.

"Oh well I didn't know that you had a girlfriend" Haruhi said.

"Sadly she's not my girlfriend actually I think she's over me in all reality she'd be happier with some with more self confident than me" Suzushima said while looking out the window.

"Where exactly are we going Tamaki?" Kanako asked as she walked down the hallway with Tamaki.

"You know you're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others" Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about Tamaki?" Kanako asked.

"I have you figured you at Kanako, it took a little while but I've got it. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention and you always look the happiest gazing into a teacup" Tamaki said.

~Flashback~

8 year old Suzushima and 7 year old Kanako were looking at the Suzushima family teacup collection.

"Hey check these out Kanako" Suzushima said.

"So pretty" Kanako said.

"There's a Wedgwood, a Foley, A Woristere, over here's a Genori, and a Mison. Someday we're going to be married Kanako and I'll tell you about all the different kinds okay" Suzushima said.

"Okay!" Kanako said happily with a nod of her head.

~End Flashback~

"It's so pointless it doesn't matter how hard I try he never notices me now he's decided to study in England without even telling me" Kanako said sadly.

"That's why I decided I need to change I want to see all that the world has to over and maybe become a better man. I know it's selfish but I wonder if she'll wait for me" Suzushima said.

"Yea you're right that is kinda selfish" Haruhi said which made Suzushima's heart drop. "But maybe she would wait for you, you never know unless you tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her so why not tell her how you feel. I think once you decided to change then you've already started your transformation" Haruhi said. Suzushima reached up and saw Kanako at the door.

"Kanako" Suzushima said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you two" Kanako said before running off.

"Kanako!" Suzushima said running out. "Kanako!" Suzushima said running after her. Then Tamaki walked in with Aqua on his back and Flannery standing next to him.

"You guys I think we just made it worse" Haruhi said.

"Not really he did go after her" Tamaki said.

"Yea that shows he loves her" Jackie said with her chin on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Suzushima is a much stronger man than he thinks he is now he has to see it for himself" Charlie said.

'It's our duty as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy' Haruhi thought

Suzushima caught up to Kanako and caught her by the wrist then Jackie pressed the button to activate the spotlights to shine on Kanako and Suzushima.

"It is now time for us begin the final dance of this evening's festivities" Tamaki announced as the girls walked outside. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen for this couple" Tamaki said.

"Princess Kanako will you honor me with this dance?" Suzushima asked.

"Yes" Kanako said as she took his hand they began to waltz.

"What are you two up to?" Charlie asked as she watched her best friends munching on bananas.

"You better not ruin this for Princess Kanako, Tamaki worked really hard on this" Jackie said.

"Oh we won't" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I love you Kanako I've always loved you and I want you to be my wife" Suzushima said which made Kanako smile.

"Tonight marks the end of my host hopping forever" Kanako said.

"May this beautiful couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said.

"And now for the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said.

"Congratulations to Miss Kanako Kasugazaki" Kaoru said before the guests applauded for her.

"And now her special gift a kiss on the cheek from the king" Hikaru said.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki" Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki, Charlie, and Jackie said.

"Kyoya did say a little accident might make the evening a little more thrilling" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's just on the kiss right? You should take it think of it as a graduation from host hoping" Suzushima said.

"There's no way I can kiss her" Haruhi said.

"If you do it we'll cut you debt by one third" Kyoya said.

"Well it is just on the cheek" Haruhi said. Haruhi walked down to Kanako.

"Hey you don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked.

"Yea and that means her first kiss was with a girl" Charlie said.

"Wow that is some kind of crazy" Jackie said.

"What?" Tamaki said. Haruhi was getting ready to kiss Kanako's cheek when Tamaki ran up. "Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. He slipped on a banana and pushed Haruhi into Kanako causing them to kiss on the lips which made the guest squeal.

"Only Tamaki" Charlie and Jackie said.

Kanako and Haruhi quickly jumped away.

'I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl but it was still an amazing night so I guess it's just as well' Haruhi though with a smile.


	4. Beware the Physical Exams!

On a beautiful Tuesday afternoon at Ouran Academy the cherry blossoms were in fully bloom. The perfect time for a flower viewing party hosted by none other than the Host Club boys and girls.

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran academy. The Ouran Host club where the school's handsomest boys and beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

"Welcome ladies!" They all said. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Charlie, Jackie were dressed as waiters while Haruhi, Honey and Mori were dressed in kimonos.

_The Ouran Host Club is now open for the flower viewing reception._

"So my princess which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley? The Woristere? Or the Susan Q. Gardenia?" Tamaki said.

"So pretty these are English antiques right? Which one do you like Tamaki?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"Which one? Well honestly none of these compare to my princess" Tamaki said taking her hand.

"Oh wow I don't know what to say" The girl said smiling.

"Please tell me why you're wearing those" Charlie said as she and Jackie sat waiting for their guests. They were talking about Jackie's neon blue wedges.

"Aww c'mon Charlotte have a little color in your life" Jackie said. "Besides they match my neck tie" Jackie said tightening her neon blue neck tie.

"I can't believe we're sisters" Charlie said shaking her head.

"I can!" Jackie said smiling.

"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked.

"No all of our antiques are from Portabella Rose" One of their guests said.

"I think you would like Coven Garden most of our Victorian pieces are from there" Hikaru said. Kaoru knocked the tea cup over causing him to burn his finger on the hot tea.

"Ow!" Kaoru said grabbng his hand.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said before kissing his brother's finger. "Honestly Kaoru you have to be more careful from now on you have to keep your eyes on me" Hikaru said.

"Yes…Hikaru" Kaoru said.

"Oh I don't think I can take anymore" One their guest said feigning passing out.

"Don't say that you might now get another chance!" Another of their guests said.

"You are absolutely right Mademoiselle Beauty is fleeting just like these cherry blossoms who knows when they're going to be this full and beautiful again" Kyoya said. "And that's I've made these photo books to capture the beauty of each passing day incidentally I've made a picture book of each host and if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them then I'll deduct a small fee" Kyoya said.

"I'll take them!" One of the girls said.

"Me too!" The other said.

"Well now we know how the club makes extra money" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But I wonder" Hikaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished. Kaoru looked down on his finger and saw that it was bleeding. "I'll be right back" Kaoru said before walking over to Charlie. "Hey Charles you got a band-aid?"

"Sure what happened?" Charlie said.

"I've spilled some really hot tea on my finger" Kaoru said.

"Well Hikaru spit isn't going to make it feel better" Charlie said reaching into her purse. "Here this spray will treat the burn" Charlie said before spraying it on his finger.

"Why do you have this?" Kaoru said asked.

"Do you see who my brother and sister are?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

"Good point" Kaoru said.

"There you go" Charlie said before wrapping a band-aid around his finger.

"Thanks" Kaoru said. "Well I better get back to work"

"Bye" Charlie said before Kaoru said before walking off.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Mori were watching as Honey mixed some tea together rapidly.

'Should I tell him?' Haruhi thought.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said before kneeling down near Honey's ear. "You over did it" Mori said.

'He told him!' Haruhi thought.

Honey looked down at the bowl and started to tear up.

"Oh Honey I'll take it!" One of their guests said.

"It's just the right amount for both of us any more would be way too much how did you know you never cease to amaze me" The other said.

"Really?" Honey said.

Haruhi was looking up at the cherry blossoms and let out a sigh.

"Haruhi are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite nicely it's better to be admired than to do the admiring" Tamaki said.

"Oh wow Senpai you're blooming in more ways than one" Haruhi said.

"So you've noticed! Today my beauty is quite amazing I'm in full bloom as are Charlotte and Jacqueline. Yes the Suoh beauty can be over whelming at times. I bet you'll fall for me soon" Tamaki said.

'I swear Tamaki has no idea of the hardships of this world' Haruhi said.

"So Haruhi have you decided you elective classes for this semester?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"How about conversational French" Kaoru said.

"I don't know…" Haruhi said.

"I think us and the girls would be perfect there it does makes perfect sense" Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Would that be entirely fair?" Jackie said.

"Yea I mean we are half French" Charlie agreed

"Then again we could just get Tamaki to do our homework" Jackie said as Tamaki sulked into a tree.

"Say Mommy dear?" Tamaki said.

"What is it now Daddy?" Kyoya said.

"I have a theory I mean it's just a simple guests but since Haruhi is in the same class with Hikaru and Kaoru that means they get to spend more time with her then I get to here at the club" Tamaki said. "This gives them a chance to be close to her"

"Tamaki you're just figuring this out now?" Kyoya said.

"According to research Hikaru and Kaoru spend roughly nine hours of class time with her while you only spend the two hours of club time with her" Kyoya said. "In other words your evolvement in Haruhi's life is no more than a mere 3%" Kyoya said

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" Tamaki said. "Alright Haruhi, Daddy doesn't want you hanging out with those shady twins anymore!" Tamaki said.

"Hey who are you calling shady?" Hikaru said.

"Take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru said

"Yes! That's it" Tamaki said. "Alright we can't hide the fact that you're a girl any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you use to be and surround yourself with girlfriends and lead a good life!" Tamaki said. "I know you can use Charlotte and Jacqueline as you start up girlfriends" Tamaki said pushing Charlie and Jackie forward.

"Sorry Tamaki but Haruhi might not want Jackie as a girlfriend she's a kind of a bad influence" Charlie said.

"Even I have to agree with that" Jackie said.

"Please change back now! Do it change back now!" Tamaki said shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer she's going to be found out soon" Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow" Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi said.

"Charlotte?" Tamaki said scared as Charlie was looking through her red iPhone with yellow suns on it.

"Ah here it is Physical exams Kaoru's right" Charlie said putting her phone in her apron.

"That's right I forgot all about it" Kyoya said.

"Then that's it they're going to know I'm a girl" Haruhi said.

"Ah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

~Tamaki's Inner Theater!~

Haruhi is standing in the courtyard wearing the yellow school girl uniform.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said which made Haruhi turn around. "Have you been waiting long? What's the matter my dear you look a little down" Tamaki said.

"I can't help it everyone keeps looking at me for some reason I don't know why. I'm just so embarrassed" Haruhi said. Then Tamaki took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're looking at you because you are beautiful don't you worry about anything I promise I will protect you with my life" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki-Senpai that makes me feel so much better thank you I mean it" Haruhi said.

~End of Tamaki's Inner Theater! Thank you for choosing Tamaki's Inner Theater! Have a good day!~

"I'm in love, love with you Tamaki-Senpai!" Tamaki's inner Haruhi said.

"Oh you!" Tamaki said.

"He must be having a great day dream" Honey said.

"Yea but he's kinda creeping me out" Hikaru said.

"Right there with you friend" Jackie said.

"Are you jealous Hikaru? It's all apart of my strategy. While you've wasted time with your envy I've seen the outcome in this charade. This anime's is obviously a romantic school comedy where Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we are love interest" Tamaki said.

"Yea then what are we?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You boys" Tamaki said before picking up Charlie and Jackie to stand next to him. "Are the homosexual supporting cast" Tamaki said before drawing a line. "So please don't step across this line"

"You've got to be kidding me" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Then what are Charlie and Jackie?" Hikaru asked.

"They are very important supporting characters that help the main characters realize their feelings!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. "They play a very important part"

"Yay! I'm important" Jackie said happily as Charlie shook her head.

"Hey listen boss" Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it" Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-Chan's a girl then she won't be able to be a host anymore" Honey said which made Tamaki's heart drop in depression. "But if Haru-Chan wore girl's clothes I'd bet she'd be even cuter than she is now" Honey said.

"She wore girl's clothes when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys" Hikaru said.

"Yea according to my research, someone would declare they're undying affection to her once a month" Kyoya said.

"Oh I see so the boss wouldn't be able to even get close to her" Kaoru said sneering.

"But we would because we're in the same class with her" Hikaru said sneering.

"No way" Tamaki said.

"Hmm" Charlie and Jackie said looking at each other.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys" Haruhi said.

"Don't you worry Haruhi no one will find out that you're really a girl at tomorrow's physical exam and promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess" Tamaki said.

"Uh sure" Haruhi said confused.

"You know what I think we both would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her" Hikaru said.

"That settles it" Kaoru said.

"Charlie I can't really say I like this it's like we don't exist anymore it's like those two years in middle school didn't matter" Jackie said.

"I know what you mean but we can't get jealous if Haruhi leaves then Tamaki will never have a girlfriend that truly understands what kind of persons he is" Charlie said.

"And that's a special kind of girl" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline come over here" Tamaki said. They walked over and saw a board set up.

"Operation conceal Haruhi's Gender?" Jackie read.

"Listen up soldiers at tomorrow's physical exams position yourself at position A and then wait for further orders" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Charlie, Jackie, and Honey said.

"I get it now you guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl then I can't repay my debt by being a host" Haruhi said. "Let's see my balance is 5,343,332 I'll just have to find some other way to pay you guys back"

"Do something! The subject doesn't have motivation!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why did we have to get such a difficult Heroine?" Tamaki said. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate our club?" Tamaki said.

"To be honest I'd have to say yes" Haruhi said then Tamaki started to sulk in his corner.

"That's it" Jackie said cracking her knuckles.

"Jackie don't worry about her she just doesn't understand how we started this club. She will in due time of course" Charlie said.

"I mean you guys are alright but if it gets out I'm a girl there's no way I can be a Host" Haruhi said.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other" Hikaru said.

"Before we do anything we need to find a way to get her motivated" Kaoru said.

Then Mori tucked his hand under his chin. "Fancy Tuna" Mori said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Mori-Senpai you tall genius!" Charlie and Jackie said hugging their tall friend.

"Oh that's right you didn't get to eat any during the last chapter's party did you" Tamaki said with an evil smile on his face.

"Did you hear? She's never had fancy tuna before isn't that awful?" Hikaru said.

"She must have had a difficult childhood" Kaoru said.

"The poor unfortunate soul" Charlie said.

"You poor misfit" Jackie said.

"If only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club then she could have all the yummy things when she wants" Honey said to Usa-Chan.

"What are you guys talking about? Just because I'm poor and I've never had fancy tuna before doesn't mean I'd be so much of a glutton I would keep on following everyone about my gender just to try some" Haruhi said as everyone smiled at her.

"How about you try saying that to Jacqueline" Charlie said placing her sister in front of Haruhi said.

"Well I uh" Haruhi said staring into Jackie's eyes. They were the iciest blue eyes she'd had ever seen in her life

"Well what Haruhi?" Jackie said cocking her head to the side. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Well uh…will I really get to try some?" Haruhi asked.

"Yay!" The rest of the host club said.

"Good work Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Yea Jack-Chan your blue eyes have yet to fail the host club yet!" Honey said.

"Just something about them I guess" Jackie said with a shrug proud of herself.

~The next morning~

"We will begin Physical exams soon all students please proceed to the clinic in your nearest school building" The P.A. system said.

"So what was the formation A thing you guys were talking about how do they do Physical exams at Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked as she, Hikaru, Kaoru, Charlie and Jackie walked to the clinic.

"It's not that different from any other school" Hikaru said.

"Yea why would it be any different just because we're rich?" Kaoru said.

"You're right I didn't think about like that" Haruhi said.

"Always so quick to judge Haruhi" Jackie said.

"Here we are" Charlie said opening the door to the first infirmary and saw a line of doctors and nurses.

"Welcome students" They all said.

"What is all this?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Just another physical exam" Kaoru said.

"Usual?" Haruhi said.

"What they don't do this at your old school?" Charlie asked.

"Not really" Haruhi said as they walked inside.

"Excuse me Hitachiin brothers please come this way to have your height measured" One of the nurses said.

"No problem" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"If you step this way Suoh sisters we can have your height measured also" Another one of the nurses said.

"Looks like I might be taller than you this year Jackie" Charlie said.

"You're just cheating with those heels" Jackie said before they stepped inside a curtain.

"Mr. Fujioka I'm your nurse for this physical exam" One of the nurses said.

"Oh okay then" Haruhi said.

"Right this way then" The nurse said taking Haruhi's wrist.

She looked over and saw Mori and Honey dressed as doctors and Charlie and Jackie dressed as nurses.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" One of the girls said

"Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai? Charlie and Jackie?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Shh" They all said.

"They're so obvious" Haruhi said.

"I've got them for back up just in case something happens" Kyoya said.

"Then why are they dressed as doctors and nurses?" Haruhi said.

"They're just setting the tone, disguises make this feel like a real spy mission" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so happy and nice?" Haruhi asked.

"They're hand picked by the chairmen this may be a school but it's also a business so they want to keep the school happy since a majority of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families and they have their own private doctors at home so this just like a formality" Kyoya explained.

'Damn all these rich people' Haruhi thought before walking off.

Then a strange looking man bumped into Kyoya.

"Oh I'm sorry" The man said.

"…No problem" Kyoya said before the man ran off. "Huh" Kyoya said.

"Hitachiin brothers would please come with me we're ready to do your chest measurements" The nurse said. "If you would like to step behind this curtain you can undress" The nurse said while the ladies waited in anticipation.

"Doesn't matter to me" Hikaru said taking off his shirt.

"Who needs a curtain we're not shy" Kaoru said taking off his shirt which made all the girls squeal.

"You see that Haruhi? A pretty good turn out wouldn't you say? Physical exam is always popular with the ladies" Kyoya said.

"We'd be concerned if they weren't like that" Charlie and Jackie said with a shrug.

'What's wrong with the girls here?' Haruhi said.

"I won't have it, I won't I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home I can hardly keep your hands off of me" Kaoru said blushing slightly which made the girls squeal.

"This way Haru-Chan!" Honey said. The fake doctors and nurses pushed Haruhi to a room where she caught by Tamaki.

"I've been waiting her for you my princess" Tamaki said.

Haruhi let out a blush before pushing herself away.

"Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said before dropping to her knees.

"You looks so cute when you're surprised! Just like Charlotte when she was a little girl!" Tamaki said.

"Mr. Fujioka right this way please for your chest measurements once you get undressed would please come this way please?" The nurse said.

"This is it you just stay here okay Haruhi?" Tamaki said standing up.

"But what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry I'll protect you I promise" Tamaki said.

"Mr. Fujioka are you ready for your measurement?" The nurse asked as the girls waited.

"Yes" Tamaki said before stepping out in a brunette wig. "I am Haruhi Fujioka"

"Wait that's Tamaki" One girl said.

"There's no mistaking it that's Tamaki" Another girl said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" Another girl said.

"This has Hitachiin written all over it" Charlie said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yea" Jackie said getting in some practice swings with a baseball bat.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Hikaru said.

"They knew it was him I told you they would" Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said. "You jerks you said there was no way the girls would know it was me!" Tamaki said grabbing Hikaru's neck.

"This is just pay back for calling us the homosexual cast" Hikaru said.

"Oh Hitachiin brothers" Charlie and Jackie said sweetly.

"Oh no" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Won't you please come this way?" Charlie said.

"Oh there's no need for that right?" Hikaru said.

"I think there's every need for it" Jackie said. "Now come along Hikaru" Jackie said grabbing Hikaru's ear. "We have some business to attend to"

"You too Kaoru" Charlie pull Kaoru by the ear.

"Charlie have I ever told how cute you look when you're angry?" Kaoru said trying to defuse the situation.

"I know you tell me that every time you get in trouble" Charlie said before the Hitachiin brothers were dragged into an empty room.

Tamaki walked back into the private room where Haruhi was.

"Uh the girls they knew it was me" Tamaki said sheepishly.

'Just I as I thought Senpai lives in his own little carefree word' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi are you ready I had a private room set a special boys clinic and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy" Kyoya said.

"It turns out all the doctors here work for Kyoya at the Ootori family hospital" Jackie said once she and Charlie got done beating up Hikaru and Kaoru first which who were both sporting twin black eyes.

"It would have been nice if you told us that earlier Kyoya-Senpai" Kaoru said rubbing his head.

"Well I had to get my revenge too. I just don't think I'm supporting cast type homosexual or other wise" Kyoya said.

"Is something wrong Nene?" Jackie said.

"Haruhi…she is angry with me" Tamaki said sadly.

Haruhi walked into the special boys' clinic room Kyoya had set up.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka I've been made aware of you situation will you please disrobe over there please?" The doctor said.

"Sure thing" Haruhi said before walking over to the curtain.

"It's true I swear! One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulders I think he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so scared in my life!" One of the girls said.

"I had a feeling this might happen" Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Earlier today a man wearing a white lab coat but defiantly not one of our family's doctors and I thought he looked a little strange" Kyoya said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh well I'm sure the security guard will catch him it's no big deal" Kyoya said.

"Did you see which way the pervert doctor went?" One of the security guards asked.

"Yea I think he went to the special boys' clinic" The girl said.

The group let out a gasp. "Haruhi!" They all exclaimed.

Haruhi was undressing when a strange looking man walked in.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said.

"No it's not what you think!" The man said covering Haruhi's mouth.

"Haruhi!" The man turned around and saw Jackie running towards him. Jackie kicked him across the face sending him into the back wall.

"1. Good looks that attract the public eye" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"2. More wealth than you can ever imagine" Kyoya said.

"3. A chivalry that will never be able to be over look" Mori said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world" Honey said.

"4. Use Love, Truth, Peace and Freedom to make everyone happy" Charlie and Jackie said.

Tamaki slipped his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're here! Watch out!" Everyone said.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man bowed down.

"Not until you get a taste of metal justice!" Jackie said holding up her bat that said 'Metal Justice' on it.

"Please spare me!" The man said. "Let me explain, I'm a doctor with a small emergency clinic in the next town over my name is Yabo"

"Wait did he say his name was Yabo?" Hikaru said.

"What a terrible name for a doctor" Kaoru said.

"Unless he's a quack" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But that can't be right he doesn't have a ducky right?" Jackie said confused.

"I was hoping to find my daughter here you see my wife left me last month and she took my daughter with her" Yabo said.

"Oh dear how awful" Charlie said concerned.

"I don't mean to be nosy but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see" Yabo said.

~Flashback~

"You let someone give you an I.O.U again? You promised you wouldn't do that again!" Yabo's wife said angrily.

"Don't worry dear this guy's good for it I promise everything's going to be fine" Yabo said.

"I can't take this anymore Daddy you never think of the welfare of this family" Yabo's daughter said.

"I'm going home to mother" Yabo's wife said as she and his daughter walked out.

"No! Please wait!" Yabo said.

~End Flashback~

"And that's it they left me forever I know I'm not that very good at managing our money but I can't say no to anyone if they need my help but I can understand if they don't want to be constantly living in debt but I wanted to see my daughter so badly and after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I came here and finally made it to your school when I came here I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students" Yabo said.

"Well duh you are wearing a lab coat" Hikaru said.

"No wonder they mistook you" Kaoru said.

"When I tried to ask this girl about my daughter she started screaming and soon after there were a lot of people chasing me!" Yabo said.

"So tragic!" Tamaki and Charlie said.

"I can't do it! My heart's not in it! I can't use Metal Justice on this guy! I would hate myself forever!" Jackie said crying.

"Mr. Yabo I think you might have the wrong place I think you're looking for Ouran's public school" Kyoya said.

"Yea that sounds right" Yabo said.

"This is Ouran Academy a private institution" Kyoya said.

"Man that's really said you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship with her is messed because you don't pay enough to attention to her not because some debt" Kaoru said.

"Wow Kyo-Chan I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school" Honey said.

"Well there's no chance of the daughter of a small time doctor would be able to get into here" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya can you find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter" Tamaki said.

"Whatever you say" Kyoya said before walking off.

"Hey Mr. Yabo?" Jackie said.

"Uh yea?" Yabo said.

"When you see your daughter again make sure you give her a big hug okay?" Jackie said sitting down in front of him.

"Hmm?" Yabo said confused.

"I know must 16 year old girls wouldn't want to hug their fathers but you need to try harder. I miss my Maman and I haven't hugged her in a long time so when you see her make sure you give her a big hug okay?" Jackie said smiling.

"Okay I will" Yabo said.

Charlie placed her hand on Jackie's shoulder and smiled at her.

The Host Club watched as Yabo walked towards the front gate.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru said.

"Yea even if he finds her it's not she'll want him back in her life" Kaoru said.

"Well he did take all this time to look for her" Charlie said.

"And he'll appreciates what he has now" Jackie said.

"Well I guess whatever happens it'll be up to him" Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry about this you guys but could you please leave?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking about quitting the club are you?" Tamaki asked scared.

"Of course not Senpai don't be stupid I just need to finish my physical exam as a male student of course" Haruhi said. "But let me explain I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with fancy tuna I'm doing this to pay off my debt"

"You're so cute Haruhi! I can see right through I know you're only doing this for the tuna. It's so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey cut it out! Hey don't touch me there!" Haruhi said.

"Red card!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It looks like Tamaki" Hikaru said.

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru said.

"He is not!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Who cares?! Would you guys just get out?!" Haruhi exclaimed.


	5. Attack of the Lady Manager!

A Sunny Saturday morning, a young lady is sitting on her bed playing a video game.

'I love you you're all I can ever think about. Let's spend the rest of our lives together.' The boy on the video game said.

"Yes Miyabi I'm so happy" The girl said.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Young miss? The Master has returned home" A maid said.

"Renge? Oh you certainly love those games of yours don't you?" Renge's father said

"Yes is something wrong with that?" Renge said.

"No, no of course not I'm your father and I want you to be free to live your life however you want. You know you can do whatever you want I've always given you that freedom" Renge's father said.

"Yes father" Renge said.

Later Renge and her father sit down for some lunch and tea.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" Renge asked.

"I would think so I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients. They have a boy in high school who's about the same age you are. I made sure to get a photo" Her father said handing her a picture.

"He's the one" Renge said.

"Hmm?" Renge's father said.

"I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" Renge exclaimed.

"Huh?" Renge's father said shocked.

"Remember you promised you would let me do what I want father!" Renge said before running off and gathering her stuff.

"But Renge" Her father said.

"I'm coming for you my prince charming!" Renge said before running off in the private jet.

"Renge! Renge!" Her father shouted.

The Host Club is now open for business.

"Oh Tamaki, my sweet Tamaki why are you so beautiful?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if only for a second" Tamaki said.

"And why is your voice so sweet and so mellow?" Another guests asked.

"To put your nerves at ease so that my truest feelings will reach your heart" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki why do you cry every time you see me?" Another guests asked.

"Because just one look at your beautiful smile makes the fountain inside of me overflow" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" The guests said.

"Excuse me ladies" Charlie said as she and Jackie walked over. Charlie was wearing a short white Kimono with yellow suns and yellow platform heels her hair was in a tight side bun with red chopsticks with beads dangling from them. Jackie was wearing a short black kimono with white clouds on it and blue platform wedges her hair was in its normal ponytail with a crescent barrette in it.

"Charlie, Jackie where are the rest of your kimonos?" Tamaki said shocked.

"We couldn't walk in them so we cut them and why are you smoking?" Charlie said taking the pipe from him. "It's bad for you"

"But I need that it sets the character" Tamaki said.

"Here use this one" Jackie said handing him a different pipe.

"What's the difference?" Tamaki asked.

"This shoots out bubbles it's good for your lungs and the environment" Jackie said smiling. "And it's pretty darn fun"

"Oh our guests are here" Charlie said before she and Jackie walked off.

'Those two are going to be the death of me' Tamaki thought shaking his head.

"I think it's so cute that you're wearing matching kimonos" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guest said.

"Our mother designed everything the host are wearing today if you see something you like we can take an order for you" Hikaru said.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on" Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one that will be doing the undressing is me Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru please you're embarrassing me in front of everyone" Kaoru said tearing up.

"Oh what a tender embrace!" The girls said.

"Oh they're up to that nonsense again" Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Oh Haruhi!" One of her guests said. "You look super cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl" The other guest said.

"Uh thanks" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said calling out to her. "Looks like you've booked another appointment you've had a very steady flow of customers lately keep up the good work I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I usually do keep it up and you'll be able to pay off you debt but the rental on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at" Kyoya said.

'He's like some evil banker!' Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya I can't believe how great you look in that kimono" One girl said.

"Are you going to be releasing anymore pictures of the host club?" Another girl asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything present right now ladies" Kyoya said.

"But doesn't the host club make a lot of extra money" Hikaru said.

"Off of promotional sales?" Kaoru finished.

"That's true but all of the pictures are poor quality the pictures books were full of nothing but amateur picture shots. However if we want to create some higher quality money making shots we might have to dip into the school's budget" Kyoya said clicking at his calculator.

'If it weren't for Kyoya the host club would spiral into bankruptcy' Haruhi said.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals" Honey said as he walked up barefoot.

"Aww poor little man" Charlie and Jackie said.

"But you just had them on didn't you?" Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said. He took Honey's ankle and slipped on his sandal.

"Takashi" Honey said crying.

"I noticed that you dropped it" Mori said.

"Takashi!" Honey said jumping into Mori's arms.

"How sweet" One of the girls said.

"Isn't it though?" The other said.

"It looks like tears are popular with the ladies today but are they crying so easily?" Haruhi said. Haruhi bumped into Kaoru causing eye drops to fall out of his sleeve. "What's this?" Haruhi said holding up the bottle.

"Of your information it's very common for a host to use eye drops" Kaoru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears" Hikaru said.

"But that's cheating" Haruhi said.

"Don't be such a party pooper" Hikaru said.

"So why aren't you two crying?" Haruhi asked Charlie and Jackie

"Do I look like some kind of girly pansy?" Jackie said.

"Besides she can make her own tears" Charlie said before slapping Jackie on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jackie said grabbing her head. "Why'd you have to do and do that for?" Jackie said pouting and tearing up.

"See" Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie this is for you" Kaoru said handing Charlie a sweet. "I know strawberry's your favorite. It's just a small thank you for fixing my finger"

"Thank you that's so sweet" Charlie said before opening it and taking a bite of it.

"Here's yours Jacqueline" Hikaru said handing a blue one to Jackie. "They had a lot of strawberry but I managed to find this blueberry one. I wouldn't want to set off your allergies"

"Thanks dude" Jackie said opening hers and taking a bite.

"And this is for you" Kaoru said handing a strawberry one to Haruhi.

"This is for me?" Haruhi said.

"Aren't you the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Jackie let out a grown and narrowed her eyes.

"Jacqueline is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"No it's fine" Jackie said. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi" One of her guests asked.

"Well actually I don't but it would make a nice memorial peace for my mother" Haruhi said.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said. "Carrying on your late mother's memory please take as many as these you like" Tamaki said placing several of the sweets in her hand as Hikaru, Kaoru, Charlie, Jackie, Honey and Mori clapped behind them.

"Let me guess the tears are fake right?" Haruhi said.

"How could you Haruhi? My tears are always genuine the ability to cry real tears marks the true host. Tell me do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh Tamaki" Charlie said slapping her forehead.

"My romantic advances don't seem to be working on you maybe I should add a little more pizzazz to my character" Tamaki said.

"Look brother" Jackie said.

"Yea there at the door" Charlie said.

The host club looked over and saw Renge poking her head through the door.

"Looks like we have a brand new guest" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Come on in what are waiting for?" Kaoru said holding up a rose.

"Watching from a far is no fun" Hikaru said also holding a rose.

"Stop it how many times do I have to tell you boys not to scare our first time guest" Tamaki said holding up his own rose. "Please young miss you don't have to be afraid my princess I welcome you to the Ouran host club" Tamaki said.

"No!" Renge said slapping Tamaki. "Don't you touch me! You phony!"

"What do you mean I'm phony" Tamaki said.

"Just what I said you're phony! I find it very had to believe that you are the prince character of this host club!" Renge said.

"Oh she is just asking for it!" Jackie said.

"Jackie please violence isn't the answer to everything" Charlie said.

"Says you" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't go spreading your love around like that. You stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist, you're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" Renge exclaimed.

"He's created a new technique" Hikaru said.

"One man slow motion" Kaoru said.

"C'mon one punch to jaw" Jackie said.

"And put a lawsuit on this family I don't think so" Charlie said.

"Aww" Jackie said.

"I don't suppose you are" Kyoya started before Renge cut him off.

"It really is you Kyoya!" Renge said stepping on Tamaki and hugging Kyoya.

"Hey don't kick the man while he's down" Charlie said pulling out her first aid kit that she kept near by.

"How I longed to finally meet you my one and only prince charming" Renge said.

"Are you sure you're talking about Kyoya?" Jackie said.

"Your fiancée?" Kaoru asked once all the nonsense died down.

"Yes my name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring in to Ouran Academy's first year class 1-A as of tomorrow" Renge said.

"Why the long face Nene?" Jackie said.

"He's upset because Mommy was hiding secrets from Daddy" Kaoru said.

"Whatever why does everyone insist on referring that we're husband and wife" Kyoya said.

"If anything Charlie's the mommy she cleans all the messes" Jackie said.

"Shut up" Charlie said slapping Jackie on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jackie said grabbing her head.

"If I don't clean it no one else will" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh it was love at first sight" Renge said changing the subject. "I remember how you adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking and how you helped out that poor injured kitten" Renge said.

"Is she serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Jackie is getting very confused." Jackie said raising her hand.

"Are you sure you have right person?" Haruhi said.

"Of course not I can tell my love from anywhere! He's a sweet man, a gentle man who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return he likes solitude but in fact doesn't like to be lonely" Renge explained as Hikaru and Kaoru ran around confused. "He look likes the star of the popular dating sim Uki-Doki memorial!" Renge said.

"Dating Sim?" Charlie said confused.

"Jackie's more confused than before" Jackie said.

"Right there with you" Charlie said.

"You're like my real life Miyabi!" Renge said.

"Uki?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Doki?" Honey asked confused.

"Otaku!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Otaku? !" Hikaru exclaimed.

"…" Mori said.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I see now you're in love with this character and projecting that love onto me and somehow thinking that I am like him in the game. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well" Kyoya said.

"That seems logical" Charlie said rubbing her chin.

"So she made it up right you're not really her fiancée are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage besides this is the first time I've met the girl" Kyoya said. Everyone let a collected sigh of relieve.

"According to my research you're in charge of managing the club aren't you?" Renge said.

"That's right Kyo-Chan is our director" Honey said.

"You're the director Kyoya that's perfect I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business" Renge said.

"We're not a business we're just a host club" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Since we are talking about sandwiches; can we get better sandwiches for the host club? About a foot long, maybe some lettuce some ham maybe turkey" Jackie said.

"Wrong sandwiches my dear" Charlie said.

"I've made up my mind I'm going to manage this host club" Renge said.

"Shoot me now just strike me down!" Jackie said looking up at the sky.

"No listen Kyoya…" Tamaki said.

"Ms. Houshakuji is the only daughter to a very important Ootori client so please be polite and try not to upset her" Kyoya said which made Tamaki let out a groan.

"Well I can't wait to work with you all" Renge said.

"Charles I'm scared" Jackie said hugging onto her sister.

"I know me too!" Charlie said hugging her sister back.

~The next day~

"I thought about it a lot last night before bed and maybe having a lady manager isn't too bad" Tamaki said.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi, so adding Charlotte and Jacqueline that's three girlfriends for Haruhi the more girlfriends she has the more she can bring out the female with in her. With Renge, Haruhi might be able to release the inner girl in her" Tamaki said.

"Good grief" Haruhi said.

"Oh Tamaki" Charlie and Jackie said into their hands.

"This is a very important assignment men we must help Haruhi bring out her feminine side. Just think of it like a puzzle Charlie will help her with the way she dresses, Jackie will help teach her to stand up for herself and Renge will be that final piece. All the friends she has right now are Charlotte, Jacqueline and those shady twins" Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Like you have room to talk" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hello everyone!" Renge said. "You will be happy to know that your new manager has made you all cookies" Renge said.

"Isn't she lady like? I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki said.

"I didn't make these for you phone prince" Renge said which made Tamaki go to his corner.

"I'm sorry I burned these a little bit but I already know what you're going to say" Renge said.

'Anything that you make is going to taste delicious my dear' Miyabi said.

"Oh you're always so good to me Kyoya" Renge said swooning.

"Wow you're right this cookies really are burnt" Honey said munching on it.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni it's bad for you" Mori said.

"WHAT?!" Renge exclaimed before chasing Honey and Mori around the room.

"Ah! She's scaring me!" Honey exclaimed.

"Hmm" Jackie said she picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Ah!" Jackie said spitting it out. "How dare you call yourself a cookie!" Jackie said dropping it on the ground and stepping on it.

"Here Jackie" Charlie said handing her a different cookie.

Jackie took a bite and smiled. "Ah I can feel the love in this one" Jackie said happily.

Haruhi took one cookie and took a bite. "Actually they're not bad they have a good flavor to them" Haruhi said.

"Can I have a taste?" Hikaru said before taking a bite of the cookie while it was still in Haruhi's mouth.

"Huh?" Tamaki and Jackie said.

"Uh oh Haruhi you have some crumbs on your cheek" Kaoru said before licking Haruhi's cheek.

"HUH? !" Tamaki and Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie and Jackie both let out twin groans while they're faces got red with searing anger.

"And suddenly the three of them are closer than ever" Kyoya said.

"Shut up Kyoya!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"What's with you two?" Hikaru said placing his hand on Jackie's shoulders.

"Nothing why don't you just go with your little Haruhi" Jackie said taking Hikaru's hand and snapping down.

"Ow!" Hikaru said. "I think she sprained it"

"Serves you right" Charlie said.

"You know you could have just told me and I would have gotten a napkin and wiped it off and there are plenty of cookies here" Haruhi said.

"That's not how you're suppose to do it Haruhi! You must stay strong and reject them and brush them off to the side do you understand?" Tamaki said cupping Haruhi's cheeks.

"This is sexual harassment Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Sexual Harassment then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!" Tamaki said.

"Calm down boss we were just messing around" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys are always messing around!" Jackie said.

"Yea when's it going to stop?" Charlie said.

"Renge-Chan, Renge-Chan!" Honey said. "You want some? It's milk" Honey said holding up a cup

"Lukewarm" Renge said quietly.

"Hmm?" Honey said.

"All of your characters are lukewarm except for Kyoya! All of you!" Renge said. "Each of you the guests will be vulnerable if you all show your darker sides! If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls stop coming all together as your manager we'll have you character back grounds" Renge said. "Let's start with you!" Renge said pointing to Honey.

"Ah!" Honey said.

"If you are as cute as you inside and out then you're no different than a baby then you're than you're the baby face thug!" Renge said.

"AH!" Honey said even more scared than before.

"And Mori-Senpai you're his childhood friend the flunky" Renge said. "Hikaru and Kaoru will be basketball players enslaved in their own world! Haruhi you're the honor student who is constantly getting bullied! Charlotte is will be the motherly figure who constantly wants to take care of everyone while acting like the snooty brainiac! Jacqueline is the misunderstood artist who hates her sister with a passion! And as for you Tamaki you are the school idol who charms everyone with his good looks but actually has an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely prince. And Kyoya you're fine just the way you are so you don't change anything so don't change anything okay?" Renge said.

"Thank you I'm honored" Kyoya said placing a hand on his chest.

"The lonely prince it make sense it's perfect for me" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Yea right" Haruhi said.

"Tamaki don't play into this woman's fantasies" Charlie said.

"Yea she's obviously twisted I mean I could never hate my Red" Jackie said using the childhood nickname for her sister.

"C'mon Kyoya Senpai" Hikaru said.

"You have to do something" Kaoru said.

"Why it seems the boss is up for it" Kyoya said.

"How do these poses look Renge? Do they look like a lonely prince?" Tamaki said practicing his poses.

"Wow Tamaki you catch on quick but that would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain" Renge said happily.

"Tamaki you stop that this instant!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Let's just see how this whole thing turns out it might be interesting it always is" Kyoya said.

Later, Hikaru was going over his lines for the movie they were making when Jackie came up to him.

"Hey Hikaru can I ask you a question?" Jackie asked.

"Sure what is it?" Hikaru said looking up from his lines and blushing at what Jackie was wearing. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve mid drift, white shorts, and white flip flops.

"What do you think? Does this look like something I would wear on a regular basis?" Jackie said.

"Honestly not really" Hikaru said blushing.

"Exactly I told that idiot Renge this looked stupid" Jackie said. "If I'm going to be in a movie then I should look good shouldn't I?"

"Yea I guess so" Hikaru said.

"I'm going to go change" Jackie said before walking away.

"Phew!" Hikaru said. Then Jackie came back dressed in a sleeveless slate tank top, black jeans and black combat style wedges. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Hikaru mumbled.

"What do you think of this Hikaru?" Jackie asked.

"You look nice" Hikaru said.

"Well I need to go run my lines with Charlie and- Whoa!" Jackie said as she tripped and Hikaru caught her. Jackie fell right into Hikaru's lap. "Phew! Thanks for the catch Hikaru" Jackie said.

"Uh no problem" Hikaru said blushing.

"Well I better get going" Jackie said standing up and walking away.

Hikaru let out a sigh before continuing to go over his lines.

Charlie was near wardrobe finishing her make up when Kaoru came by.

"Hi Kaoru" Charlie said

"Hey Charlie" Kaoru said looking for his basketball jersey.

"How do you think I look?" Charlie said standing up. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder dress and brown high heels..

"You look nice" Kaoru said.

"Thanks Kaoru I really didn't want to look stupid" Charlie said standing up.

"Aww you could never look stupid Charlie" Kaoru said blushing a little.

"You're a sweetie pie Kaoru I'll see you later I need to go find Jacqueline before we go on set" Charlie said. "You know I've never done acting before you won't think I'll sound stupid do you?" Charlie said.

"No of course not you could never be stupid you're like the smartest person I know" Kaoru said still blushing.

"Aww thanks Kaoru" Charlie said hugging her friend. "I need to get going"

~And action!~

"What are you doing here?" Jackie said to her sister as Charlie sat down next to her at the basketball game.

"I came to see you of course Jackie we shouldn't be fight like this I should know" Charlie said.

"Why because you're so smart? Well you don't know everything! You'll never understand me!" Jackie exclaimed before running off.

"Jacqueline wait!" Charlie said.

"I love you but you will never understand me you make me feel more alone in the world than I already am" Renge narrated.

Hikaru was dribbling the ball down the court the fans cheered as he made the basket. He heard a whistle and saw Kaoru on the ground.

"Quick someone get a stretcher!" A paramedic called.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru said kneeling next to his brother.

"You must get back in the game Hikaru! We need you!" The coach said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, listen to me don't worry about me there's nothing you can do about it I'm the one who got hurt now go on and finish for the both of us" Kaoru said cupping his cheek.

"I can't! It hurts! It hurts so much!" Hikaru said grabbing his hand.

"You pain is my pain it doesn't matter if no one else understands as long as we have each other" Renge said.

"I'm sorry but I'm envious the way you two support each like that" Tamaki said as the scene suddenly changed to outside in the rain.

"But Suoh-Senpai" Hikaru said.

"Why would you be envious of us? You're the school's idol" Kaoru said.

"An idol right I hate that people worship me just because how I look it would be much better if I were lonely" Tamaki said.

"One lonely heart meets another they pass one another wounding each other what are the hearts of these young men made of?" Renge said.

Haruhi was running through the forest when she stopped at a tree.

"You can't run away forever" Honey's voice said which made Haruhi turn around and drop to the ground. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me"

"Don't do it Mitsukuni you should you know by now when you heart others you're really just hearting yourself" Mori said.

"Shut up I didn't ask you do I need to put you over my knee?" Honey said.

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something different?" Renge said.

"You know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place" Honey said before he got wide eyed. "Haru-Chan!" Honey said before jumping into Haruhi's arms. "I'm so sorry I can't do this anymore!" Honey said crying.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge said. "What's wrong with you have to stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Honey said crying.

"Stop rolling camera man!" Renge said pointing to him.

"Yes boss!" The camera said.

"I want the rain to make everything seem tragic!" Renge said.

"So how did it go from changing our characters to making a movie about them" Hikaru said as he, Kaoru, Charlie, and Jackie sat in their chairs.

"And how is there an entire film crew here to shoot it" Haruhi said.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood, California don't you recognize the director? He's the director from imperial snow" Kyoya said.

"That stupid romantic vampire movie?" Jackie asked.

"Yes it was the top grossing box office that year" Kyoya said

'These damn rich people' Haruhi thought.

"And another thing why does this portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru said.

"Yea what's up with that?" Kaoru said.

"What's the pitcher?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know we won't tell you" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi said.

"I wouldn't strain yourself to much with it Haruhi" Charlie said.

"I guess you're right" Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said running up to Haruhi. "How was I did you like my performance?" Tamaki asked.

"It was awesome actually I'm surprised you got into your character into like that" Haruhi said handing Tamaki a towel.

"I'm discovering a newer, darker side of myself I think it might a good idea to explore it" Tamaki said.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think Charlie and Jackie would like that to much" Haruhi said.

"Well you're right about that have to keep them happy. I am their big brother and all I am in charge of their happiness" Tamaki said.

"And besides I think you're fine the way you are Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Oh if you think so Haruhi" Tamaki said blushing.

'If he gets in touch with her darker side then he'll be that much more trouble' Haruhi thought.

"Hey Haruhi you're on" Renge said.

"Coming!" Haruhi said she turned the corner and saw Renge.

"Over here" Renge said. She walked over and saw two scare looking guys.

"These two gentlemen have agreed to make a brief cameo in our film" Renge said.

"Film? What are you talking about?" One of the guys said.

"After all we're going to need some tough looking guys for our climax. That's when all of the club members come together to get rid of the villains of their school according to the script these to are from a wealthy family who got their fame from the Japanese mafia!" Renge said happily.

"What's with this girl?" One guy said confused.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Renge" Haruhi started.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue" Renge said pulling pn one of the boys.

"You think you can just push me around you don't even know me!" The boy said before pushing Renge into a wall.

"Watch out!" Haruhi said. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Renge protecting her from the falling stage pieces.

"Are you okay?" Renge said kneeling down in front of Haruhi.

"That guy was right Renge you can't do that you can judge people from what's on the outside you're just stereotyping them you'll never see the person on the inside" Haruhi said.

"I don't understand what you're saying" Renge said.

"What happened?" Tamaki said as he and Jackie ran around the corner.

"Is everyone okay?" Jackie asked.

Then Tamaki saw the tears in Haruhi's eyes. He started going towards the two boys but Aqua stopped him.

"You just take care of Haruhi I'll handle them" Jackie said pushing up her sleeves.

"Oh crap it's Jackie" One of the boys said.

"Are you boys causing trouble?" Jackie said.

"Uh no" They both said.

"I would think otherwise" Jackie said. She picked both of them and slammed them against the wall. "Now which one of you meatheads started this whole thing" Jackie said.

"It's not what it looks like Suoh that girl started it!" The other boy said.

"He's right Jacqueline it wasn't their fault they were provoked" Haruhi said.

"Well then" Jackie said before dropping them. "That changes everything and now get out of here before I get madder than usual!" Jackie said.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said before they ran off.

Tamaki cupped Haruhi's cheek. "Haruhi are you in any pain?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea just my contact" Haruhi said holding her contact on her finger.

"You're contact?" Tamaki asked.

"It must have slipped out" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki started laughing happily. "I see it now you're able to cry with out using eye drops so you're fully a host now!" Tamaki said.

"You…you please tell me you got that!" Renge said.

"Yes boss" The cameraman said.

"Oh and Haruhi's contact falling out that was the perfect final scene! And Jacqueline's toughness it was perfect!" Renge said.

"But I wasn't acting Tamaki I'm confused" Jackie said.

"Don't worry Jacqueline" Tamaki said patting Jackie's head.

"Now all we need is a narration from my sweet Kyoya" Renge said.

Then Kyoya smashed the camera with a rock.

"Ah! What'd you do to my camera!" The camera man said.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" Renge said.

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member participating in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge please stop being such a pest" Kyoya said.

"A pest?" Renge said with tears streaming down her cheek. "But you're supposed to pat me on my head and tell me not worry you're suppose to be a kind person Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now?" Renge said.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya" Tamaki said.

Renge turned around and dropped to her knees.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? If you take a look on the person inside and get to him little by little you'll have more fun that way" Haruhi said.

"Hello Renge why are you so down? Please smile for me today is going to be a beautiful day after all today you've learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after. I'm so glad that you finally understand I think you're ready to move to the next level" Miyabi said.

~Several days later~

"Hello ladies please come in" Tamaki said.

"I bought the video of that film you made" One of the girls said.

"So did I!" Another said.

"Me too!" Another one said.

"Huh?" The hosts except Kyoya and Mori.

"You did?" Tamaki said.

"That scene is that rain was just amazing!" The first girl said.

"I love the lonely prince!" The second girl said.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" The third girl said.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well" Charlie said.

"Kyoya" Tamaki said.

"I may have smashed the camera but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged and naturally I did cut out that one violent scene. That Hollywood film crew did an excellent job but I guess that's as to be expected" Kyoya said.

"I guess this is what you meant by interesting" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget" Kyoya said.

'And when exactly did you start calculating all this?' Haruhi said.

"Jacqueline you're such a lucky dog!" One of the girls said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie said.

"This picture!" Another girl said holding up the latest Hitachiin brother book with Jackie sitting in Hikaru's lap.

"What the hell? Kyoya Ootori!" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry but we needed some new material" Kyoya said.

"Calm down Jacqueline violence isn't the answer to everything but it's a very good answer" Jackie said to herself.

"So are you and Hikaru dating?" The girls asked.

"Oh no Hikaru and I just friends" Jackie said holding her hands in defense.

"Good day everyone" Renge said.

"Renge but I thought you went back to France already" Tamaki said.

"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier it was so chivalrous of you to protect me! I could feel the love in every word when you lectured me about judging people!" Renge said before taking Haruhi's hand. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!"

"Gah!" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Haruhi said narrowing her eyes.

"C'mon Haruhi let's go to my house and play some video games together! Then you can get to know me better" Renge said dragging Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi said confused.

"See told you this wasn't going to end well" Charlie said.

"Man you're good at that" Jackie said.

"Hey Kyoya-Senpai" Hikaru said.

"You okay with this?" Kaoru said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true" Kyoya said.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki said.

"But I thought it was you who wanted Haruhi to have more female friends" Kyoya said smiling.

"Yea a female companion not a girlfriend!" Tamaki said.

"C'mon Haruhi! Let's go play together!" Renge said yanking on Haruhi's arm.

"No don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki said.


	6. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Fight!

I remember the first time we played that game we were so little.

_~Flashback~_

_6 year old Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin watched as their classmates ran around in the snow when they were suddenly approached by a little girl._

"_Hey you guys wanna make a snow man with me?" The girl asked sweetly._

"_Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked._

"_To both of you silly" The girl said._

"_There's no one here named both of you" Kaoru said._

"_Okay then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru" The girl said._

"_Oh really then? Which one of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" The twins said._

_~End Flashback~_

Kaoru was let into the second Suoh estate by Tamaki and the girls' caretaker Shima. He walked into Charlie's room and saw her reading a book.

"Oh hi Kaoru" Charlie said sitting up.

"What're you doing?" Kaoru asked sitting down next to her.

"Just catching up on some linguistics" Charlie said. "Now you called you need something?" Charlie asked.

"Hair dye" Kaoru said.

"Hair dye?" Charlie said making sure she heard right.

"Yes hair dye neon blue and pink to be exact" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru what is going on?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"Just a harmless prank" Kaoru said.

"It doesn't sound like a harmless prank" Charlie said. "And why are you telling me anyway?"

"I don't want you to beat me up" Kaoru said pouting.

"You aren't very cute when your pout" Charlie said.

"I have about one hundred girls that will prove you wrong" Kaoru said.

"I'm a certified genius Kaoru don't twist me" Charlie said.

"C'mon Charlie just play along it'll be fun" Kaoru said.

"You're not going to stop annoying me until I say yes huh?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes!" Kaoru said happily.

"Fine" Charlie said.

"Yay!" Kaoru said tackling her and they fell onto her bed causing Charlie to squeal. "Let's cuddle" Kaoru said playfully snuggling her.

"You are so stupid" Charlie said laughing. "Why do we hang out together?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm cute" Kaoru said which made Charlie roll her eyes.

The next afternoon, Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining their guests.

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru game!'" The boys said which made the girls giggle. "So can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The boys said.

"Well it's hard to say" The girl said.

"You're identical" Another girl said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but only two have succeeded" The boys said.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of" Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Have you got a problem with is Haruhi?" The boys said.

"Now how come when I say that I get looked at funny?" Jackie said.

"I don't know" Charlie said with a shrug.

"It's not that I have a problem I just don't understand why you two are so popular" Haruhi said.

"Well that's not very nice" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm disappointed in you Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Obviously you don't understand why it's important to have two male twins in the host club" Kaoru said.

"Listen up. Having a pair of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies gives the club high points it also matter if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship" Hikaru said.

"And because we're twins that makes our relationship taboo" Kaoru said.

"Tamaki stop it!" Jackie said as Tamaki was covered her eyes.

"No my younger sister will have virgin eyes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I can still hear everything" Jackie said.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood next to one of their guests.

"Besides having two loves is better than one don't you think?" Hikaru said.

"It's a young lady's romantic fantasy" Kaoru said.

"Well uh yes!" The girl said squealing

Then Charlie and Jackie's faces turned red in anger.

"Char-Chan, Jack-Chan are you going to blow up?" Honey asked.

"Of course not Honey-Sempai" Charlie said smiling, patting Honey's head.

"Oh Tamaki I meant to talk to you about the host club website" Jackie said.

"Oh yes I didn't have enough time to update it so I put Hikaru and Kaoru in charge of uploading the pictures. Why is something wrong with it?" Tamaki said.

"You could probably say that" Jackie said opening her laptop.

"Gah!" Tamaki exclaimed. He snatched Jackie's laptop and ran over to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website I did it under one condition that you would take it seriously!" Tamaki said.

"We take everything we do seriously" Hikaru said.

"In fact we stayed up to till dawn" Kaoru said.

"Oh boy" Charlie and Jackie said shaking their heads.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki said showing a topless Haruhi.

"You look great Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki exclaimed. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?!"

"Technically she's not naked she's wearing pants" Jackie pointed out.

~Welcome to Tamaki's inner theater!~

"Yes that pose is perfect" Hikaru said while taking pictures of Haruhi.

"And that expression is beautiful" Kaoru said also taking pictures of Haruhi.

"And once we're finished you can have all the fancy tuna you want" Hikaru said.

"Fancy Tuna" Haruhi said with a happy sigh.

~The end of Tamaki's inner theater! Please have a nice day~

"You bribed her did you?" Tamaki said.

"You're imagining things" The boy said.

"It's obvious the photos been altered" Kaoru said.

"Yea that's Tama's body" Charlie said.

"Are you sure sissy? How are you so sure?" Tamaki said pleading.

"Well you've had enough bruises on your body I should know what it looks like" Charlie said.

"My sissy's so smart!" Tamaki said hugging Charlie.

"It came out pretty good huh?" Hikaru said.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent" Kaoru said.

"You idiots! That's a total waste of your photo shopping talent!" Tamaki said. "But if you're going do it again can you photo shop into this model in this photo book?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't be ridiculous boss" Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just ask her if she would wear a dress like that" Kaoru said.

"I never thought to ask her" Tamaki said before moving over to Haruhi. "What do you think of this my dear?" Tamaki said holding up a frilly dress.

"Is that mine?" Charlie said confused.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked confused.

"He looks so handsome!" One of Haruhi's guests said.

"But I agree with Tamaki I would love to see what Haruhi looked like as a girl" Another one of her guests said.

"Oh he's so cute I'm sure he would look great as a girl" Another one of the girls said.

"Cut it out no more making weird pictures of me. Just what do you take me for?" Haruhi said getting angry.

"Isn't it obvious? You're our toy" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Grrrr!" Charlie and Jackie said with their faces turning red.

"I am going to strangle him!" Jackie said angrily.

"Calm down and just control yourself" Charlie said but still angry.

"Gah!" Jackie said punching a hole in a pillar.

"As we were saying one must find a stimulating toy to keep one occupied" Hikaru said.

"I am not your toy okay!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"You want a toy?" They heard a voice say.

"Nekozawa-Senpai" Charlie and Jackie said.

"If you like toys then you should join the black magic club we've just opened a black market place with black market items across the globe!" Nekozawa said.

"Oh! I want one!" Jackie said raising her hand.

"Jacqueline please you'll scare Tamaki to death" Charlie said.

"Aww" Jackie said.

"And we always have morning mass and if you join now I'll throw in a free curse doll. You can have Belzeneff as your friend" Nekozawa said.

"Why is he talking through a crack in the door?" Haruhi said.

"Wait a minute has that door always been there?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Nekozawa-Senpai is a photophobic" Charlie said causing everyone to look at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Nekozawa-Senpai doesn't care of bright lights he tries to stay from brightly lit places" Kyoya said.

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi" Tamaki said creeping up behind Haruhi.

"Ah!" Haruhi said scared.

"If you do you'll end up being cursed!" Tamaki said scared.

"Do you have any biases for that?" Haruhi asked not believing him.

"Nope" Jackie said.

"Yes! It happened during final exams during the last school year!" Tamaki said. "It's even terrifying to talk about it"

Tamaki was walking down the hallway to class when one of the girls talked to him.

"Good morning Tamaki" The girl said.

"Good morning" Tamaki said before stepping on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on Nekozawa's Belzeneff puppet.

"I accidentally stepped on that weirdo puppet, Belzeneff" Tamaki said. "Later I took my exam but it was in some strange lettering I looked to the others for help but then I realized I knew none of them! I was alone in another dimension!"

"Scary!" Honey said scared.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi said frightened.

"That only happened because you were so scared you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam" Kyoya said.

"No it was a curse! I know because the next morning I woke my legs were as heavy as lead!" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you run a marathon the day before?" Charlie asked confused.

"You shouldn't underestimate the powers of black magic or Belzeneff the curse doll. Just write the name of someone you hate on the back and they would be filled with misery" Nekozawa said.

"Nekozawa-Senpai I don't want to join the black magic club but can I please have a Belzeneff doll?" Jackie asked.

"No Jacqueline! I will not let my baby sister be over come with the powers of black magic!" Tamaki said hugging on to Jackie protectively.

"Oh Tamaki" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Wow this guy really is dark in more ways than one" Hikaru said.

"Then I wonder what he'll think of this" Kaoru said holding up a flashlight. Kaoru pointed the flashlight at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa let out a scream. "You murders!" Nekozawa said running out.

"Aww Nekozawa-Senpai left" Jackie said pouting.

"Eh" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a shrug.

"How on earth could you do something like that! Obviously the two of you don't know the horrors of black magic!" Tamaki said.

"Ugh I am so bored" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru sat by the window.

"Isn't there anything we can do around here?" Kaoru said.

"My position as the club's leader is being ignored" Tamaki said as he sulked in the corner

"There, there Nene" Charlie and Jackie said patting him

"Ugh" Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"The next time we get a day off" Hikaru said.

"Can we come over to your house and hang out?" Kaoru said.

"Hmm!" Charlie and Jackie said with their faces getting red again.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi said.

"We're curious!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way forget it not happening" Haruhi said.

"Aww pretty please" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No you guys are just going to make fun of me" Haruhi said.

"No matter how much we beg?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way" Haruhi said.

"I was thinking about that we pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family" Tamaki said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No way in hell Senpai" Haruhi said before went back to his corner

"How about we settle this with a game?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "If you can't guess which one of us is Hikaru then your penalty is us coming over to your house later" The boys said. "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru this one's Hikaru" Haruhi said pointing them out.

Charlie and Jackie let out a gasp.

"Uh oh you got it wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No I didn't you two may look alike but you have different personalities" Haruhi said.

"How on earth did you do that Haruhi? Whenever they wear those caps to hide which way they part their hair it's almost impossible to tell which one is which" One girl said.

"How did you know?" Another girl said.

"Well I'd have to say Hikaru is slightly more devious than Kaoru and he's speech and actions make him come across a little stronger than Hikaru" Haruhi said.

Then Kaoru started chuckling.

"I'm sorry Hikaru I don't mean to laugh" Kaoru said chuckling.

"I don't see what's so funny I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back it's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers" Hikaru said.

"Is he serious?" Charlie asked as Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru you're the one always pulling me into your childish games" Kaoru said.

"I may suggest them but you're the one that gets into them if you don't like them then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru said.

"Because I can't bear to see you make an ass out of yourself you were quick to call Haruhi our toy and I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit Hikaru you're actually in love with Haruhi" Kaoru said.

Jackie let out a small gasp as did Hikaru causing him to blush.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You've got it all wrong Kaoru you're such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru said.

"Yea! There's some things in this world that should never be said!" Tamaki exclaimed frantically.

"Why would I fall for someone like her? She looks like a Tanuki" Hikaru said.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Awesome, this is just awesome" Renge said. "Out little Haruhi is in the middle of a four sided relationship" Renge said as she turned round and round. "And to make it even more exciting two of Haruhi's crushes are twins

"I didn't know the school had a generator in the basement" Jackie said.

"We don't" Charlie said.

"Just the thought of it just makes me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge said.

"Hmm rice sounds good right about now" Jackie said rubbing her stomach.

"Butt out Otaku" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys are so mean! You shouldn't say something so mean to your manager!" Renge said.

"But Renge I thought you had feelings for Haruhi" Tamaki said.

"Oh I do but I have no problem with Haruhi have a Homosexual relationship on the side" Renge said.

"That's funny Renge I thought you were going back to France Renge" Haruhi said.

"If you are I can help you pack" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie scolded.

"Oh I was going to start a host club of my own but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet" Renge said.

"Cut it out! You're the one always crawling into my bed!" Hikaru said.

"I only do that because you look lonely you think I would want to sleep in your bed? You idiot!" Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru said.

"Well you're failing your foreign language class!" Kaoru said.

"Funny and I'm his foreign language tutor I do speak four" Jackie said. "I wonder why he's failing" Jackie said rubbing her chin.

"You've never been the best teacher" Charlie said.

"True" Jackie said.

"The way you grind your teeth is so annoying!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Sex Pixy!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Sicko!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Your mother wears to much make up!" The both exclaimed.

"Sex pixy?" Charlie and Jackie said confused.

"Charles I'm not even sure this is a fight" Jackie said.

"This is a Hikaru and Kaoru fight it may not be the best of fights but it's theirs" Charlie said.

"Well it's stupid" Jackie said.

"Agreed" Charlie said.

"That's it! We're over!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't need you! I've got Jacqueline!" Hikaru said wrapping his arm around Jackie.

"Well I've got Charlie she's smarter and better looking anyway!" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around Charlie.

"Oh man" Charlie and Jackie said.

The next morning Haruhi was unpacking her bag when Hikaru walked in with pink hair.

"Hey Haruhi good morning" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru what on earth did you do to your hair?" Haruhi said.

"Don't you think it's cute from now on I'm the pink haired twin I couldn't go on with people mistaking me for that Kaoru any longer" Hikaru said.

"Oh my god" Jackie said as she and Charlie walked in.

"If we turn around now we never saw this" Charlie said.

"Good morning best friend!" Kaoru said with his blue hair as he walked in and wrapped his arm around Charlie.

"Dang it" Charlie said as Kaoru pulled her away.

"Hmm" Jackie said pouting sadly as her sister was pulled away.

"C'mon let's say good morning to Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"Fine whatever" Charlie said.

"Good morning Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"So Kaoru's the blue haired twin?" Haruhi said.

"I was finally able to sleep in my own bed last night but I had this awful nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist dyed my hair pink" Kaoru said.

Then Charlie started giggling.

"What're you laughing at?" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru you're still holding my hand" Charlie said blushing.

Kaoru looked down and saw their hands were still intertwined.

"Oh! Sorry Char I guess I wasn't thinking" Kaoru said quickly pulled away.

"It's okay" Charlie said.

"Anyway that pink hair was so ridiculous I woke up practically screaming" Kaoru said laughing.

Kaoru sat down but Hikaru kicked the chair from under him. Then Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of his seat. Then they stood up and stared each other down. They grabbed their chairs and started throwing things at each other.

"Wow these fight just got interesting" Jackie said.

Haruhi let out a sigh.

~Noontime recess in the Dining hall~

"I'll have the A lunch" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "No! Give me the B pasta and the D salad! No! I'll have the F Campanili with Barley Duck! Hold on make that a Faux Grade sauce!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Stop copying me!"

"Even when they're arguing they're in perfect sync" Haruhi said.

"You can eat with us" Charlie and Jackie said with a shrug.

"Thank you best friend I know your cooking will be the best" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"Uh thank you?" Charlie said confused.

"I was wondering what the fuss about" Tamaki said as he and the rest of the host club walked in. "I can't believe you two are still fighting you are a disgrace to the host club" Tamaki said.

"Hey look who it is" One boy said.

"Oh I love them" One girl said happily.

"I've never seen them all together like this" Another girl said.

"Enough of this you're both to blame for this fight. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan I want you to make up and go halfies on this cake!" Honey said holding up a piece of cake. "But I want a piece too so maybe we can go thirdsies but we aren't going be able to split the strawberry on top though. What are we going to do after all strawberries are my favorite oh I forgot Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan do you like strawberries?" Honey asked before Mori picked him up and took him away.

"You're just making it worse let them work it out on their own" Mori said.

"Oh Haruhi! I didn't expect to see you here!" Tamaki said happily.

"I was worried about Hikaru and Kaoru so I followed them here without even realizing I always bring a box lunch so I was just going to eat in the classroom anyway" Haruhi said.

"Box lunch?" Tamaki said.

~Tamaki's box~

"Here Darling your box lunch I hope you're not too embarrassed but I made it in a heart shape for you. I love you!" Tamaki's imaginary Haruhi said as holding up silver bento with white rice and pink rice shaped like a heart.

"I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape I will eat it!" Tamaki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it seems that your fantasies are completely incoherent" Kyoya said taking his lunch and walking out.

"Hey Haruhi you want to sit with Jackie and me?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay" Haruhi said.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers and an egg roll" Haruhi said.

"Eww" Jackie said sticking her tongue out.

"You wanna switch I had to get something different from Kaoru and I ended up getting something I didn't like" Hikaru said pushing his tray towards Haruhi.

"Sure" Haruhi said. 'This looks really good I've never had any food like this' Haruhi said before taking a bite out. "Hmm" Haruhi said happily.

"It's delicious, it's delicious isn't it Haruhi? I'm so glad you like it I want you to eat like that everyday!" Tamaki said before running over to them. "Good show Hikaru as your reward I'll trade my lunch for your box lunch"

"No way" Hikaru said.

"So Haruhi is that any good? Why don't you try mine" Kaoru said. He cupped her chin and was getting ready to feed her when Hikaru took a bite instead.

"Butt out Kaoru" Hikaru said with his mouthful.

Kaoru threw his soup at Hikaru and Hikaru used Tamaki as a shield. Then they started throwing everything that wasn't nailed down. Even Honey and Mori got mixed up in it.

"I think I'm going go eat in my classroom after all" Haruhi said before taking her lunch and walking out.

"Hey Charlie I've got an idea" Jackie said as she and Charlie stood under an umbrella.

"Yea what is it?" Charlie said. Jackie whispered her in ear and Charlie smiled. "That is awesome"

At the host club, the others waited as Kyoya calculated some numbers.

"Looking at the numbers if this feud doesn't cease then we might have to discontinue our brotherly love package we're short two brothers" Kyoya said.

"Well that's not to bad at least Hikaru and Kaoru won't be hugging on each other all the time" Jackie said.

"Yea but the brotherly love package is a pretty good chunk of the club's profits and the guests really like it" Charlie said.

"Oh Haruhi I don't want you responsible for this even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole thing between Hikaru and Kaoru in the first place right?" Kyoya said.

'It's clear he blames me for this' Haruhi said.

"It's strange for Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to fight like this it's so strange" Honey said.

"Mmm-hmm" Mori said with a nod of his head.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since preschool we weren't in the same year so I didn't get to talk to them that much but I remember they always played together" Honey said.

"Yea I mean we've only known the twins since middle school but they've defiantly stood out" Tamaki said.

"Yea they've been our bestest friends since we were second years in middle school it's so odd to see them like this" Charlie said.

"But before we were friends they kept everyone at a distance except each other" Jackie sad.

"Believe it or not they were even more warped back then when you think maybe this fight is a good thing for them maybe this means that Hikaru and Kaoru are expanding their horizon! We should just leave them alone and let them work them out" Tamaki said.

'Who knows maybe this is a turn for the better but if this their first fight then they need someone to tell them when to stop right? If they've never fought before do they know how to stop?' Haruhi thought.

Later Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room and started throwing at each other until it was all in a big pile.

Charlie let out a sigh. "I'll get a broom" Charlie said before walking away.

"Don't you think it's time to give it up with all the fighting? It's driving me insane" Tamaki asked clearly frustrated.

"It's driving _you_ insane? How do you think I feel every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is I hate you!" Hikaru said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! In fact I hate you so much I bought this Belzeneff the curse doll" Kaoru said digging in his pocket and pulling out a wooden curse doll

"Ah!" Tamaki said scared and hiding out behind Jacqueline.

"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru" Kaoru said holding up a marker. "I'm going to write your name on his back! From this day forward your life will be filled with nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru said as he wrote something on the back.

Then Haruhi punched both of them on the top of their heads.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi said. "What do you think you're doing bringing something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what's worse is you bought everyone else around you into this. Now apologize right now or I'm never going to let you come to my house okay!" Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Totally screwed" Charlie said.

"With a capital 's'" Jackie said.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks.

"Hmm?" Haruhi said.

"So what you're saying is if we make up then we can come to your house" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Haruhi turned the Belzeneff doll around and saw that it said 'blank' on the back.

"Ah!" Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru even though I was just following our script I said such awful things to you I'm not fit to be your brother" Hikaru said as he hugged his brother.

"Don't say that Hikaru! I could never live with myself again if I knew I hurt you!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru I'll never let you go again!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

"Ugh my lunch" Jackie said grabbing her stomach.

Haruhi was in shock as the Belzeneff doll fell from her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me! You mean you guys were faking this whole time?" Honey said.

"We didn't have anything else to do we were bored" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

'I can't believe it they fooled me' Haruhi thought as she was on all fours on the ground.

"Twins with to much time on their hands" Tamaki started

Then Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at them.

"Are the devil" Tamaki finished.

~The next day~

"I'm so glad they made up!" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests said.

"Okay it's time to play the which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru" One girl said.

"We have winner!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So are you guys going to keep your wild hair colors it's so much easier to tell you apart" Another girl said.

"Huh no it isn't" Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Today Kaoru is pink and Hikaru is blue you guys swapped colors for the day huh?" Haruhi said before walking out.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru latched on to each other's hands like they did many years ago.

'Do you realize what happening right now Hikaru?' Kaoru thought.

Later Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Charlie and Jackie.

"Hey guys you never told us how to wash this stuff out of our hair" Hikaru said.

Then Charlie and Jackie started laughing.

"What's so funny? He just asked you a question" Kaoru said.

Then they started laughing harder. Charlie got into the fetal position laughing while Jackie was on all fours beating the ground with her fist

"What the hell is so funny?" Hikaru said.

"Oh Jackie you tell em I can't take it!" Charlie said still laughing.

"Oh okay!" Jackie said standing up while grabbing her stomach. "Okay so last night Kaoru came over to get more hair dye from Charles so they could switch hair colors"

"The first time Kaoru came over I gave him a temporary dye it washes right out" Charlie said standing up and wiping a tear away.

"But the second time he came over I convinced Charlotte to give him a permanent dye!" Jackie said.

"You guys are going to be neon haired for a month!" Charlie said before the girls busted out laughing again.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why would you do this?" Hikaru said.

"Because you boys looked like you were having so much fun deceiving everyone so we wanted to deceive you!" Charlie said.

"It's like we're double agents" Jackie said. "And besides"

"We're Charlotte and Jacqueline Suoh and we are the queens of pranking" Charlie and Jackie said smiling while holding up their hands like the shape of an 'L'

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Hikaru said.

"Yea you don't know who you're messing with" Kaoru said.

"Oh we know" Charlie said.

"And you're threats are so empty" Jackie said. "We've been friends for 3 years now and you don't scare us. That is why you don't prank people" Jackie said booping Hikaru's nose before they walked off.

"That's why you don't prank geniuses they take it too far" Hikaru said.

"Agreed" Kaoru said with a nod.


	7. The gradeschool host is the naughty type

A young boy dressed an elementary school uniform was getting ready to open a door when a teacher saw him.

"Ah there you are Shiro the rest of the club has been gathered and ready to go" The teacher said.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm quitting the classical music club" Shiro said.

"Huh? What's made you quit all of a sudden I think you have a natural it'd be such a shame to waste it so forget all about quitting and come back to the club" The teacher said putting his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "If you play piano you're sure to be popular with the ladies"

"But that's going to take too long" Shiro said.

"Huh?" The teacher said

"I don't have that much time!" Shiro said.

Shiro was walking up the stairs of Ouran Academy looking around for something.

'The top floor of the south building at the end of north hallway in a music room that's never used' Shiro thought as he looked up at the sign. He nodded his head before he opened the door. He opened the door and a swirling wave of roses hit him and he fell back in shock.

The Hosts and Hostesses were dressed in Arabian nights outfits.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club" They all said.

"Oh it's just a kid" Hikaru said.

"Not only that it's just a boy" Kaoru said.

"I think he's adorable" Charlie said.

"You think any child is adorable" Jackie said.

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to palace in search of something?" Tamaki asked extending his hand.

"Are you the king of this place?" Shiro asked.

"Ah…" Tamaki said sighed happily.

"Well are you?" Shiro asked.

"Come closer lost one. What was it you just called me little boy?" Tamaki asked.

"The king" Shiro said.

"Yes! The king!" Tamaki said exclaimed standing up. "Yes I am the king of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the host king!" Tamaki said happily.

"You've made him very happy" Charlie said.

"I'm an elementary 5th year Shiro Takaoji!" Shiro said which made Tamaki put his hands on his cheeks. "I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" Shiro said pointing to Tamaki said.

"Excuse me?" Charlie and Jackie said confused.

This made Tamaki blush with joy and put his hands on his cheeks again.

~The host Club is now open for business~

"Oh my Tamaki you have an apprentice?" One of his guests said.

"Yea he's still an elementary school but I like the fire in his eyes" Tamaki said.

"But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Love has no use for age. Take us for example, whenever I look at you my heart feels and I feel no different than a love sick little boy" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said as Shiro watched.

"Isn't weird that he's making the kid watch him up close like that" Haruhi said.

"You learn certain things by observation and watching a pro and Tamaki is a pro" Charlie said as Jackie brushed her hair.

"And Tamaki does seem to live by the theory that things are more beautiful the closer they're viewed. Let's leave them alone" Kyoya said.

"You naughty girl you've drawn me to the forbidden fruit you are a beautiful mermaid that has brought light into my lonely sea" Tamaki said.

"I remind you of a mermaid?" The girl said blushing.

"You look more like carp that would swim in my pond at home I would never give false compliments like that" Shiro said.

"A Carp!" The girl said crying.

"Don't listen to him he's just kid you know how kids are they can't help but be honest" Tamaki said.

"Honest!?" The girl exclaimed crying.

"But that's just his opinion and even if you were a carp you would be the most beautiful carp ever!" Tamaki said.

"So I am a carp!" The girl exclaimed crying.

"Uh no that's not what I meant" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki you're an idiot!" The girl exclaimed before running out.

"No wait!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You're my princess!"

"Man what a cry baby" Shiro said.

"Jacqueline go find me a metal cage, a padlock, the key to said pad lock, and a BLT on wheat bread. I have feeling we might need it. I like to prepared" Charlie said.

"Sure thing but what's the sandwich for?" Jackie asked.

"I am starving" Charlie said rubbing her stomach.

"Can I have one too?" Jackie asked happily.

"If you must" Charlie said with a wave of her hand.

"Yay!" Jackie exclaimed before running out.

"So how's it going boss that's an adorable little apprentice you got there" Hikaru said laughing.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said feigning loneliness

"Hmm?" Hikaru said.

"Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Don't be silly Kaoru I could search the globe and never find a brother as wonderful as you" Hikaru said hugging him.

"Oh Hikaru" Kaoru said.

"Look they're doing it!" One girl said.

"Forbidden brotherly love!" The other girl said.

"They're homos! And their brothers!" Shiro said shocked

"Hey Shiro-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Shiro's back. "You wanna have a piece of cake with me? We have three kinds, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Lime" Honey said.

"Hey back off!" Shiro said pushing him off "What grade are you in anyway? Why are you in a high school uniform?" Shiro said which made Honey start to cry.

"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori said.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!" Shiro said as Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders.

Shiro backed up into Haruhi who was carrying tea.

"You alright?" Haruhi asked. "It took me a while to get use to all the crazies around here so don't freak out I'm sure you'll get use to it"

'This one kinda acts like a girl' Shiro thought.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "Oh no!" They all said.

Then Tamaki ran over to them. "Well that's enough I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us"

"Wow Haruhi you're looking extra manly today" Kaoru said.

"Like the boss I think the boss should take care of the tea for us you're to macho for tea sets" Hikaru said before he, Kaoru and Tamaki started laughing.

'This kid is smarter than I thought' Tamaki thought.

'He may be a kid but he's got quite an eye" Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

"Now be its pretty heavy" Haruhi said. Haruhi handed it off to Shiro and he dropped the tray.

"It's not my fault I dropped it it's your fault for making me carry it in the first place" Shiro said.

"Say what?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi that's another 100,000 yen" Kyoya said.

"You should make the cross dresser carry the tea set I'm not here to carry tea sets I'm here to learn how to make women happy" Shiro said.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude" Tamaki said.

"Shiro why don't you come have a chat with Auntie Charlotte right quick" Charlie said pulling Shiro away. "That's quite a scene you made there"

"What do you care?" Shiro said. "Why are you even in the host club? You're a girl"

"Oh but I consider myself a very important Hostess. See I'm what you call a therapy hostess people come to me when they need something to get off their chests or if they have a problem. So is there something you need to get off your chest Shiro? Are you having a problem" Charlie asked.

"…No" Shiro said.

"I think you're lying" Charlie said.

"What makes you say that?" Shiro said.

"I just know and you're being difficult" Charlie said. "I think you have another reason for you wanting to be in the host club" Charlie said. "And its okay but I will find out; I know everything that goes on in this place I will find out" Charlie said before snapping her fingers. "Jacqueline our special isolation chamber please"

"Jacqueline?" Shiro said. Then he was suddenly picked up and placed up against the wall "AH!" Shiro said scared.

"Jackie please don't hurt him" Tamaki said.

"I'll try. Now listen you little worm if you want to be a host then you can't go talking to girls like that you'll never be able to make women happy" Jackie said.

"You don't scare me" Shiro said but still clearly scared.

"Oh? I'm a 4th degree black belt and I can lift 3 times my own body weight I have the power to make you disappear" Jackie said. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am" Shiro said scared.

"Now you are acting like a baby and bad babies get put an isolation chambers" Jackie said before putting Shiro in the cage and locking it.

"Why would you lock loyal apprentice! Let me out of this stupid cage!" Shiro said.

"Not until you've learned your lesson" Tamaki said sipped his tea. "I took you on as your apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host but I guess I was wrong" Tamaki said.

"I am serious! Totally serious!" Shiro said. Tamaki just continued sipping his tea. "I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy" Shiro said before dropping to his knees. "I'm running out of time you're a host because you like girls right? You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. You're a genius at it! You're the king!" Shiro said.

"Well you may be a brat but I like your fire to become a host so I'll teach you" Tamaki said.

"Hmm" Charlie said rubbing her chin. 'I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy! I'm running out of time!' Shiro's voice said in her thoughts. 'He wants to make a woman happy so what happens when time runs out?' Charlie thought.

"You know Shiro you and I are so much a like" Tamaki said.

"You poor kid" Haruhi said.

"Then you'll become the kind of host that will make any woman happy" Shiro said.

"Of course making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want you'll have to use the material you alright have" Tamaki said.

"What does that mean?" Shiro said.

"You see at the Ouran Host Club each host uses their individual traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example there's Tamaki who's the princely type. There's the strong silent type. (Mori) The boy Lolita type (Honey) The little devil type (Hikaru and Kaoru) The Brainiac good girl type (Charlotte) The artistic tough girl type (Jacqueline) and the cool type (Kyoya). It's all about variety and now our group is complete with Haruhi the natural type" Kyoya said.

"The natural?" Haruhi said confused.

"It would seem that we have the perfect blend of characteristics so it might be difficult to find a type for Shiro" Kyoya said.

"If you go by his age he should be the boy Lolita type" Hikaru said.

"But Honey-Senpai already has that type" Kaoru said.

"Is he going to replace me?" Honey said crying.

"Over my dead body little dude" Jackie said hugging Honey.

"Oh c'mon is that all you got" Renge said. Then Renge came up on her spinning motor pillar.

"What is up with this place it's suppose to be a music room" Haruhi said.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's up with the lackluster characters?" Renge said. "This is really disappointing I thought I taught you better"

"Alright Miss Manger how would you work Shiro into our cast of characters" Tamaki said. "He can't be the boy Lolita because Honey-Senpai already has the part" Tamaki said as Jackie held up Honey.

"You just don't get it do you? Now listen up there are pretty of girls out there with a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces" Renge said.

"Don't people go to jail for that?" Jackie asked confused.

"Not if their Shouta fans" Renge said.

"Shouta?" Jackie asked even more confused.

"Yes now Shouta is a fairly board category so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different sub categories for example Shouta fans with an interest in Boy Lolita would go for someone like Haninozuka-Senpai but this little boy is different." Renge said.

'I know this is pointless but why is it pointless?' Charlie thought as she was trying to put all the pieces together.

"If I to pick he'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!" Renge said.

"The naughty type?" Shiro said.

"Jackie" Tamaki said.

Jackie stood on the rim of the cage and unlocked it. "C'mon little one" Jackie said lifting Shiro out of the cage and placing him on the ground.

Renge blew on a whistle. "Now to play off the naughty boy type you have to wear shorts and you already have that" Renge said. She blew her whistle again. "You have to have bumps and bruises give him a couple scars" Renge said.

"There now your face will smell like blueberries" Jackie said drawing scars on Shiro's face as Hikaru but bandages on his knee.

"Why do you keep markers in your purse?" Hikaru asked.

"It's never a wrong time to color" Jackie said smiling.

"Now! Run like a spoiled child!" Renge said. "And make it reckless! Now trip and make it big!"

"AH!" Shiro said falling down.

"Are you okay little boy? Now give em your catch phrase!" Renge said.

"It's no big deal it's nothing" Shiro said wiping his face.

"That was perfect! Absolutely perfect Shiro!" Renge said.

"That was outstanding" Tamaki said. "I never knew you were such a great coach Renge" Tamaki said.

"Ohohoh!" Renge said laughing.

'Their idiots they're all a bunch of idiots' "I'm tired of you people! None of this will help me make her happy!" Shiro said before running out.

"Exactly" Charlie whispered. "That's it!"

"Wait Shiro we haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki said.

"I swear you boys are good for nothing I went through all that trouble" Renge said before disappearing on her spinning motor pillar.

"I can't believe he ditched us just because he didn't like the lesson" Tamaki said.

"Hey Charlie what did you mean by that's it?" Jackie asked.

"Well I'm a good read of character as you know and when I talked to Shiro I knew he had another reason for joining the host club. Most boys his age don't want to make girls our age happy he's talking about little girls his age. Anyway when he wanted to try again he wanted to aim for something, something important. Then he said he wanted to make a woman happy woman meaning singular we make women happy which is plural. He doesn't want to become a host he's trying to impress a girl" Charlie said.

"Wow Charlie how did you figure all of that out?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm just a good read of character I've always been like this. I thought about all that he said and I turned all them all into puzzle pieces that's the easy part the hard part is deciding how they all fit" Charlie said with a shrug. "The only piece I haven't figured out is why he's running out of time"

"Maybe the girl that he likes is moving away. Boys always get sad when their girlfriends move away" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Jacqueline that's genius! How'd you figure that out?" Charlie asked.

"It's all those stupid romantic movies you make me watch with you on the weekends whenever the main characters girlfriend moves he cries for like 3 days it's stupid" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Hmm" Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

~The next day~

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asked.

"It's okay with me wearing this uniform I look like I'm in elementary school" Honey said.

"Yea you do" Haruhi said

"I understand why they wanted you to dress like an elementary school student but I don't understand why they wanted me to dress up in this middle school uniform" Haruhi said.

~Flashback~

"Alright men it's time to launch our mission" Tamaki said.

"What mission?" Haruhi and Honey said.

"We've decided we're going to infiltrate the elementary school" Charlie said.

"You two are going in" Jackie said as she and Tamaki smirked evilly.

"But where are we going?" Honey and Haruhi asked.

~End Flashback~

"Why did we even bother with disguises we stick out like a sore thumb" Haruhi said.

"Oh there's a reason a damn good reason" Tamaki said.

"This way Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Would you look at her in that mini skirt? She looks just like a little doll!" Tamaki said gushing.

"So basically you wanted to see he dressed like that" Kyoya said.

"Charlie…" Jackie said getting angry.

"I got em" Charlie said rolling up a newspaper and then hitting them up of their heads.

"Ow!" All three of them said.

"What'd you do that for!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Would you all stop gawking? You're going to ruin the mission" Charlie said.

"Charlie's right we must pull back and return to our gentlemen ways" Tamaki said.

"Haru-Chan this is it Shiro-Chan's classroom" Honey said as they walked inside. "When I was an elementary school this was my classroom too!" Honey said running around.

"So the kid's classroom is empty" Tamaki said as the rest of the host club walked in

"This sure brings back memories" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I wonder if there are still doodles on my desk" Kaoru said.

"I'd doubt that" Charlie said.

"Yes the school changes out the desk every year" Kyoya said.

"Let's check out the old cafeteria after this" Hikaru said.

"I want to see the gym" Kaoru said.

"Good idea Kaoru" Tamaki said.

"If you're just going to barge in like this then why are we wearing these stupid disguises" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry no one's going to catch us" Kaoru said.

Then they heard footsteps and ducked under the desk.

"If a teacher finds us here" Kaoru said.

"It's going to be kinda of hard trying to explain why we snuck in" Hikaru said.

"Shh you guys" Haruhi said.

"Yea zip it up and throw away the key" Jackie said zipping her lip and pretend to throw away a key.

'She's so cute when she talks like that!' Hikaru thought gushing.

"Okay he's gone" Charlie said watching the teacher walked away.

"Guys we came to get the scoop on Shiro what should we do now?" Haruhi said.

"Because right now we don't have anything" Jackie said.

"Well this seems to be something" Kyoya said as he and Honey were looking at pictures on the wall.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked

"It seems he's in the classical music club" Kyoya said pointing to a picture of Shiro and a girl.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself" Haruhi said.

"Yea it's kinda nice to see him with a smile on his face. He looks so sweet" Charlie said.

"Yea…" Tamaki said.

~Elementary school music room~

They looked through the window and saw Shiro staring out the window.

"Look there's Shiro-Chan" Honey said.

"I'm sorry Takaoji?" A girl said as she walked up to him. "Have you been studying the new piece teacher gave us?" The girl asked.

"The new piece? No sorry not really" Shiro said.

"If you want I can play it with you do you want me to show it to you?" The girl asked.

"No that's okay you go ahead but thank you though. Besides there's only one grand piano you should play it Kamichiro" Shiro said.

"Okay I will thank you! And if you want to play then you know where to find me" Hina said before walking off.

She sat down at the piano closed her eyes and began to play Shiro just stared while Charlie smiled.

'She's just like me when I was that age' Charlie thought.

A girl walked out of the music room and Tamaki kneeled down in front of her.

"Pardon me mademoiselle I have never seen a rose lovelier than you my dear" Tamaki said offering her a little white rose. "Here this is for you" Tamaki said handing it to her

"Uh thank you" The girl said blushing.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about that young girl playing the piano. Do you know her?" Tamaki asked.

"That's Hina Kamichiro" The girl said.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki said.

"That's right but you better not fall in love with her" The girl said.

"And why is that?" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you know her dad just got a job in Germany so they have to move away and they leave at the end of the week" The girl said.

"What are you doing here? I want you idiots to leave!" Shiro said.

"Jacqueline" Tamaki said sternly.

Jackie picked up Shiro and threw him over her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ? PUT ME DOWN! !" Shiro said.

"It's time go Shiro stop thrashing around" Tamaki said calmly.

They reached the third music room and Jackie threw him on the couch.

"What's wrong with you idiots!" Shiro said referring to Tamaki, Charlie, and Jackie.

"No you're the idiot you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy but that's not it is it?" Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro said.

"Here at the Ouran Host Club we make women happy but you've got your sights set on only woman" Charlie said holding up one finger.

"And that woman is Hina Kamichiro" Tamaki said which made Shiro gasp

"There's nothing we can do here to help you that Shiro that comes from inside" Jackie said.

"Listen Shiro I know I told it's the job of a host to make women happy but when you care for someone you have to tell them what's inside your heart. You didn't come to me wanting to become a full fledge host you wanted to become a full fledge man" Tamaki said.

"It doesn't matter anymore I just wanted to hear her play one last time before she left" Shiro said.

"That piece she played do you recall it Tamaki?" Charlie said.

"Yes its Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos isn't it Shiro?" Tamaki said and Shiro let out a gasp. Then Tamaki and Charlie walked over to a golden curtain. Tamaki pulled back the curtain to reveal one black grand piano and one white grand piano. Charlie sat down at the white piano and Tamaki approached the black piano.

"Wait why there grand pianos in here?" Haruhi said.

"Well it is a music room after all" Kaoru said.

"So why wouldn't it have grand pianos" Hikaru said.

"It is a music room after all" Kyoya said.

"It is a music room" Mori said.

"Some of the instruments were just too big to carry out so we kept them there. And they are Tamaki and Charlie's favorite" Jackie said.

"They've always been there we've just had them covered them up" Honey said.

Though Charlie and Tamaki were back to back they lifted their hands at the some time and began playing.

"They're so great" Shiro said.

"Hey Takaoji I noticed how you're always watching me play piano and I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to play together" Hina said.

She played beautifully but it's not the piano I liked.

"For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time with Charlie and I for piano lessons" Tamaki said.

"You will eat, sleep, breathe and live the piano" Charlie said.

"But why?" Shiro said.

"You wanted to be my apprentice and besides that young lady looks like she wanted nothing more in the whole wide world than to play the piano with you" Tamaki said.

~One week later~

Hina arrived at the third room by an invitation saying that she was invited to a private recital. She opened the door and saw the host and hostesses dressed in white tuxes and white sun dresses.

"Hello princess we've been waiting" The hosts and hostesses said.

"I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital" Tamaki said. Tamaki walked over to the vacant piano and pulled out the chair.

"You should go together" Charlie said kneeling down next to Hina.

"If you'll step right this way princess" Tamaki said.

"Let's play together Hina" Shiro said.

"Okay!" Hina said smiling brightly.

They sat down and started playing together.

"You guys did good it's like he's a pro" Jackie said to her brother and sister.

"Well everyone should enjoy the joy that is the piano" Charlie said winking at her brother.

"Right you are little sister" Tamaki said patting Charlie's head.

"He loves it with all his heart so I guess that's another way you and Shiro are alike huh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Why yes I would say so" Tamaki said.

~10 days later~

"So you've been exchanging e-mails everyday with Hina now that she's in Germany?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea more or less she can be pretty jealous for an elementary school student. She would be so upset if I knew I were with you ladies so that's keep this our little secret" Shiro said.

"Naughty boys are the best" One girl said kissing his cheek.

"I could just kiss you" Another girl said kissing his other cheek.

"Man he's good though I'm sure something this is illegal" Jackie said which Charlie just gave a shrug.

"What are you doing? Those are my guests!" Tamaki said.

"Well now they've found someone they like better. Maybe now there's a new host king in town" Shiro said.

"Why you little!" Tamaki said with Hikaru and Kaoru holding him back.

"I thought he could make it through with out exploding this time!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We should have known he would have exploded sooner or later!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Well Shiro and Tamaki-Senpai are kinda alike" Haruhi said.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked.

"I get the feeling Senpai was a spoiled brat when he was a kid" Haruhi said.

"I was nothing like that when a child I was a darling sweet adorable little angel!" Tamaki exclaimed


	8. Jungle Pool SOS!

Haruhi watched in confusion as she watched the waves hit the sand at a beach.

'Wait a minute am I dreaming? I'm still in Japan right? And Japan's not really k now for its tropical beaches'

Then Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi. "Behold Haruhi bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathe taking? I wonder what they're called"

"So where's the exit again?" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki sat down and treated himself to a tropical drink. "We should enjoy our down time we're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night"

"Personally I think this is pointless an d a waste of time so can I go home now?" Haruhi said. "I need to be studying and I have a ton of laundry to do. Where are we anyway Senpai?"

~A little earlier 3:38 to be exact~

Haruhi was walking home when she was sna tched up by Hikaru and Kaoru

"Target" Kaoru started

"Captured!" Hikaru finished.

"What? ! Wait a minute!" Haruhi said. Then the Suoh Limo pulled up.

"Good work now take her with you" Tamaki said.

"Roger!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before the window rolled up and the limo drove away.

"Hold on. Where are we going?!" Haruhi said as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her away.

~Normal time~

"This is theme park that my family, the Ootori group, owns. It's called the tropical aqua garden" Kyoya said.

"I don't understand I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and they focus on t he medical business, Kyoya-Senpai" Haruh i said.

"True but my family likes to change things up a little bit and besides this place could count as therapeutic think about all the over worked people that would just love a vacation in the tropics however they can't get the time or they can' t afford it those people can go here and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's main focus has always been the well being of the general public" Kyoya s aid.

'Sounds suspicious if you ask me' Haruhi thought.

"The park doesn't open until next month but the Host Club was given a special pa ss" Kyoya said.

"This is so relaxing we don't have to wo rry about keeping our guest happy for on ce. It's like a holiday for handsome you ng soldiers" Tamaki said.

"Hey Tama-Chan is Char-Chan and Jack-Cha n here yet?" Honey asked.

"I don't know Honey-Senpai" Tamaki said pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't worry we're here, we're here" Cha rlie said. Charlie was wearing a raspberry pink tube top with her bikini under, jeans shorts, and pink sandal heels. Jackie was wearing black T-shirt, blue shorts, and blue wedges.

"Tamaki would you calm down we said we were coming" Jackie said.

"But you were gone for so long" Tamaki said whining.

"I told you we had some errands to run but now we're here" Charlie said.

"You finally made it!" Honey said jumping on Jackie's back.

"Yea I told you we'd be here I love the beach" Jackie said smiling.

"Hey Kaoru catch" Hikaru said throwing at Kaoru but it hit him in the head. "Hey you okay Kaoru?"

"Yea" Kaoru said not paying attention. He was too busy looking at Charlie. 'I've never noticed how great her body looks'

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said. "Get the ball!"

"Oh sorry Hikaru" Kaoru said before runn ing to get the ball.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said. "Hey Haru-Chan you want to get some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked.

"Sure I'll have some coconut juice with you" Haruhi said. She looked over and sa w Mori looking at a bird.

"Hey Haruhi you want to check out the wa ter slide?" Kaoru said.

"Hey what's up with that pullover?" Hika ru said as he munched on a banana.

"Oh this thing?" Haruhi said pulling on the hoodie.

~Flashback~

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to the changing room where two of their maids were waiting.

"Here do what you have to do" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay we'll do what we can" One maid said.

"Ms. Fujioka please follow me this way" Her twin said with an evil look on her f ace.

"But why?" Haruhi said scared. They grab bed her and pulled into the dressing room.

"Hold on! What the heck are you doing? ! Hey stop that!" Haruhi exclaimed

"We're here to help you choose a swimsuit" One maid said.

"We bought our mother's latest designs to choose from" Kaoru said.

"Just pick one you like" Hikaru said as Tamaki popped in .

"Are you ready Ms. Fujioka it's time to pick one" The maids said.

"Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit" Haruhi said.

"Why don't I pick one for you?" The other maid said.

"No that one I don't one a bikini" Haruhi said.

"No wait I think it one would be cute" The maid said holding a thong.

"That's nothing more than a couple of strings" Haruhi said. Tamaki let out a gasp and fell back.

Haruhi got dressed in a pink piece with a matching beanie. She walked out of the dressing room and Tamaki walked up to her.

Tamaki blushed before holding up a yellow hoodie.

"Senpai?" Haruhi said confused.

"Just hurry up and put it on. A young woman should not show that much skin until after she is married" Tamaki said.

~END FLASHBACK~

"So you're not swimming?" Hikaru said throwing his banana peel away.

"Wait a minute you do know how to swim right?" Kaoru said.

"I can swim just fine but this isn't my idea of fun I'm just not that big on water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I'd rather be at home I d on't understand what's so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool" Haruhi said.

"A plastic pool what's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's see" Haruhi said. "Well they're a bout this big, round and to use it you pump it full of air" Haruhi said displaying with her hands.

"You dunce" Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat" Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool" Hikaru said.

"Yea" Kaoru said.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You idiots if Haruhi thinks that it's a pool than it's a pool she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner" Tamaki said.

"So you want us to lie to her?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment" Haruhi said.

"Never mind that" Hikaru said.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that ugly yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I uh" Tamaki said.

"I thought for sure you would be all" Hikaru said.

"I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" The Tamaki in Hikaru's head said.

"I know it is now he made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her but him." They both said.

"Do you really think that's it?" Kaoru said.

"He must be one of those jealous pervert types" Hikaru said.

"That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence like any good father would. Besides even if she wore w earing a swimsuit a young lady to walk a round half naked!" Tamaki said.

"You mean like Jacqueline is now" Hikaru and Kaoru said pointing to Jackie who w as drinking out of coconut. She was wearing a neon blue bikini with a penguin on it.

"Ah! Hang on Jacqueline! Brother is coming!" Tamaki said before running over to Jackie.

"Huh? Oh crud" Jackie said before running off.

"Jacqueline Francine Suoh! You get back here this instant and put some clothes on!" Tamaki said before running after Jackie.

Kaoru turned around saw Charlie coming out of the pool from playing with Honey and Mori. Her bathing suit is a red and white striped bikini which made Kaoru blush because he got a better look at her body. She sat on the edge of the pool and rung her hair out.

"Hi Kao-Kao you want a lollipop?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Uh sure" Kaoru said blushing. He sat do wn next to Charlie as she started diggin g through her purse. "Where'd you get lo llipops from?"

"I got them when I stopped to the store to get Jacqueline some chips and they were in a pack of 50 so I thought you guys might like them. So do you want orange, watermelon, cherry, strawberry, banana, blueberry or grape?" Charlie asked.

"I'll take Orange" Kaoru said.

"Okay then" Charlie said handing it to h im. "I'll think I'll take strawberry" Ch arlie said before putting it in her mouth. "Hmm I love strawberry it's my favorite"

"Yea" Kaoru said before putting the lollipop in his mouth. "So are you having fun?"

"Uh-huh I just won a game of water volleyball against Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senp ai" Charlie said.

"That kinda doesn't surprise me you've always been good at volleyball" Kaoru said.

"Aww you're nice" Charlie said.

"So Charlie I still haven't thanked you for helping us with that prank even thou gh you pranked us back" Kaoru said.

"You're just mad because little good gir l Charlie got you good" Charlie said.

"Anyway" Kaoru said trying to ignore her comment even though he was still mad that his hair was pink for a month. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Kaoru asked.

"Now that you mentioned it" Charlie said. "You mother just came out with this new piece" Charlie said pulling out a high fashion magazine and turning the page. "I really want to go to Milan fashion week and wearing this for the after party would make my day" Charlie said holding the picture of a gold sequin mermaid dress. "Don't you think I'd look pretty in it?" Charlie asked.

"I think you'd look beautiful in it" Kaoru said without realizing what he said.

"Wow Kao-Kao you're so sweet" Charlie said kissing his cheek.

'Why on earth would I say that? I really need to thank my words through' Kaoru thought.

"Haru-Chan! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me?" Honey asked.

"Nah I don't think I'm going to swim tod ay hold on you don't need that float do you?" Haruhi asked.

Honey shook his head no. "Just looks cut er this way you know?" Honey said happil y. "Prancing, prancing" Honey said as he ran off.

"Yea I guess those bunnies are kinda cute" Haruhi said.

"He's so innocent" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" Renge said before the ground started to rumble.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi said.

"Charlie is it possible to have a power genitor at the beach?" Jackie said as she hid in a bush from Tamaki.

"Last time I checked no" Charlie said.

"Didn't think so" Jackie said.

Then Renge lifted out of the ground wear ing a black bikini with an air brush tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol.

"How did you do that? It's like that thing follows us" Haruhi said as Tamaki walked up giving up on his search for Jackie.

"That outfit's pretty impressive" Hikaru said.

"But what's with that tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru said.

"Don't you see I'm cosplaying!" Renge said.

"Yea as who?" Hikaru said.

"Lala!" Renge said singing.

"Ugh her singing just caused the song in my heart to die a little" Jackie said clutching her heart which made Charlie look up from her book.

"It's okay Jackie" Charlie said patting Jackie's head.

"Lala? You mean from the Manga magazine? " Kaoru said.

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" Renge said.

"There goes that song again" Jackie said clutching her heart again.

"I had no idea who you were suppose to be" Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

"Hey boss are sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed" Hikaru started.

"Like that?" Kaoru said.

"Yea it's okay I think" Tamaki said confused.

"And why is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said .

"Because it's cosplay?" Tamaki said confused.

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka-Senpai's motives" Renge said.

"What're you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled as he jumped in the pool.

"Think about what he said earlier" Renge said.

"_Just cuter this way you know?" Honey said._

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think" Renge said.

"I agree try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence" Kyoya said.

"Hmm" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi said.

"_Just looks cuter that way! I'm cute!" Honey said._

"He planned that? !" The four of them shocked.

"Would Honey really do that Charles?" Jackie asked.

"I don't think so just look at him you find anything mischievous in that face?" Charlie said as they looked at Honey who was swirling around in the water.

"Well yes and no" Jackie said.

"Well that's Haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threaten by another Lolita boy so he's taking steps to keep his rank" Renge said. "I should give him more credit he's smarter than I thought " Renge said before disappearing.

"Hey check it out guys!" Honey said catc hing everyone's attention. Mori was swim ming rapidly. "Even though we're swimming really fast we never go any further!"

"So what's up with him?" Tamaki said.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey Jackie-Chan you want to go swimming with us?" Honey asked.

"Sure I could go for a swim" Jackie said standing up and brushing herself off. "Hikaru you wanna come join me?"

"Uh no I'm fine" Hikaru said blushing.

"Kay whatever" Jackie said before diving into the water.

Then Hikaru squirted Tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" Hikaru said.

"C'mon boss let's have a water gun fight " Kaoru said.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you if yo u get it in face you lose" Hikaru said.

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water gun fight?" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi I think it's time we got married " Hikaru said.

"And we'll honeymoon in Hawaii" Kaoru sa id.

"Do you think I'd let Haruhi marry you guys?" Tamaki said as he pumped up his own water gun. "Daddy says no!" Tamaki sai d before shooting at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walke d up and tried to get the water out of h is ears. Haruhi looked over and saw Honey sitting on Jackie's back.

"Wow Jack-Chan you swim really fast!" Honey said.

"You know it!" Jackie said happily

"Taking a break huh? You want something to drink?" Haruhi offered.

"Yea thanks" Mori said.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Tamaki said as he dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shots. "Sideways leaping shot go!" Tamaki said as leaped sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the shots. "That's cheating!" Tamaki said before slipped on a banana and ran him into a totem pole. "Charlie help I need you" Tamaki said.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said putting her book down and taking off her sunglasses. She stood up and took Tamaki's water gun.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you because you're a girl Charlie" Hikaru said.

"I don't expect you too I can be quite the gunslinger" Charlie said twirling the gun like a pro. Hikaru and Kaoru shot her but Charlie simply just dodged their shots.

"Aww man I'm out of water" Hikaru said.

"Me too!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Sorry" Charlie said before shooting the m in the face knocking them down.

"Wow you're a nice shot Charlie" Haruhi said.

"Thanks number one rifle at Ouran Academy" Charlie said sitting back down.

"You like shooting?" Haruhi asked.

"A lot of things you don't know about go od girl Charlotte Suoh" Charlie said smiling.

"Good work taking care of those two" Tamaki said standing up and accidentally pressing on the totem pole. The totem lit up and a giant wave came.

"AHH!" Jackie and Honey grabbing into each other.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori exclaimed.

"Jacqueline!" Charlie exclaimed.

They ran towards them but Mori slipped on a banana and Charlie tripped over Mori.

"Sorry Mori-Senpai" Charlie said as Mori helped her up.

"We're going after Jackie and Honey-Senp ai! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" Tamaki said before He, Haruhi, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the pool.

"Wait I wouldn't go" Kyoya started before they noticed the alligators and ran back.

"There are alligators in there!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Let's try this way then" Tamaki said pointing only to see another alligator.

"They're everywhere!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi said breathless.

"Beats me" Tamaki said also out of breath.

"Those alligators are part of the tropic alanimal exhibit though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designer thanks a lot guys I got a lot of great data today" Kyoya said smiling.

"You what?!" They all said.

"Oh you're lucky I'm not Jacqueline, Kyoya-Senpai!" Charlie exclaimed.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden this is our current location. We need to get here" Kyoya said pointing to another area of the map. "I have a feeling that's w here Jacqueline and Honey-Senpai ended up. To get there we would have to walk through this jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters" Kyoya said.

"Seems like a lot of undeveloped areas" Charlie said.

"Any idea of what's in there?" Haruhi said.

"Since they're still under construction so I'm afraid you don't know" Kyoya said .

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous" Hikaru started

"Than alligators" Kaoru finished.

"Alright now this is mission for survival! I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! It's duty to save Jacqueline and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said bravely.

They walked through the jungle in search for Honey and Jackie.

"Wow this place is just like a real jungle" Tamaki said.

"Yea and I keep hearing these strange noises" Charlie said.

"You don't think all those animal calls" Hikaru said.

"Could belong to something bigger do you ?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost" Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked over and looked at Mori.

'Mori-Senpai is always so straight faced I can never tell what he's thinking' Haruhi thought. 'He's always so calm but I 'm sure he's worried'

They heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori had slipped on a banana.

"Mori-Senpai are you okay?" Charlie said helping him up despite his height.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Mori-Senpai is acting" Hikaru started.

"As clumsy as you are boss" Kaoru finished.

'Just as I thought he is worried' Haruhi said.

"Do you smell that?" Charlie asked.

"Smell what?" Kaoru said.

"Rain" Mori said.

Then the rain started and the gang took shelter under a hut.

"So Mori-Senpai you and Honey-Senpai see m to be really close are you two like child hood friends?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru said.

"That's they're cousins" Kaoru said.

"You're kidding their related" Haruhi said.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations" Kyoya said.

"However two generations ago the two became cousins by marriage and servant master relationship was dissolved" Hikaru sa id.

"But even so Mori-Senpai has always look ed after Honey-Senpai" Kaoru said.

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through Mori-Senpai's veins" Tamaki said.

"That's such a touching story!" Hikaru and Kaoru said crying.

"I don't know if I'd be touched by that" Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Charlie and Mori staring into the jungle. 'I'm not sure I understand this whole loyalty thing. But it's obvious Mori-Senpa i thinks an awful of Honey-Senpai'

"Hey you guys they're going to be alright" Haruhi said.

"I can't help it. Taking care of Jacqueline is all I know. They're a lot of dark places here" Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"What I mean is" Charlie started. "I can 't tell you you'll just have to ask Jacqueline"

"I'm sure they're going to be alright they're a lot tougher than people give them credit for. And if they get hungry then the trees are full of bananas" Haruhi said.

"Bananas?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki said.

Then Mori placed his hand on her head.

"You're right" Mori said smiling.

"Thanks Haruhi" Charlie said.

"Don't tell me Mori-Senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki said.

"No one wants that spot" Hikaru said.

"Yea except for you besides that's pretty twisted" Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling twisted?!" Tamaki said.

"Yea it's me" Kyoya said into his phone as the Hitachiin twins taunted Tamaki. "Yes we have had some trouble"

"Mori-Senpai the rain stopped" Charlie said sniffing the air.

"Yea let's go" Mori said.

"Right" Charlie said before they walked off.

"Charlie, Mori-Senpai wait! Jackie and Honey-Senpai went the other way" Haruhi said.

"No they didn't" Charlie said.

"She's right they went this way" Mori sa id before they walked further.

"It's not safe to go just the two of you I'm coming with you" Haruhi said before running after them but she got scared by all the animals.

"Haruhi" Mori said. He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking.

'That's the first time he's called me by my name' Haruhi thought.

"Yes please right away" Kyoya said as Hikaru and Kaoru continued taunting Tamaki. "My family private police is going to send in an investigation team to help us. They're much more qualified to help find Jacqueline and Honey-Senpai than we are so let's just go back to the beach and wait for them there. Hey wait a minute where are Charlotte, Haruhi and Mori-Senpai? "

"Emergency mobilization order! Emergency mobilization order! Master Kyoya's frie nds have gone missing near the wave pool ! Our targets are a small young man and a blonde haired blue eyed girl! Orders are to eliminate any suspicious characters!" The head officer said as the Ootori family police force moved out.

Charlie, Haruhi, and Mori were walking when Charlie stopped.

"Charlie is something wrong?" Haruhi ask ed.

"Do you hear that?" Charlie said. Then they were surrounded by police.

"Target confirmed the target has captured by a suspicious man and woman" The police said.

"You know I don't think I mentioned that there was other guests here" Kyoya said as they were walking back to the beach. "Huh oh well"

"You! Put the boy down immediately! Or we will remove him forcefully!" The police said pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi but Mori knocked him further into the forest. "The suspect has become resistant prepare to fire warning shots"

"Oh no you don't!" Charlie said kicking one of the policemen in the wrist knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Why you little" The policemen tried to punch her but she grabbed his wrist and slammed him down.

"Takashi, Char-Chan, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" They heard Honey yell.

"Bonzai!" Jackie yelled as she and Honey came through swinging on a vine. Jackie and Honey jumped down and landed on two policemen.

"Hey what are you two doing? !" One policeman said.

"Ready Jack-Chan?" Honey said.

"Always ready" Jackie said smirking.

Haruhi watched in shock as Jackie and Honey body slammed the policemen.

"Whoa" Haruhi said shocked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with" Jackie said.

"Yea picking on our friends is bad a big no, no!" Honey said.

"Haruhi! Charlotte! Jacqueline!" Tamaki said.

"Hey it's Tama-Chan!" Honey said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said before hugging onto Haruhi. "I was so worried" Tamaki said with a princely tone

"Jacqueline you're okay!" Charlie said hugging on to her sister. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No" Jackie said.

"Do you feel light headed?" Charlie asked.

"No" Jackie said.

"Do your eyes hurt?" Charlie asked.

"No" Jackie said starting to get irritated.

"Your ears aren't clogged are they?" Charlie said looking at Jackie's ears.

"No" Jackie said.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Char lie said holding up three fingers.

"Three" Jackie said.

"Alright! She's okay!" Charlie said hugging on to her sister.

"I hate being the youngest sibling" Jackie said groaning.

"I don't know what happened here" Hikaru said poking at one of the policemen's noses.

"But it's hard to believe this is Jackie and Honey-Senpai's handy work they must have been really holding back" Kaoru sa id.

"What do you mean they were holding back ?" Haruhi said pushing Tamaki off of her .

"So then" Kaoru said.

"You don't know about Jacqueline and Senpai?" Hikaru said. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts not only h ave they trained the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with a lot of overseas forces" Hikaru said.

"Honey-Senpai in particular, by the time he was in middle school he was the national champion in Karate and Judo" Kyoya said.

"Mori-Senpai's no slouch either he won the nation championship in Kendo when he was in middle school" Kaoru said.

"You can't forget about Charlie and Jackie either. They've trained under Thomas Kingsly one of the top shooters and self defense artist in the world" Tamaki said.

"Yea Charlie was the first female rifle shooter when she was in middle school" Kaoru said.

"And Jackie was the first female in the archery club when she was in middle school" Hikaru said.

"So how did you find us?" Kaoru asked.

"It really didn't take that long" Jackie said.

"Yea once we reached the end of the current pool we decided to come look for you " Honey said.

"We humbly apologize I am a second generation student of a Haninozuka Dojo and a third generation student of a Kingsly firing arm school" One of the police said .

"Master has a firing arm school?" Jackie said confused.

"But of course my dear sister every policeman should want to have perfect aim" Charlie said.

"We are in your debt!" Another one said.

"Why is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"Yes! We were unaware we looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Jacqueline Suoh we admitted a great offense here I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo and firing school will be so excited that we came face to face with the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the Suoh twins number one under Master Kingsly himself. We will cherish this moment" One policeman said.

"It's okay" Charlie said walking over and helping the man up. "And the name's Charlotte Suoh and this is my sister Jacqueline Suoh"

"Or Charlie and Jackie" Jackie said with a shrug.

"I gotta say you guys are doing a pretty awesome job" Charlie said giving them a thumbs up.

"Yea just keep doing what you're doing okay and try not to cause to much trouble kay?" Jackie said also giving them a thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you! And we will!" The policeman said before they ran off.

"Takashi!" Honey said patting Mori's head. "You and Char-Chan did such a great job of protecting Haru-Chan I bet you were pretty lonely with out me huh?" Honey said.

"I don't know if I'd say that" Mori said .

Then they started to walk back to the gate.

"Brother" Jackie said in a sing song voice.

"Oh alright" Tamaki said as he kneeled down.

"Yay!" Jackie said climbing on his back for they started walking again.

"I think we should go to the beach next" Hikaru said.

"Yea the beach would be nice" Kaoru said .

"You idiots Haruhi doesn't want to do so mething like that" Tamaki said.

"Actually I might like to go to the beach" Haruhi said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"I might not be into this silly water park idea but I like the ocean it'd be nice" Haruhi said.

"With the smell of sea salt in the air!" Jackie said excited.

"And the sun" Charlie said smiling.

"Well then that's where we'll go" Tamaki said.

"We're going to the beach Tama-Chan?" Honey said while he sat on Mori's shoulders. "That'll be fun right Takashi?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said smiling


	9. The sun the sea and the host club!

"Time to go to the beach!" Jackie yelled as she and Charlie walked into the third music room. Charlie had come back from a glee club meeting and Jackie had come back from an art club meeting.

"We're really going to the beach?" Haruhi said.

"Of course!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But why?" Haruhi said.

"Don't you remember?" Hikaru said.

"You said you wanted to go to a real beach" Kaoru said.

"Did I say that?" Haruhi said.

"Yes Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Now the fun part"

"We bought some of mother's swimsuits over" Kaoru said revealing the room was covered in bathing suits.

"Pretty cute huh?" Hikaru said.

"Not that one! I think this blue would look much better on Haru-Chan" Honey said.

"I don't think you get it Honey-Senpai" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's all about body type. Look at Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"Why are we looking at Jacqueline?" Jackie said confused.

"Jackie is really athletic and she has blue eyes. So this blue halter top with these short shorts would be perfect for Jackie for running around" Hikaru said.

"And it has penguins on it!" Jackie said happily.

"And Charlie" Kaoru said. "Charlie has really long, really straight dark red. This orange two piece with yellow flowers would be perfect for her"

"And then Haruhi this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's flatter than a cutting board" Hikaru said.

"A one piece suit like that would just upset her because of her lacking feminine physique" Kaoru said.

"Harsh" Charlie and Jackie said.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit the ruffles help hide the face that she's so flat chested" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You punks better stop sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki said hitting Hikaru and Kaoru said with a bat. "I've had enough of you two!"

"So does that mean we're not going?" Hikaru and Kaoru said hiding behind the table.

"Who said we're not going?" Tamaki said.

"We're really going brother?" Jackie said jumping on Tamaki's back. "With the smell of sea salt and the salt water taffy?"

"And the sun and the sand?" Charlie asked excited.

"Yep" Tamaki said.

"Yay!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Can Usa-Chan come?" Honey asked.

"I have no problem with that" Kyoya said.

"Hmm-mm" Mori said.

"Wait we're really going?" Haruhi said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tamaki said. "Let's go to the beach!"

~Okinawa!~

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"With the smell of sea salt!" Jackie said.

"And the nice warm sand" Charlie said.

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" Hikaru said.

"Or even Fiji?" Kaoru said.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya said.

"Ah" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You know I can hear you right?" Haruhi said.

~Host Club is now open for business!~

"Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream" A girl said sitting next to Tamaki on a rock.

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said.

"Hey take it easy Hikaru!" Kaoru said running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with.

"I'm sorry I'll get it!" Hikaru said. "Hey slow down Kaoru!"

"It's not my fault the ball's rolling away!" Kaoru said laughing.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" Kyoya said as he manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation" Haruhi said as she sat under a parasol. She looked beside her and saw Jackie trying to breaking a clam shell. "Hey Jacqueline what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to break this clam open I think there's a pearl inside and if there's not a pearl in it, Charlie can fry it up and make it in to dinner if I find a lot of them" Jackie said.

"I highly doubt there's going to be a pearl" Haruhi said.

"Never hurts to try" Jackie said. She slammed it against a rock she found and it opened. "AH! I got it!" Jackie said. "Look Haruhi" Jackie said holding up a white pearl. "Told ya"

"Wow how'd you do that?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"I'm awesome at find pearls" Jackie said. "Here you can have it I have like 7 already Charlie and I are trying to make a necklace" Jackie said putting the pearl in Haruhi's hands. "Think of it as a good luck charm" Jackie said before running away.

"Thanks" Haruhi said putting it in her pocket.

"Um Haruhi" She turned around and saw her three main guests. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" Haruhi said.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?" Another girl asked.

"Why? You've got cute swimsuits on you should go show them off" Haruhi said which made the girls blush.

"I can't believe he fooled us" Hikaru said as he picked up the beach ball.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us" Kaoru said.

"Actually that was our idea" Charlie said.

"No reason the ladies can't enjoy a day of fun in the sun" Jackie said. The real reason they did that so Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't have their mouths wide open just because Haruhi was in a swimsuit.

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" Kyoya said.

"Yea but now with the ladies here" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit" Kaoru said.

Jackie picked up a piece of drift wood and tried to throw it but Charlie tackled her to the ground.

"We can't get jealous remember?" Charlie whispered angrily to her sister.

"Yea I remember" Jackie said with a pout

"Don't worry I've got it all under control" Tamaki said. "My little angel shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two perverts"

~Welcome to Tamaki's inner theater!~

"And then when the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" Tamaki narrated.

"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki-Senpai I would love to stay here and be with you forever" Haruhi said smiling at him.

~End of Tamaki's inner theater! Please have a nice day~

"That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" Tamaki said wiggling in his seat.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?" One of the girls asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" Hikaru said.

"He gets like this sometimes" Kaoru said.

Charlie was sitting by herself making a small grocery list when Kaoru walked over to her.

"Hey Charlie you want something to drink?" Kaoru asked handing her a cup.

"Thanks" Charlie said taking it from him. "Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you'll make I'll eat it. Your cooking is always good" Kaoru said.

"Thanks" Charlie said.

"But there's probably some cooks or something at Kyoya's villa" Kaoru said.

"You know I don't like maids and cooks and butlers anymore. I was given hands and feet and I want to use them" Charlie said. "Well I'll be back I'm going to the store" Charlie said standing up and picking up her purse.

"I could go with you" Kaoru said standing up.

"No I'll be okay. Besides you need to stay here and do your brotherly love act with Hikaru. I'll pick up some ingredients to make those peppermint cookies you like so much okay?" Charlie said.

"Alright" Kaoru said even though he still wanted to go with her.

"I'll be back later" Charlie said before walking away.

Kaoru let out a sigh. He had wanted to tell Charlie his feelings for her for a long time but the words weren't coming out right. Charlie was a very pretty girl and he knew a lot of guys that had a crush on her so he had to make his move soon.

"Hey Haru-Chan! Wanna go hellfish Shunting?" Honey asked.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-Senpai. You're not going to find really not going to find many- Whoa" Haruhi said looking at Honey's bucket seeing it full of shellfish. "What tha?" Haruhi looked down and saw a colony of crabs below her feet. "What the hell? !" Haruhi said shocked.

Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish.

"Oh Mori-Senpai my family's private police force bought some shellfish over to say sorry for attacking Jacqueline and Mori-Senpai" Kyoya said as the head police man saluted.

"Look there's so many!" Honey said as he, Haruhi, and Jackie looked the giant kiddie pools full of shellfish.

"We're going to have some fancy side dishes tonight!" Haruhi said.

"All of the possibilities! Soup, stir fry, deep fried, baked, raw! I can taste it now" Jackie said happily.

"Oh my goodness I'm going to need more flour" Charlie said as she walked over to them after she dropped the groceries off.

"Well it looks like they're having fun all is right with the world" Tamaki said.

"Speak for yourself who's going to have to cook all this stuff" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Senpai! Dinner's going to be awesome! It's like a major hall!" Haruhi said happily.

"Oh I'm just so proud! Look at my little girl!" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki you're so predictable" Charlie said smiling but rolling her eyes.

"Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating?" Tamaki said holding up a crab.

"Yea it's great" Haruhi said smiling.

"You're so cute" Tamaki said blushing. Then a centipede started crawling on the crab.

"Cen!" One group of girls said.

"Ti!" Another group of girls said

"Pede!" All the girls said before everyone ran away. Haruhi picked it up and threw it away.

"Ah! No!" Jackie said running after the bug.

"Jackie honey it's just a bug" Charlie said.

"Bugs are people too!" Jackie said.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know most girls don't like bugs" Hikaru said.

"Don't worry!" Jackie said holding the centipede up. "The bug is okay!"

"Well unless they're Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"But don't you think you could have gone easier on that little guy?" Kaoru said.

"Oh c'mon it takes a lot more than to kill a bug" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi is so brave a manly!" The girls said as they gathered behind Haruhi.

"Well isn't that just great?" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi's not normal I thought girls were afraid of bugs" Kaoru said.

"She has to be afraid of something" Tamaki said.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks.

"This isn't going to end well" Charlie said.

"What makes you say that?" Jackie said.

"Both Hikaru and Kaoru are smirking" Charlie said.

"They're up to something" Chalrie and Jackie concluded.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "It's called the find out Haruhi's weakness game"

"But that game sounds terrible" Tamaki said.

"Oh well" Hikaru said.

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" Kaoru said.

"What're the rules? !" Tamaki said.

"Now that's more like it" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" Hikaru said.

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" Kaoru said.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school.

"We wanna play too!" Honey said

"I guess that means we're all competing" Kyoya said.

"Where'd you get those ? !" Tamaki said.

"Yea where did you get those Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I just have my resources let's leave it at that" Kyoya said.

"Are you going to play with us too, Char-Chan and Jack-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Nah we're going to sit out on this one" Charlie said.

"Besides what would we do with pictures of a girl? Besides burn them" Jackie said smirking cutely.

"Give me your lighter" Charlie said holding out her hand.

"Aww man" Jackie said handing over the lighter to Charlie.

"Besides we already know her weakness" Charlie said.

"What? ! How!" Tamaki said.

"Character study" Charlie said.

"Then you should tell me! I am your own and only brother and all" Tamaki said.

"Don't try to use your little host club charms on me because it isn't going to work. I've never cheated before and I don't intend to start now. You've started this game now you are going to finish it" Charlie said.

"Besides this game seems boring" Jackie said.

"You boys have fun with your little game. C'mon Jackie let's go get some lunch" Charlie said.

"Yay!" Jackie said before they walked away.

"Well they're no fun" Hikaru said.

"Don't worry we'll win this game with out Charlie" Kaoru said.

"Right" Hikaru said.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and their guests walked into a deserted cave.

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the locals don't come here" Hikaru said trying to sound scary

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide" Kaoru said. "They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" Kaoru said also in a scary voice.

"Look!" Hikaru said as a ghost came out of the rocks.

"AH!" The two other girls screamed.

"What's going on?" Haruhi said as a skeleton hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you guys trying to freak me out?" Haruhi said looking over her shoulder and seeing Hikaru.

"You have got to be kidding me" Hikaru said.

"Everyone's afraid of ghosts" Kaoru said.

"Well I've never seen a real ghost" Haruhi said with a shrug.

Kaoru walked out of the cave with a sigh. He looked over and saw Charlie sitting by herself eating cookies and decided to walk over to her.

"Hi Kaoru did your silly little plan work?" Charlie said.

"It wasn't silly" Kaoru said sitting down next to her.

"Oh yea then why didn't it work?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Hey shut up!" Kaoru growled which made Charlie giggle.

"You want a cookie? It'll make you feel better they're your favorite peppermint flavor and they're in mini size" Charlie said pushing the basket towards Kaoru.

"Sure" Kaoru said. He picked a cookie tossed in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"I'd wish you'd stop doing that" Charlie said. "You might choke"

"Not if you do it right" Kaoru said.

"Honestly Kaoru how hard is it to do this?" Charlie said. She grabbed his cheeks with one hand and fed him a cookie. "See now was that hard?" Charlie said.

"Uh no I guess not" Kaoru said blushing. "Would you excuse me?" Kaoru asked slipping off the rock.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked confused.

"Uh no I think I hear Hikaru is calling me" Kaoru said before running off.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Charlie said before popping another cookie in her mouth.

Haruhi was walking on the sand when she saw Honey standing on the back of

"Haru-Chan will you come up here with me please?" Honey said.

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" Haruhi said as she climbed on to the back of the truck.

"Alright police people close the door!" Honey said.

"Yes sir!" They said before the door closed down. A few moments later, Honey started freaking out.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" Honey said.

"Honey-Senpai please calm down" Haruhi said trying to calm him down.

"It's so dark and scary in here!" Honey exclaimed.

"Uh Mori you're my Senpai not a Sentai" Haruhi said as Mori pointed a spear at her.

"Uh" Mori said.

At sunset, Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish.

"This games harder than I thought it would be" Hikaru said.

"What kind of heroine is she? She has to be afraid of something" Kaoru said.

"So you boys done with your stupid little game yet?" Jackie said as she walked munching on a shellfish kabob.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" Hikaru said.

"Whatever" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Ah hah!" Tamaki said.

"Brother what're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I found some rat snakes" Tamaki said holding up a bucket of rat snakes. "Surely Haruhi will freak out when she sees these"

"But anyone would think those are creepy" Hikaru said.

"Cool" Jackie said looking into the bucket.

"Well unless they're Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"But I thought there wasn't any rat snakes in Okinawa" Kaoru said.

"Alright another side dish" Haruhi said as she picked up another shellfish.

"Hey Haruhi!" One of her guests said. Haruhi looked up and saw three of her guests standing on a rock.

"The breeze up here feels amazing" One girl said.

"Hey dude there are chicks up here" A man with a ponytail said as he and his hooded friend walked on to the rock. "Hey you ladies want to party with a couple of locals?"

"No just leave us alone" One of the girls said.

"Aww c'mon we just want to have a little fun" The man with the ponytail said.

"This is a private beach you need to leave" Another one of the girls said.

"Private huh?" The man with the hood on his head said wrapping his arms around the other two girls.

Then shellfish came flying and landed in the man with the ponytail's back.

"Ah!" The man said shaking trying to get the shellfish off of him.

"Didn't you hear them?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" The girls said happily.

"You better just leave them alone!" Haruhi said.

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they ran away.

"What do I do with them? !" Tamaki said scared holding the bucket.

"Tamaki!" One of the girls said as she ran down the beach. "It's Haruhi he's in trouble!"

"I'm coming Haruhi!" Tamaki said running towards Haruhi.

"Tamaki wait you're a lover not a fighter!" Jackie said running after him.

"What are you going to do now loser!" The man with the ponytail said as he pushed Haruhi towards the edge.

"Please don't hurt him" The girls said.

"And don't' try and be a hero sissy boy!" The man with the hood on his head said.

"I know let's see if you can swim sissy boy" The man with the ponytail with before pushing Haruhi off the ledge.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said diving in after her.

"Oh Tamaki" Jackie said.

"Hey this ones much cuter than these other two" The man with the hoodie said letting go of the other girls.

"You girls get back to the beach" Jackie said.

"Are you sure?" One girl said.

"I'll be fine just go get Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru" Jackie said before the girls ran off. "Now listen you jerks get out of here before you two get a proper ass kicking"

"Yea right babe" The man with the ponytail said. "Why don't you just come with me and I can show you a good time" The man said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Jackie said. She grabbed him and slammed her down.

"You dumb bitch!" The hooded man said slapping Jackie across the face knocking her down. The other men stood up and forced Jackie up by her hair and punched her in the eye.

"Yea don't think you're so tough now" The man with the ponytail said. Jackie said nothing and simply gave him a punch to the gut knocking him down.

"Why you!" The other man said but Jackie punched him across the face.

"Man I can't believe they hit me" Jackie said. She slowly made her way back to the beach as Tamaki carried Haruhi out of the water.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Where did they go?" Tamaki asked.

"I took care of them and I took their I.D cards" Jackie said handing them to Kyoya.

"Good now I can call the police and we have a doctor coming and don't worry the girls went back to the hotel" Kyoya said.

"I'm fine guys I don't need a doctor" Haruhi said.

"Well we might need one for Jacqueline look at your eye" Charlie said full of concern.

"I think I'm fine just a little woozy" Jackie said. "Whoa!" Jackie said before falling over in Hikaru's arms.

"Got you" Hikaru said.

"What on earth were you thinking? You know you're not like Honey-Senpai or Jacqueline you're not a martial arts" Tamaki said before putting his hands on her shoulders. "What made you think you could stand a chance against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that I'm a girl and they were boys I was there I had to do something" Haruhi said.

"That's no excuse you idiot! Jacqueline was hurt because of you! Don't forget you're a girl!" Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry Jackie got hurt and I'm sorry you had to save me Senpai but I don't see why you're so mad at me right now!" Haruhi said.

"You don't think so fine what ever you say" Tamaki said removing his hands. "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!" Tamaki said as he, Charlie, and Jackie walked away.

~Later that evening~

Jackie was sleeping in one of the rooms when Hikaru quietly slipped in her room. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay I hope one day you'll stop fighting people that are bigger than you" Hikaru said moving her hair out of her face gently so not to wake her up.

"Hold on Kyoya I'm going to go check on Jacqueline" Tamaki said from outside the room.

"Crap gotta go" Hikaru said. "Sleep tight Jacqueline" Hikaru said before he kissed her temple and ran out. He didn't notice the little smile on Jackie's face.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Charlie and Honey said.

"Don't the crabs look yummy? And Char-Chan made a soup from the shellfish" Honey said.

"I apologize there aren't any maids to help you cook Senpai" Kyoya said.

"It's no big deal" Honey said.

"Yea we appreciate you letting us stay here" Charlie said.

"Hey Takashi will you go get Haru-Chan please?" Honey said before Mori walked away.

"It's really gloomy outside I hope it doesn't rain" Honey said.

"It's not just gloomy outside" Hikaru said.

"It's pretty gloomy in here too" Kaoru said.

"C'mon quit moping boss" Hikaru said.

"You shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with her" Kaoru said.

The door opened and Jackie stepped into the room wearing a dark blue night shirt that stops mid thigh and black flip flops. Her hair was down and she was wearing her black seeing glasses.

"Hello everyone" Jackie said.

"Jack-Chan did you have a good nap?" Honey said.

"It was pretty good" Jackie said.

"Jackie I made some soup to help you with your jaw" Charlie said putting a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"Are you alright Jackie?" Hikaru asked sitting down next to Jackie.

"I'm fine Hika just a little light headed and I have to get my contact lenses replaced. They fell out when that guy punched me" Jackie said straightening.

"Jack-Chan, Jack-Chan! I got you an ice pack" Honey said placing an ice back in her left hand.

"Honey-Senpai you know I'm left handed. If I'm holding this then I can't eat" Jackie said.

"Oh right sorry" Honey said placing it in her right hand.

"Now that's better" Jackie said before placing it on her left cheek.

The doors opened again to reveal Haruhi dressed in a frilly pink dress.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" Honey said.

"Haruhi where'd you get that dress?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"From my dad he must have repacked my suitcase he's always trying to get me to wear this pink frilly stuff" Haruhi said.

"Way to go dad" Hikaru and Kaoru said giving her a thumbs up.

They sat down for dinner and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional snapping of crabs' legs.

"Well this is uncomfortable" Hikaru said.

"Yea kinda awkward" Kaoru said.

"Well let's eat Haru-Chan these are the crabs we caught I bet they're yummy" Honey said.

"Here you go Jacqueline" Tamaki said placing crab meat on Jackie's plate.

"Tamaki my eye is swollen not my hands" Jackie said with a sigh.

"While you are hurt you will not lift a finger" Tamaki said. "Now open up here comes the plane"

Jackie let out a groan before opening her mouth. Tamaki made plane noises before feeding Jackie.

"I really hate being the youngest" Jackie said with a groan.

"These crab legs taste incredible!" Haruhi said as she snapped her crabs' legs.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't speaking to me" Haruhi said.

"You trying to be cute?" Tamaki said. Haruhi gave him a side glance which made Tamaki blush

"Alright then since you refuse to admit that you are wrong I am going to bed. Kyoya can you show me to my room?" Tamaki asked.

"No problem" Kyoya said wiping his mouth. "If you'll excuse me everyone"

"Maybe he's right maybe I do need a way to protect myself" Haruhi said.

"_What made you think you could stand a chance against two boys?" _Tamaki's words as she thought back on earlier today.

"So that's it he got to you huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something" Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to do it" Kaoru said.

"But that's not the real issue here" They said.

"We were a little worried about you Haruhi" Charlie said.

"What do you mean? Besides Jackie's black eye I didn't cause that much trouble did I?" Haruhi said.

"Well" Hikaru said.

"That's not true Haru-Chan you worried all of us I think you should apologize. Kay?" Honey said. "Especially Tama-Chan I think you need to apologize to him the most"

"So you were worried about me but why?" Haruhi said.

Honey let out a sigh.

"You're hopeless" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry about your eye Jacqueline" Haruhi said to Jackie. "I never apologized for earlier"

"Nah don't worry about it" Jackie said.

"Wow you're the happiest person I know to have a black eye Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"Eh it's no big deal. Besides I get black eyes all the time. You know how clumsy I am this is just the first time I've gotten one by another person's fist" Jackie said. "But I'm sure the lightheadedness will go away with a little more ice" Jackie said.

"Well I'm sorry to all of you" Haruhi said

"Apology accepted you little mutt" Hikaru said as everyone hugged on her.

"You're so cute we forgive you!" Kaoru said.

"The hugs will make it all better" Charlie said smiling. Then they heard Haruhi gag.

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't feel so good" Haruhi said.

"It must have been from all that crab" Hikaru said.

"Over eating will do that too you" Charlie said.

"I had to learn that the hard way" Jackie said.

"Be strong Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom hurry!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi was cleaning her face as she walked out of the bathroom.

'Well that was wasting a good meal I was in such a hurry I ran into the nearest room' Haruhi thought.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya said as he dried off his hair.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude" Haruhi said.

"Don't be silly it's just me" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-Senpai. Senpai I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused today" Haruhi said.

"Thanks but I wasn't especially worried" Kyoya said he paused to take a couple of sips from his water bottle. "Although I had a time separating Hikaru and Kaoru from those punks. I'm lucky Charlie was there to smooth things out or they would have beaten them to death. And I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize they were looking forward to this tip and we can't disappoint them.

"I'm sorry Senpai I'll to find a way to pay you back" Haruhi said.

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000 it's a total of 600,000 yean Haruhi" Kyoya said before lowering the lights.

"Uh why'd you turn the lights off Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"If you want to you can pay me back with your body" Kyoya said.

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed as Kyoya pinned her to the bed.

"Surely you aren't so naïve that you think a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me" Kyoya said.

'So that's it' Haruhi thought. "You won't do it Kyoya-Senpai. I know because you wouldn't gain anything from it"

Kyoya let out a small smirk. "You're right" Kyoya said before sat up straight. "You're a fascinating young woman Haruhi"

"But I've learned something from this" Haruhi said sitting up. "I've never realized what a nice guy you are Kyoya-Senpai you're just trying to prove what Tamaki-Senpai said earlier" Haruhi said. "I know you're just trying to prove his point that you're just posing as the bad guy"

"Kyoya" Tamaki said knocking on the door. He walked inside. "Do you have any lotion this sunburn's worse than I" Tamaki paused once he saw Haruhi. "You bastard!"

"Here use as much as you want you big goof" Kyoya said shoving it Tamaki's face before leaving.

'Nothing to gain from it huh? An interesting thought in it's own way' Kyoya thought as he walked down the hallway.

"What were you doing with him?" Tamaki said as he walked over to her.

"Uh nothing" Haruhi said.

"You expect me to believe that! What were doing with the lights out alone in his bedroom! Don't you lie to me! Never mind you've been through a lot today I'm sure you need your rest" Tamaki said.

"Senpai" Haruhi said holding out her hand. Then a flash of lightning lit up the room and she grabbed Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki turned around to say something and Haruhi held up her hands in defense. Then another flash of lightning lit up the room and Haruhi let out a scared squeal.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"It's nothing I just remembered I have some business to take care of" Haruhi said before entering the wardrobe.

"What business could you possibly have in a wardrobe? !" Tamaki said. "Haruhi are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Tamaki said walking toward the wardrobe. "Why'd you lock yourself in there it seems it would be even scarier in there" Tamaki said trying to open the wardrobe.

"It's alright I'm use to getting through stuff like this through myself" Haruhi said.

"By yourself? But you're always by yourself all alone in your home. You never call any of us even when we're so close. I get it now" Tamaki said opening the wardrobe. "You grew up not having to rely on anyone else. But not anymore you can come out now" Tamaki said holding out his hand. Then another flash of light lit up the room and Haruhi leaped into Tamaki's arms. "You don't have to be afraid anymore I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise you'll never be alone again" Tamaki said.

"Are you sure it's okay" Hikaru started.

"To leave the two of them alone" Kaoru finished

"I don't feel right about this. I feel like we're spying" Charlie said.

"Don't worry she's with our prince Tamaki what could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya said.

"Why did that sentence sound so wrong?" Charlie said.

"Hey boss we're coming in" Hikaru and Kaoru said opening the door.

"With blindfold you can't see anything and the ear plugs will plug out all the sound!" Tamaki said.

"Hey you're right!" Haruhi said happily.

"You nasty pervert" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru said.

"You better watch your back Haruhi" Hikaru said as they were loading their bags the next morning.

"I would have never pegged the boss as an S&M pervert" Kaoru said.

"Did I miss something?" Jackie asked as Hikaru helped her to the car.

"The less you know Jackie the better" Charlie said as she got into the car.

"I told it's not like that!" Tamaki said.

"I see now I know what S&M means" Haruhi said before rolling up the window. "I can't believe I almost let you get away with it"

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!" Tamaki said.

"Let's go" Kyoya said before the car took off.

"Hey we left Tama behind" Jackie said looking out the back.

"Don't worry Jacqueline I'm sure he'll be fine" Hikaru said wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't leave without me!" Tamaki said running after the car.


	10. A challengeby St Lobelia girl's Academy

Charlie walked out of the dressing room after changing out of her school clothes more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. Today was the cultural club meetings which meant she would be meeting with glee clubs from other schools. And as president of the glee club, the first first-year student to be president of the glee club, she had to make a speech in front of all of the other glee clubs and as the hosting glee club president she had to sing a song in front of the other glee clubs.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Charlie said as she walked down the hallway. Then someone bumped into her knocking all of her papers out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Charlie I'm in a hurry!" The boy said before running off.

"Ah! All my glee club papers!" Charlie exclaimed before crumbling to her knees and picking up the papers.

"Charlie calm down" She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Kaoru.

"Oh hi Kaoru" Charlie said.

"Charlie you need calm down you're going to do great. You've been singing for a long time and whatever song you sing is going to be beautiful" Kaoru said kneeling down to help her.

"Thank you Kaoru" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Man you're sighing a lot you must be nervous" Kaoru said smiling.

"Shut up you know I can't help it" Charlie said smiling

"Well you look really pretty today" Kaoru said as they stood up. She was wearing a white sleeveless 1950s style dress with a floral print on it and nude high heels.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a relived sigh.

"Maybe you need some warm tea it might help you calm down" Kaoru said holding out his hand.

"Okay yea" Charlie said taking his hand.

"Maybe they'd be willing to make us some tea in the cafeteria" Kaoru said as they walked down the hallway. It was a little odd holding her best friend's hand so freely but it calmed Charlie down and she needed it.

On the other hand, Jackie was ready to give her speech for the art club. She looked really cute in her dress that was similar to her sister's it was just a pale blue color. Her hair was straightened out completely making it look much longer with half it parted with a black bow. She was first first-year ever to be president of the art club and she was going to let everyone know why she was the queen.

"Wow Jacqueline you look great" Hikaru said as he walked up to her.

"Thanks Hika" Jackie said smiling. "Are you going to be there when I make my big speech for the cultural clubs?"

"Yea of course" Hikaru said.

"Awesome I'm so excited!" Jackie said. "I always love cultural clubs day. All of the other art work, meeting all of the other artists from the other schools, letting them know who the queen of the art club is" Jackie said.

"Yea there's a reason why you're the boss's sister" Hikaru said.

"And though I only straighten my hair twice a year I have to say it came out pretty well" Jackie said looking at her compact mirror. "And Charlie did a great job covering up my black eye"

Then Charlie and Kaoru walked in still holding hands.

"Are you two like dating?" Jackie asked confused.

"No why would you say that?" Charlie asked confused.

"Because you two are holding hands" Hikaru said.

"Ah!" Charlie and Kaoru exclaimed as they released their hands.

"We just went out for tea!" Charlie said embarrassed.

"So that's what their calling it these days" Hikaru and Jackie said.

"Shut up!" Kaoru and Charlie said blushing.

"So all of the afternoon classes are cancelled?" Haruhi asked two of her classmates.

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy's hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school host annually" One girl said.

"You don't say" Haruhi said.

"And Charlotte's going to be singing a song in front of all of the glee clubs in the area. I can't wait to hear her sing I wish I had a voice like hers" The second girl said.

"What you mean you've never had it before?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they were talking to Renge.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" Hikaru said.

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too" Kaoru said.

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the beans are already ground" Renge said.

"Ehhh!" The boys said imitating a buzzer.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I don't think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it its kinda awesome" Hikaru said.

"It's like coffee but not as robust" Kaoru said.

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" Hikaru said.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee" Kaoru said.

"Go get us some more Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Why do I have to get it?" Haruhi said.

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it" Hikaru said.

"We've been serving to our guests and besides its part of your job" Kaoru said.

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" Haruhi said.

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" Hikaru said.

"So with that being said" Kaoru said as they carried Haruhi to the door.

"Be careful out there!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Damn them I really hate rich people" Haruhi said as she stumbled out of the classroom.

"Thanks for helping them out Haruhi" One girl said as she and another girl walked out.

"It's no problem I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee" Haruhi said.

"Well I don't know if that'll ever happen but they seem happy" One girl said.

"And it's all thanks to you" The second girl said.

"All thanks to me?" Haruhi said confused.

"Yea we've been in the same class with the twins since middle school and before they were friends with Charlotte and Jacqueline; they weren't this social they usually just kept to themselves. I don't think they liked school to much they seemed so bored by it" The first girl said. "But now they laugh and talk with everyone"

"And it's all thanks to you and Charlotte and Jacqueline and all of the host club" The second girl said. "Now Hikaru and Kaoru laugh and live lift to the fullest"

"We just really to say how grateful we were" The first girl said.

Haruhi was walking back from the store with the instant coffee in her hand when she slipped on a Banana. She was about to fall when someone caught her.

"It'd be a shame for anything to happen to that pretty face of yours" The girl said.

Haruhi let out a gasp. The girl flipped her short brown hair and let out a chuckle.

Two girls dressed odd uniforms walked down the halls to the third music room.

"This must be the place" One girl said.

"Mmm-hmm" The second girl said.

They opened the door to see the host club boys dressed as knights and Charlie and Jackie dressed as princesses.

"Welcome ladies!" They all said.

"Oh I see you ladies are from another school I hope we didn't startle you we love first time guests" Tamaki said. "I'm glad you've come my darlings, my princesses even if the world was destroyed I would put my life on the line I would protect you"

"Oh my do you really think you could protect us? That's very arrogant of you think that's what a woman wants to hear?" The first girl said.

"Oh c'mon give them a break sister Suzuran men are just lowly life forms who don't care about nothing else except showing off their testosterone. By protecting us he's actually saying that he's incompetent and unable of protecting himself" The second girl said.

"Jackie pull out the guns" Charlie said taking off her dress to reveal her regular clothes.

"You got it" Jackie said taking off her dress to reveal her regular clothes

"You're such a clever girl Hinagiku" Chizuru said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh fine then what do women like you like to hear?" Tamaki said.

"How about I would never leave my lover alone" The girl from earlier that found Haruhi said as she entered the room. "If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together" The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi. "Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love" The girl said before kissing Haruhi's hands.

"Charlie, Jackie cover your eyes right now!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ugh do we have to?" Jackie said looking up at Charlie who was sitting on the armrest.

"Just humor him Jacqueline" Charlie said covering her eyes.

"Ugh" Jackie said covering her eyes.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up" Hinako said.

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" Chizuru said.

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes" Benibara said rubbing Haruhi's cheek.

"Uh thanks I guess" Haruhi said.

"Her skin is so soft" Hinako said as she and Chizuru rubbed on Haruhi's skin.

"Isn't she though? I think she's a little diamond in the rough" Chizuru said.

"Wait!" Benibara said standing up.

"Hmm?" Charlie said opening her fingers to look.

"You are the beautiful songstress from earlier!" Benibara said.

"Songstress?" Charlie said confused.

"And you!" Benibara said.

"Ah! What'd I do? !" Jackie said in defense"

"Jackie you haven't done anything" Charlie said.

"Sorry natural response" Jackie said.

"You are the beautiful blonde president of the art club" Benibara said taking Jackie's hands. "So many beauties in one room is to much to contain"

"Uh thank you" Charlie and Jackie said confused.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have" Chizuru said taking Charlie's hair in her hands. "So it's so long and with that gorgeous deep red color"

"Thank you!" Charlie said happily

"Charlotte" Jackie scolded.

"What? I like compliments" Charlie said with a shrug.

"And you have those beautiful aquamarine eyes" Hinako said.

"What the heck is wrong with you people! My eyes are ice blue! Not light blue, not aquamarine they're ice blue!" Jackie said which made Charlie roll her eyes.

"I love the fire in your eyes" Benibara said cupping Jackie's cheek.

"Please don't touch me" Jackie said uncomfortable.

"Don't you touch my sisters!" Tamaki said running towards them.

"Leave them alone!" Benibara said getting ready to hit Tamaki but Jackie caught her fist.

"If you intend on seeing the imprint of my ring on your face I would insist you don't lay a finger on him. If anyone's going to punch that one it'll be me or Charlie" Jackie said sternly.

"Your wish is my command maiden" Benibara said standing up.

"She tried to hit me! She's so violent!" Tamaki said scooting away.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Honey exclaimed

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" Benibara said.

"Charlie" Jackie said cracking her knuckles.

"No…not yet" Charlie said.

"Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy" Kyoya said.

They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits.

"Lobelia!" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" Chizuru sang a little higher.

"Lobelia!" Hinako sang the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" Benibara said.

"The Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"Charlie" Jackie said looking at her sister as the boys looked at the Zuka Club in confusion.

"I got to give that two thumbs down Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Exactly what I thought. So can I punch them yet?" Jackie said.

"Not yet we wouldn't want a lawsuit on the school from St. Lobelia that will just be a last resort" Charlie said.

"The…Zuka…Club?" Tamaki said before passing out.

"Tamaki!" Charlie said kneeling down in front of her brother as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" Hikaru said as he laughed hysterically.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" Kaoru said as laughed.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge said.

"Oh man" Charlie and Jackie said as they heard her laughing.

Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee.

"I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools" Renge said before taking a sip and gagging. "St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise there" Renge said. "The Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!"

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge" Kyoya said as he took off his breastplate.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what would I do with out my dear host club?" Renge said before going back into the floor.

"Boring!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"That sounds like the most boring school ever" Charlie said.

"Yea who wants to hang out with a bunch a chatty girls all day" Jackie said.

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" Chizuru said.

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind" Hinako said.

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" Benibara said.

"Yea you tell em Benio" Chizuru said.

"You're awesome Benibara!" Hinako said happily.

"Whatever we're so over it" Kaoru said.

"Why don't ladies just scram" Hikaru said.

"Not to be mean or anything…I do mean it. You're wasting our time with your nonsense." Charlie said.

"You all are just a bunch of crazy girls with a man hating complex because of that idiotic school of yours" Jackie said texting on her iPhone

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love" Hinako said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hikaru said.

"I think she might be one of the people that likes to hear themselves talk" Jackie said.

"Hey I haven't seen this one before it must be a new kind" Kaoru said before handing it to Charlie.

"Oh and it's French vanilla flavor my favorite" Charlie said looking at the instant coffee.

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" Chizuru said ripping Benibara's mustache off.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peak at the infamous Ouran Host Club" Benibara said.

"Hey guys are we really infamous?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Though I consider us famous" Charlie said.

"This club was formed on blood, sweat and tears that's enough to be famous right?" Jackie said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"And to think they're dragging these young maidens down with them" Benibara said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" Benibara said. "Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!"

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" Kyoya said.

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" Benibara said.

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock" Kyoya said.

"See what you did?" Charlie and Jackie said.

"You see Tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now" Honey said.

"Then wake him up!" Benibara said.

"Are you mental?" Jackie said.

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" Haruhi said bringing out a tray of instant coffee.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" Benibara said.

"You're a real pearl among swine" Chizuru said.

"Who are you calling swine? !" Charlie and Jackie said.

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better" Benibara said.

"But these stuff's just instant" Haruhi said.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" Chizuru said which made Tamaki shoot out of bed.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" Tamaki said before slipping on a banana and dipping his finger in the hot coffee. "Ah!" Tamaki said grabbing his finger. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tamaki said as Honey and Jackie tried blowing on his finger

"You gotta be more care Senpai" Haruhi said wrapping a bandage around his finger.

"Thanks a lot Haruhi do you always carry bandages with you?" Tamaki said.

"Nah the super market gives them away with the purchase of instant coffee" Haruhi said.

"Charlie always has the best band-aids!" Jackie said excited. "This one glows in the dark, this one's neon, and this one has penguins on it! It's like a party of on my fingers!" Jackie said wiggling three of her fingers.

"And you wonder why I keep band-aids handy" Charlie said to Kaoru. "She did all of that just today"

"Man" Kaoru said.

"Besides you always get free stuff at the super market" Haruhi said.

"Free stuff?" Tamaki said.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere" Benibara said before snatching Haruhi up. "Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maiden to stay here!" Benibara said as Chizuru pulled Charlie and Jackie close to her. "We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once!" Benibara said. "And we will welcome them into the Zuka club

"Now hold on Benibara" Charlie said pushing Chizuru away. "We can't go to your school" Charlie said pulling Jackie to her.

"But why not maiden. You're voice would be perfect for the Zuka club" Benibara said.

"I'm sorry but I can't go" Charlie said.

"And why not?" Hinako said.

"Because Nene won't be there" Jackie said.

"Nene?" Benibara said.

"Yea Tamaki" Jackie said pulling Tamaki up. "He's my big brother and I like being here. He's like my bestest friend" Jackie said. "He gives me piggy back rides, he makes sure my sandwiches get here on time when a I need them, and when I'm really sick he sits by my bed and reads me stories until I fall asleep. Then he stays by my bedside in case I have a bad dream like when I had that dream I was bitten by a radioactive walrus" Jackie said smiling.

"Oh my little sister is as sweet as pie!" Tamaki said hugging Jackie.

"Stop it Tamaki you're embarrassing me!" Jackie said giggling as Tamaki nuzzled her.

"See Benibara the Suohs are a package family you get all of us or you get none of us that's going to be" Charlie said wrapping her arms around her brother and her sister's shoulders as Tamaki and Jackie smiled.

"You poor hopeless maiden. Well at least we still have you" Benibara said clutching Haruhi to her chest.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki-Senpai a halfer" Haruhi said.

"He is a halfer he's half French and half Japanese!" Honey said.

"You got something against mixed people Haruhi?" Charlie and Jackie said sending her a death glare.

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you" Haruhi said.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago" Hikaru said.

"Yea the boss created when he started high school" Kaoru said.

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything" Haruhi said.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's website" Kyoya said.

"How else are we suppose to make money for all the elaborate backgrounds?" Charlie said.

"Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen" Kyoya said.

"What? ! But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya-Senpai! I had no idea you were collecting money" Haruhi said.

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events" Kyoya said.

"We do make a small profit from the online auction" Charlie said as Jackie displayed with her fingers.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" Haruhi said yelling at Kyoya.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you!" Tamaki said. "Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!"

"I don't want your pencil Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" Tamaki said.

"Not be rude or anything but I'm not really interested in that Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Are you sure Haruhi? Some of the stories are really great" Charlie said.

"Yea not radioactive walrus good but still good. We should know we were witnesses" Jackie said.

"No thanks" Haruhi said.

"Your lost" Charlie and Jackie said as Tamaki sulked in the corner.

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this" Chizuru said.

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinako said.

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" Benibara said before the Zuka club walked out.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do" Haruhi said before walking out.

"Why did you tell her the truth? ! You just added fuel to the fire!" Tamaki said crying.

"The facts are facts" Kyoya said.

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru-Chan's pencil" Honey said.

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother" Kaoru said.

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" Hikaru said.

"Yea it said it on the pencil" Jackie said.

"Everyone just think about it, Haruhi may be indifferent but we know she favors men's clothing didn't she tell us that being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad?" Tamaki said. "Why didn't I realize this before? Maybe they would be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe she'd be better off with the Zuka club"

"Whoa either that was huge headache or Tamaki's right" Jackie said.

"That wasn't a headache" Charlie said.

"Oh my god I'm afraid" Jackie said scared

"Maybe she would be better at an all girls school" Kaoru said.

"Haru-Chan is moving away?!" Honey exclaimed crying.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru said

"Haruhi's so smart passing Lobelia's scholarship test will be a piece of cake!" Kaoru said.

"And Lobelia academy has the money to pay off the 8 million yen debt she owes us" Kyoya said.

"But Haruhi can't leave yet! The plan isn't in motion yet!" Jackie said

"Jacqueline!" Charlie exclaimed said.

"Oh sorry" Jackie said.

"Calm down everyone it'll be alright listen to what I have to say. I have a secret plan" Tamaki said.

The next day, after the Zuka Club finished their performance they walked towards the third music room

"I thought the performance went very well" Hinako said.

"Our singing and acting skills are admired wherever we go" Chizuru said.

"That's true but the main event has yet to begin" Benibara said.

Haruhi was walking toward the third music room when she saw the Zuka club waiting for her.

"Hello young maiden" Benibara said.

"We've come for your choice" Hinako said.

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" Chizuru said.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi said.

"That you should come with us and you should go to school with your own kind" Benibara said. They opened the door and the room was dark with a big pile in the middle of the room.

"Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran" Mori sang.

"Ouran" Kyoya sang.

"Ouran!" Honey said.

"Ouran!" Charlie sang.

"Ouran!" Jackie sang.

The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of make up.

"Ouran!" Tamaki sang with a roll of his tongue.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said. The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori while Charlie was dressed in a dark red military general outfit with matching hat and Jackie was dressed in a dark blue military general outfit with match helmet.

"Oh Haruhi welcome back" Tamaki said as he walked up in his pink ballroom dress.

"Look Haru-Chan I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Honey said swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress.

"What is the meaning of this? ! Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" Benibara said.

"Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!" Tamaki said. "My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you'll have my sisters than usual! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club!" Tamaki said. "Isn't that a great plan? Aren't a I pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin sisters which one of us is prettier?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm just teasing you" Hikaru said which made Kaoru laugh

"Look, look Haru-Chan! You can call me big sis if you want" Honey said.

"Hail host club!" Charlie and Jackie said holding up a peace sign.

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" Benibara said.

Then Haruhi started laughing hysterically.

"Told you she was going to do that" Charlie said.

"Man you have got to show me how to do that" Jackie said.

"Oh man this is to much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" Haruhi said crumbling to her knees in laughter. "I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous!"

"Are we really that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said which made Haruhi laugh even harder. "C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said as they chased Haruhi around the room. "Say it please!" Which made Haruhi cry tears of laughter. "What were you think what's gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we didn't want to go away" Hikaru said.

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" Benibara said.

"Yea I'm sorry but your club's not for me" Haruhi said as she stood up "I think the sound of a girls' school is great and your view are interesting but I came to this school with plan for my future. Though I appreciate your offer I always knew that I would never leave Ouran Academy" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said crying tears of joy.

"Yea mama!" Jackie said giving Charlie a high five as Mori tapped on his tambourine.

"Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours with out asking! I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" Tamaki said.

"That's right and I still don't want it" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Uh Benio" Chizuru said.

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will com and rescue from this place!" Benibara said.

"Well then now that's out of the way. Jacqueline" Charlie said. Jackie reached into her helmet and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her sister. "Right then. St. Lobelia Zuka club you have been charged with crimes against the Ouran Host Club that cannot go unpunishable" Charlie said reading from the scroll.

"523 counts of jerkaterring, 72 counts of verbal crimes against the host king, 62 counts of unneeded sass and multiple counts of crimes against the Ouran Host Club" Jackie said.

"And other counts of dancing out of step, over confidant drama, and off key singing but it's not really your fault if you're untalented" Charlie said with a shrug.

"What did you say?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"Now then your punishment death by peanut firing squad!" Charlie said as Jackie pulled out a small cannon.

"Where'd you guys get a cannon from?" Haruhi asked.

"We made it" Charlie and Jackie said.

"In science class" Charlie said.

"We got an A- on it" Jackie said.

"Only because peanuts are dangerous" Charlie said. "Now then on my mark" Charlie said. "Fire!" Charlie said. Aqua pressed a button releasing peanuts hitting the Zuka club.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The Zuka Club trying to cover themselves.

"This is not over!" Benibara said before running out and slipping on Banana peels in the hallway.

"Yea!" Charlie and Jackie said giving each other a high five.

"Was that really necessary?" Tamaki said.

"No but it came out pretty awesomely!" Jackie said.


	11. A day in the life of the Fujioka Family!

The host Club stopped in shock as they stopped in front of a shack.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jackie said shocked.

"Charlie are you sure this is the right address?" Kaoru said.

"According to my GPS on my phone this is the address" Flannery said looking at her iPhone.

"But this can't be Haruhi's house" Tamaki said.

The door opened and two creepy looking eyes poked out through the darkness. "Hey everyone I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in" Haruhi said.

They walked inside and saw the small kitchen.

"I know it's not much but make yourselves at home. I'll make us some tea. I'm sorry we don't have enough cups but we do have some bowls and measuring cups" Haruhi said setting out the tea.

"Hey boss what's up with this? What's with this place? She lives here?" Kaoru said.

"Maybe it's a set like in the movies" Hikaru said.

"I hope so! Calm down you guys maybe this is just the store room I'm the infinite cosmos is on the other side of the closet" Tamaki said.

"Then shouldn't we try to open it?" They asked.

"No not right now!" Tamaki said.

"Right!" They said.

"Since you all decided to come around lunch time my dad said it would rude if I didn't off you something to eat. We've been fasting for three days so we can buy something suited to your taste" Haruhi said. "But it's okay as long as you like it. Ta-Da a sushi plate!" Haruhi said.

"But this can't be for all of us" Jackie said looking at the sushi plate

"Of course it is Jacqueline" Haruhi said.

"Ah!" Jackie said as she fainted backwards.

"Jacqueline!" Charlie said shocked.

"Well dig in everyone" Haruhi said.

"Sorry we came to visit Haru-Chan! Please don't make us eat it!" Honey exclaimed.

"Be strong everyone Haruhi has suffered for a benefit" Tamaki said pulling his chopsticks apart.

"Wow this is a piece of fancy tuna isn't it? I've never tasted it until now" Haruhi said before popping it in her mouth. "It's amazing!"

"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY! ! ! !" Tamaki screamed which woke Charlie and Jackie up.

"Someone's a dead Tamaki" Jackie said with groan as she sat up.

Tamaki let out a happy sigh. "Just a dream"

"Charlotte! Jacqueline! We're going to be late!" Tamaki yelled.

"What's he yelling about?" Charlie said as she and Jackie walked out of their rooms as Tamaki ran down the stairs.

"Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" Shima, the head maid said.

"I need to get going. Charlotte! Jacqueline! Get down here!" Tamaki said.

"Should we tell him?" Charlie asked.

"Nah it'll be funnier if we just sit out" Jackie said as they watched from the top of the stairs.

"Please bring the car around front" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir at once" The driver said.

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" Shima said.

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" Shima said.

'I can't shake that nightmare I had this morning. I respect the private lives of our club members so I've never felt the need to intrude on their personal lives' Tamaki thought. Then his eyes widen in shock. 'What if Haruhi is living in poverty? What if that hovel is home? I need to get to Haruhi and the truth out of her! I need to get school!'

"Wait Master Tamaki! I can't let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" Shima said.

"AHH!" Tamaki screamed as he ran up the stairs causing Charlie and Jackie to laugh their heads off.

"Oh he's not the brightest young man" Shima said as he ran downstairs.

"Thank you Shima. Charlotte! Jacqueline! Will you get down here please!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming at your sisters and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday" Shima said.

"Which means no school today Tama" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" Tamaki said.

"As you and your sisters' maid it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman and I want the young misses to become fine young ladies" Shima said. "So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners" Shima said dragging Tamaki away.

"Oh no Shima's going to give Tamaki a spanking" Jackie said smiling.

"Nah even though she has the power to do that I still say Tamaki's too old for a spanking" Charlie said.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" Tamaki said.

"Sure!" One of the maids said bring him a phone.

Tamaki dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hey Kyoya there's something I need to talk to you about" Tamaki said.

"Hmm?" Charlie and Jackie said confused.

"Charlie, Jackie I need you to make something" Tamaki said after her got off the phone with Kyoya.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know something sweet and delicious! We're going on an adventure!" Tamaki said.

Charlie let out a sigh. "You make a pie and I'll make a cobbler" Charlie said as she took the rollers out of her hair.

"Fine, fine this adventure better be worth it. I wanted to go back to bed" Jackie said taking the clips out of her hair.

~On the other side of town~

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face.

'That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry' Haruhi thought as she walked home from the store. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her apartment complex. "What's going on why are they in front of our apartments?" Haruhi said.

"Here you are young Masters" The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru said.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" Hikaru said.

"I know look at all the rooms!" Honey said

"This building is an apartment complex" Charlie said.

"Yes commoners rent the rooms here. Haruhi and her father must live in one of the rooms here" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! Why'd you bring these idiots with us? ! Especially those two doppelgangers!" Tamaki said.

"Well I knew you wouldn't have the courage to come alone so I thought everyone should come. Alright everyone let's go home I guess I underestimated our great leader" Kyoya said.

"Aww we made these for nothing?" Charlie and Jackie asked.

"What? We don't want to leave!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Sorry! Don't leave I don't want to be alone!" Tamaki said.

"Is this some kind of movie shoot?" One man asked.

"Rich people! Rich people!" A little boy said jumping up and down.

"Now don't forget everyone! This is a just happen to be in the neighborhood kind of visit. We must respect the Fujioka family the words small, run down and shabby are forbidden!" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said as Mori saluted.

"We can't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father that would ask us to leave" Tamaki said.

"Well it's too late for that! Get lost!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Hey that pink dress is pretty cute!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, and Honey said.

"Shut the hell up! Just leave!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi's so mad she cursed at us!" Tamaki said.

"Hey it's not our fault" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Excuse me Haruhi but is everything alright? Those young ladies and gentlemen are driving such fancy foreign cars they're not Yakuza are they?" An old woman said.

"Oh no" Haruhi said.

"Do you want me to call the police?" She asked.

"Excuse me Madam" Tamaki said taking her hand. "My name is Tamaki Suoh my sisters and I are a few of Haruhi's friends"

"Why aren't you adorable!" She said swooning.

"And he's got her" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Please forgive us we didn't mean to cause a scene" Tamaki said.

"I'll stop by later with snacks for all your friends" The woman said before walking off.

"Senpai you might want to get Charlie and Jackie they're drawing attention" Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over and saw Charlie and Jackie with a crowd of people around them. Charlie was wearing a long sleeve white collared shirt mid drift with a coral bow tie, jean shorts, and coral high heels. Her hair was in her a fishbone ponytail. Jackie was wearing a sleeveless light blue collared mid drift with the front tied together, a black pencil skirt, and black wedged booties. Her hair was in a top knot bun.

"You are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen" One man said.

"Thanks!" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

"How would you like to go on a date with my sons?" One man said.

"No they should date mine!" Another man said.

"No mine!" One woman said.

"Do any of those dates include dancing?" Charlie asked.

"And a three course meal I need my desert or it's no deal" Jackie said.

"Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru said running over to them.

"They're very busy at the moment" Hikaru said grabbing Jackie's hand.

"And have no time to date anyone" Kaoru said grabbing Charlie's hand before they dragged them away.

"What's gotten into them?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said.

They walked up to the Fujioka apartment and waited for Haruhi to open the door.

"Look here's the deal you get a three second quick peak and then you all go home" Haruhi said.

"Look Haru-Chan I bought you a gift there's both chocolate and strawberry in here" Honey said.

"And Jackie made a blueberry pie" Charlie said.

"And Charlie made a strawberry cobbler" Jackie said.

"Fine I guess I'll make some tea" Haruhi said opening the door.

'Phew! At least it's better than my dream' Tamaki thought looking inside the house.

"What a hovel" Hikaru said.

"Shut up!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing his cheeks.

"A wooden door unit that's common for a commoner home" Kyoya said.

"Haruhi's such a shortie at least she won't hit her head in here" Kaoru said.

"Bad time to wear heels" Charlie said as she and Jackie kneeled down. Charlie and Jackie were almost as tall as their brother at 5' 10" in their heels.

"Well I think it's a cute little room!" Honey said.

"You don't have to compliment it" Haruhi said.

"Hey wait do we have to take off our shoes too?" Honey said noticing Haruhi's sandals.

"Please if you don't mind" Haruhi said.

"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off it's kind of like going to the dojo huh?" Honey said looking up at Mori.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Do you have any slippers for us Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

"Wait the room's covered with mats" Kaoru said.

"In that case we don't need slippers" Hikaru said.

"Thanks for inviting us in!" The Hitachiin twins and Honey said as they walked in.

"Yea thanks" Mori said as he walked in.

"Thanks for being so nice Haruhi" The Suoh sisters said as they walked in.

"It's greatly appreciated" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya walked in.

"Yes thank you Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Whoa talk about small!" Hikaru said.

"Ow" Mori said as they tried to sit down.

"Be careful! That light bulb's just hanging from the ceiling!" Kaoru said.

"Hey watch it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ow! My pancreas!" Jackie exclaimed.

"This place is a quite unpleasant alright everyone just pull your knees together and sit gym style commoners have created this position to conserve space" Tamaki said sitting with his knees tucked in.

'I just got to get through this visit I should have expected this from them' Haruhi thought. "I'm going to go make us some tea"

"Why don't you make us this? It's black tea our father got us from Africa" Hikaru said handing her an orange tea bag.

"Um okay" Haruhi said.

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" Kaoru said.

"I think so when was the last time I bought some milk?" Haruhi said.

"What the hell are you doing you idiots" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" Tamaki said.

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" Hikaru said crying.

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that doesn't have one!" Kaoru said crying.

"Here we go again" Charlie and Jackie said rolling their eyes.

"It's okay Haruhi we don't need any tea you don't have to go through all that trouble" Kaoru said.

"What're you talking about I've already finished" Haruhi said.

"Oh well in that case" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Phew! That was a close one" Hikaru said.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean sir?" Kaoru said.

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi looses" Tamaki said.

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition" Kyoya said as he looked at the book shelf

"Jackie's bored!" Jackie said loudly.

"I've got some cards in my purse" Charlie said.

"Break those puppies out" Jackie said.

Charlie pulled the cards out and they decided to play blackjack.

"Hit me" Charlie said. Jackie passed out card and Charlie let out a squeal. "Blackjack 21!" Charlie said happily.

"I hate you" Jackie said.

"Will two stop playing your devil games? ! We are in Haruhi's home!" Charlie said.

"Let's see what else can we play?" Charlie asked.

"Oh! I know! I'm thinking of a number between one and one million what is it?" Jackie asked.

Charlie made a thinking face and tapped at her chin.

'She's so cute when she's thinking like that!' Kaoru thought happily.

"6!" Charlie said.

"Ah! Stay out of my head!" Jackie exclaimed grabbing the sides of her head.

"Wow Char-Chan how'd you guess so easily?" Honey asked.

"Well there's not much going on in that empty yet creative parking lot Jackie calls a head" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Alright everyone the tea's ready I'm sorry that not all of the cups match" Haruhi said serving the tea.

'At least it's not chipped bowls and cracked measuring cups' Tamaki thought.

"What do you want first Haru-Chan? Some cake? Or Char-Chan's yummy cobbler or Jack-Chan's yummy pie?" Honey asked.

"Yea you should pick first" Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi said.

"Yea we're rich we eat this stuff all the time" Hikaru said which Kaoru and Tamaki shush him.

"I'll think I have the strawberry cake" Haruhi said.

"She's so cute!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" Tamaki said.

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why are boys so stupid?" Jackie asked folding her arms across her chest..

"One of the mysteries of life my dear" Charlie said.

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine" Mori said giving Haruhi his strawberries.

"That's nice thank you Mori-Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Why didn't we think of that? !" Hikaru said.

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" Tamaki said.

"Why'd we let him trick us? !" Kaoru asked.

"I wish we could create some sort of bandage for your brain. You know so your brain's not all screwy" Jackie said.

"Oooo we could so do that!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

'They're so cute when they're like that!' Hikaru and Kaoru thought

"Wow your cobbler was really good Charlie" Haruhi said.

"Thanks" Charlie said smiling.

"You blueberry pie was good too Jack-Chan" Honey said.

"Thank you Honey-Senpai" Jackie said wiping Honey's mouth. "You got some blueberry there"

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite" Honey said.

"Yea it's about time for lunch" Hikaru said.

"Well then what's for lunch?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey said.

"Will you all stop being so happy?" Haruhi asked.

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some of your favorite sushi" Kyoya said.

"Thanks but no thanks I know if I let you guys pay then I'll just regret it later" Haruhi said.

"Oh no worry Haruhi" Kyoya said pulling out a gold card. "We'll just pay for it using the photos of you we auctioned" Kyoya said.

"And you can use this" Jackie said holding up card with holes in it.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked taking it from her.

"It's a sushi card. If you get 10 holes in it then they give you a 12 pack of rich balls!" Jackie said excited.

"Jacqueline this is expired" Charlie said taking it from Haruhi.

"Aww man" Jackie said. "Looks like it's on you" Jackie said.

"So I am paying for it. Well my friend has a nice little sushi place pretty some pretty high quality stuff too" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki began to write something rapidly before giving it to Haruhi.

"Be careful Haruhi just because the sushi package says hi quality doesn't mean it is" Haruhi said before tossing the note in the trash. "I'm not stupid Senpai I could figure that out on my own"

"Ah! How could you do that? ! Daddy was trying to look causal and not embarrass you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"He's the not the brightest crayon in the box is he?" Jackie said.

"No but he's our dull crayon I suppose" Charlie said.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" Honey said.

"No Honey-Senpai!" Hikaru said.

"Why would you ask her that? !" Kaoru said.

"You're going to embarrass her!" Tamaki said.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" Haruhi said.

"We can wait!" Honey said.

"Why didn't we ask her that? !" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking" Tamaki said.

"And yet they never get this excited when I cook" Charlie said.

"Well food is food to me. But if I had to pick I would have to go with yours because your cooking always is always extra homey" Jackie said.

"Thank you Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" Haruhi said.

"We're coming too" Hikaru said.

"We want to see a commoner's super market" Kaoru said.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey said.

"And commoner markets always have great deals" Charlie said.

"And bulk size candy!" Jackie said excited.

"This could be a great learning experience" Kyoya said.

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket commoners' supermarket!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they ran out.

"This going to be fun!" Honey said as he and Mori walked out.

"I'm going to get the biggest bag of candy they have!" Jackie said.

"And I can get some more tea supplies" Charlie said.

"Well so much for a day off" Haruhi said as Kyoya walked out.

"Hey Senpai aren't you coming with us?" Haruhi asked as she walked into another room.

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother before I left" Tamaki said.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that" Haruhi said.

"You favor your mother just like Charlie and Jackie favor our mother" Tamaki said.

"That's what my dad tell me. You sure do talk about Charlie and Jackie when they're not here" Haruhi said.

"I really can't help it. Me being their big brother they're constantly on my mind" Tamaki said with a shrug smiling. "Like I said their happiness is of the utmost importance to me" Tamaki said.

"Your mother is beautiful I bet she was smart too" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm not a good judge of beauty but she smart she was lawyer" Haruhi said.

"Oh yea no doubt I bet she was great lawyer too trust me Haruhi you can't fool these eyes" Tamaki said.

"I'm not so sure about that Tamaki-Senpai but my mom..." Haruhi said.

"_Well Haruhi your mom's going to go out there and do her best! Watch we're going to win this one!" Haruhi's mom said._

"She was a great mother" Haruhi said smiling.

Then Tamaki let out a blush. "Well everyone's waiting outside for us we should get going" Tamaki said standing up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of Haruhi.

"That hurt. Haruhi are you okay?" Tamaki said alarmed.

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy Senpai" Haruhi said.

"I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?" A woman said as she entered and saw Tamaki on top of Haruhi.

"Welcome home dad" Haruhi which made Tamaki let out a scream.

"At that moment her father came home" Mori narrated.

"From his shift at the tranny bar" Honey also narrated.

"He saw his daughter being pinned down" Mori said.

"Or so it appeared" Honey said.

"Forcefully being held" Mori said.

"Or so it appeared" Honey said.

"By some strange boy" Mori said.

'Dad? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's father!' Tamaki thought scared and confused.

"So Dad how was work?" Haruhi said asked.

'Just stay calm and I can explain what happened!' Tamaki said.

Her dad walked over and threw Tamaki off of Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you alone last night I bet you were so lonely last night" Her father said.

"Wow he hit that wall hard" Haruhi said shocked.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast" Her father said moving his shoulder. "I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now"

"Hot tea! I'll get it! Haruhi do you use firewood to burn it? Haruhi help me out your dad wants tea!" Tamaki said before Haruhi's father stepped on Tamaki.

"Oh my I seem to have some across a little pest! Tell me why are you addressing my daughter with such formality young man?" Her father said.

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" Hikaru said.

"Whoa that person we passed was Haruhi's father" Kaoru said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" Tamaki said.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad. We're friends of Haruhi the Hitachiin brothers" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked on Haruhi.

"So you're a transvestite huh?" Hikaru said.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" Kaoru said.

"So you finally put the moves on Haruhi huh boss?" They said.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies man" Hikaru said.

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count" Kaoru said.

"Hitachiin!" They heard two voices say. They turned around and saw a pissed off Charlie and Jackie.

"What have we told you about messing with him and making up stupid lies that like?" Charlie asked.

"You mess with the bull you get the horns!" Jackie said. "Come here" Jackie said.

"But we don't want to" Hikaru and Kaoru said pout.

"I don't care what you want get over here" Charlie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Hikaru and Kaoru said scared before they walked over.

"Mr. Fujioka my name is Charlotte and this is my sister Jacqueline  
Charlie started.

"Charlie and Jackie for short" Jackie added.

"As his sisters, we can tell you first hand that Tamaki is by no means a ladies man or a pheromone factory" Charlie said as she beat Kaoru over the head.

"Yea the boy can hardly stand with falling over a ladybug or something" Jackie said as she beat Hikaru.

"Hey!" Tamaki said.

"Shut up I'm making a point" Jackie said placing her foot on the back of his head.

"But the first part is true I'm not a ladies man I care about Haruhi" Tamaki said before dropping to his knees.

'Is he confessing his love?' Hikaru, Kaoru, Charlie and Jackie thought.

"It's the truth I care about Haruhi as if she were my own daughter!" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" Charlie and Jackie said with a sigh.

"We were so close!" Jackie said shaking her fist as Charlie shook her head.

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you're certainly a good looking bunch of young people. I'm not sure which one I like the best" Haruhi's father said. "I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at" Ranka said.

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey said.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" Ranka said.

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?" Honey asked confused.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which, you two are 1st years and are also in same class with Haruhi you are Charlotte Lynnette Suoh and Jacqueline Francine Suoh; it's so nice to see Haruhi having some female friends" Ranka said smiling "And such beautiful ones at that! Look even your toes are perfectly pedicured!" Ranka said holding up Charlie's foot with her toes painted coral pink.

"Oh thank you Ranka" Charlie said slightly embarrassed.

"So Haruhi has told you about us?" Hikaru said.

"Oh no Kyoya told me" Ranka said.

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka" Kyoya said.

"WHAT? !" Everyone said.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said grabbing Kyoya's shoulder

"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" Kyoya said which made Tamaki fall back.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" Ranka said.

"You never told me about this dad!" Haruhi said. "How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya-Senpai!"

"But you never tell me anything about school Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing" Ranka said pouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back? ! C'mon Senpai will you stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets? !" Haruhi said at Tamaki.

"It's just that you're cute even when your angry!" Ranka said hugging Haruhi said.

"Is it just me or does her dad remind me of someone" Hikaru said.

"Now we know why she's so good at handling the boss" Kaoru said.

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" Ranka asked.

"To the store I'll be back so you all stay here and behave yourselves" Haruhi said before walking out.

"Wait! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru said.

"I wouldn't push it once she made her mind up she won't change it" Ranka said.

"That sounds like someone I know" Jackie said with a smirk before Charlie slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Jackie said grabbing her head.

"When she wanted to apply to Ouran Academy she did all of the enrollment papers by herself. Though I respect her independence, I wish she would ask me for help sometimes.

~8 years ago~

"Haruhi!" Ryoji Fujioka sang happily. "Why didn't you tell me today was bring your parent to school day?" Ryoji asked.

"Sorry dad but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go!" Haruhi said.

Ryoji screamed in shocked.

"She's not going through a rebellious stage. I think it's because her daddy's a tranny" One of Ryoji's coworkers said.

"So I like to wear women's clothing so what? ! I will never love anyone the way I loved Kotoko and she had no problem with it so lay off!" Ryoji said.

Later that night, Ryoji's coworker bought him home.

"Hey Haruhi your dad drunk himself stupid again" He said.

"Hello my angel!" Ryoji said hugging her.

"You smell like a bar" Haruhi said.

"He's pretty upset because he didn't go to take your parent to school day today. You should invite him next time" He said.

"I can't. I didn't invite you because I know how hard you work and I wanted you to have a day off. I thought you should use the day off to catch up on some sleep. I just want you to take better care of yourself"

~Present day~

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since she's seems happier. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" Ranka said.

"You know me? !" Tamaki said happily.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling president. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you" Ranka said.

"Yay!" Tamaki said.

"We wouldn't exactly call him bumbling" Charlie said.

"We would call him accident prone" Jackie said.

"That seems like the right word" Charlie said nodding her head.

'So she does talk about the host club at home' Kyoya thought

"Come to think about you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the last minute. Pretty pathetic" Ranka said which made Tamaki go back into his closet.

"Wow you hit the nail right on the head Ranka" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka said with a seductive tone.

"Why didn't he tell me that Kyoya-Senpai was calling and giving him updates" Haruhi mumbled as she walked to the store.

"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"This is what you call fun?" Kyoya said.

"Yea I thought we were going to play a game" Jackie said whining.

"This is a game Jacqueline I call it the stalking game" Ranka said. "Though I have a more selfish reason for bringing you all out. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of beautiful people"

"Sure enough those too are defiantly cut from the same cloth" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

They entered the supermarket and watched Haruhi pick out veggies at the produce section.

"Are you sure it's really necessary to follow her?" Tamaki asked.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age after that she took on all of the house hold chores by herself. I follow her when ever she leaves the house but I suppose I'm just being overprotective. I worry about her all the time I'm the only one who can protect her" Ranka said.

~Flashback 6 years ago~

"Hey dad what're you doing?" Haruhi said.

"Oh it looks like you've caught me Haruhi I followed you here so I could carry your shopping bag you know how daddy loves to accessorize! Now why don't you just hand it over" Ranka said.

"You're so weird!" Haruhi said smiling.

~End Flashback~

"Either she doesn't know how to depend on others or she doesn't want to. She's always been so strong and independent and she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even noticing it" Ranka said.

"That's true I've seen I understand" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean you understand? ! Don't think you can win me over just because you're handsome! I'm warning you I'm not ready to let go yet!" Ranka said.

"Could you at least let go of my face? !" Tamaki said.

"You've got some nerve! You don't even know Haruhi! From this moment on we are enemies!" Ranka said which made Tamaki scream in terror.

"Excuse me Miss Ranka could you please stop scaring my brother?" Charlie said stepping in front of Tamaki said.

"Yea he has a low threshold for fear" Jackie said.

"Oh of course dears how un lady like of me" Ranka said. "Don't forget about this Tamaki!" Ranka said while Tamaki hid behind Jackie.

"Jacqueline push on three" Charlie whispered to her sister with a wink.

"Right three!" Jackie said before they pushed Tamaki behind Haruhi.

"Hey Tamaki-Senpai what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh it looks like you've caught me Haruhi I followed you here so I could carry your shopping bag you know how daddy loves to accessorize! Now why don't you just hand it over!" Tamaki said copying Ranka.

"You're so weird!" Haruhi said laughing. "What's with the mushrooms?"

"Wee! Faster Takashi!" Honey said as Mori pushed him in a cart.

"Yay! Bulk candy bars!" Jackie said happily tossing her bag up and down.

"Just one more thing on my list" Charlie said looking at her list.

"So double coupons help reduce the price" Kyoya said as he walked by.

"Whoa there's a whole stack of commoner's coffee!" Hikaru said.

"So is there's anything you want for lunch?" Haruhi asked.

"How about a stew pot? One with lots of meat and no chrysanthemums" Tamaki said with his finger in his mouth.

"That's a good idea since we have to feed a lot of people it's a little warm for it though" Haruhi said.

'I know it's going to happen someday. One day my sweet little girl is going to be all grown up and she'll want to have a special someone' Ranka thought as he stuck his tongue out. "Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Yay! Bulk Candy!" Jackie said trying to open the bag only to have Tamaki take it away when they sat around the table.

"You can have your candy after you eat your lunch" Tamaki said.

"Aww man" Jackie said as Tamaki pushed a bowl in front of her.

"Here Tamaki lots of chrysanthemums your favorite!" Ranka said as he put chrysanthemums in Tamaki's bowl.

Tamaki let out a groan.

"Be nice this Haruhi's father" Charlie whispered to her brother.

"Yea that they you'll be in the right and he won't be so weary of you coming around his daughter" Jackie whispered.

"Right. Thank you Ranka! You're right chrysanthemums are my favorite" Tamaki said happily.

'What the heck are this boy's motives?' Ranka thought.


	12. Kaoru's sick day!

It was Saturday morning at the Suoh house. Charlie was in the kitchen making tea for a tea party she and Jackie were having in the garden later that morning. She was making their favorite tea and snacks and Jackie would help take everything to the garden after everything was finished. Charlie was finishing everything up when herself phone rang.

"Hello this is Charlotte Suoh" Charlie said answering her phone.

"Hello Charlotte?" It was the Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin.

"Oh hello Mrs. Hitachiin" Charlie said pulling her cookies out of the oven.

"Not so well" Yuzuha said.

"Why what's the matter?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Well there's been a nasty cold going on around here in Hitachiin manor and all of the maids and butlers have caught it" Yuzuha said.

"Oh that is bad I'm sorry for that" Charlie said stirring the tea.

"And now Kaoru has it. I want to stay home and take care of him but I have a very important meeting to go to and I'm taking Hikaru with me so he doesn't get sick. If it's not too much trouble could you please watch him until we get back" Yuzuha said.

"You want me to baby sit Kaoru? You know how weird that will be he's older than me!" Charlie said.

"Don't think of it as baby sitting think of it as hanging out with your best friend" Yuzuha said. "Please Charlie if you do it I can make it worth your while. I'll give you anything you want" Yuzuha said.

"Hmm…fine I'll do it. But only because Kaoru is my friend and I want him to get better" Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie you're an absolute sweetheart" Yuzuha said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin I'll be there as soon as possible" Charlie said before hanging up.

"Hey Charlie you ready to carry the tea out to the garden?" Jackie asked walking downstairs.

"Change of plans Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I'm going to the Hitachiin manor" Charlie said.

"Why? Saturday is our tea time day" Jackie said pouting.

"Well Kaoru is sick and I'm going to take care of them" Charlie said pouring the tea into a thermos.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because Mrs. Hitachiin has a very important meeting and all of the maids and butlers are sick and she'll give us anything me want if I do it" Charlie said.

"Anything?" Jackie said.

"Anything" Charlie clarified. "Like those new royal blue wedges with the military style buttons you wanted so much but I told you have to get a job if you wanted to get them. I can get them for you" Charlie said.

"Ah those are so boss" Jackie said happily. "Okay we're just have it when you get back"

"Awesome now go tell Tamaki I'm leaving" Charlie said.

"But what do I tell him? He's gonna say something like. 'Ah! My sister is going to those dirty doppelgangers house! Her souls are going to be corrupted!' What's a doppelganger anyway?" Jackie said.

"Tell him I'm going to run some errands and that they are going to take very long" Charlie said.

"Eh sounds believable I would believe it" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Good now go" Charlie said.

"Sure beans" Jackie said before walking upstairs.

"Young miss!" Shima said.

"Ah!" Charlie said turning around and seeing Shima. "Oh hello Miss Shima you scared me" Charlie said rubbing the back of her head.

"You and your sister wouldn't happen to be causing trouble for you brother would you?" Shima said.

"No, no of course not Shima it's better if Tamaki is happy and not all stressy you know" Charlie said.

"Stressy is not a word Miss Charlotte" Shima said.

"C'mon Miss Shima I'm being really nice right now. I'm going to take care of a friend that's sick. Isn't that the trait of a good housewife? Taking care of others?" Charlie said.

"I suppose" Shima said.

"You're good" Jackie said as she walked downstairs.

"Alright then. I'll be home later Miss Shima" Charlie said before walking out.

"Now Miss Jacqueline" Shima said turning to Jackie.

"Uh yes Miss Shima?" Jackie said.

"What is the status of your room" Shima said.

"Um…I'm pretty sure it's a room ma'am" Jackie said confused.

"Really then let's do some spring cleaning then because I know it's been ages since you cleaned it" Shima said grabbing Jackie's ear.

"Ow! Ear, ear, ear, ear!" Jackie exclaimed as Shima dragged her upstairs.

Charlie got out of the Suoh car and walked up to the Hitachiin estate. She knocked on the door and Hikaru answered the door.

"Oh Charlie you're here just in time" Hikaru said.

"Hey Hikaru how's he doing?" Charlie asked as Hikaru let her inside.

"Not good he's got a fever, a headache, he's sneezing, you know normal flu stuff" Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Okay then he's in good hands then" Charlie said smiling.

"Alright Kaoru's resting he seems more relaxed now" Yuzuha said as she walked out of Kaoru's room. "Oh Charlie thank goodness you're here!" Yuzuha said hugging Charlie. "Hikaru and I were just about to leave"

"Well I got here just in time" Charlie said.

"Okay then Hikaru and I should be back in about 3 hours. We have some shopping to do after the meeting is that okay?" Yuzuha said.

"Yea that's fine just leave everything to me" Charlie said.

"Thank you you're an angel Charlie. After we get back you can pick out as many things from my lines as you want" Yuzuha said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin" Charlie said smiling.

"Alright then let's go Hikaru" Yuzuha said. "I'll see you all later" Yuzuha said before she and Hikaru walked out.

Kaoru had fallen asleep after his mother left and then suddenly he started to dream.

~Kaoru's dream~

_Charlie stood wearing a dark pink sundress with white polka dots and was sporting a prominent baby bump._

"_Hello my Kao-Kao I went to the doctor today and guess what! We're having a little girl isn't that great? I hope she'll have your eyes Kao-Kao. You make me so happy to be Mrs. Charlotte Hitachiin. I love you" Charlie said before blowing a kiss with a cute giggle._

~End of Kaoru's dream~

"Ah!" Kaoru said as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. "Oh it was just a dream" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Kaoru!" Charlie said as she ran in. "Are you okay?" Charlie said kneeling down next to him.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Kaoru said shocked.

"Well your mom wanted someone to watch you while she went to a meeting so she called on me. Why? Is something wrong with that?" Charlie said.

"Uh no not at all" Kaoru said.

"Well good I'm going to go make you something to eat. How about some soup? What kind would you like?" Charlie asked.

"How about a vegetable soup?" Kaoru said.

"I can make that it might take a bit though. Why don't you relax for a little bit with some tea" Charlie said pouring some of her tea into a cup. She blew on it a little before handing it to him. "I made it before I left the house. Careful it's still a little hot" Charlie said. "Can you hold my phone for me? I don't like to have it on me when I'm cooking" Charlie said handing him her iPhone.

"Sure" Kaoru said.

"Thanks now I'll be right back" Charlie said before leaving.

Kaoru looked down at Charlie's phone and he couldn't resist himself. He turned it on and saw that her background picture was picture of Kaoru and Charlie at his mother's last party. He blushed and continued to look through her phone. There was many, many, many pictures of Jackie and Tamaki; there were several pictures of the host club and a few pictures of him and her. From parties, study dates, hanging out at the park things like that.

Kaoru kept looking until Charlie came in with two bowls of soup. He quickly put her phone away and Charlie sat down next to him.

"Here we go fresh vegetable soup" Charlie said handing him a bowl.

"Thanks it looks great" Kaoru said. "So Charlie?" Koaru asked.

"Yea?" Charlie asked.

"So how'd your date with that guy go?" Kaoru asked.

"Ugh I don't even want to talk about it" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Because he's stupid and the date was stupid and dating is stupid and I just don't want to do it anymore" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest.

"C'mon tell me" Kaoru said.

"It was just stupid. I was trying to have a normal conversation with the guy and he kept staring at me. I asked him why and he said my beauty was blinding" Charlie said. "It was irritating" Charlie said with a shrug. "Just once I would like to go on a date with a guy who likes me for me for what's on the inside not just on the outside. But sadly because of my Suoh beauty will keep me from it. I tell you I should just give up on dating all together" Charlie said. "Maybe I should become a scholar and just live out the rest of days helping out the rest of humanity with my brain power" Charlie said with a sad sigh.

"Okay you just had a Tono moment" Kaoru said which made giggle.

"Well it's true! For once I would like a boy to come up to me and say. 'You're really beautiful inside and out, I think you're really smart, I love being with you, I think you're really great' But that's probably just the hopeless romantic in me" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yea I guess" Kaoru said.

"Now then we're done talking about my dating life let's watch a little TV" Charlie said picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little that tea really helped the most" Kaoru said.

"I'm glad" Charlie said. "But I got say you look kinda cute with the red nose. Like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" Charlie said booping his nose.

"Gee thanks" Kaoru said rolling his eyes playfully which made Charlie giggle then she let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yea Tamaki, Jackie and I have been coming up with new host club ideas and it's gets a little tiring dealing with Tamaki and Jackie" Charlie said rubbing her eyes. "And I know that when I go back home we'll have to come up with a whole nother bunch" Charlie said.

"Why don't you rest then?" Kaoru said.

"I'm taking care of you I don't want to seem lazy" Charlie said.

"How about I take a nap with you that way you don't have to worry" Kaoru said.

"Okay then" Charlie said smiling.

Kaoru was the first to wake up after their nap and noticed that Charlie was curled up against his chest. He let out another sigh.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"No it's nothing" Kaoru said. "Charlie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" Charlie asked.

"How come you have that picture of us as your background on your phone?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought you went through my phone" Charlie said which made Kaoru blush a little. "I like the picture. You look great, I look great, we had a great time at the party, you're my friend, and it's a pretty awesome looking picture" Charlie said with a shrug. "So are you feeling better?"

"I'm getting there" Kaoru said.

"Well good" Charlie said. "Do you want some more soup? I could make you something else if you don't want that"

"Nah I'm fine I just want to lie here for a bit" Kaoru said.

"Okay" Charlie said smiling.

'I've got to do this now while we're alone. It's now or never' Kaoru thought. "Hey Charlie?"

"Hmm?" Charlie said. Kaoru leaned over and placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek which made her face go as red as her hair. "Kaoru?"

"You're really beautiful inside and out, I think you're really smart, I love being with you, I think you're really great" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru" Charlie said blushing but smiling.

"I've liked you for a long time Charlie I just didn't know how go about it. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaoru said.

Charlie grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "I like you too Kaoru and to answer your question yes" Charlie said smiling.

Kaoru leaned in to kiss her on the lips but Charlie backed away.

"Wait" Charlie said.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you but you're sick and I don't want to catch a cold" Charlie said.

"C'mon one little kiss won't hurt" Kaoru said playfully.

"No Kaoru you can kiss me later" Charlie said.

"C'mon please" Kaoru said.

"Fine" Charlie said before standing up. "You'll have to catch me first!" Charlie said before running out.

"Charlotte! This is no fair! I'm sick!" Kaoru said running after her.

"You obviously don't want that kiss!" Charlie said with a giggle before she ran into a room.

"Damn it I lost her" Kaoru said. "Now think if I were Charlie where would I go?" Kaoru said rubbing his chin. "I got it!" Kaoru said before running off.

Charlie closed the door behind her. She was in Mrs. Hitachiin show room where she kept all her extra pieces of clothing.

"Kaoru will never find me in here and while I'm here I can look for new outfits for Jacqueline and me" Charlie said walking over to the mannequins.

"Oh Charlie" Kaoru said as he walked in.

"AH!" Charlie said shocked. "How'd you find me?"

"You're so predictable love" Kaoru said taking Charlie in his arms. "Alright I caught you I want my kiss now"

"Fine" Charlie said. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "There"

"Oh no I did all hard work just to find you I want a real kiss" Kaoru said. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Charlie was getting ready to break away when she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If I get sick I'm going to kill you" Charlie said as she broke away.

"Don't worry I'll just come and take care of you and we'll play doctor" Kaoru said playfully kissing her again.

"Kaoru wait if we're going to date then some things have to happen" Charlie said after she broke away.

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"We'll have to hide it from the rest of the host club" Charlie said.

"But why I don't want to hide" Kaoru said.

"I don't either but think of it this way. Me, being Tamaki's sister he would be on our heels every waking moment we would try to be alone. We would never hear the end of it from Jacqueline and Hikaru they joke us all the time when we weren't dating. Kyoya would just find a way to turn it into some sort of business venture. The only one that would be happy for us would be Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. Honey-Senpai's sweet but he's kinda loud don't you think?" Charlie said.

"I suppose but we won't have to hide it forever will we?" Kaoru said.

"Of course not" Charlie said. "We just have to the ease them into the idea" Charlie said before kissing his nose.

Later Charlie returned home with a smile on her face. She walked inside the game room and saw Jackie and Tamaki playing a card came.

"Blackjack 21" Jackie said smiling. "I win again!" Jackie said happily.

"This game is stupid!" Tamaki said pouting. "Oh Charlie you're back did you finish all of your errands?"

"I did I did" Charlie said sitting down and reaching into her bag and pulling out a shoebox. "This is for you"

"Awesome" Jackie said opening the box and pulling out a pair of royal blue wedges. "Ah Christmas came early" Jackie said with a happy sigh.

"And for you Tamaki" Charlie said handing him a small present.

"Thank you" Tamaki said. He opened it and it was two rose cufflinks. "Wow they're just the kind I needed!" Tamaki said happily. "Thank you sissy"

"You're very welcome Tamaki. So what did you two do all day?" Charlie asked.

"Well we played a lot of games most of which I kicked Tamaki's tail in" Jackie said.

"That's because you're a cheater!" Tamaki said.

"I am not you're just a swore loser!" Jackie said.

"I am not!" Tamaki said.

"Yes you are!" Jackie said.

"I am not!" Tamaki said.

"You are not!" Jackie said.

"Yes I am!" Tamaki said.

"Ha! I got you!" Jackie said.

"You know what I meant!" Tamaki said.

"You're just mad because Haruhi's daddy is loser!" Jackie said.

"I am not!" Tamaki said.

"Why on earth is this so entertaining?" Charlie said laughing watch Jackie and Tamaki go back and forth thinking about the great day she had.

The next Monday at school, Kaoru was excited to see his new girlfriend. He was shocked to see a sick Charlie walk in. Her skin was pale and her nose was red.

"I am going to kill you" Charlie said before she sneezed.

"Aww but you look so pretty honey" Kaoru said smiling causing Charlie to glare at him.

Charlie grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her face. "This is why I didn't want to kiss you in the first place!" Charlie whispered before Kaoru kissing her nose ticking her off even more.

"Oh my Charlotte dear you're not look too well" The teacher said as she walked in.

"No really Sensei I'm fine" Charlie said with a sniffle before she sneezed again.

"No Charlotte I think you're sick you should go on home" The teacher said.

"No wait sensei I've never missed a day of school!" Charlie exclaimed. "Not since I started school!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's better that you go home" The teacher said patting her shoulder.

"I'll take her home!" Kaoru volunteered.

"No, no wait, wait!" Charlie exclaimed as Kaoru picked her up bridal style and carried her out. "I hate you so much" Charlie said angrily.

"I love you too hon" Kaoru said kissing her forehead. "Now we get to go to my house and play doctor" Kaoru said seductively which made Charlie blush.


	13. Big brother is a prince!

Charlie was walking to the third music room when she was suddenly pulled into a classroom.

"Ah!" Charlie said as she was pulled inside against someone. She looked up and saw Kaoru. "Kaoru! You scared me!" Charlie said playfully hitting his chest.

"I just wanted to get a few moments with you before we went to the host club" Kaoru said.

"But you have your last class with me and we always walk into the third music room together" Charlie said.

"Yes but that's when all of the other hosts are around I want you just to myself" Kaoru said pressing their foreheads together.

"Aww my Kao-Kao's so romantic" Charlie said before pressing her lips to his.

It had been like this for about 3 weeks. Sneaking kisses when no one was looking, holding hands secretly when they were close to each other, and touches that lasted a bit longer than usual. Kaoru seemed to be spending more time with Charlie but it didn't look like anything different they were best friends after all.

After kissing for about 5 minutes the two decided to walk to the third music room. They walked inside and saw Jackie eating something with a stew pot in front of her.

"Hey Charles" Jackie said wiping her mouth.

"Jackie what's with the stew pot?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I told Tamaki I was hungry. I would have been just fine with a candy bar or something but he somehow found a stew pot for me. Not that I'm complaining" Jackie said before taking another bite.

"Because I need my sister to grow up big and strong and candy bars won't do that. Only the best for my sister" Tamaki said ruffling Jackie's hair.

"Aww I'm loved" Jackie said smiling.

"Alright then now that everyone's here everyone change" Kyoya said.

"Fine I can finish later" Jackie said putting the lid on her stew pot before walking into the dressing room.

"Does she really think she can finish that whole stew pot by herself?" Haruhi asked Charlie.

"I'd be worried if she didn't" Charlie said before walking into the dressing room.

'What the heck is wrong wit these people?' Haruhi thought confused.

Meanwhile, a little girl with blonde hair and aqua colored eyes was walking toward the Ouran main building. She stopped once she heard a sound coming from the bushes.

'There could be a really big, nasty monster out here. I better hurry up and find my big brother. My big brother is a strong prince some I sure he'd be able to defeat a monster for me' The little girl thought. She walked to the door of music room three and opened the door where the hosts and hostesses were dressed as policemen and women.

"Welcome!" They all said.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest; no matter I'm glad you're here my little lost kitty cat" Tamaki said smiling at her.

'When I opened the door the police was there to greet me!' The little girl thought.

"Aww she's adorable she looks like a little shrunken Jacqueline" Charlie said kneeling down to her height.

"Little kitty cat why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked.

The girl pointed at Tamaki. "It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" She yelled which shocked the host club.

"That can't be right I must have heard wrong no of course that's it there must be water in my ears from when I went swimming" Tamaki said banging the side of his head.

"Yea that must be it water in the ears" Hikaru said sticking his finger in his ears.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong there's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem" Kaoru said doing the same motion. "There must be something wrong with our ears"

"There's debauchery here!" The girl said which shocked the host club again. "Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there!" The girl said jumping up and down.

"I don't even know how to spell debauchery so I wouldn't know" Jackie said with a shrug.

"But there is! You're the glasses character" She said pointing to Kyoya. "You're the boy Lolita and stoic type" She said pointing to Honey and Mori. "You're the good twin and the bad twin" She said pointing to Charlie and Jackie. "Twincest" She said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "And the bookworm!" She said pointing to Haruhi. Then she looked at Tamaki, who was scared at what label she was going to give him. "Big brother! My brother's blonde you must be him!" She said.

"There's something you want to tell us Tamaki?" Charlie and Jackie asked folding her arms across their chests.

"You never told us about this" Hikaru said.

"Since when did you have another little sister?" Kaoru said.

"I'm the oldest of three as far as I know. Charlie and Jackie are the sisters I know off!" Tamaki said as the little girl giggled in his arms.

"The more I look at you two the more you do look alike. She looks just like Jack-Chan" Honey said.

"I wonder if glasses characters tops big brother" Kyoya said.

"Does it really matter I can't believe she called me bookworm" Haruhi said.

"Excuse me but what is your name little one?" Tamaki said.

"Kirimi!" The little girl said as Tamaki put her down.

"I'm really sorry Kirimi-Chan but I'm afraid you've made a mistake. Charlotte and Jacqueline are my only sisters" Tamaki said.

"Are you sure? You're blonde just like me" Kirimi said tearing up.

"Well that's true" Tamaki said pouting.

"Oh my goodness" Charlie and Jackie said rolling their eyes.

"I give in as of this moment I am your new big brother! You're so cute! Now you, I, Charlotte, and Jacqueline can be one big beautiful family! Come home with us and we'll take care of you!" Tamaki said twirling Kirimi around.

"I know you get carried away with your emotions Senpai, but do you think its okay to make such empty promises?" Haruhi said.

"Don't you listen to that mean old Haruhi I'm not irresponsible! You can come with us and we'll be your brand new brothers and sisters!" Tamaki said tossing her up and down.

"Oh no I'm not putting up with anymore blondes" Charlie said. "Two blondes is already enough"

"And what's so wrong with blondes?" Jackie asked.

"Please you two break everything that isn't nailed down" Charlie said rolling.

"Oh yea" Jackie said with a giggle.

"We should actually find out if she has a brother that goes to this school" Kyoya said.

"Kirimi, Kirimi" They heard a creepy voice say. Then a blonde boy with aqua colored eyes poked his head through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Honey said.

"What's up with that? How comes the door looks different?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't you see? It's Nekozawa-Senpai" Charlie said.

"What?" Haruhi said.

"That's so not Nekozawa-Senpai he's dark and this guys just plain not. Take it from a blondie Charlie" Jackie said.

"You wanna make it interesting?" Charlie asked.

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"1,000 yen it is Nekozawa-Senpai" Charlie said.

"Oh you're so on but you're going to look pretty stupid when you're wrong" Jackie said.

"Oh Kirimi!" The boy said.

"Young Master you forgot your cloak" A maid and a butler said. They wrapped the boy in a black cloak and a dark green wig and sure enough it was Nekozawa-Senpai.

"Nekozawa-Senpai? !" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in shock.

"Just kill me, just kill me now" Jackie said throwing up her hands.

"Don't die just yet you still owe me 1,000 yen" Charlie said.

"How the heck does she do that?" Jackie said crumbling to her knees and then to the floor.

"Master Umehito is terrible vulnerable to any kind of sunlight that's why if he doesn't dress in dark clothing he will surely collapse and just to be comfortable he has to wear that dark wig to cover his beautiful blonde hair" The Nekozawa family maid, Kurotako said.

"And to make matters worse his sister, Miss Kirimi is terrified of the dark" The Nekozawa family secretary, Kartomatsu said.

"So this little girl is Nekozawa-Senpai's little sister?" Haruhi said.

"You are quite insightful" Kartomatsu said pulling out a handkerchief.

"Well they do look a lot they do have really light blonde hair and they have aqua colored eyes" Charlie said.

"So here's this is where you've been hiding Kirimi" Nekozawa said.

"Brother! Sisters! Save me from the monster!" Kirimi said jumping into Jackie's arms.

"Please don't be scared Kirimi I want to introduce you to someone. This is Belzeneff the Nekozawa family has been worshiping cats for generations" Nekozawa said.

"Creepy" Jackie said as she put Kirimi on her shoulders.

"I get a feeling that she's not scared of the puppet I think she's scared of you" Haruhi said as Kyoya nodded his head.

"It's probably your clothes we'll help you change" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Don't do that I might die!" Nekozawa said.

"I know why don't' we just darken the room" Honey said running with the curtains.

"AHH! It's dark in here!" Kirimi yelled.

"Don't cry little one!" Tamaki and Charlie said trying to calm her down.

"It's a tragedy these two are such polar opposites they can't even be in the same room together. They've been called Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family" Kurotako said.

"Wait that's not right" Haruhi said.

"Yea if I remember right Romeo and Juliet were from two different families that hated each other and were star crossed lovers not brother and sister" Jackie said.

"Jackie's right I think they're situation is a little bit different" Haruhi said.

"That's very good Jacqueline!" Tamaki and Charlie said.

"Thanks! Got a B+ on my Shakespearean term paper for Literature class. And it is still on the fridge to this day." Jackie said proudly

"Oh I'm aware of that to be honest it's something I came up with on the spot. I thought it would make the story more dramatic" Kurotako said.

"We were sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Miss Kirimi back" Kartomatsu said.

"Is the rest of the family?" Hikaru started.

"As out of touch as you three are?" Kaoru finished.

"How dare you say that! ? The Nekozawas are a very distinguish family! They're descendants of the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia!" Kurotako exclaimed.

"Tokarev?" Kyoya said confused.

"Yea they make guns and other firearms" Jackie said which made everyone look at her. "A- on my world history paper I much smarter than I look"

"I believe that when I see it" Charlie said rolling her eyes. "With your reputation in all"

"What reputation?" Jackie said.

"The one where you get easily distracted" Charlie said.

"I do not I" Jackiesaid before sniffing the air and letting out a gasp. "I forgot all about my stewpot!" Jackie said passing Kirimi off to Tamaki and then running off.

"Ugh this is exactly why I don't need another blonde in the Suoh house hold" Charlie said rubbing her temples.

"It is said that once every 2000 years, a Nekozawa child is born and that child will be consumed by the darkness. Exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or not be true" Kurotako said.

"What do you mean it may or not be true?" Honey said.

"Is it or isn't it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as Jackie walked back in eating out of her stewpot with a pair of black chopsticks.

"Miss Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits however the Master can not go near his sister without being covered in black. Once she found out her older brother was enrolled at the high school here, she went looking for him that's what bought her to your host club we've tried to keep her comfort by reading her bedtime stories with princely characters in them but we've ran out so we started reading her shojo Manga with princely characters in them and I'm afraid she's become terribly addicted!" Kurotako said.

"Shojo Manga?" Haruhi thought.

"_Yay! There's debauchery here isn't there! ?" Kirimi said jumping up and down earlier _

"So that's where that came from" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"That's the last thing you want to do if you keep doing that then she might end up like Jacqueline" Charlie said before looking over to her sister.

"I love you stewpot yes I do!" Jackie cooed to the stewpot.

"Even though Jacqueline is wonderful in her own that's really the last thing you want" Tamaki said as Charlie nodded her head.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo Manga?" Haruhi thought aloud. "But Sashimi-Chan is so young"

"No! Not Sashimi!" Kaoru said.

"It's Kirimi" Nekozawa said.

"So Kirimi-Chan doesn't know that you're her real older brother Nekozawa-Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"We've talked to her but she refuses to believe us" Kurotako said.

"That's really sad" Jackie said pouting.

"Yea no wonder Neko-Chan is so upset" Honey said rubbing his eyes.

"It's true that's why I pray every night that Kirimi will come to love and embrace the darkness" Nekozawa said.

"Wow that's a really creepy prayer" Charlie said weirded.

"I've think you've got it backward buddy" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You should try to get accustomed to the light" Hikaru said.

"What are you trying to do to your sister?" Kaoru said.

"Come along Miss Kirimi" Kartomatsu said.

"It's time to go home" Kurotako said.

"WAHHH! I don't want to go with you I want to stay here with my big brother and sisters!" Kirimi exclaimed crying.

"Nekozawa-Senpai…" Tamaki started.

"Don't worry about me Suoh I just want my sister to be happy and she will be with you and your sisters. Just make sure she gets the love she deserves!" Nekozawa said.

"Wait a minute Senpai!" Tamaki said.

"Sibling relations are a problem in any family" Kyoya said.

"It's pretty much I known fact" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Even so I'm kinda jealous, I grew up an only child so I really can't relate but wouldn't you hate it if you were so different from Charlie and Jackie that you couldn't even talk to them Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Yes I would very much I don't know what I would do" Tamaki said as he put Kirimi on the floor.

"Is something wrong big brother?" Kirimi asked.

"I'm sorry Kirimi but Charlotte, Jacqueline, and I are not your family and I'm not the big brother you've been searching for" Tamaki said. "But don't worry he's out there and he's even more handsome than I am and I promise he's a real prince" Tamaki said.

"But Senpai" Haruhi said.

"The minute Kirimi-Chan stepped foot into this room she became a guest of the host club!" Tamaki said.

"It is our duty to make all guests of the Ouran Host Club happy no matter what!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"It is an absolutely tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way! We have to do something to help them! As right now Operation change Nekozawa-Senpai into the prince of Kirimi-Chan's dreams is underway!" Tamaki said.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Charlie and Jackie let out a smirk. "Of course why wouldn't he be?" They said.

"But sir" Kartomatsu said.

"You want to change the young Master from a prince of darkness into a prince of light? I don't know if that's even possible" Kurotako said.

"You three shouldn't be getting carried away by your emotions don't make promises you can't keep" Haruhi said.

Now it was Tamaki's turn to smirk. "Oh ye of little faith"

"You fail to forget that we have an expert on our side" Charlie and Jackie said with a smirk.

"Someone who knows the important of changing characters" Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "You don't think they're talking about"

Charlie and Jackie plugged their ears as Renge let out her signature laugh as she rose out of the floor.

"Yep sure enough" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

The host club enters science room number three and Jackie dims the lights.

"Your golden locks glow in the candlelight, you're shinning like ivory, your smile as mysterious as a flower that aluminates my soul" Nekozawa said. "It's as if…you're a cursed doll shrouded and fear and terror!" Nekozawa said.

"No!" Renge said smacking him upside the head. "You've got it all wrong! Who told you to talk like that! I said no using occult terms!" Renge said shouting.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid my vocabulary is a bit limited without them!" Nekozawa said.

"And don't talk back to me either! A princely character would never use such a lame excuse like that" Renge said hitting him again. "Remember! It's okay to have a dark side sometimes some girls like that. Cute, dark male characters always go well with young girls, however any mention of the occult is out of the question!" Renge said. "Mori-Senpai! Add that to the board of notes!" Renge said.

"Wax…doll" Mori said as he wrote on the chalk board.

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things" Kyoya said.

"Yea she's really on a roll!" Honey said.

"Yea but I don't think the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on his sister" Hikaru said.

"Yea he sounds like he's flirting with Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"That's because I am beautiful!" Jackie said.

"Hey boss are you okay with this?" Kaoru said.

"Of course I am I wouldn't want to have a curse on me" Tamaki said.

Charlie watched as Renge trained Nekozawa when she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down and saw that her fingers were intertwined with Kaoru's. She looked up at Kaoru and saw him smirking at her; he winked at her which caused her to blush. Luckily no one could see her or the fact that they were holding hands because it was so dark.

"Well it looks like you've memorized most of your character lines are you ready to move on to the next step?" Renge said.

"Oh please no more! It's too early! I don't think I'm ready!" Nekozawa said.

"Too bad!" Renge said shining a flashlight at him.

"No please stop! I can't take it!" Nekozawa exclaimed.

"Man he is freaking out" Charlie said.

"Yea but it's kinda funny" Jackie said which made Charlie roll her eyes.

"It's an ordinary flashlight you big baby! Don't let it scare you! Work up your nerve! It's not hurting you physically so it must be physiologically!" Renge said. "Even Edgar was able to face the army when he built up his courage!"

"I thought you rejected the occult" Nekozawa said.

"Occult fiction is good, occult fashion is not" Renge said as Honey sat on Jackie's shoulders as they drew bunnies and penguins on the chalkboard.

"Oh is that so?" Tamaki said.

"Hey don't judge him" Hikaru said.

"You're the one who's always wearing strange cosplay" Kaoru said.

"You have to your mind, body, and soul into these lines you have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-Chan" Renge said.

"That's easy for you to say but that doesn't look anything like her" Nekozawa said pointing to Tamaki's teddy bear who was dressed at Kirimi.

"Yes but doesn't Kuma-Chan look great?" Tamaki said.

"I did it myself!" Jackie said proudly.

"I think I'm going to go check on Kirimi she should be here right about now" Charlie said before walking out.

"Would you please quite complaining! ?" Renge exclaimed. "Look at her through the eyes of your heart. The eyes of your heart!"

"It's easy Senpai just use your imagination!" Jackie said happily. "I do it all the time!"

"Jackie's right remember why you're doing this! For Kirimi-Chan's sake just use your imagination and it will look like Kirimi-Chan!" Tamaki said confidently.

"Here you go boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki turned around and saw a mannequin dressed in the swimsuit Hikaru and Kaoru wanted Haruhi to wear to the beach and a wig made to look like Haruhi's hair.

"We got this one ready just for you" Hikaru said.

"We think that you should confess your love to this Haruhi doll" Kaoru said.

"Wait this doll is Haruhi?" Tamaki said confused.

"You should teach Nekozawa-Senpai by example" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Tamaki closed his eyes and began to visualize.

~Tamaki's inner theater!~

"Haruhi I…" Tamaki said holding out his arms.

"Yes Senpai?" A blushing Haruhi said.

~Exit Tamaki's inner theater!~

"Excuse me" Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi you're the real one. But when did you get here?" Tamaki said shocked as Jackie laughed her head off.

"Kirimi-Chan came by the club room today, I'm lucky Charlie took her off my hands or she would have been really upset. So if you have time to do disgusting things like this surely you hang out with her for a while" Haruhi said.

"What…Disgusting?" Tamaki said shocked as he crawled into his corner and Jackie patted his head and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their heads off.

"Oh Nene you'll get there one day sadly today is not that day" Jackie said.

"Why don't you keep her company Haruhi? What's the matter you don't like children?" Kyoya asked.

"Well it's not that" Haruhi said.

~Flashback~

"Read more book worm!" Kirimi said.

"I finally have all of these fine young men as my love slaves, who will I have entertain me this evening" Haruhi said reading from a book.

~End Flashback~

"She's made me read nothing Shojo Manga to her for the last 3 days and those things really are full of reverse harems and debauchery" Haruhi said as Tamaki scooted back.

"I'm back" Charlie said carrying a sleeping Kirimi in her arms.

"How'd you get her to go to sleep Charlie?" Haruhi asked.

"A little song and a lot of love works on Tamaki and Jackie when I need them to take a nap and Kirimi's a blonde so I just used the same concept on her" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Aren't Tamaki-Senpai and Jackie a little old to be taking naps?" Haruhi asked.

"They're much easier to manage when they're sleeping" Charlie said.

"Understandable" Haruhi said.

"Kirimi-Chan it's time to wake up" Charlie said putting Kirimi on the floor.

"Hmm? Big brother?" Kirimi said opening her eyes. She looked around and started to tear up.

"Oh please don't cry Kirimi-Chan" Charlie said patting her head.

"Yes everything's going to be alright" Tamaki said walking over to them.

"Hey Kirimi-Chan I know let's play a game!" Jackie said picking Kirimi up and taking her into the classroom. "3,2,1 blastoff!" Jackie said lightly tossing her into the air making Kirimi giggle. "Look anti-gravity!" Jackie said spinning her around. Eventually Jackie got dizzy and passed her off to Tamaki.

"Time to go on the merry go round!" Tamaki said happily while twirling her round and round.

"Senpai?" Renge said as Nekozawa picked up a flashlight.

"I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother! ! ! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!" Nekozawa said before turning the flashlight on.

"He did it!" Honey said as Mori clapped.

"Nekozawa-Senpai's come a long way, he's able to flashlight in his own face!" Renge said.

"Good job Senpai!" Charlie said happily.

"Yay!" Jackie said clapping.

"Bravo Senpai Bravo" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Great job I'm impressed!" Haruhi said.

"You did it! Now your little sister will be so pleased! Look Kirimi-Chan there's your real big brother over there!" Tamaki said happily before he started to day dream.

"_Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms. _

"_Oh Kirimi!" Nekozawa said. _

"Would you please cut that out Senpai? You're just complicating things it's not going to help" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry Haruhi did you say something?" Tamaki asked in his own dream land.

"Never mind" Haruhi said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said turning around. Kirimi got so scared that she was frozen in terror.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but that does not look like a happy kid" Jackie said before Kirimi let out a loud cry and ran out of the room.

"Kirimi wait!" Nekozawa said.

"So I guess shining the flashlight in his face" Hikaru started.

"Scared her and sent her running" Kaoru said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said before placing his head on the floor.

"Nekozawa-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"I give up even with your special training there's no guarantee that Kirimi will accept me for who I am. I think she would be better off with your family, Suoh and you acted as he brother in my place" Nekozawa said.

"Don't say that Senpai" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline is right you're the big brother she's been looking for. If you cared about her you do whatever it takes to win her over" Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the window and looked down and they saw Kirimi standing in front of a fat cat.

"Look Kirimi-Chan hasn't left the courtyard yet" Hikaru said.

"But there's something down there with her. Oh it's just a cat" Kaoru said

Nekozawa let out a gasp.

"Your family sure loves cats" Hikaru said.

"Even strays warm up to you guys" Kaoru said.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa said as he ran up to the window. "They're revered by our family yes but Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the animals she fears the most" Nekozawa said. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said before busting through the window.

"Nekozawa-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But you're not wearing your cloak!" Haruhi said.

"Someone help me please" Kirimi said tearing up.

"Kirimi!" She turned around and saw her older brother running towards her. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said.

"Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms.

"Would you look at that" Honey said.

"Yea it's so sweet" Charlie and Jackie said smiling at each other.

"And it's all thanks to my special training" Renge said.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Kirimi" Nekozawa said putting Kirimi on the ground. "His name is Belzeneff and with this I can curse…" Nekozawa said holding up his puppet before passing out.

The cat let out a yawn before walking off.

~The third music room!~

The hosts and hostesses were setting up for host club when they heard a noise. They looked at the door and saw Nekozawa before he walked away.

"Nekozawa-Senpai" Tamaki said.

"He probably got more sun than he ever wanted in that one day" Hikaru said.

"That may be true but he quickly went back to the darkness" Honey said.

"Yea we should have known what a waste he's back to wearing those dark clothes" Kaoru said.

"I wouldn't say that" Jackie said.

At the Nekozawa household, Kirimi was drawing on her older brother's portrait when she saw him dash back into the hallway. He was getting ready to go back into his room when Kirimi grabbed his cloak and smiled at him.

"Now I know that if a monster ever tries to hurt me I have a big, strong, princely big brother the one thing he fears most of all" Kirimi said.


	14. Honey's three bitter days!

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki said as he, Hikaru and Kaoru who were holding on Haruhi, Charlie, and Jackie looked at a tea stained Usa-Chan.

"It's done alright" Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't our fault" Kaoru said.

"Aww Usa-Chan's all wet" Charlie said.

"Hmm" Jackie said. She bent down and licked Usa-Chan's face. "Hmm raspberry" Jackie said.

"Why would you do that?" Charlie askded with a groan.

"Looked tasty" Jackie said with a shrug.

"But you two were the ones that bumped into it!" Tamaki said.

"It's only because we were trying to catch Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Yea we were trying to dress her up in cosplay" Kaoru said.

"So what? We cosplay all the time!" Tamaki said.

"We weren't going to go with the regular host club cosplay" Hikaru said.

"We wanted to dress her up in bunny dressed as a girl" Kaoru said.

"But isn't she already a girl?" Charlie and Jackie asked looking at each other confused.

"Yes" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't you want to see that too boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Uh!" Tamaki said shocked as he started to visualize. "I would like to see that" Tamaki said with his face red. "What the heck am I doing? You two are just trying to distract me from the mess you've made! Let got of Haruhi you punks!" Tamaki said.

"No way!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let me go!" Haruhi said.

"Please I know we don't have any guest right now so I don't mind the racket but you better to wake up not to wake Honey-Senpai" Kyoya said.

They looked towards the canopy bed and saw Honey-Senpai sleeping.

"He's a 3rd year and he still takes naps?" Haruhi said confused.

"Like I've said before never underestimate the power of a good nap Haruhi" Charlie said.

"Yea you feel all refreshed like when you open a new box of crayons!" Jackie said before Tamaki pulled them back behind the couch.

"Don't worry little sisters big brother with protect you" Tamaki said as he sheltered them under his arms.

"Well we're going to have to tell him about his bunny soon we might as well wake him up" Haruhi said.

"No Haruhi!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru whispered fiercely.

"Come over here where it's save!" Tamaki whispered.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi said.

"Honey-Senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after naps" Tamaki said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

"Now this may be just a rumor but they say the Haninozuka family visited a US military base to give combat training to the soldiers there. Honey-Senpai slept through most of it because of his jet lag" Tamaki said.

_Honey was sleeping on a couch in his tent when one of the soldiers walked up to him._

"_Hey master you okay?" A soldier said shaking him._

"That poor soldier made the very stupid mistake of trying to wake him up because he had been sleeping for so long!" Tamaki said.

"_I'm still sleeping!" Honey said as he stood up._

_Then the soldier started screaming. "OH DEAR GOD!" He yelled as the base suddenly blew up._

"On that day he wiped out two platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers green berets. And I've also heard we've have had diplomatic problems with the America ever since!" Tamaki said

"How absolutely terrifying!" Hikaru and Kaoru said scared.

Charlie and Jackie looked at each other. "Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"Not even possible Jacqueline" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Man boys are stupid" Jackie said shaking her head.

"And what's even worse is what's happened to Usa-Chan! He was a hand made present by Honey-Senpai's late grandmother! You see the way he carries that little bunny around! It's like his most prized possession! I can't even imagine how he's going to act when he finds out what happened to his precious Usa-Chan!" Tamaki said.

"HE'S GOING TO DO WITH US WHAT HE DID TO THOSE GREEN BERETS!" Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins yelled.

"Do you think we should tell them that we can just clean Usa-Chan?" Jackie asked.

"Nah let them simmer they're never going to learn anything if we tell them everything" Charlie said.

"Yea but you've got to admit it is pretty funny" Jackie said.

"You guys are just being dumb there's no possible way for that story to be true" Haruhi said.

"It is! And there's more clues to say that Honey-Senpai has a dark side" Tamaki said. "His blood type's AB how about that?" Tamaki said.

"So?" Haruhi said.

"…That would mean he would have the same blood type as Kyoya" Jackie said thinking out loud causing Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru to look at Kyoya.

"What do you have a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya said.

"Oh those of you reading with type AB blood type please don't take any offense to this" Haruhi said.

"Yea there's nothing wrong with having AB type blood I have it" Jackie said with a shrug. "I'm so cool I have a negative next to mine!" Jackie said excited.

"You have AB type blood Charlie?" Haruhi asked.

"Not me I have Type A+ blood" Charlie said.

"But aren't you identical twins?" Haruhi asked.

"No we look very similar in the face and we use to have the same hair color but we're actually fraternal twins" Charlie said.

"We both use to have dark blonde hair but we had a bet to see who could fit the most marshmallows in our mouths and the winner had to pick the loser's new hair color" Jackie said.

"We both got twenty-seven so we had to pick each other's hair color. I picked this lovely angel food cake blonde for Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"And I picked this super awesome red velvet cupcake color for Charlotte and now we've never looked better!" Jackie said happily which made Haruhi let out a sigh. They had their moments when they acted exactly like their brother.

"We must have been really hungry that day" Charlie said.

"Totally" Jackie said.

"We have to do something quick Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki said snapping his fingers.

"Sir!" They said.

"Go get your folks Zespa, fly to Ozirisan, and bring back a medium. We'll channel his dead grandmother and she'll guide us through on how to make a new Usa-Chan for Honey-Senpai. Take this map with you and don't forget to bring back apple juice, apple jam and souvenir dolls!" Tamaki said.

"Yay! Apple jam!" Jackie said happily.

"We don't have that kind of time boss" Hikaru said.

"We're use to your crazy ideas but you should come up with some more practical" Kaoru said.

"Aww no apple jam" Jackie said pouting.

'She's so cute when she pouts!' Hikaru thought blushing slightly.

"Alright we're going to have to send Usa-Chan to the cleaners. Haruhi you're going to have to wear the bunny suit" Tamaki said holding up a bunny suit.

"Yea good idea" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way in hell" Haruhi said. "I'm not going to wear that stupid bunny suit he'll no its me!" Haruhi said trying to run away nut being held back by Tamaki.

"No he won't! He won't be able to tell if he's just waking up from a nap!" Tamaki said.

"Then why don't you wear it Senpai?" Haruhi asked still trying to get away.

"It won't be as cute if I wear it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No Senpai!" Haruhi said before breaking away.

"Fine but what are we going to do with this?" Tamaki asked pouting.

"Nene, Nene" Jackie asked pulling on Tamaki's sleeve.

"What is it sissy?" Tamaki asked.

"Can I have it?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Tamaki said handing it to her.

"Yay!" Jackie said before running off.

Then Honey slowly sat up.

"Oh no he's awake! We'll have to use a substitute!" Tamaki said.

Honey rubbed his eyes and saw Kuma-Chan sitting next to him. He picked him up and threw him down.

"No! Not Kuma-Chan! Charlie is he okay?" Tamaki said.

Charlie picked up the teddy bear and held him up. "He's okay" Charlie said.

"Oh thank goodness" Tamaki said with a sigh

"But he's going to come after us next!" Hikaru said.

"Ah! ! He just spotted Usa-Chan!" Kaoru said.

Honey walked over to Usa-Chan and picked him. "Who's responsible for this? Who got Usa-Chan all dirty?" Honey asked.

"Ah! Someone help Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki and the Hitachiin brother yelled.

"He wanted tea so Usa-Chan decided to have a drink" Mori said.

"I see! That's why his face is all dirty! Do you think he might want some cake too, Takashi?" Honey asked as Tamaki and the Hitachiin brother sulked in a corner. "You silly Usa-Chan you're going to be all sticky we can't have that. Char-Chan can you clean Usa-Chan up please?" Honey said holding out his bunny.

"Sure thing" Charlie said.

"Wait Charlie you knew how to get the stain of Honey-Senpai's bunny?" Hikaru said.

"Yea I had to clean houses during my internship. I found out all sorts of cool things to lift stains" Charlie said.

"And you failed to tell us why?" Tamaki asked.

"You never asked" Charlie said with a shrug.

"If you don't ask you don't learn" Jackie said as Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers sulked in the corner.

~The Host Club is now open for business~

"Um Honey how do you like to have chocolate? Mousse? Bon-Bons? Wait I bet chocolate cake is your favorite!" One of Honey and Mori's guests said.

"Well let's see…Well I like them all! I love anything chocolate, Usa-Chan and all of you ladies!" Honey said.

"Oh! He's so cute!" All three of the guests said.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka otherwise known as Honey-Senpai age 17. Ouran Academy's 3rd year, class A and a member of the host club. Favorite things include, cake, chocolate and bunnies. He's famous for his charming boy-Lolita personality" Renge narrated.

"It's good we settled that little incident earlier huh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Yes I'm glad we settled that whole Usa-Chan thing with out any violence" Tamaki said.

"Honey-Senpai's catch phrases include 'I love cake and I love cute things. Though some seem to enjoy this cuteness, I however am not sold on his cuteness it does nothing for the character! It's just not enough! It feels like something is missing in his character arc!" Renge said.

"News flash! No one cares Otaku!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Why are you all so mean to me?! Why do you keep calling me that?" Renge said.

"Because you're obsessed with it" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh well then that makes sense" Renge said.

Haruhi walked over and placed a tea set on Honey and Mori's table.

"You know Honey-Senpai you can't keep eating sweets all the time. You're going to get a cavity soon" Haruhi said.

"Oh don't worry about Haru-Chan I always brush" Honey said before taking a bite of his cake. 'Ow!' Honey thought as his check turned red.

"Honey-Senpai is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah its okay it's nothing" Honey said.

"Let me just take a look in your mouth" Haruhi said as Honey started fidgeting violently.

"Hold still" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru tried to hold Honey down.

"Honey-Senpai stop squirming" Kaoru said.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Honey exclaimed. He looked up and Mori took his hand and tackled him to the couch which made all of the girls squealed.

"Yes that's it, that's it! That's the thing that was missing! It was…Moe! ! ! !" Renge said.

"Thank god for ear plugs" Jackie said to her sister.

"You have no idea" Charlie said.

Mori forced Honey's mouth open and looked inside.

"So is it a cavity?" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Mori said as Honey closed his mouth.

"It's alright I'll be okay" Honey said tearing up.

"Tamaki" Mori said.

"Yes I know" Tamaki said. "Until Honey-Senpai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets" Tamaki said.

"WHAT? !" Honey said.

"So I'm going to have to ask you to be supportive and kindly stop eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over" Tamaki said.

"NO! Please Takashi don't take my snacks away!" Honey said. Mori picked up the cake and took it over to Jacqueline. "Please no! I can handle it! Please don't take it away!" Honey said.

"No more cake" Mori said.

"AHHH! ! !" Honey exclaimed.

"Jacqueline finish this" Mori said.

"Sure why not" Jackie said. She handed the strawberry to Charlie before finishing the cake in one bite. "Hmm not bad"

"NOO!" Honey said.

"Now about you two" Tamaki said.

"What about us?" Charlie asked as Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"I know you two have as big as a sweet tooth as Honey-Senpai. We need to help Senpai so hand over all of your sweets you can have them back later" Tamaki said.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said with a sigh.

"If it's for Honey-Senpai" Jackie said with a sigh. They reached into sweatpants pocket and pulled out handfuls of candy. They reached into their hoodie pockets and pulled out even more candy. They reached into their purses and pulled out three bags of candy each.

"Uh is that it?" Tamaki said shocked at all of the candy his sisters had.

"Um" Charlie said counting on her fingers.

"Oh! Hold on" Jackie said. She ran over to the closet and pulled out their bookbags and Tamaki's school bag. "I think this is it" Jackie said before they dumped out their bookbags which were full of candy. Charlie reached into the side pockets of Tamaki's school bag and pulled one last handful of candy.

"Is that all?" Tamaki asked again.

"Oh! One last thing" Jackie said. She pulled off her fur hat and placed a lollipop into the pile. "That's it"

"Whoa!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"You aren't supposed to have candy in your school bags! How do you get your books to class?" Tamaki asked.

"Well Kaoru carries my books for me" Charlie said with a shrug.

"And random boys carry my books but then Hikaru started getting really pissy about it so he carries them for me. I wonder why that is" Jackie said confused as Hikaru blushed.

"Well no more! Mori-Senpai get rid of all this candy!" Tamaki said. Mori began to sweep the candy into trash bags.

"Hey Jacqueline" Charlie said as the host club helped with the candy clean up minus Honey of course. Jackie looked at her sister as Charlie pulled something out of her shirt. She pulled out a blue lollipop and handed it to her. Then she popped her own lollipop into her mouth.

"Hmm" They both said happily.

The next day, Honey walked miserably through the halls of Ouran Academy. He had a piece of cloth tied his face.

"Poor Honey-Senpai he looks so miserable" One girl said.

"Yea it's a shame the host club banned snacks. I know this may seem a little insensitive but…" The second girl said.

"He's so cute!" They said.

"Mitsukuni bag" Mori said.

"It's okay Takashi I can carry it" Honey said.

"I'm sure you can hand it over" Mori said. He took Mori's bag and emptied the candy out.

"I was just looking I wasn't going to eat it" Honey said.

"If you were just looking then take this" Mori said handing him a menu with different desserts on it. "You hang on to that and I'll keep the real stuff" Mori said.

"AHH!" Honey said in shock.

"Whoa that was tough" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they, Haruhi, Charlie and Jackie came to check on Honey.

"I feel so bad for him" Haruhi said.

"Yea it was he could at least give him some sugar free candy" Jackie said with a shrug.

"No that won't help either they don't even make sugar free candy with no sugar in it anymore" Charlie said.

"The lies" Jackie said shaking her head. Then five started to walk back to class.

"I had no idea that Mori-Senpai could be so brutal" Hikaru said.

"You wouldn't expect I thought his principals kept him from upsetting Honey-Senpai" Kaoru said.

"And to think he could get the boss to go along with it" Hikaru said.

Before the host club started, Charlie and Jackie were munching on something which caught Honey's eyes.

"Hi ladies!" Honey said.

"Oh hey Honey-Senpai" Charlie and Jackie said.

"What're you eating?" Honey asked.

"Just some candy we got in the mail" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Yea Tamaki was nice enough to let us eat it" Jackie said.

"Can I try some please? I'm dying here!" Honey said.

"Sure" Jackie said.

"Yay!" Honey said. Jackie handed him a lollipop and Honey quickly unwrapped it. "I know I'm going to love this!" Honey said. He popped in his mouth ready to savor the flavor but then his mouth started getting really, really, hot. "AHH! Char-Chan, Jack-Chan! That isn't candy!" Honey said.

"Of course it is" Charlie said.

"Yea it's Spanish Candy. Made with jalapeño extract" Jackie said.

"And other things to make it spicy" Charlie said.

"Spicy candy?! What is the world coming too? !" Honey said dropping to his knees.

"Whoo he is losing it isn't he?" Jackie asked.

"A person can only go without candy for so long Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"True" Jackie said.

~The host club is now open for business~

"Oh Tamaki I wanted to give you some homemade chocolate made by our new French Batiste but I can't share them with you since the host club banned sweets" One of Tamaki's guests said.

"Do not fret my princess though I must restrain from sweets for Honey-Senpai sake but soon once this whole thing is over we'll eat chocolate together once again" Tamaki said.

"Oh wow your French accent is so beautiful" She said.

"I believe things will work out for the better my dear. I'm sure it's very delicious but no chocolate or sweet treat could ever be able to withstand the heat wave of my love so it would all melt and go to waste" Tamaki said clutching her hand.

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said blushing.

"Good show boss" Hikaru said as Tamaki got done with his guest.

"Missing sweets?" Kaoru said.

"Buzz off. The number one priority of the club is to make our guests happy" Tamaki said.

"You had better watch yourselves out there. Don't give any sweets to Honey-Senpai no matter what tricks he tries to play" Kyoya said. "And this is direct orders from Mori-Senpai" Kyoya said.

"Is it just me? Or does he seem to be enjoying this" Hikaru said.

"Uh Tamaki we have a situation" Charlie said as she walked up to Tamaki.

"What kind of situation?" Tamaki said.

"Right this way" Charlie said.

They walked over to a corner and saw Jackie lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling.

"How long has she been like this?" Tamaki asked scared.

"A good 30 minutes" Charlie said.

"Big brother's here Jacqueline just tell me what you need" Tamaki said kneeling down next to Jackie. Then Jackie suddenly grabbed his collar.

"Need…chocolate" Jackie said weakly.

"But we can't have any sweets for Honey-Senpai's sake" Tamaki said.

"No Tamaki you don't understand!" Jackie said sitting up suddenly. "I could die! I could go into shock! I could break out in hives!" Jackie exclaimed shaking him. "I can't keep eating Spanish candy! I need something sweet!" Jackie said.

"Alright but as long as you promise to brush afterwards" Tamaki said pulling out a blue lollipop.

"I promise!" Jackie said. Tamaki gave her the lollipop and she happily popped it in her mouth.

"Brushing…" Mori said tucking his finger under his chin.

Haruhi was walking outside when she Mori talking with a girl. Wanting to watch the scene, she hid behind a pillar.

"I can't keep this inside I really need to get this off my chest. I just need to know what your love for me is" The girl said blushing while looking down.

"…" Mori said.

"Will you please say something? Unless there's someone else please tell me is there someone else dear to you? There is isn't there?" The girl said as she started to cry. "I knew it I just knew it" The girl said before running away.

Later, Honey decided to put his new found strategy into motion. First step be cute.

"Hey Takashi look! My cavity's all better!" Honey said.

"Are you sure?" Mori said not looking

"Yea even the swelling's gone down! So do you think I can have a piece of cake? Just one? Please?" Honey said before Mori shoved a cold Popsicle in his mouth which made Honey grab his cheek.

"You're not fully recovered yet" Mori said walking away.

The next step was the indirect method.

Honey started twirling cutely around two guests as they sipped tea. They turned away from him.

"Hello ladies what are you drinking?" Honey asked.

"Oh this wonderful tea Charlotte made I think she said it was an Italian recipe" The first girl said.

"Oh I've had Char-Chan's tea it's really good! What are going to eat with it?" Honey asked.

"Well Jacqueline had made us some sandwiches" The second girl said.

"You know what you need? Some sweet! Char-Chan's tea is great with something sweet! So what do you say?" Honey said.

"Well maybe it would go good with some cake" The first girl said.

"Oh maybe something sweet" The second girl said before they stood up and ran off.

"We're so sorry Honey!" The first girl said.

"But it's for your own good!" The second girl said before they ran off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Honey said tearing up.

Then he tried pulling at a few heartstrings to get his cake. He walked up to Haruhi with his head down.

"Is something wrong Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"It's so unfair Haru-Chan I just can't understand why god hates me so much. What have I done" Honey said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

Haruhi's eyes went to those of sympathy.

"Okay just this once" Haruhi said.

"Is it a snack?" Honey asked happily.

"Yea" Haruhi said before placing a little red packing in his hand.

"It's the same color as chocolate try it" Haruhi said.

Honey obviously chose the wrong person.

On day 3 of Honey's day with out chocolate, he had enough of it. He was pacing around the room like a mad man.

"He's going to crack" Tamaki said.

"Yep" Jackie said.

"Can someone please talk to him? He's scaring me" Kaoru said.

He felt someone lock hands with him he looked and his hands linked with Charlie's. He looked at her and she winked at him before the host club members saw.

"He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru said.

"Not to worry we emptied out all the sweets" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-Senpai you seem chipper today" Haruhi said.

"Yea almost dare I say it happy" Jackie said. "Man it didn't feel right saying that"

Honey opened up a cabinet and saw only Kuma-Chan he picked him up and threw him down.

"AH! Why does he keep doing that to my teddy bear? !" Tamaki said.

"Don't worry Kuma-Chan's fine" Charlie said picking him up. "I'll just hold on to him for you so he doesn't get anymore boo boos" Charlie said sitting down.

Honey walked back in and fell on the floor.

"Well there he goes" Kaoru said.

"3 days and he's finally gives up" Hikaru said.

"Uh Honey-Senpai are you okay?" Tamaki said shaking him. Honey responded violently by biting Tamaki's hand. "AHH! Somebody help me! He's eating my hand off!" Tamaki said running around with Honey biting his hand.

Mori stood up and walking over to Honey.

"Mitsukuni don't take this out on other people" Mori said as Honey let go of Tamaki's hand.

"Phew! I thought I was going to be a goner!" Tamaki said.

"It's disgraceful" Mori said.

"Takashi…YOU IDIOT!" Honey said before slamming Mori down to the floor shocking everyone. "A little bit of candy isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" Honey said angrily crying his eyes out as Mori sat up before Honey ran out of the room.

"Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said before he and his sisters went after him.

"Hey Mori-Senpai' Hikaru said.

"That was pretty harsh are you going to be alright?" Kaoru asked.

Mori stumbled over as Honey's words echoed in his head.

"Wow Senpai it looks like it really got to you I don't know what's going on but it seems like you're self destructing" Hikaru said.

"Maybe Honey-Senpai wouldn't hate you if you weren't so hard on her in the first place" Kaoru said.

"It was on purpose" Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Mori-Senpai you wouldn't happen to be acting like this because you've been trying to get Honey-Senpai to hit you" Haruhi said.

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru said.

"Yea it makes no sense that would kill Honey-Senpai" Kaoru said.

"Why would he do it on purpose?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Because maybe he was trying to punish himself" Haruhi said. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yea you are this is my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless" Mori said. "Before his naptime I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth"

"That's not really you're responsibility" Hikaru said.

"Yea he should be able to take of that himself" Kaoru said.

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth it'll be my fault" Mori said.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen" Kaoru said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hadn't thrown me down"

"Because he feels at fault Mori-Senpai wanted some sort of punishment from Honey-Senpai to make up for his failure" Kyoya said.

"Well" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything" Hikaru said.

"It was just a little cavity" Kaoru said.

The doors opened to reveal the Suoh siblings and Honey.

"Well there you have it" Tamaki said.

"It was all just one big misunderstanding" Charlie said.

"I think you should go apologize now" Jackie said.

Honey started crying before he ran over to Mori.

"I'm so sorry Takashi! From now on I promise to brush my teeth twice a day! I promise I won't forget!" Honey said crying.

"We did good" Tamaki said.

"Of course we did" Jackie said.

"Talking to people just comes naturally to us" Charlie said as they each let out a smile.

~Several days later~

"A few days later Honey-Senpai recovered from his ordeal and the host club lifted their ban on sweets and Honey-Senpai could stuff his face once more" Renge narrated.

"Ugh" Kyoya said as he looked over the numbers.

"What's wrong with Kyoya-Senpai? He looks depressed" Haruhi asked.

"According to my numbers, we were able to save a lot of money when Honey-Senpai stopped eating snacks over the last three days" Charlie said holding up her own copy of the host club documents on her raspberry pink clipboard with hearts on it.

"Sweets don't come cheap" Jackie said.

"Excuse me" They heard a voice say.

"Oh my it looks like we have a new guest everyone" Tamaki said. It was the girl that Haruhi saw Mori talking to about a week ago. "Are you a fan of Mori-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

'It's that girl" Haruhi said as the girl walked up to Mori-Senpai.

"Well Mori I understand it all now I understand who you feel so strongly about and it's okay" The girl said before looking at Honey was happily chomping on cake and then looking back to Mori. "I find it a little surprising that it's Honey to think he's so special I don't know it's just so…it's just so…cute!" She said which made everyone said.

"Congratulations you've made a fresh new step into a brand new world" Renge said.

"Mitsukuni you've got cake all over your face" Mori said.

"Thank you Takashi" Honey said smiling which made the girls start squealing.

"That's right it's Moe! The best thing in the world!" Renge said.

"Even though this may seem like a happy ending I'm not sure Moe is how you end this story" Haruhi said.

"MOE!" The girls exclaimed.

"Oh good grief" Haruhi said.


	15. Haruhi in Wonderland!

Middle schooler Haruhi Fujioka was walking with her father Ryoji Fujioka into the elite private school Ouran Academy. She stopped and took a breathe before crossing the threshold through the gate.

"I'm happy to say that your future here at Ouran is assured her test scores are nothing short of brilliant" The chairman said.

"That's the only problem she's too smart for her own good. She insisted on going through the entire application process by herself. After she aced the entrance exams, she even tried to persuade me not come with her today isn't that silly?" Ryoji said.

"Is that so? She reminds me of one of my children" The chairman said.

"Really? How many do you have?" Ryoji asked.

"Three, a son and two twin daughters" The chairman said.

"My you have your hands full" Ryoji said.

"Yes they are but they're great in their own ways. Ms Fujioka, why don't you let your father and I speak in private?" The chairman asked. "You're welcomed to explore the grounds if you like. You probably won't see anyone but I'm sure you're make a friend or two"

"Yes Honey why don't you let the nice chairman and daddy handle all of the boring paperwork for you" Ryoji said.

"Alright thanks Dad" Haruhi said before standing up.

"She's a very independent child children with her intelligence often are. It must be lonesome for you" The Chairman said.

"I wonder if she'll enjoy herself here" Ryoji asked.

Haruhi stood up and walked into the hallways. She walked up the grand staircase, looked out the large window leading outside to the courtyard, and watched as the large clocked chimed for the hour. She looked over and saw what looked like a bunny ear waving her inside the room down the hall. She saw a little pink bunny doll dancing around the room eating a banana. She quickly ran over to the third music room and poked her head through the door. The bunny stopped dancing and disappeared into the floor.

"A rabbit?" Haruhi said confused as the bunny waved with his ear. "But it's stuffed! Hey wait a minute!" Haruhi said running towards it but slipping on the banana the bunny left on the floor, causing her to slip into the hole the bunny disappeared into. She screamed as she fell down the long, dark hole. She landed in a vase and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm okay" She then fell forward and landed on the ground. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow" Haruhi said. She then tried to get the vase off of her rear. "Oh c'mon this just isn't fair" She looked up and saw a little mouse boy climbing out a piano. "Excuse me" The mouse boy was scared realizing he wasn't alone. "I've got myself stuck in this vase so if you don't mind giving me a hand I'll" Haruhi started but the little mouse boy jumped off and grabbed a banana hanging from the ceiling. "Hey where are you going?" Haruhi said. He ignored her and took a bite of his banana, causing him to disappear in a pink cloud. "He disappeared" Haruhi said scared. He appeared but in a much smaller size. "Hey where are you going?" Haruhi yelled at him. He ran toward a small, little door and closed it behind him. Haruhi crawled over to the door and peaked inside only to see the little mouse boy and the bunny run off. She let out a sigh and closed the tiny doors and made her way to the piano to see where the little mouse boy had come from. Seeing that it looked just like an ordinary piano she let out a groan. "Where the heck did that thing come from?" Haruhi said to herself. She looked around the room. "There has to be another way out of here" Haruhi said looking at the little door again. "Unless" Haruhi said. She noticed some bananas on floor and she quickly gobbled them up. She shrunk and lifted the vase off of her and quickly ran over to the door. She walked down the hallway and saw a neon sign for female. "Female" Haruhi said. Then a countdown appeared and neon bananas showed up. "Huh?" Haruhi said confused. "Banana?" Haruhi said not noticing the piano on the floor causing her to slide down the hallway. She fell down a long hole and landed on the soft sand.

"Sand?" Haruhi said crunching the sand on the floor.

"Excuse me" Haruhi looked up and saw Charlie and Jackie sitting on beach chairs with Jackie holding the bunny. Charlie was wearing black and white striped shirt, a white skirt, and white platform heels with a black beanie on her head. Jackie was wearing a black and white striped shirt, a black skirt, and black wedges with a white beanie on her head.

"Can we help you?" Charlie said.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked.

"She's Tweedledee" Jackie said.

"And she's Tweedledum" Charlie said.

"She's white with black stripes" Jackie said.

"And she's black with white stripes" Charlie said.

Haruhi let out a gasp. "It's the bunny where's the little mouse boy?"

"She's" Charlie started confused.

"Yes I do believe so. Silly little girl" Jackie started.

"What little mouse boy do you speak" Charlie started.

"Of" Jackkie finished.

"The little mouse boy! And the bunny was dancing around that room!" Haruhi said.

"Oh Dum I do believe she is" Charlie started.

"Delusional? I do, I do agree. Silly, silly girl" Jackie said.

"Bunnies do not dance. They bring children joy" Charlie finished.

"Absolute joy" Jackie said

"Why do you keep talking like that? And why don't you dress like the other girls?" Haruhi said.

"Dum I do believe this girl" Charlie started.

"Confused? Yes, yes this is true. Silly girl" Jackie said.

"We are the only ones on this island" Charlie said.

"You act like" Jackie said.

"You know us" Charlie said.

"But you" Jackie said.

"Just met us" Charlie said.

"Or have we met you in a past life?" Charlie asked.

"Or will we meet in a future life?" Jackie asked.

"Uh no I don't think so. Do you know how to get out of here?" Haruhi said.

Jackie pulled out a remote and Charlie pressed the single button on it. Then a giant hole appeared in the middle of the island.

"Another hole?" Haruhi said looking inside. Then Jackie gave her a hard kick in the rear. "Not again!" Haruhi exclaimed as she fell into the hole.

"Hey!" She heard Jackie call down to her. She looked behind her and saw the bunny waving at her with his ear.

"Go forth silly girl!" Jackie exclaimed.

"There's at lot more to the world!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You just have to find it!" The girls exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi exclaimed as she fell. She fell a long drop before landing in a large pool. She resurfaced and looked around.

"What is going on with this place now I'm in a pool?" Haruhi said as she swam over to a ladder.

"You've cried an awful lot haven't you?" She heard someone say.

She looked over and saw Kyoya in a caterpillar suit.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"You must have to fill a pool this size" Kyoya said. "This pool is an accumulation of all the tears you've cried in life. I've never seen one so big it's quite impressive looks like you've had you fair share of hardships" Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said quietly.

"Speaking of which I would get out of there it isn't safe" Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked into the pool and saw three heads pop out of the water. As the heads came closer, they were on top of mechanical crocodiles which tried to snap at her.

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed as she jumped away and latched on to a pillar. "What in the world? !" Haruhi said. "This place is way more dangerous than I thought it would be hey wait a minute am I back to my original size?" Haruhi said.

"Not exactly but that we can take care of that for you" Kyoya said blowing out bubbles from his pipe. "If you're interested that is" Kyoya said blowing out another fit of bubbles.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to him.

Kyoya let out a sigh as he released more bubbles. "I have to be honest it won't be cheap. Oh wait we have guest" Kyoya said as he saw Nekozawa and Kirimi walk up.

"Hello may my little sister and I have a taste of your mushrooms?" Nekozawa asked talking with his puppet.

"Certainly, I'll just put it on your tab and settle it at the end of the month" Kyoya said writing it down in his notebook.

"I think you're the shrewdest caterpillar I've ever met. What kinds of things are you always writing in that not book of yours anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh anything and everything hmm that's odd" Kyoya said pausing.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"You said always just now and you and I have just met" Kyoya said.

"Always? Did I?" Haruhi asked as Nekozawa and Kirimi each picked up a mushroom. "Wow that's weird" Haruhi said blushing a little.

They each took a bite and started to glow a bright white color.

"I'm getting smaller!" Nekozawa said shrinking under his cloak until he was a little baby who reached his little arms up.

Kirimi let out a giggle as she started to get taller "I'm getting bigger!" Kirimi said as she grew into a woman.

"That not exactly what I mean about getting back to normal" Haruhi said with a twitching eyebrow. She heard the door open and she looked over and saw Baby Nekozawa crawling away. "Look! That little baby is crawling away all by himself!" Haruhi said turning towards Kyoya.

"It's not any of my business" Kyoya said as he ticked Kirimi under her chin with his pen.

"Uh…" Haruhi said before running through the door. She ran into a different room and she slipped on a banana.

"Ha ha nice going" Hikaru said.

"You may refer to me as Duchess" Renge said. "The woman making banana soup is my cook and this worthless feline is my cat" Renge said smirking.

"Pretty weird cat I've never seen one smirk like that before" Haruhi said. Then a pot flew past her head.

"Why do I have to be the stupid cook?" Ayano exclaimed throwing plates at Renge who dodged him effortlessly. "It's not fair! I quit! I quit! You're always having fun and I'm always working!" Ayano said once she stopped. "TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" Ayano exclaimed before running out leaving Haruhi with a scared look on her face.

"So are you that baby's mother?" Haruhi asked walking up to Renge.

"Are you concerned for the baby?" Renge asked.

"I'm just glad he found his way home it's the best thing for him. Being with your mother is always the best thing" Haruhi said.

Renge looked through the large window next to her. "Well I must be off now" Renge said. "Would you watch him for me while I'm gone?" Renge said handing her the baby.

"Uh how long will you be gone?" Haruhi asked as Renge's chair started to turn as her powerful generator activated.

"I have no idea I've been asked to appear in court" Renge said as she descended into the floor.

"Court?" Haruhi said confused.

"You know she's just pulling your leg. That wooden doll doesn't even belong to her" Hikaru said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused. She looked down and saw a wooden cat doll. "Hey what happened to the" She looked over and saw that the purple cat was gone. She placed the doll on the couch and walked out of the room and walked outside to the outside hall of columns. She stopped once she the purple cat from before.

"Mr. Cat!" Haruhi exclaimed before the cat disappeared behind a column. "Hey wait!"

"Over here. Pretty neat huh?" Kaoru said.

She turned around saw the purple cat but on the opposite side.

"I can disappear" Kaoru said moving behind the column.

"And reappear" Hikaru said appearing on the other side. "Anywhere" Hikaru said.

"That's great" Haruhi said which made Hikaru chuckle. "Listen I'm a little lost can you tell me how to get out of here?" Haruhi asked.

"That all depends" Hikaru said as he disappeared behind the column.

"On where it is you're trying to go" Kaoru said as he reappeared.

"Home of course" Haruhi said with a shrug. "Back to where I was before" Haruhi said as Kaoru disappeared again.

"I'm afraid leaving here with out an audience from the queen" Hikaru said as he reappeared and then disappeared again.

"Is strictly forbidden" Kaoru said before disappeared.

"An audience from the queen?" Haruhi said confused. She paused for a moment before walking down the hallway.

"You might say" Hikaru said.

"That the queen" Kaoru said.

"Keeps close tabs" Hikaru said.

"On all of her subject" Kaoru said.

Then Haruhi stopped walking. "This is getting ridiculous if you want to talk to me then stand still both of you" Haruhi said.

"Both of us?" Hikaru said poking his head out.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said also poking her head out.

"Never mind" Haruhi said before walking off.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood next to each with confused look on their faces before they looked at each other.

Haruhi walked further into the school where Kanako was sitting in a bird outfit sipping tea.

"I hope he comes home soon" Kanako said.

Haruhi walked into what looked liked a cafeteria area. She saw Tamaki dressed as the hatter, Honey dressed the hare, Mori dressed as a mouse and Flannery and Aquanette.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said.

"No room" Tamaki said.

"Yea no room left sorry" Honey said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"No room! No room! No room!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Haruhi said even more confused.

"There's no room" Tamaki, Honey, Charlie, and Jackie said.

"I got it" Haruhi said before starting to walk away.

"Hey you! Don't just brush us off like that!" Tamaki said.

"We were only kidding! There's plenty of room see!" Honey said.

"Can I ask you a question about this place?" Haruhi asked as she sat down.

"Your hair it's pretty long that's actually a really good look for you. Be that as it may you're going to have to wear it much shorter in the future" Tamaki said.

"And why exactly do you care about my hair?" Haruhi asked.

"So you're wearing a skirt today?" Honey asked as Jackie munched on a whole cake.

"Well I happen to be a girl not that it matters anyway" Haruhi said as Honey munched on his own cake. "If you keep eating cake like that you're going to get a cavity" Haruhi said which scared Honey and woke up Mori from his nap.

"Make sure you brush after you finish eating" Mori said.

"O-okay" Honey said.

"So I guess nose bubbles do pop" Haruhi said.

"Nasty, nasty strawberries" Jackie said plopping the strawberries on her sister's plate.

"Riddle time Hater Nene" Charlie said before popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh yes. A riddle" Tamaki said.

"A riddle?" Haruhi said.

"A riddle!" Charlie and Jackie said excited.

"In what was are lean and fancy tuna a like?" Tamaki asked.

"Aren't they same thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Incorrect! They're not the same thing at all! Even in dreams commoners are still commoners" Tamaki said standing up before Charlie and Jackie sat him down.

Then a mannequin appeared holding a wine bottle.

"Hey! Would you like a class of red wine?" Honey asked.

"Sorry but the consumption of alcohol by minors is illegal" Haruhi said.

"This isn't turning out how I thought it would" Charlie said as she, Jackie, Tamaki, and Honey leaned over Mori.

"It was a stretch getting her to play Alice" Tamaki said.

"She's just not getting into the part" Honey said.

"You could have at least gotten Jackie to play the part at least she's blonde" Charlie said.

"Nah I got swirly hat I am content" Jackie said flicking the top of her hat.

"Still though she's kinda cute" Honey said.

"That she is" Tamaki said as Charlie and Jackie rolled their eyes.

Then the grandfather clocks started chiming indicating it was 3 o'clock. Tamaki looked down at his pocket.

"It's always three o'clock here" Tamaki said.

"Which means it's always snack time" Honey said.

"So tell about this place where we are. Not to long ago I was at Ouran Academy with my dad with my filling out the enrollment papers" Haruhi said before Tamaki closed his pocket watch.

"Time for another riddle" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Yes, yes riddle me this what do your father and I share in common because of you" Tamaki asked.

"Because of me? Wait this Ouran academy isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"What will you do once you're enrolled?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked. "Once you're enrolled here what will you do?"

"Study I guess" Haruhi said.

"Study? Is that all?" Tamaki asked.

"That can't be all" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Well yea" Haruhi said.

"For what?" Tamaki asked.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"What are you studying for?" Tamaki asked.

"Well there's something I want to be and it's really special to me. That's why I'm enrolling here to prepare myself for a bright future" Haruhi said.

"That's really sweet so what do you want to be?" Honey asked.

"Well my dream is" Haruhi said before Charlie cut her off.

"What good are dreams if all you do is work?" Charlie asked.

"Life isn't all about work" Jackie said.

"They're right there's much more to life than hitting the books" Tamaki said.

"But I have to study in order to do well" Haruhi said.

"That's fine and all but what about…having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

"Having a good time?" Haruhi said cocking her head to the side.

"Having a good time" Tamaki said.

"Having a good time" Charlie said.

"Having a good time" Jackie said.

"Having a good time" Honey said.

"Having a good time" Mori said.

"Having a…good time" Haruhi said.

Then they head a trumpet blare.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"The queen is holding court" Tamaki said.

"The Duchess is schedule to be executed" Honey said before opening his mouth wide to gobbled a whole cake slice.

"That's an outrange!" Haruhi exclaimed standing up.

"One does not fight the queen's whim trust me" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Haruhi said before running out of the room.

"I always did like that girl" Charlie said.

"Me too she's a good kid" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Yep even in dreams Haru-Chan is still Haru-Chan" Honey said.

"Uh-huh" Tamaki said blushing.

In the grand ballroom, the Duchess stood in front of the king and queen of hearts.

"Duchess. You stand in front of accused of coming to the royal by invitation. Do you confess to your transgression?" The king said.

"What transgression?" Haruhi's voice said. The king looked up and saw Haruhi out of breathe.

"Who disrupts this court?" The king said.

"I do" Haruhi said. "I'm here as legal council for the accused!" Haruhi said.

"With all due respect your majesty it is my duty to attend the royal music festival" Renge said.

"Even it means leaving your precious child alone. Your crime is not of attendance but of abandonment. Your act is unforgivable to cause such loneliness in a child" The queen said.

"Your majesty the child wasn't abandoned. When a mother has to be away for a long r providing for the family they know she's doing it out of love. They might get lonely but they understand and if you execute the Duchess then how will your child be any better?" Renge said.

"Silence yourself young lady! There's no room for your emotions in this courtroom!" The king said.

"But that's impossible! You can't pass judgment with out emotion you might as well leave it up a machine!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Astounding insolence. Tell me how long have you been in the legal profession. How are you qualified to practice to law in this court? Are you not guilty yourself? Why don't we address your crime?" The king said.

"What're you talking about?" Haruhi said confused.

"I submit one renaissance vase destroyed by you" The king said.

"That's the vase from earlier but it was in one piece at the time I couldn't have been the one who broke it" Haruhi said.

"A likely story so if it wasn't you then who is the culprit?" The king said.

"I have no idea but I'm telling you it wasn't me!" Haruhi said but stopped once she remembered something. "Or was it?" Haruhi asked.

"Witnesses! Those party to the crimes of this so called lawyer are commanded to step forward and testify!" The king said.

"It would be my privilege your majesty" Tamaki said stepping forward tipping his hat.

"What're you doing here?" Haruhi said.

"This girl has what might be a called a drab approached to student life" Tamaki said.

"What?" Haruhi said.

"Schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork she won't less the slightest bit of fun disrupt her school work" Tamaki said.

"Oh yea at least I have a routine Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said.

Then the lights turned on and she saw the many on lookers with masquerade masks on their faces.

"What's going?" Haruhi said looking around.

"Now how is it you know my name?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"My name" Tamaki said standing up.

"Yes however do you know his name? How do you know?" The female onlookers asked.

"How do I know?" Haruhi said confused.

"Yea" Hikaru and Kaoru said as the platform Renge was standing on lowered. "And somehow you knew we were twins" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And about my book less we forget" Kyoya said.

"And how we don't like to dress like the other girls" Charlie and Jackie said.

"And about my cavities" Honey said munching on cake.

"How is that?" Mori asked.

"How is that?" Honey asked.

"How is that?" Charlie and Jackie asked cocking their heads to the side. Charlie going to the right and Jackie going to the left.

"How is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"How is that?" Renge asked nuzzling the wooden doll.

"How is that?" Kyoya asked.

"How is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh well I" Haruhi said stuttering.

"Hasn't it sunk in?" The king said in a familiar voice. Tamaki stepped to the side in a presenting motion as the king stood up.

"You've made a lot of wonderful friends here Haruhi" The king said as he took off his mask to reveal Ranka "Now haven't you?" Ranka said.

"Dad you're the king? Then does that mean?" Haruhi said shocked. "Does that mean? It couldn't be" Haruhi said.

The queen stood up and walked towards Haruhi. "You've gotten so big where does the time go?" The queen said which made Haruhi gasp. "I'm sorry I made it so hard for you and now is the time for make it up for it Haruhi don't be afraid to enjoy yourself okay?" The queen said before a tear slid down her face.

Haruhi ran towards the queen with tears running down her face. She leapt into the queen's arms and then everything turned white.

Haruhi was sitting at a table in the third music room with her head on a table.

"Mom" Haruhi said sleepily as a tear ran down her face.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said. She sat up and turned around and saw the hosts and hostesses dressed somewhat like the people in her dream. "Wow I've never seen you doze off like that" Tamaki said.

"Hurry up and get dress we have guests coming soon" Kyoya said.

"You guys have to much fun you know that? I'll have to admit thought sometimes I can't tell when I'm awake!" Haruhi said happily smiling.


	16. The Host Club Hex!

Honey and Mori were walking to the host club after a great day.

"That was a great day huh Takashi? I had a lot of fun playing kickball I wonder where that ball went. I can't believe I kicked it that far" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said. They walked into the host club and saw everyone but Charlie and Jackie.

"Hey where's Char-Chan and Jack-Chan?" Honey asked looking around.

"I don't know I just about to go look for them" Tamaki said standing up.

"Alright Charlie step by step we're almost there" They heard Jackie say. They looked over and saw Jackie helping Charlie into the room who was holding her head.

"Charlie! Are you alright?" Tamaki exclaimed running over to her.

"The craziest thing happened I was walking outside to go to my next class and a kickball suddenly hit me in the head" Charlie said rubbing her head as Tamaki and Jackie help her sit down.

"Char-Chan! Char-Chan I'm so sorry!" Honey said running over to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm the one who kick the ball and it landed on your head!" Honey said.

"It's okay Honey-Senpai I think it's awesome you kicked a ball that far and I feel fine" Charlie said.

"So you don't hate me?" Honey said.

"Of course not I don't have a hateful bone in my body and if I did have one I wouldn't use it on you" Charlie said. "It was just an accident" Charlie said.

"Thank you Char-Chan!" Honey said.

"Now I could use a cup of tea" Charlie said digging into her purse. "Would one of you be a dear and brew this up for me?" Charlie said holding out tea leaves in a bag.

"I'll do it sissy" Tamaki said taking it from her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I am perfectly capable of brewing tea!" Tamaki said.

"Leave Tamaki alone Jackie and I taught him how to do it" Charlie said.

"Here you go" Tamaki said pouring her a cup.

"Thank you" Charlie said. She picked up the tea cup and her hand started shaking.

"Charles you okay?" Jackie said rubbing her shoulders. Charlie said nothing but dropped the tea cup and passing out and falling to the floor. "Charlie!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Kyoya call the hospital!" Tamaki said helping Charlie up.

Charlie woke up laying on a hospital bed a couple of hours later.

"Oh my aching head" Charlie said sitting up and grabbing her head.

"Charles you're awake!" Jackie said as Tamaki rushed to her side.

"Ugh how long was I out?" Charlie asked.

"A couple of hours Kyoya says that hit to the head caused you to pass out" Tamaki said.

"They say you're well enough to go back to school" Jackie said.

"Awesome has anyone seen Honey-Senpai?" Charlie asked.

"He won't come near you" Tamaki said.

"He won't come near me?" Charlie asked.

"He thinks he's bad luck" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Poor thing I'll talk to him tomorrow" Charlie said.

The next morning, Mori was walking through the halls with Honey on his back.

"Do you think Char-Chan is mad at me Takashi?" Honey asked.

"No" Mori said.

"I hope Char-Chan is okay maybe she'll like the cake I had made for her" Honey said digging in his bag for a lollypop. He looked up and saw Charlie walking to class reading a book. "Char-Chan! You're okay!"

"Of course I feel fine" Charlie said.

"I bought you a lollipop from my secret stash" Honey said.

"Aww you're sweet" Charlie said.

"I just have to find it" Honey said. "Found it!" Honey said lifting his fist in the air and punching Charlie in the nose.

"Ah!" Charlie screamed grabbing her nose.

"Char-Chan! I'm so sorry Char-Chan!" Honey said.

"Uh no it's okay Honey-Senpai I'm just going to go outside and call the doctor" Charlie said before walking outside.

"Oh Takashi! I made it worse! Now Char-Chan is going to hate me!" Honey said starting to cry.

At lunch, Charlie took a seat between her brother and sister.

"Charlie! What happened to your nose?" Tamaki asked noticing the little cast on her nose.

"Oh it's no big deal Honey-Senpai accidentally punched me in the face this morning" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Char-Chan! Char-Chan! I'm so sorry about your nose! I messed up your face!" Honey said.

"Honey-Senpai its okay my face is fine" Charlie said.

"It's true Honey-Senpai; Charlie's injury is only minor she'll be fine" Kyoya said.

"Well I had a special I'm sorry cake made for you" Honey said pulling out a white cake.

"Aww thank you" Charlie said.

"Wow that's a pretty good looking cake" Tamaki said.

"Charlie can we have some of your cake too?" Jackie asked.

"Of course" Charlie said.

Tamaki and Jackie took a bite and closed their eyes.

"Hmm" Tamaki and Jackie said.

Charlie took a bite and dropped her fork. "Hmm!" Charlie groaned painfully scratching her face. "Honey-Senpai what was in that cake?" Charlie asked scratching her face.

"It was a blueberry cake" Honey said innocently.

"Honey-Senpai I'm allergic to blueberry" Charlie said as red spots appeared on her face.

"But I thought you loved blueberry!" Honey said.

"My favorite flavor is strawberry Honey-Senpai blueberry is Jacqueline's favorite flavor I'm allergic to it. It makes my skin break out horribly!" Charlie said scratching her face. "I'll be right back I'm going to the nurse to get an allergy shot" Charlie said standing up and running out of the cafeteria.

"I'm so unlucky! I almost killed Char-Chan!" Honey said crying.

"Don't worry Honey-Senpai her allergy isn't that serious" Tamaki said.

"Yea Honey-Senpai her face just breaks out nothing a little concealer won't fix" Jackie said.

"Well I think I should say I'm sorry when we get to the host club" Honey said.

Later after school, Charlie was curling her hair for her cosplay outfit when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Charlie said.

"Hi Char-Chan" Honey said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for your blueberry cake" Charlie said.

"It's okay Honey-Senpai" Charlie said.

"You were in such a hurry you left your back pack" Honey said. He went over hand it to her and caused her to burn herself with her curling iron.

"AH!" Charlie asked grabbing her cheek.

"Char-Chan! I'm so sorry!" Honey said.

"It's okay Honey-Senpai it was just an accident" Charlie said.

"AHHH!" Honey said running out of the room.

"Honey-Senpai wait" Charlie said. She let out a sigh and went to join her sister.

"Dang dude! What happened to your face?" Jackie asked preparing an ice pack for her sister.

"Honey-Senpai bumped into me and I burned myself with the curling iron" Charlie said.

"Charlie you didn't do something to Honey-Senpai did you?" Jackie asked pressing the ice pack to her sister face.

"I would never do anything to Honey-Senpai" Charlie said. "Why would you say that?"

"Look at the facts, he kicked a ball that landed on your head, he punched you in the nose, he poisoned you and he burned your face with a curling iron. Either you did something to Honey-Senpai or someone placed a hex on him and you're his victim" Jackie said.

"Jackie don't be ridiculous I haven't done anything to Honey-Senpai and there's no such thing as hexes" Charlie said. "I have to go get some pain medicine can you handle things without me right?"

"Yea, yea" Jackie said before Charlie walked away.

"Oh man Takashi I drank to much tea I'm going to go use the bathroom" Honey said.

Charlie was walking to the nurse when she realized she forgot her purse.

"Oh man my medical information's in my purse I can't get my pills without it" Charlie said. She ran back to third music and was greeted with a door to the forehead. "Ugh" Charlie said before she fell to the ground passed out.

"I think I hit something" Honey said leaving the room. "Oh no Char-Chan! Say something Char-Chan!" Honey said shaking her.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked as he and Jackie walked out.

"Oh man Charlie" Jackie said lifting her sister up. "Oh man her face is so swollen" Jackie said.

"And I think a few of her teeth got knocked out too" Tamaki said.

"She might have to get surgery" Jackie said.

"Surgery?" Honey exclaimed distraught that he had hurt his friend.

"I better call daddy" Jackie said pulling out her phone.

"Father is not going to like this" Tamaki said shaking his head.

A few days later, Jackie and Tamaki visited their sister in the hospital.

"I hope Charlie's awake" Tamaki said.

"Yea I made her a cake" Jackie said holding it up.

Tamaki let out a gasp.

"Don't worry its strawberry" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

They walked into Charlie's room and saw her face had swollen down with tube down her throat and a black eye.

"Oh goodness man!" Jackie exclaimed almost dropping her cake.

"Jacqueline!" Tamaki scolded.

"I'm sorry but she looks like crap!" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline!" Tamaki scolded louder. "Hey Charlie how are you doing?" Tamaki asked placing his hand on his hand on his sister's hand.

"My face hurts Nene. Honey-Senpai walked to me cafeteria and hit me with dessert cart and I feel down" Charlie said grabbing her face.

"I'm telling you guys someone placed a hex on Honey-Senpai" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline don't say thinks like that!" Tamaki said getting scared.

"Yea Jackie there's no such things as hexes" Charlie said.

"I'm telling you! Someone either hates Honey-Senpai or someone hates you" Jackie said pointing to her twin.

"Who would hate Charlie? She's the nicest person we know" Tamaki said hugging Charlie's neck.

"She's also the most competitive person we know" Jackie said.

"I am not competitive!" Charlie said.

"Softball, Volleyball, Soccer, Glee Club, Debate team" Jackie said counting on her fingers. "All those involve beating someone somebody has to have a vendetta on you and I'm going to find out who it is" Jackie said before walking out.

"Her heart's in the right place" Tamaki said smiling.

"But something tells me she's going to act very stupidly" Charlie said.

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the third music room to see Jackie looking through a high quality telescope.

"Jacqueline what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh hey Hika hey Kao-Kao" Jackie said still looking through her telescope.

"What're you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"The students have been let out and I'm looking for guilty faces" Jackie said.

"Guilty faces?" Hikaru asked.

"Someone's placed a hex on Honey-Senpai to get to Charlie. Knowing that Charlie could never get mad at anyone truly for a long time, it's the perfect crime" Jackie said. "Now I suspect it's someone in the black magic club or someone that has a class with Nekozawa-Sempai and could ask him about these things" Jackie said.

"So have you found any clues?" Kaoru asked.

"No but I know it's a male" Jackie said.

"How do you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"Simple, females wanting to get back at another female go for the emotional mindset while males wanting to get back however use trickery and will hurt you from a far. They do this for two reasons either the female didn't want to go out with him or the female bested him at something" Jackie said.

"How did you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"I read a lot of romance novels when I'm bored" Jackie said. "Ah…what do we have here" Jackie said pulling out a high tech camera. "Suspect number 1" Jackie said taking pictures.

"Who is it?" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked over to the window. They looked down and saw a boy with light brown hair with reading glasses over his face.

"That's Kazuma I think he's the boss's class" Kaoru said.

"Oh no he's close to Tamaki?!" Jackie exclaimed shocking Hikaru and Kaoru. "I've got to take this guy down! If you need me I'll be at the black magic club" Jackie said before walking out.

"Hey what's wrong with Jacqueline? What did you two doppelgangers to her?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"She's off to the looney bin boss" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"She honestly thinks someone's placed a hex on Honey-Senpai" Hikaru said.

"She's going down to Black Magic Club probably to talk to Nekozawa-Senpai" Kaoru said.

"The Black Magic Club?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Hold on sissy! I'm coming!" Tamaki said before running out.

As Jackie stormed to the Black Magic Club, Tamaki did his best to slow Jackie down but she was just too strong.

"Jacqueline please don't do this!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I have to get the truth Tamaki!" Jackie said before she stopped walking. Charlie's our sister and we have to help her!"

"She's getting surgery on her teeth today she's coming back in a week everything's going to be fine" Tamaki said.

"Everything's not going to be fine because the person who did this is in your class! You're next!" Jackie said.

"Me? But I haven't done anything to anybody!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Jackie grabbed him by the blazer and started shaking him. "You're one of the most popular people in this school! They have every reason to hate you!" Jacike said shaking him. Then Tamaki retreated to a corner. "Tamaki you know I didn't mean that. I'm not that good with words. Now you can either be a man or a mouse and come with me to the Black Magic Club" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest. "Now what's it going to be?"

Tamaki stood up and straightened his jacket. "Though I do not approve of the Black Magic Club"

"You mean you're scared of them" Jackie said.

"That too I am your brother and I will protect you until the end of my days!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Alright then!" Jackie said happily.

They reached a big, creepy brown door and Tamaki hid behind Jackie.

"Even their door is scary" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Jackie said. Jackie knocked rapidly on the door and Nekozawa-Senpai answered the door.

"Ah the Suoh family welcome but I do believe you're missing one" Nekozawa said.

"See that's what we came to talk to you about. Charlie's in the hospital right now she's having face surgery and dental work. A lot of weird things have been happening to Charlie and she keeps getting hurt and every time she gets hurt; Honey-Senpai is always the cause of it and Honey-Senpai would never hurt Charlie so I think there's been a hex placed on Honey-Senpai to hurt Charlie. Do you mind if we come inside and ask you a couple of question?" Jackie explained.

"Ah yes I've worked with this kind of situation before please step inside" Nekozawa said before stepping back inside the darkness.

"Jacqueline I don't want to go in" Tamaki said.

"C'mon" Jackie said grabbing his collar and dragging him inside. "So Nekozawa-Senpai is there a kid named Kazuma in the black magic club?" Jackie asked.

"No but he's in one of my classes he said he was interested in Black Magic so I let him borrow one of my books" Nekozawa said.

"What kind of book did you let him borrow?" Tamaki asked.

"A voodoo type book" Nekozawa said.

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you Nekozawa-Sempai?" Jackie asked.

"Not really we need more members for the Black Magic club" Nekozawa said.

"Alright then, then how does the voodoo work?" Jackie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Basically, when a person wants to get back at someone else, they create a voodoo on the person they want revenge against" Nekozawa said.

"Charlie in this case" Jackie said.

"Yes, then they create an unlucky potion and they give to someone the hexed person trusts, someone innocent and naïve" Nekozawa said.

"Honey-Senpai" Charlie and Jackie said looking at each other.

"Yes, and the person who holds the doll pokes pins to where they want the hexed person to hurt" Nekozawa said.

"Well that changes everything" Jackie said.

"It does?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes! Because now this guy is picking where he hurts Charlie! Just think if he cuts off her hair!" Jackie said.

"Charlie's been growing her hair since she was 6" Tamaki said shocked.

"She'll never be able to step out in public until she's 26. Her life will just pass her by it's like her money maker!" Jackie said. "Nekozawa-Sempai how do we get the hex off of Charlie?"

"You'll have to convince the person to take the hex off of your sister" Nekozawa said.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Jackie said evilly. "C'mon Tamaki thanks Nekozawa-Senpai"

"You're very welcome come back anytime" Nekozawa said.

The next day, Jackie was sitting out on the ledge waiting for Kazuma to come and sit down. She had a high power fishing rod in her hand she was planning to grab Kazuma's bag to look for the voodoo doll.

"Jacqueline Suoh you get in here this instant!" Tamaki exclaimed sticking his head out the window.

"Tamaki you're going to break my concentration" Jackie said. "Everyday, Kazuma sits in front of school to read his nerdy little books. I'm going to get his bag to see what his plans are" Jackie said reeling in a brown bag. "I got it!" Jackie said before crawling inside. "Let's see what we got" Jackie said dumping it out. Then two dolls fell out one that looked like Tamaki and the other looked like Charlie with several pins in it. "This isn't right" Jackie said picking up the Charlie doll.

"You're right it's not right! He's trying to get rid of Charlie" Tamaki said.

"I know that part isn't right but I'm talking about the doll itself" Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said.

"Yea it looks just like Char-Chan" Honey said.

"No it doesn't" Jackie said. "See Nekozawa-Senpai told me that if you don't make the doll just right then it won't work right" Jackie said.

"So what's wrong with this doll?" Kaoru asked.

"Well if you look at this doll and if you look at Charlie they are different. This doll the hair stops below the knees Charlie's hair stops at her waist that's why he hasn't be able to do any serious damage" Jackie said with a shrug.

"She's in the hospital you don't call that serious damage" Haruhi said.

"Not really I'm talking about her being in a coma or something" Jackie said. "And look at this Tamaki doll this isn't right either" Jackie said.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki's eyes are like a blue/purple color these buttons are blue. He's not going to be able to get rid of Tamaki either" Jackie said.

"That's a very intelligent observation Jacqueline" Kyoya said.

"Yea well I'm an artist I can tell the difference in color" Jackie said.

The next day the day before Charlie was scheduled to be released from the hospital, the host club was sitting at lunch.

"So I was thinking we could have a big tea party for when Charlie gets back" Tamaki said.

"That's cool" Jackie said.

"Yea Charlie loves tea parties" Kaoru said.

"Okay it has to be pink and red and frilly and…" Jackie trailed off.

"Is something wrong Jack-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Nope" Jackie said pulling out a slingshot. "Nothing at all" Jackie said as she pulled out a little ball. She placed the ball in the slingshot and pulled it back. She slung the ball across the room and it Kazuma in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kazuma said. "Who did that?" Kazuma said.

"Hi" Jackie said waving her hand.

"Uh never mind" Kazuma said turning around.

"Oh this is going to be good" Jackie said.

Later that day, Jackie was holding on to Kazuma's bag.

"Why do you have Kazuma's bag?" Hikaru asked.

"Because he has a lot of important things in here and he's going to want them back" Jackie said. "Then when he comes in here I'm going to kick his butt for trying to mess with my brother and my sister" Jackie said.

"Jackie what if Charlie is right what if violence isn't the answer?" Tamaki asked.

"I understand how that may work in some situations but not this one. I'm teaching that Kazuma punk a lesson" Jackie said.

"Excuse me" They heard a voice say. They looked over and saw Kazuma peaking his head through the door. "Oh thank you, you found my bag" Kazuma said walking over to Jackie.

"You really think that I am that stupid Kazuma?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kazuma said.

"Do these look familiar?" Jackie asked holding up the Charlie and Tamaki dolls.

"Well I" Kazuma started but decided to run towards the door. Jackie grabbed his collar and slammed him to the ground. "Ow" Kazuma said.

"Alright we want answers Kazuma" Jackie said.

"Why are you messing with Charlie?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I'm tired of her! I thought if I could put her up in the hospital for a couple months then I could retake my spots that she took from me and raise my GPA" Kazuma said.

"Oh you are just begging for it!" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline you stop that right now!" They heard a voice say. They all turned around and saw Charlie dressed up as best as she could. She wasn't wearing any make up and was wearing a red t-shirt and black short shorts.

"Charlie you're okay" Haruhi said smiling.

"Uh that's not Charlie" Tamaki said.

"Of course it's Charlie who else would it be?" Haruhi said.

"Char-Chan usually wears make up" Honey said as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki pointed to their faces.

"And she wears pretty floral dresses" Kaoru said.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked pulling out her compact mirror. "Oh! How silly of me" Charlie said giggling. "Hikaru, Kaoru would you please be dears and help me out?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Yep that's Charlie" Hikaru said.

"No one talks to us that sweetly except her" Kaoru said. They ran over to her and quickly applied make up to her face.

"And done!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Charlie was wearing a strapless white floral dress with red, blue and yellow flowers on it, a jade green crop jacket over it, and nude high heels.

"Now she looks more like Charlie" Tamaki said.

"You'll have to excuse them Haruhi they're not use to seeing me without my make up" Charlie said.

"Damn rich people" Haruhi said. 'My question is how did she get dressed so fast?'

"Now then Jacqueline, Hikaru, Kaoru you leave that young man alone!" Charlie said.

"But he was trying to get rid of you" Jackie said as they backed away from him.

"He was just power hungry it happens to the best of us" Charlie said. "And the only reason he was mad at Tamaki is because a girl that he likes is one of Tamaki's guests" Charlie said.

"Is that true Kazuma?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes" Kazuma said standing up. "I wanted her to notice me but she always talked about how she was going to the host club"

"Well that's no reason to hate my brother" Charlie said. "Well Tamaki told me to that we're having a tea party tomorrow I'm pretty sure that you're friend is going to be there you're more than welcome to come" Charlie said.

"Really?" Kazuma said smiling.

"Yes but on one condition" Charlie said.

"Anything" Kazuma said.

"You have to take the hex of Honey-Senpai" Charlie said.

"Oh right" Kazuma said. He pulled out a purple liquid and gave it to Honey. "Drink this Senpai it should take the hex off you and cause you to stop hurting Charlie"

"Okay!" Honey said drinking it quickly.

"So Charlie" Jackie said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You said there was a hex on Honey-Senpai" Jackie said.

"Because there was" Charlie said.

"So you said there was no such thing as hexes" Jackie said.

"I know" Charlie said.

"So I was right" Jackie said.

"I guess you were" Charlie said. "You were right Jackie good job"

"I was right! I was right!" Jackie said. "I was right! I was right!" Jackie said as she took off running around the room.

"What is up with her?" Haruhi asked.

"This is a milestone for her Haruhi let her have her moment" Charlie said smiling.

"So Charlie how come you didn't get mad at that Kazuma guy and you ended up helping him?" Haruhi said.

"Well a long time ago someone told me it wasn't nice to have hate build up inside of me. I was a little mad but helping that guy kind of made the anger go away" Charlie said. "Like I said before I try not have a hateful bone in my body"

"I wish more people thought like that" Haruhi said.

"Maybe one day Haruhi…maybe one day" Charlie said smiling.


	17. Covering the famous Host club!

Inside the newspaper room, the president Akira Komatsuzawa was stacking newspapers papers.

"Mr. President Newspaper circulation has dropped into the single digits" One of the members of the newspaper club said.

"Just get me the numbers how many newspapers did we sell this week?" Akira asked reading a paper.

"Two copies" He said both members holding two fingers.

"That's all?" Akira asked.

"Yes sir" He said.

"Ukyo did you buy a newspaper?" Akira asked.

"Yes sir" Ukyo said holding up a paper

"And Sakyo what about you?" Akira asked.

"Of course sir" said holding up his newspaper.

"So you're saying no one outside of the newspaper club bought one" Akira said folding his paper down.

"Yes sir that seems to be the case" Sakyo said.

"This seems to be quite the predicament next week paper will be the last paper of the semester. If we don't come up with better topics before summer vacation then the club will be shut down before the end of the school year" Akira said staring out the window. "Oh by the way how's that other club doing?"

"Well sir" Sakyo said as he and Ukyo pulled out two magazines. "The host club's I love, love, love, Tamaki special sold out as soon as it went on sale all one thousand copies" Sakyo said.

"And Moe, Moe volume eight also sold out as soon as it went on sale" Ukyo said. "It's already in its second printing"

"I should have known" Akira said as he looked out the window at a host club gathering. "They're the ones who have the most power here at Ouran" Akira said.

The doors to the garden opened to reveal the host club dressed in nice kimonos.

"Welcome back ladies" They all said.

Tamaki was sitting on a mat with one of his clients sitting on his lap.

"We can't do this Tamaki there's a lot of a girls that love you and I'm afraid that if we get any closer they're all hate me for it" She said with tears in her eyes. Then Tamaki drew her closer making her blush.

"My princess these beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others you don't need to worry" Tamaki said caressing her face. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders. "For this moment I only belong to you my love. The beautiful spirit of the hydrangeas will keep our secret rendezvous a secret" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki!" She exclaimed. "I yearn to be with you!"

"Princess" Tamaki said dipping her.

Over in Hikaru and Kaoru's area, the boys and their two guests were playing shell matching. Kaoru picked up two shell halves and tried to put them together.

"Sorry Kaoru!" The girls said.

"No way! I lost again?" Kaoru said pouting as the girls giggled.

"Now go easy on him princesses Kaoru is quite the cry baby" Hikaru said.

"You lie Hikaru! I am not a cry!" Kaoru started before Hikaru grabbed his cheek.

"Oh so you're going to deny it huh? How about when you and I are all alone playing punishment games Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"That's because you" Kaoru started but was cut off once more by Hikaru stroking his chin slowly.

"Oh what happens? What happens? What happens?" The girls squealed.

"Wow I never noticed it before but the court yard has such a lovely stream" One of Kyoya's guests said.

"It's called a yaramitsu channel it is said that in ancient times that people would better experience the season by watching flower petals and leaves drift along the water. I had it specially made for you hoping it express my desire to be with you for all four season. So what do you say?" Kyoya said smiling holding up his reservation book. "This fall there's an autumn leaf tea party with a limited number of invitations" Kyoya said holding his book.

"Sign me up!" All four of the girls said.

Charlie and Jackie were picking flowers to make centerpieces for the host club tables. It was spring which was Charlie and Jackie's favorite time of year. Charlie was wearing a short sleeve white lace dress and brown flip flops. Jackie is wearing a spaghetti strap royal blue dress with yellow flowers on it and yellow flip flops.

"Wow Jacqueline I love your dress!" Some of the girls said.

"Yea where'd you get it from?" One girl asked.

"Well uh Charlie made it she has got some talent with a needle and thread" Jackie said.

"Why would you tell them that?" Charlie said with groan.

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte! Can you make me one? Please! Please!" The girls shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop yelling please!" Charlie said covering her ears. "Just step into my corner ladies"

"Hey Jacqueline why are you wearing that?" Hikaru said walking over to her.

"I don't know" Jackie with a shrug. "It's spring it's nice a little clothing change never hurt anyone. Do you like it?" Jackie asked.

"Well…" Hikaru said blushing.

"Hikaru are you getting sick?" Jackie asked innocently.

"Uh no" Hikaru said.

"Are you sure? You're face is getting awfully red" Jackie said putting her hands on his face.

"Yea I was just going to say that you look nice" Hikaru said pushing her hands away.

"Thanks dresses aren't really my thing but since you said that I might try another one!" Jackie said happily. "Oh look! Hydrangeas!" Jackie said running over to the flowers. "They're so pretty!"

"I didn't know you liked flowers so much Jacqueline" One girl said.

"I love flowers! Especially hydrangeas and gardenias. I like roses too because it's my birth flower. Tamaki always get me roses for the number of years I'm turning" Jackie said smelling the flowers.

"Aww" The girls said smiling. Since Jacqueline was technically the youngest member of the host club; she had that cute factor that was liked by both boys and girls. Then a bee suddenly flew from the flowers. "AH! A bee!" Jackie said scared she ran off as the bee flew behind her.

"She's also a melissophobic" Charlie said.

"Melisso what?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Melissophobia it's the fear of any insect that stings. Bees, wasps, yellow jackets, if it stings she scared of it" Charlie said.

"Interesting" Hikaru said with an evil smirk.

"Now look as we work as one to try to eat soba!" Honey said as Mori stood behind him, under a sheet trying to feed him soba noodles but just ended up hitting him in the face

"Oh he's so cute!" The girls squealed.

'It's so peaceful here I think I'm finally getting use to it. It's about time it's been this way since I've been to school here' Haruhi said as she looked at the hydrangeas.

"Haruhi! Look out!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Huh?" Haruhi said turning around. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she saw a volleyball heading right towards her. Tamaki ran into Haruhi and they landed in a bush.

"HIKARU! You came this close to knocking out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily standing up.

'So much for it being peaceful' Haruhi thought as she laid on the ground

"Hey now it's your fault for not catching the ball" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru shrugged.

"Yea who knew you would be so bad at cumadi. So much for him being the genshi of Ouran Academy" Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said angrily.

"Hey!" They heard Jackie scream. Both of the Hitachiin twins were greeted with a soccer ball in the face which made them fall down. "You leave Tamaki alone he's the greatest player in the whole wide world!" Jackie exclaimed.

"If we want to newspaper club to survive we're going to have to ask for their help" Akira said.

"No Mr. President! It's too dangerous to get involved with those guys" Okio said

"He's right not only would the club be shut down but you would be expelled" Sakio said.

"You think so? Well check this out!" Tamaki said placing the cumadi ball on the ground. "Star light kick!" Tamaki exclaimed kicking the ball.

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"So fast!" Kaoru said.

"Take care of yourself!" Hikaru and Kaoru said waving the ball goodbye as it flew into the air.

"Wow so maybe I was wrong" Jackie said looking for the ball.

"Tamaki what's a good cumadi player without control?" Charlie asked as Tamaki looked down. Then Charlie walked over to Kaoru when she thought Jackie wasn't looking. "Are you okay? Jackie didn't hurt you too bad did she?" Charlie asked running her fingers though his fake ponytail.

"Nah I'm good" Kaoru said smiling.

"Good" Charlie said smiling back at him. Then Jackie silently gasped as Charlie leaned in and kissed Kaoru but she didn't say anything. At least not right now.

"Don't worry about it stay calm. We have no choice but to ask them for help however that does mean I won't fall victim to their. AH!" The president started before he was struck with the cumadi ball.

"President!" The other two members said as he fell to the ground.

The host club eventually found where the ball had landed in the newspaper club room.

"We are truly sorry" Tamaki said as he bowed.

"Don't worry it's no big deal it could have happened to anyone" Akira said.

"It could've?" Jackie said looking at her sister as they cleaned up the class with Haruhi. Charlie just gave her a shrug.

"Please accept our dearest apology" Tamaki said.

"Yea it's not Tamaki's fault he has no control" Jackie said as she and Charlie stood on opposites sides of Tamaki.

"Hey!" Tamaki said angry

"You just need to work on apologizing" Charlie said patting his back.

"This works out perfectly I was thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I wouldn't suppose you would be interested" Akira said

"I didn't know we had a school newspaper club" Haruhi said.

"It's more gossip rag then a newspaper" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru each held up a newspaper.

"Yea like a trashy tabloid. It's full of stories of fake love affairs, family power struggles stuff like that" Kaoru said.

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal" Hikaru said.

"And everyone knows it's all lies so no one reads it" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"C'mon guys the newspaper isn't all that bad" Jackie said.

"You mean you've actually read the paper Jacqueline?" Charlie asked confused.

"No but I sometimes I sneak here and take the papers to take the papers and make piñatas and paper hats" Jackie said putting the paper on top of her head.

"You know now that I think about it we have lost some sight of the truth because we're worried about drawing in more readers" Akira said. "It's a shame we're just now realizing our error now that the paper is at risk"

The Suoh siblings gasped in shocked.

"We finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students at Ouran" Akira said as he stood up. "Please help us. For our last paper of the semester we'd liked to do an up close special addition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you without your help our club will close" Akira said.

"Heh" Tamaki said pushing his bangs out of his face. "You can count on us"

"Yes!" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

"On behave of the host club we ac" Tamaki started before Kyoya pushed the three of them away.

"We'll have to decline" Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya!" Charlie and Jackie said whining.

"He got hurt because of me!" Tamaki said. "What's the big deal? They just want do a story on us!"

"I'm sorry but we have strict policy of sharing our personal information with anyone other than our guests" Kyoya said. "And we'd be more than happy to pay for any insurance relating to your injury"

"And another thing what makes you think we would want to help you guys spread more rumors we have a reputation to uphold and you guys would just ruin it" Kaoru said.

Charlie made a whimpering sound and poked her lip out in a pout. She looked like she was near tears.

"Uh I mean uh" Kaoru said blushing.

"Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people and who'd want to get mixed up with that?" Hikaru said. Kaoru let out a sigh. Saved by his brother.

'It's scary how they don't realize how they are sometimes' Haruhi thought.

"I understand" Akira said as he sat down. "I guess you can't erase the sins of the past. People won't even give you the chance to redeem yourself. Oh! My head is killing me!" Akira said putting his head on his desk.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"Don't worry you two I'll be fine. Oh I'm getting dizzy again!" Akira exclaimed putting his head on his desk.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace" Akira said.

"No!" Charlie and Jackie said which made the newspaper club look up.

"They're right you won't have to do that. You can always make a fresh start. We will rally the powers of our host club to restore the newspaper club!" Tamaki said as Charlie and Jackie nodded their head.

"Well count us out" Hikaru and Kaoru said drug Haruhi way which made the Suoh siblings gasp

"You guys are way too trusting we just can't go along with everything you do forever" Hikaru said.

"Yea we've had enough" Kaoru said.

"We're leaving too" Kyoya said as he, Honey, and Mori walked towards the door. "We're holding an evaluation meeting about you three" Kyoya said.

"Hold it!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed causing everyone to stop.

"How could you all be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club! Don't you feel sorry for them? They're family's breaking up!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around as the newspaper pretended to cry because they had no idea what Tamaki was talking about.

"There, there" Charlie and Jackie said patting their backs.

"As your president I demand you help them!" Tamaki exclaimed. "And that is a direct order!"

The Hitachiin brothers and Kyoya shot them a glare. "We're not helping them!" They exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" All three of the Suoh siblings exclaimed.

Back at the host club, Charlie was crying, Jackie was throwing a temper tantrum throwing random things around the room, while Tamaki was sitting in the corner rolling the ball back in forth. All three of them sitting in a corner of the room.

"Well they're obviously upset with us" Hikaru said.

"Yea they haven't even changed clothes" Kaoru said.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's setting a bad example for Charlotte and Jacqueline" Kyoya said.

"Nah they're all just lonely" Honey said which made Haruhi look at Honey

"Big dumb meanies" Jackie muttered throwing a pillow. "Not wanting to help the newspaper club" Jackie said throwing a table.

"How could you all be so heartless?" Charlie asked sobbing.

"A club is like a family they're family is about to be broken up I feel sorry for them" Tamaki said pouting.

"Me too" Charlie said sniffling.

"Me too!" Jackie said throwing a pillow at Hikaru's head.

"Ow!" Hikaru said grabbing his head.

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey since when are you taking the boss's side?" Kaoru asked.

"Since never I just know that any moment Tamaki-Senpai's going to look over here with those big puppy dog eyes and then Charlotte and Jacqueline are going to follow him and none of us are going to be able to say no" Haruhi said.

"Let me guess you know this from experience?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And besides maybe I'm wrong but I thought this was the sort of thing you guys were into to" Haruhi said.

"Well no this looks like more trouble than it's worth" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What about you Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Count me out I have to eat this cake and Takashi sticks with me right?" Honey said.

"Hmm" Mori said as he nodded her head.

Then Haruhi felt Tamaki's eyes on her but when she turned around, Tamaki was still twiddling with his ball. Then Tamaki looked up at her again with his blue/violet eyes.

'Those are the eyes' Haruhi thought.

"Hmm?" Charlie and Jackie said looking up with their eyes shining.

'Puppy dog eyes' Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

Then all three of them looked up at Kyoya.

"There will some conditions" Kyoya said.

"Arf!" All three of them said.

"The outline of their will be submitted by us, interviews are forbidden and the identity of our clients will be kept confidential" Kyoya said.

"Ruff, ruff!" They said happily.

"Do you agree?" Kyoya said.

"Well if it's cool Kyoya-Senpai" Hikaru said.

"Then we do too" Kaoru said.

"I'll do if Kyo-Chan says it's okay" Honey said.

"Hmm" Mori said.

'That's the shadow king for you" Haruhi said.

"Yay! I knew you weren't complete heartless Kaoru!" Charlie said hugging her secret boyfriend.

"Yea" Kaoru said. "Just no more crying okay" Kaoru said whispering in her ear which made Charlie nod her head.

'Since when did Charlie and Kaoru get so close?' Jackie thought.

"Of course!" Akira said when Kyoya walked into the newspaper club then next day. "If you allow us to cover you we promise to abide by all your conditions" Akira said.

"Well then you may start tomorrow by the way how's the bump on your forehead doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh this old thing? Its fine I hardly feel it anymore. If it weren't for this bump we wouldn't be able to do this article" Akira said.

"That's true but we're still very sorry" Kyoya said placing a first aid kit on his desk. "This is a first aid kit made by my family"

"Thank you I appreciate it" Akira said.

"Please excuse me" Kyoya said turning around.

"It just dawned on me your family runs the Ootori group right? They manufacture medical equipment" Akira said.

"We mostly deal in hospital management" Kyoya said.

"I'm so glad we're going to be working together. You know my father is a president as well of the Komatsuzawa publishing club" Akira said.

"Yes I am well aware of that. So being president of the newspaper club is your way for preparing to take over the company?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yes to an extent. You see I have this younger brother he's very bright so now my brother has decided to turn over management to my younger brother" Akira said. Then he started to grit his teeth. "And there by passing over me the first son" Akira said biting his thumb nail. "However if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran as the president of a successful newspaper club, then he might reconsider" Akira said as Kyoya turned towards the door. "Do you understand? I can't let this club fall apart"

"Please excuse me" Kyoya said walking out.

"Mr. President are we to assume that you were trying to win over the Kyoya Ootori?" Ukyo asked.

"But of course but the real enemy here is the Suoh family mainly Tamaki Suoh. Originally I wanted to use the newspaper club to gain popularity at Ouran Academy but then those damned Suoh siblings showed up and started their stupid little host club and then they became the most popular people on campus" Akira said.

"But president that's not what Sakyo and I heard" Ukyo said.

"Yea I thought the newspaper club you had before this was just as unpopular" Sakyo said.

"That's enough!" Akira called which made his two workers standing up straight. "All I need is one call to mother and she'll make all business between our publishing company and your families' cut off! They've obviously got special standing. They're not affiliated with sport or cultural clubs. They don't even have an advisor! All they do in that club is fake romance and give empty advice. Those poor girls that visit them are being suckered! That's just the Suohs ways of flaunting their power using their family power to let them and their buddies do whatever they want. All of the host club including Kyoya Ootori were suppose to be my underlings! The Suohs are as shrew as can be they may seem nice they've got the act down but I'm positive they've all got their dark sides. I'm not going to let them continue with their scandal continue! I'll dig until I'll find something scandal less I'm going to teach them a lesson!" Akira said slamming the lid of the first aid kit down.

The next day, Tamaki told the newspaper club to gather in the garden.

"So Tamaki are we going to start the interview soon?" Akira asked.

"We can't start yet Jacqueline's not back from her eye appointment" Charlie said swishing back and forth so her strapless yellow dress swished back and forth.

"We do not start a host club meeting until everyone is here" Tamaki said as Charlie nodded her head. Then the Suoh family limo pulled up outside the gate and Jackie got out. Hikaru couldn't help but stare; Jackie was wearing a sleeveless slate colored shirt with black polka dots and a black peter pan collar, jean shorts, and slate colored flats. She had her black ray band seeing glasses on.

"Hi" Jackie said hugging Tamaki.

"We're ready to start the interview" Akira said.

"Already? You guys didn't start playing without me did you?" Jackie asked.

"Of course not! What would you like to play first? You get to pick" Tamaki said.

"Hmm" Jackie said rubbing her chin. "Red light, green light and you get to be it" Jackie said poking Tamaki's nose.

"Yay! I was hopping you'd pick that one!" Tamaki said happily.

The newspaper club watched in confusion as the host club played red light green light.

"Green light" Tamaki said into the tree as the other members walked closer and closer. "Red light!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around seeing everyone frozen. "Green light" Tamaki said into the tree again. "Red light!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around everyone frozen again. "Green light!" Tamaki said slowly. "Red light! I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw you moved! I saw you moved I saw you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Calm down boss" The Hitachiin boys said.

"President what on earth are we witnessing?" Sakyo asked.

"Could it be some new religion?" Ukyo asked.

"Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know?" Akira said.

"You know I don't blame you for being shocked I was unfamiliar with it myself but it's a called a commoners game they have a wide variety and you don't have to spend any money to play them all you need is a couple of friends!" Tamaki said shocked.

"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?" Akira said clearly getting irritated.

"You need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki exclaimed shocking the newspaper club. "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and capture the hearts of your readers you must be more down to earth! I can see the headlines now, 'The host club enjoying commoners' games! We pictures of us running around in the scenery of early summer it will be the perfect face left for your front page and it will show that a certain commoner is happier now reliving his childhood with us!" Tamaki said looking at Haruhi and waving at her.

'Great he's looking at me' Haruhi thought. "I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here"

"President I'm not sure I understand what this guy is saying" Ukyo said.

"Are you sure this guys not just a complete idiot?" Sakyo asked.

"Don't let your guard down just yet it's just part of his strategy" Akira said. Haruhi let out a groan. "The commoner in question. Perfect" Akira said pushing his glasses up.

"Why are can't this just be over?" Haruhi asked.

"You're Fujioka right? You don't mind if I ask you a few questions do you?" Akira asked as Sakyo and Ukyo took pictures in the background.

"Um sure" Haruhi said.

"So tell my why did you join the host club?" Akira asked.

"Honestly I joined because I was forced to" Haruhi said.

"You're an honor student here on a scholarship correct?" Akira asked.

"Uh yea I am" Haruhi said.

"So in other words the fact that you're a member of this club is just another example of the Suoh family flaunting their power" Akira said.

"Say what?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Now if you will please tell me, how often does Jacqueline buy dealers to paint her art projects?" Akira said. "I mean one little girl can't be that great an artist"

"Jackie doesn't buy dealers she just paints them" Haruhi said confused. "I've seen her paint before"

"Alright then" Akira said with a sigh. "What about Charlotte? Surely her natural hair isn't that long. What kind of extensions does she use?" Akira asked.

"That's Charlie's natural hair she's the only that doesn't wear extensions when we have to make our hair longer for cosplay" Haruhi said.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Tell me everything you know about Tamaki's dark side. If you help me out here I might be able to set you free" Akira said.

"Sorry but as far as I can tell he doesn't have one" Haruhi said.

"That can't be right you expect me to believe that group of high schoolers actually enjoy these games?" Akira said.

"I don't think it's that weird" Haruhi said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Akira exclaimed.

"Chop!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before stealing Haruhi away.

"Now come and get us!" The rest of the host club yelled as they ran away from Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hey now wait a minute! That's not the one you're suppose to cut you know!" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya still had their pinkies linked.

"Next we're playing cum cedi and you're it okay Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

"If I must" Kyoya said.

"Starlight kick!" Tamaki exclaimed kicking the can. The newspaper president screamed as the can flew past his head.

"If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again you've got another thing- GAH!" The president said as the can landed on his head.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline c'mon" Tamaki said.

"Right" Charlie and Jackie said running after them.

"You too Haruhi come with me, run!" Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand. Then the four of them ran into the rose garden.

The Suoh children laughed lightly as they ran through the garden.

'I don't think Tamaki-Senpai has a dark side. But then again I don't anything about their family' Haruhi thought.

Kyoya put the can down and started counting.

"1, 2, 3," Kyoya started.

The president of the newspaper club stood up despite the big bump on his head.

"Damn it! I refuse to put up with the shenanigans any longer! You'll pay for this Tamaki Suoh!" Akira said as they walked into the building.

"6" Kyoya said as he stood up and let out a smirk.

"Did you get us lost Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Gah!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We are lost aren't we?" Haruhi asked.

"Look Haruhi! I found a great hiding place over here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yea we're totally lost" Haruhi said.

The four hid under a gazebo covered in roses.

"So we're stranded here until someone comes finds us?" Haruhi asked.

"Urh" Tamaki said going into puppy dog mode.

"Great it's a good thing you made Kyoya Senpai it" Haruhi said.

"Urh Urh" Tamaki said.

"Are you messing with me?" Haruhi asked.

"Rah!" Tamaki said growling while whipping his head back and forth.

"Tamaki snap out of it!" Charlie whispered to her brother; pulling her head in close.

"Yea you sound like a dying walrus!" Jackie exclaimed quietly.

"You know I never thought I would be playing these games when I got to high school" Haruhi said.

"But don't you think this is fun?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess but I haven't played any of this stuff since I was in elementary school" Haruhi said.

"Oh yeah. Well it's new to us" Tamaki said putting his hand on Jackie's head.

"Yea when we were growing up we didn't have a lot of friends our age" Jackie said.

"Maman would get sick very easily so we would stay inside and take care of her. All we had was each other" Charlie said smiling.

"Maman?" Haruhi said confused.

"Yea that's what you call your mom in French" Charlie said.

"We worried about her so we didn't go outside that much. Instead we always made sure she was happy. We would read books to her and play music" Tamaki said. "That's probably why we like playing these games with you. They're a lot of fun!" Tamaki said happily as Charlie and Jackie nodded their heads.

"We should do this again sometime" Tamaki said.

"I think so too" Haruhi said.

Akira walked towards the newspaper room.

"I'm writing the article" Akira said.

"But wait Mr. President" Ukyo said.

"You can't write the gossip article about the Suohs you don't have enough evidence. It's too dangerous" Sakyo said.

"Who need evidence? All I need to do is expose them and everyone will see it! If I set my mind to it, I can write any number of articles that will cause a commotion with the idiots at this school. I'm going to expose the Suohs for the fake twits they are!" Akira exclaimed as the three ran into the newspaper room.

He opened the door and saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on the table.

"Huh" Hikaru said.

"So we were right all along" Kaoru said.

"You two" Akira said.

"I guess it was pretty obvious" Hikaru said.

"The boss, Charlotte and Jacqueline are the only ones who haven't caught on yet. They're can be pretty dense when it has to do with the boss" Kaoru said.

"I should warn you if you threaten them there will be consequences" Hikaru said.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?" Kaoru asked.

Akira's eyes widen in shock. "I knew it! You're nothing but their lackeys! The Suohs are holding their parents' power over all of you!" Akira exclaimed.

"That's not true" Honey said which made Akira look at him. "We don't hang out with Tama-Chan and the girls because of their parents. We love them, we all like being around them and that's why we chose to be here" Honey said.

"They all may have their moments even so" Kyoya said.

"_We've got an idea Kyoya!" Charlie and Jackie said. _

"_Let's start a club together!" Tamaki said. _

"_Hello Haninozuka Senpai" Charlie and Jackie said smiling brightly. _

"_I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you would want to join a new club we're starting" Tamaki said holding up a bunny puppet. _

_"Morinozuka Senpai" Tamaki said as the girls gave him a thumbs up._

"_You guys look like you have a lot of free time" Jackie said. _

"_If you ever get really, really bored" Charlie said. _

"_You should come join our new club" Tamaki said extending his hand to Hikaru and Kaoru. _

"Now" Hikaru said.

"What will you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Please leave Tama-Chan and the girls alone okay?" Honey asked.

"I'm going to get you all. It's not just about them anymore" Akira said. "I'll write an article about all of you!"

"Go ahead be my guest" Kyoya said picking up the first aid kit and popping out a small little disk. "What do you think we should do about this little disk? It was recording the whole time" Kyoya said.

"President" Ukyo said.

"Just give up already" Sakyo said.

The newspaper president fell to his knees.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand. You should remember that Ootori group and the Hitachiin group alone is enough stock alone to make your father loose his job as president of the publishing company. However we would never do that we are not like you" Kyoya said. "What we strive for are fundamentally different"

"I found you!" Kyoya said which caused Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins to lift their heads up.

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"They had to cancel something came up" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"They said they're going to focus on more respectful articles" Hikaru said.

"So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down" Kaoru said.

"Really that's good news" Tamaki said.

"Yea maybe they'll get more readers now" Charlie said.

"And we can have a proper newspaper" Jackie said.

"Let's hurry back to club room and have some cake!" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"That does sound good" Tamaki said happily. "Cake! Cake!" Tamaki said putting his hand behind his head.

"Kyoya-Senpai I was wondering is the Suoh family a really big deal around here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well the foundations of their business lies in corporate finance but they do have some other real estate as well. The royal grand hotel and the Oto Theater and they own other things like school management for example" Kyoya explained.

"I didn't know that which school?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya stopped walking causing Haruhi to turn around and look at him.

"Why Ouran Academy" Kyoya said.

"Uh" Haruhi said breathlessly.

"You've been here long enough to know what the chairman of the school board's name is. You know you're able to attend school here because of the finical aid you receive from the Suoh family. You should be grateful to Tamaki and the girls" Kyoya said.

"Haruhi!" The Suoh children.

Haruhi slowly turned her head around.

"You'd better hurry up or we're going to leave you" Charlie said.

"Yea we don't want you getting lost again" Tamaki said. {The Chairman's children}

Haruhi stood there in shock "Ugh" Haruhi said.


	18. Happy Birthday Charlotte and Jacqueline!

Charlie was getting ready for bed when a knock came to the door. She stood up and answered the door to see Jackie.

"Um hi Jackie" Charlie said confused.

"I need to talk to you it's important" Jackie said.

"Um okay" Charlie said moving aside to let her in.

The next morning, Charlie was walking to class when she was pulled into the classroom. She smiled as she was hugged close to Kaoru.

"Hello my princess" Kaoru said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hi" Charlie said smiling.

"I booked that Italian restaurant you like so much" Kaoru said.

"The whole restaurant?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yep only the best for my favorite girl's birthday" Kaoru said.

"You're so romantic" Charlie said before Kaoru leaned in and kissed her.

"We'll go after your birthday party" Kaoru said.

"Oooo what's the host club planning?" Charlie asked interested.

"I can't tell you that love the boss would kill me" Kaoru said.

"Please? Pretty please?" Charlie asked.

"I can't tell you" Kaoru said laughing. "But trust me I'm going to make sure you love everything" Kaoru said.

"Alright" Charlie said with a sigh. "I trust you" Charlie said kissing his cheek. "C'mon we better get to class and act like we're just friends" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we'll tell everyone soon we're just working on it" Kaoru said.

"I guess" Charlie said before they walked out.

Later that day, Charlie and Jackie were laughing about something Jackie had said. Then the third music room door swung open and hit Charlie and Jackie in the face.

"Ugh" The girls said before they fell down.

"Oh man, oh man!" Tamaki exclaimed running over to his sisters lying on the ground. "Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai go get the nurse" Tamaki said.

"Right!" Honey exclaimed before he and Mori ran off.

The host club waited in the nurse's office for Charlie and Jackie. Tamaki was going out of his mind. Pacing back and forth when the girls finally came too.

"Oh my, my aching head" Jackie said politely grabbing her head.

"Dude who the hell knocked me out?" Charlie asked as she let out a very unladylike groan.

"Dude?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Oh my?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Charlie sounds like Jackie" Kaoru said.

"And Jackie sounds like Charlie" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru sweetie be a dear and go get me some raspberry tea" Jackie said.

"Be a dear?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Jack-Chan I thought you hated tea" Honey said.

"What're you talking about Honey-Senpai? I've always loved raspberry tea it's my favorite" Jackie said smiling brightly.

"Would you like some raspberry tea too Charlie?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell no you know I hate raspberry tea" Charlie said standing up and streching.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi said.

"Yea dude it's nothing I just need a nap" Charlie said.

"But you hate napping in the middle of the day" Tamaki said.

"Are you guys mental? Seriously you guys are acting all kinds of crazy" Charlie said standing up. "Hey why I am wearing this?" Charlie asked.

"Yea that looks like something I would wear" Jackie said.

"What?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Listen we're going to go home on change maybe that'll give you all enough time to access the situation. Come along Charlotte" Jackie said standing up.

"Yea sure" Charlie said following her younger twin sister.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"It's like Charlie and Jackie and switched bodies somehow" Hikaru said.

"Until we get to the bottom of this we have to take this situation as it is" Kyoya said.

The next day, Jackie happily walked into class. She was wearing a strapless light pink vintage dress and nude high heels.

"Whoa Jacqueline" Hikaru said blushing.

"Do you like it? I made it last night" Jackie said twirling around.

"I didn't know you knew how to sew" Haruhi said.

"It's a little harder because my eye sight but I managed" Jackie said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So where's Charlie? She usually gets here before you do" Haruhi said.

"I don't know who knows what's that girl is up to" Jackie said sitting down in her seat.

Soon class got started and no one had seen Charlie. Then the door suddenly busted open and everyone was shocked to see Charlie. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeve mid-drift, ripped shredded skinny jeans, and brown ankle combat boots.

"Um why are you late Charlotte?" The teacher asked.

"Overslept" Charlie said simply as she walked to her desk. "Have you tried these amp drinks from America? They are delicious" Charlie said holding hers up.

"Please take a seat Charlotte" The teacher said.

"Whatever" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Charlotte what on earth is wrong with you? I specifically woke you at six forty-five" Jackie scolded.

"Yea and six forty-five is way too early you should know better than to leave me alone" Charlie said rolling her eyes which made Jackie let out a sigh.

At lunchtime, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the cafeteria to see Charlie and Jackie handing out flyers to the boys.

"Uh what're you guys doing?" Hikaru asked.

"We're having a special week for the boys" Charlie said handing out another flyer.

"It's not fair that the girls get to come and get hosted and the boys don't" Jackie said smiling as he handed out a flyer to a dark blonde haired boy. "Hi are you new here?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Alexander Lombardi my dear" Alex said taking her hand and kissing her hand. "I'll make sure to set up my appointment early for you" Alex said.

"O-okay" Jackie said blushing. Alex winked at her before he walked off.

"O-okay" Charlie said imitating her sister. "You are so red it's ridiculous" Charlie said laughing before Jackie slapped her upside the head. "Ow!" Charlie exclaimed grabbing the back of her head.

"Come along Charlotte" Jackie said.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said with a sigh before she followed her sister out the cafeteria" Charlie said.

"Hikaru we have to fix this I don't like that at all" Kaoru said quickly.

"Who do you think this Alexander kid is?" Hikaru asked ignoring his brother.

"Hikaru! We can't worry about now!" Kaoru exclaimed. "We have to get Charlie back" Kaoru said causing Hikaru to raise an eyebrow. "And Jackie" Kaoru said quickly. "We have to get Charlie and Jackie back" Kaoru said.

"Right..." Hikaru said confused.

"C'mon Hikaru you have to admit that you don't like Jackie acting like Charlie just as much as I don't like Charlie acting like Jackie" Kaoru said.

"Yea and I'm pretty sure the boss isn't going to like the idea of Charlie and Jackie hosting boys" Hikaru said.

"Leave me alone with Charlie I'll get to the bottom of this" Kaoru said confidently.

Later that evening at the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru was sitting in one of the guest rooms waiting for Charlie.

"You wanted to see me love?" Kaoru looked up and saw Charlie leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a white hooded knit mid drift with sleeves that stop at the elbows, skinny jeans and red converses.

"Look Charlie we need to talk" Kaoru said standing up as Charlie walked over to him.

"About what sweetie?" Charlie asked as she played with his buttons.

"Um I don't like the thought of you hosting boys" Kaoru said trying to be firm.

"Don't worry sweetie it's just a promotional thing Kyoya and I came up with" Charlie said. "You know the only one I want is you" Charlie said. "We're only doing it every once in while" Charlie said.

"But why now? While your brain's all messed up" Kaoru said.

"My brain is fine sweetie I feel fine" Charlie said. "In fact I'm going to show you how fine I feel" Charlie said with a smirk before she playfully pushed him on the bed.

"Um what're you doing?" Kaoru asked going as red as his girlfriend's hair.

"Don't worry we won't be going that far but you're still going to like it" Charlie said sitting down on his lap.

The next morning, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into class. Kaoru instantly sat down and put his head on the desk.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"It didn't work" Kaoru said blushing.

"What is going on with you?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing it's nothing" Kaoru said.

"What is on your neck?" Hikaru asked noting little red circles on his neck.

"Nothing! They're nothing they're just bee stings" Kaoru said looking away from his brother.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Hikaru asked.

"No, no I'm good" Kaoru said waving his hand.

"Thank you for walking me to class Alexander" Jackie's voice made Hikaru look up. He saw Jackie and Alexander come through the door.

"No problem I couldn't let such a pretty girl walk alone" Alex said which made Jackie let out a cute giggle.

"So do you want to sit together at lunch?" Jackie asked.

"Sure and I'll be there at the host club" Alex said.

"I can't wait" Jackie said smiling before Alex leaned down and kissed her cheek before he walked out.

"Jackie what's going on with that kid?" Charlie asked as she walked in.

"I don't know I just think he's really nice" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Oooo Jackie's got a boyfriend! Jackie's got a boyfriend!" Charlie said excited.

"Don't be so loud Charlie" Jackie said.

"Yea really" Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

"Something wrong Hikaru?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" Hikaru said with a small blush. "I just don't think Jackie should be getting so close with a guy she doesn't know" Hikaru said.

"I'm not getting close with anyone" Jackie said holding her hands up in defense. "I just really enjoy Alexander's company" Jackie said with a small blush.

Later at the host club, Charlie and Jackie rushed into the host club. They busted through the doors and saw the host club sitting in a circle.

"What is this?" Charlie asked.

"Where is the all you can eat cupcake bar?" Jackie asked.

"Sadly that was a lie little sisters" Tamaki said with a sigh.

Charlie and Jackie let out a huge gasp.

"You know you take our cupcakes seriously Nene!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Forget this we're out of here" Charlie said before Mori picked them up and carried them over to the group.

"Was that really necessary?" Jackie asked.

"We have a new plan that we must go over with you" Tamaki asked pointing to the Host Club bulletin board.

"Operation get Charlie and Jackie's brains back to normal?" Charlie and Jackie said confused as they read the bulletin board.

"Yes believe it or not there was a time where Charlie was the polite twin and Jackie was the twin that ate everything in sight" Haruhi said.

"I find that very hard to believe" Jackie said folding her arm across her chest.

"Yea food just makes me so happy" Charlie said rubbing her stomach with a happy smile.

"We came up with some ways to trigger your brains so it goes back to normal" Honey said.

"You guys aren't going to give up on this are you?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" The rest of the host club minus Kyoya and Mori.

~Time for Charlie and Jackie rehabilitation!~

"First you have to get dressed in each other's clothes!" Hikaru and Kaoru said happily pushing the girls towards them.

"Fine" Charlie and Jackie said rolling their eyes before they walked inside the dressing rooms. Soon they came out; Charlie was wearing a tangerine color 1950s style dress with sleeves that stop at the elbows and nude high heels. Jackie was wearing a sheer taupe collared shirt with black polka dots and black edgings a black tube top under it, a black pencil skirt, and black wedges.

"Ugh this dress is so orange" Charlie said disgusted.

"It's tangerine it's one of your favorite colors" Kaoru said.

"I think it's looks really nice I however feel very uncomfortable. I mean half of my body's showing" Jackie said.

"You look so pretty Jack-Chan" Honey said.

"Well if you you really think so" Jackie said still uncomfortable.

"Alright you are to wear each other's clothes until the night of the party" Tamaki said.

"WHAT?!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"We can go into our sweet sixteen looking like this" Charlie said.

"Yea we need our own signature style to shine at the party" Jackie said.

"Trust me sisters you are going to thank me for it later" Tamaki said patting Jackie's head.

The night of the party, the host club was entertaining the female guests of the party waiting for Charlie and Jackie's arrival. Charlie and Jackie finally arrived looking back to normal. Charlie was wearing a huge cream colored strapless ballroom dress and matching high heels. Jackie was wearing a one shoulder royal blue mini dress that flows out at the waist and silver wedges.

"Hey you guys are back to normal!" Honey said happily. "Isn't it great Takashi?"

"Yea" Mori said.

"Actually Honey-Sempai we've been normal this whole entire time" Charlie said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" The host club minus Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori.

"You tricked us?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry Haruhi but you should have totally figured it out" Jackie said.

"We were tired of Hikaru and Kaoru's lame jokes so we decided to come up with a better one" Charlie said.

"Lame?" Hikaru and Kaoru said offended.

"Yes after the whole pink hair blue hair fiasco Charlie and I came up with the idea of switching and we decided to make it good" Jackie said.

"We trained each other for months how to act like each other just so you'd freak out and think we'd switch minds or something" Charlie said. "Tamaki you were the best" Charlie said taking Tamaki's hands.

"Thank you dear sister I just didn't want to hurt you" Tamaki said pulling her hands in close.

"WHAT?! You let the boss in on the joke?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Yes we were tired of Tamaki being the but of your jokes so we let him in" Jackie said. "Tamaki you were the best actor!"

"Yes it was good to dive into my acting vault" Tamaki said doing some dramatic poses causing Charlie and Jackie to squeal and clap.

"I can't believe this" Hikaru said.

"The boss got the best of us" Kaoru said.

"Believe it and that my friends is how you do a proper prank" Jackie said. "C'mon Kaoru let's dance!" Jackie said taking Kaoru's wrist and pulling him on to the dance floor.

"Um why did you want to dance with me?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I know about Charlie and you" Jackie said.

"You do?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Yea before we put our plan into action we sat down and had a nice long time talk about it. Look I think you and Charlie are really nice together but if you ever hurt her I will hurt you" Jackie said.

"You won't have to worry about that I promise" Kaoru said with a nod.

"Good" Jackie said. After dancing with Kaoru, Jackie spotted Alex talking to his friends. She released a breathe before she walked over to him. "Um hi Alexander" Jackie said.

"Oh hey Jackie wow you look different" Alex said a little shocked.

"Yea that was just a joke we were playing on the host club. In all honesty, royal blue is my favorite color, I absolutely can't stand pink, long dresses make me feel like I'm going to trip, I like pencil skirt because they make my body look curvy, raspberry tea taste like feet, I don't have a super sugary attitude, I'd rather have the sugary stuff going into my mouth, and high heels make my feet hurt. I know you liked Charlie Jackie but I'm not Charlie I'm just Jackie. I wouldn't go after Charlie go she's kinda taken" Jackie said.

"I like you the way you are" Alex said with a small smile.

"Really?" Jackie asked smiling.

"Yea I like this Jackie better plus that blue really goes with your eyes" Alex said which made Jackie blush. "Would you like to dance?" Alex asked.

"I'd love to" Jackie said taking his hand. Hikaru let out a groan as he watched Alex and Jackie walk on to the dance floor. He would have to keep a close eye on Alexander Lombardi.


	19. The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!

It was a sunny day at the Hitachiin estate and the Hitachiin brothers were awoken by a familiar ringtone.

"Hikaru your phone" Kaoru tiredly. "Hikaru"

"Answer for me will you?" Hikaru asked.

"No way don't you hear the ringtone?" Kaoru said.

"You got to be kidding me" Hikaru said as he reached for his phone. "We're only three days into summer vacation you'd think he'd let us sleep in"

"He's probably been up since dawn" Kaoru said.

"Yea what?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru put his arms around his brother's shoulders.

"She's gone my beloved daughter has vanished off the face of the earth!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki calm down!" Charlie yelled in the background.

"Both of you shut up! I just woke up!" Jackie yelled.

"She must have been kidnapped by a band of gypsies I just know it! Hurry up and call the police!" Tamaki exclaimed as Hikaru dangled the phone away from him.

"Wait slow down you're not making any sense now what?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru let out a gasp as Tamaki explained himself. "What? What do you mean Haruhi's gone missing?"

"Huh? So Haru-Chan is really missing?" Honey asked into his cell phone.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Mori said as one of his target fell apart.

"It's the only explanation! I've been trying to get through to her home phone and her father's work phone and no one will answer!" Tamaki exclaimed frantically as he walked around the room dedicated to the solely to the members of the host club. Charlie was cleaning off the picture of Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki always liked to draw mean things on it. Jackie was asleep in a chair; Tamaki had woken her up with his antics. "They've been evicted and forced into indentured servitude! We have to rescue them!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Poor Haru-Chan!" Honey exclaimed crying.

"Boss please! Not so loud! Have you tried calling her cell phone?" Hikaru asked.

"Cell phone?" Tamaki asked. "Why on earth would she have a cell phone?" Tamaki exclaimed shrieking.

"RENE TAMAKI DE RICHARD SUOH!" Jackie exclaimed sitting up. "If you don't shut the hell up right now, I'm going to glue you to the ceiling while you're sleeping again!" Jackie exclaimed. "Now I am trying to get some sleep!"

"De Richard?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Now think about it logically and calmly Tamaki I don't want to get you down from the ceiling again" Charlie said.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Of course she was given one by a group of underground commoners known as the phelban exchange" Tamaki said.

"Well he did it calmly" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Not to interrupt your delusions but Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa" Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Tamaki said confused. "Haruhi, was forced out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude…in Karuizawa?" Tamaki said confused.

"No you idiot" Kyoya said.

In Karuizawa at a bed and breakfast called Pension Misuzu, Haruhi was seeing two of her guests off.

"Thank you have a nice day!" Haruhi said.

Haruhi was setting up a tea set when someone walked through the door.

"Hi good morning!" Haruhi said happily.

'How could of thought working at a bed and breakfast would be the ideal way to spend my summer?' Haruhi thought.

"So she's gone off and left us huh?" Hikaru said as he got off the phone with the rest of the host club.

"Looks like it" Kaoru said.

"Good morning masters" The twin maids said.

"Good morning" The boys said. Hikaru lifted up the sheets to reveal an elephant between his legs. The elephant trumpeted as it shot confetti.

"You're breakfast is waiting for you downstairs" The maids said unfazed by Hikaru's antics.

"Alright we'll be down in a minute" Kaoru said as Hikaru hung his head down.

"Hmm" Hikaru said hanging his head down. "What're we going to do now? It's just no fun without her here"

"Hmm" Kaoru said looking at his brother.

Back in Karuizawa, Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothes line.

'At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right?' Haruhi thought. 'This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies' Haruhi thought as she looked up at the sky. 'It's going to be great!'

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" Tamaki said from the helicopter loud speaker.

'And by great I mean a nightmare' Haruhi thought as all the sheets blew away.

"Oh my! What beautiful children you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi!" The owner, Misuzu Sonoda said.

'Another fluttering tranny?' Tamaki thought.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-Chi?" Misuzu asked.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" Kyoya explained.

"Well naturally you would know" Tamaki said angrily.

"Kill me" Haruhi said.

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" Misuzu exclaimed twirling around.

"So like after you guys lived happily ever after, he took you to a bed and breakfast?" Jackie asked confused. She was greeted with slap in the face by her sister. "Ow!" Jackie said grabbing her nose.

"So is Haru-Chan your indentured servant?" Honey asked.

"She's more like an unpaid employee this is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter when he's working" Kyoya said.

"What? How do you know all this stuff?" Tamaki said pouting.

"Kill me" Haruhi said.

"Take my daughter under your wing he says. He practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone!" Misuzu said. "She's a model employee it's a shame I can't pay her anything" Misuzu said shaking Haruhi. "And what do you all think of this cute little apron she's wearing I made it myself!"

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" Tamaki said as he, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori gave the apron a thumbs down.

Then the host club went outside to talk.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" Hikaru said.

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?" Honey said.

"We did" Mori said.

"But I still don't have a discount remember?" Haruhi said.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less" Kyoya said.

Then the Suoh siblings popped their heads out of a bush.

"Tama why are we in a bush? You know it's not good to spy on people" Charlie asked. "It's going to take forever to get these leaves out my hair" Charlie said plucking the leaves out.

Then a bee flew in front of Aqua's face. "Ah!" Jackie shrieked. "A bee!" Jackie exclaimed. She jumped out of the bush and started running in circles.

"You a re such traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation behind my back?" Tamaki said. "Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" Tamaki said crumpling to his knees.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Charlie said as she climbed out of the bush.

"Why was your cell phone?" Hikaru started.

"Turned off?" Kaoru finished.

"I just don't think about it really" Haruhi said.

"Did you say you have a cell phone?" Tamaki said as he walked up to their table as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi held out their cell phones.

"We convinced to borrow one of ours so we could keep in touch" Hikaru said.

"It's apart of a special friends and family plan" Kaoru said.

"Yea we're in each other's top five" Hikaru said.

"Top five?" Tamaki exclaimed imagining Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi skipping through a field of tulips. "Friends and family? But I'm your Daddy and your friend so I'm apart of the plan too right?" Tamaki said holding up his phone number.

"Tamaki-Senpai, whatever planet you're on please come home" Haruhi said. "Speaking of which, why are you even here? I'm going to see you guys everyday when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?" Haruhi asked.

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" Kyoya said pulling out the Ouran Academy handbook.

"Uh I had no idea" Haruhi said.

"Hey did you hear? Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission" Hikaru said.

"No way! That's grounds for explosion" Kaoru said. Then Charlie hit them both on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ow!" They both said.

"Don't be mean!" Charlie said.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" Honey said as he rested on Mori's shoulder how nodded his head.

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do we" Tamaki said. "And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming" Tamaki said tucking his hand under his chin.

'Nooooooo!' Haruhi screamed inside her head.

~ Tamaki's inner theater! ~

Tamaki was lying in bed when a knock awoke him from his sleep. He sat up and saw Haruhi at the door.

"Rise and Shine my sleep headed Senpai. Haruhi's made a special breakfast just for you!" Haruhi said happily.

"Oh how lovely please come sit with me. Stay a while" Tamaki said cupping her chin.

"No I can't" Haruhi said turning away from him. "I'm an employee here and you're one of our honored guests it's not allowed" Haruhi said.

"But who's to find out if it's only the two of us?" Tamaki asked. Tamaki pulled Haruhi down next to him. "Stay here with me and silly rules will no longer matter"

"Senpai…" Haruhi said.

~ End of Tamaki's inner theater! ~

"HA HA!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Uh Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left!" Misuzu said.

"One room left you say" Tamaki said. "Well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club"

"Hey that isn't fair!" Honey said.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" Hikaru said.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" Kaoru said.

"My owns words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" Tamaki exclaimed looked down at his hands.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" Hikaru asked.

"We'll call it the guests relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" Kaoru said.

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" Hikaru said.

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-Chi gets to sleep in the guest bedroom" Kaoru said.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea!" Misuzu said. "The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!"

"Refreshing, refreshing! Yay!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I plan on working you boys to the bone!" Misuzu said.

"Sounds like a blast" Haruhi said with her head down realizing that her summer vacation was over.

And so… Let the games begin!

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Honey was watching while eating some cake.

"You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" Tamaki said.

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" Honey said.

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" Misuzu said.

"What?" Honey and Tamaki exclaimed causing Tamaki to hammer his finger.

Tamaki got onto all fours holding his finger. "The pain, the pain"

"Whining will be another three point deduction" Misuzu said. Honey put on his cutest smile possible. "Do you really think that's going to change my mind?"

Charlie and Jacqueline were placing different flowers around Pension Misuzu.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline sweeties what're you doing?" Misuzu asked.

"Well color brightens up anything" Jackie said.

"Maybe if Pension Misuzu had more pretty flower colors then more people would want to come in" Charlie said.

"And then you can get more money" Jackie said.

"OH! Such sweetie pies! Five point increase!" Misuzu exclaimed twirling.

"No, no Ms. Misuzu-Chi we don't need your points we don't plan on staying here" Jackie said.

"Yea we just thought we'd help out and lend a hand" Charlie said.

"And so modest!" Misuzu said. "Another five point increase!" Misuzu said. "Keep up the good work ladies!"

"What is it with us and trannies?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know" Jackie said with a shrug. "I guess we're just too damn adorable" Jackie said.

"That Suoh family beauty is going to be the death of us" Charlie said.

"Don't we know it" Jackie said.

"I'm going to go outside and water the flowers outside" Charlie said. She walked out with a watering pail and starting watering the flower bed. She looked up and saw a couple of guys waving at her. "Hi welcome to Pension Misuzu!" Charlie said happily.

"You just had to wear that" She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Kaoru.

"Hi Kaoru" Charlie said. "Do you not like my outfit? I made it myself" Charlie said. She was wearing a great t-shirt with a unicorn on it, red suspenders, jean shorts, and brown flip flops. "It even has a magical unicorn on it" Charlie said happily.

"You look beautiful but you're drawing in attention" Kaoru said placing his hands on her hips.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I only want your attention" Charlie said smiling. She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed before they heard Hikaru called out to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru! Where are you?" Hikaru said.

"Coming Hikaru!" Kaoru said as they broke away. "I gotta go"

"Quick tip you might want to wipe the pink lip gloss off of your lips" Charlie said tapping her lips with her fingers.

"Thanks" Kaoru said wiping his lips. "Bye"

"Bye" Charlie said before Kaoru ran off.

"We have reservations made for a second floor bed room" One of the two guests said.

"Yes of course! Right this way ladies!" Hikaru said.

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" Kaoru said as they helped them up the stairs.

"Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" Misuzu said. "Ah Mori" Misuzu said as Mori walked by. "The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?"

"Sure thing" Mori said picking up the table.

Misuzu let out a giggle. "Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!" Misuzu said.

"So what exactly are refresher points?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" Misuzu asked.

"Let's see that nice weather?" Haruhi asked.

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

"Key sounds like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind of someone else" Haruhi said.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Charlie asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Haruhi said. "So why aren't you two apart of this silly games" Haruhi said.

"It's not that we don't love you Haruhi" Charlie said.

"This is just so boring" Jackie said with a groan. "How come whenever we go anywhere there's some sort of competition about nothing? Vacations are suppose to be about sitting on your butt and every single vacation we don't do that" Jackie said whining.

"Amen to that sister" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Hey why's Ms. Misuzu-Chi on the roof?" Jackie asked as they all looked up.

Haruhi walked outside and looked up at the sky. 'Why does it feel like I take the host club with me where ever I go?' Haruhi asked. Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sipping tea.

"Kyoya-Senpai you're keeping your distance from all of this" Haruhi said walking over to him.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" Kyoya said.

"The cottage? You mean your family's?" Haruhi asked.

"That's right we all have one in the area" Kyoya said.

'Then why make such a fuss about staying here?' Haruhi thought.

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" Kyoya asked.

"No thanks I don't have a clue" Haruhi said.

Kyoya sucked his hand under his chin. "Really? It's easy enough to tell from a glance. Honey-Senpai's brand of cuteness doesn't appeal to Misuzu notion of refreshing so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little bit closer to the idea providing that he keeps his mouth shut but we both know the likely hood of that. Charlotte and Jacqueline's brand of sweet innocence and endless charity with no reward would probably make them shoo ins too bad they're no competing. Ordinarily you would think Hikaru and Kaoru" Kyoya said looking at Mori chop wood. "But it seems we have a dark horse"

"So gorgeous!" The girls that were sitting inside said as they watch Mori chop firewood for some odd reason.

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" Misuzu said.

"So you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked.

"Except that if Honey-Senpai drops out Mori-Senpai is bound to go with him. His competing in the game at all is more or less conditioning to that" Kyoya said.

"Which means" Hikaru started.

"Victory will be ours" Kaoru said.

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win your couldn't both stay" Haruhi said.

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" Hikaru said.

"Or we just squeeze into the single" Kaoru said.

"How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" Haruhi said.

"Always" Kaoru said.

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" Hikaru said.

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" Kaoru said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

"But that was before we knew you we'd totally let you sleep with us" Hikaru said.

"Uh thanks I'll pass" Haruhi said.

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" Kyoya said.

'Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?' Haruhi thought.

"Oh yea think about helping the boss are you?" Kaoru asked.

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" Hikaru said.

"Hmph" Kyoya said closing his eyes.

"There all in a days work" Tamaki said.

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally unrefreshing! Three point deduction" Misuzu said walking away.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki sat in a corner.

"He's never had an actual job before you know" Kyoya said.

"Yea he's the only person I know that can burn water" Aqua said.

"Hey stop it that's cold!" Kaoru said as Hikaru sprayed him with the water hose.

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" Hikaru said pulling out a watermelon.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's respect for me is on the line! She needs to understand that she needs to consider me as apart of her top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya? Can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki said.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" Kyoya said.

Tamaki let out a gasp. Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning.

"Aww let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

"Alright" The man said before they walked inside.

'So much for us' Kaoru thought as he sat outside.

"Kaoru? You're out here alone? Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as he carried up a laundry basket.

"He went to go get a 2x4 so we can try and fix the rail" Kaoru said.

"Oh" Haruhi said. "Do you still think you'll win?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. Kyoya-Senpai's created a monster. The boss didn't know this place has a piano until Kyoya-Senpai pointed it out to him" Kaoru said.

Jackie was walking back to porch when she saw Hikaru carrying a 2x4 to the porch.

"Hey Hika need any help?" Jackie asked.

"No I'm find I think I got it" Hikaru said. Then they heard Kaoru call out 'Look out!' Hikaru swung the board around and hit Jackie in the head. She was instantly knocked unconscious and landed on the first step on the porch. But Hikaru didn't notice he was too worried about Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry are you two alright?" The woman from the second story window asked.

"Don't worry we're okay right?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh yea thanks I'm fine" Haruhi said.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said running on to porch. "You're hurt let me see" Hikaru said.

"It's only a little cute I'm fine" Kaoru said.

Hikaru let out a sigh and laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder and placed his hand on top of his brother's.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said. "Hey I'm sorry do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked. They both let out a light chuckle.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! One hundred refresher point for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost. "So begins the long, dark night of my soul"

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

"What the? Hang on a second!" Haruhi said. "Was all of that staged?"

"Well now. Who could say?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Then they heard Charlie let out a terrified scream which caused all of the host club members to run out.

"Someone call 911!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he ran out and Jackie's bleeding head in lap. "JACQUELINE!" Tamaki exclaimed quickly running to his baby sister's side. "Someone please help!" Tamaki said.

"How on earth did this happen?" Charlie asked. "Don't worry Jackie baby we're going to fix you up" Charlie said. "Tamaki let's see if we can get her into the empty room" Charlie said.

"Alright" Tamaki said carefully picking her up.

"Hey but that's our room" Hikaru said. Charlie and Tamaki shot him an evil glare which quickly shut him up.

Tamaki placed Jackie in the bed and patched her head up the best they could.

"I have a doctor coming now" Kyoya said hanging up his cell phone.

"Thank you Kyoya now I want answers does anyone know what happened to Jacqueline?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I was carrying a 2x4 when Jackie was walking behind me but that possibly couldn't be it" Hikaru said. "It just doesn't make any sense" Hikaru said.

"It makes perfect sense you moron! You weren't watching the way you were swinging the thing when you heard Kaoru and you hit Jackie in the head. That's how she got the injury to side and then when she was knocked unconscious she landed on front step and that's how she got big ugly bruise on her forehead!" Charlie exclaimed getting madder with every word while pointing to her forehead.

"Charlie calm down everything's going to alright" Tamaki said

Charlie gripped the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. "Know this Hikaru Hitachiin if my little sister has a concussion I'm going to give you one you understand me?" Charlie said as calmly as possible.

"Uh yes ma'am" Hikaru said.

"Now go I'm going to be here when the doctor gets here" Charlie said pushing them all out of the room. She closed the door and sat down next to her sister. "Please, please be alright Jacqueline"

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. After the pension closed, Misuzu-Chi let Tamaki sleep on the couch because his sisters were upstairs.

The host club gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

"Hey come on now I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? It was an accident" Hikaru said.

"Accident or not my back is killing me" Kaoru said as the two walked inside.

"Good morning everyone" Charlie said as she walked downstairs.

"Charlie how's Jacqueline doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" They all looked up and saw Jackie at the top of the staircase. She is wearing a cream colored shirt with blue flowers and black sleeveless dress over it.

"Oh thank goodness" Hikaru said quietly.

"The doctor said she was very lucky the blows didn't cause a concussion" Charlie said.

"And then Ms. Misuzu-Chi was so happy she made me a new dress" Jackie said smoothing out the dress.

"Doesn't she look absolutely adorable!" Misuzu said spinning around.

"It looks wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed with a thumbs up.

Jackie sat down at the bar.

"Hey Haruhi can I get an orange juice?" Jackie asked.

"Sure thing" Haruhi said pouring her a glass.

"Hey Jacqueline" Hikaru said sitting down next to Jackie.

"Hi" Jackie said.

"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday" Hikaru said.

"Yea you probably you shouldn't handle wooden planks anymore" Jackie said taking a sip of her juice.

"Well let me make it up to you" Hikaru said.

"How?" Jackie asked.

"How about I take you on a date?" Hikaru asked. "An I'm sorry date" Hikaru said.

"Alright but if you don't make it good Charlie's going to kill you" Jackie said.

"Wouldn't you just kill me?" Hikaru asked.

"No I don't have the energy right now so Charlie's taking over in that department. Plus she's still pretty mad that you hit me yesterday" Jackie said.

"Oh joy" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Hey Hikaru, Haruhi's here let's order some breakfast" Kaoru said.

"Alright see you later Jacqueline" Hikaru said before standing and sitting at the table where Kaoru was.

"Yes!" Jackie said quietly. 'I finally get to make my move!' Jackie thought happily.

"I'll two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru said.

"I'll have two poached eggs with bacon and bowl of whole grain cereal the kind with those little dried piece of fruit in it" Kaoru said.

"Hold on now we don't even have that stuff on the menu" Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Behave!" Tamaki said hitting them both upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Just who do you guys think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on a holiday?" Tamaki said.

"We are aristocracies" Hikaru said.

"So are you boss" Kaoru said.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome do as the Romans do that's what I say" Tamaki said opening a serving dish. "Just look at this Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king. Cold, pasteurized jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon cooked of cherry wood the local pride I might add, and last but now least fresh bake breads with homemade jam. Bon Apetite" Tamaki said.

"Since when have you?" Hikaru started.

"Been such a connoisseur?" Kaoru asked.

"Since he started learning from Misuzu he's been in the kitchen with him all morning long" Haruhi said as Jackie stole the breakfast away.

"_We arrange them like so" Misuzu said. _

"_Ah brilliant!" Tamaki exclaimed. _

"While the two of you were sleeping the day away, Charlie and I came up with this refreshing host work shop. I even wrote a manual" Tamaki said holding up the book for the 'Host Club Summer Training Camp'

"You really need a life" Haruhi said.

"While you are acting as my apprentice you may not refer to me or treat me as your Senpai. That is the first rule I have written" Tamaki said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi said.

"Hey have you gotten to rule number five yet? It says we have to be up by six a.m." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru looked over the manual.

"Has Jacqueline, Kyoya-Senpai or Honey-Senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki let horrified gasp as he thought about the eyes of the devil, the eyes of the beast, and the eyes of the harpy staring him down. He quickly found his emo corner and cried silently as puddle formed.

"Hey we're sorry boss" Hikaru said.

"Yea we didn't mean to stir up painful memories" Kaoru said.

Then the door opened and young man in a blue baseball carrying fruits and vegetables walked in.

"Good morning Arai produce" He said.

"And good morning to you. A working boy eh? A high schooler?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes ma'am I'm helping out at my Uncle's shop for the summer" He said.

"HOW REFRESHING!" Misuzu exclaimed loudly. "Haruhi would you be a dear and put these in the kitchen for me?"

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka?" He said shocked.

"Oh hey Arai" Haruhi said.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins let out shocked gasp


	20. Operation Hikaru and Haruhi's first date

"Uh Haruhi…Fujioka?" Arai asked.

Haruhi let out a gasp. "Hey Arai" Haruhi said.

"So are these your friends?" Arai asked.

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is. My sen" Haruhi started before Tamaki got wide eyed but then she remembered what Tamaki told her.

"While you are acting as my apprentice you are not treat me as your Senpai" Tamaki said earlier.

"An acquaintance of mine" Haruhi said. Then Misuzu slammed down on the piano causing sour notes.

"Misuzu…please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair" Tamaki said blue faced.

"I haven't seen you since graduation" Haruhi said as she and Arai sat down.

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shape" Arai said.

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" Haruhi said playing with one of the ends of her hair.

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" Arai asked.

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" Haruhi asked.

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" Kyoya said.

"They've had zero contact since middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" Hikaru said.

Jackie let out a sigh as she colored a picture with some markers she got from her purse.

"What's wrong Jacqueline?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter, it never mattered, it never will matter it's always been about her. I just give up" Jackie said. "The only things that will love me in this world is you, Tamaki and the sweet smelling markers in my purse"

"Don't worry Jacqueline" Charlie said patting Jackie's head.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" Arai asked.

"A host club" Haruhi said.

"Oh is that so?" Arai said.

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru said holding up his glass.

"Misuzu said I could take a break" Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper. "Would you please stop making a mess I'll have to clean up?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" Tamaki said sadly.

"But you don't have a hamster, Senpai" Haruhi said.

"I'm not your Senpai I'm just an acquaintance of yours" Tamaki said.

"Just clean it up" Haruhi said.

"No but then where would the hamsters go?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie…" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll take care of it" Charlie said picking up the shredded paper. "You two be good until I get back" Charlie said to her siblings before she walked out.

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world" Arai said.

"It's different alright" Haruhi said.

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" Arai said. Then Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. "Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea right" Jackie said quietly.

"Something wrong Jack-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Nope nothing at all" Jackie said.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" Hikaru said.

"You're being awfully critical today" Kyoya said.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" Hikaru said loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" Haruhi exclaimed standing up.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" Arai said.

"Hey what's going on?" Charlie asked as she walked back and sat down next to Jackie.

"You'll see" Jackie said still coloring her picture.

Tamaki let out a gasp as did the Hitachiin twins.

"But who cares you already turned me down right?" Arai said blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"HUH? !" Tamaki, Charlie, Honey, and Haruhi exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know" Haruhi said.

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" Tamaki asked.

"Well it was about a year ago" Arai started.

_At Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

'_There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

"_Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

"_But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

"_I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

"_Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

"_Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

"_You mean…" Arai said smiling._

"_I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

"_That?" Arai said._

"_And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

"_Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

"_Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

Haruhi whimpered as when the story was over.

"Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke?" Kyoya said as he, Honey, and Mori interrogated her.

"No I really didn't understand what he meant" Haruhi said.

"This is serious huh?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruhi said bowing to him.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the far away look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special" Arai said.

Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrists. "You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" Tamaki said.

"Uh" Arai said confused.

"Don't be confused hon he does that everyone. He's just the social butterfly type" Charlie explained.

Then the host club, excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" Honey said.

"No it's quite normal for us really" Arai said.

"Well my sisters and I have always been fans of Kyoto" Tamaki said.

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples" Kyoya said.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them" Kaoru said.

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked over and saw Charlie. She waved him over and he nudged his head over towards his brother. She pouted before turning back to the table.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" Tamaki said.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" Hikaru said as Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. "She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" Hikaru said. He turned around was met with a slap to the face.

"That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" Haruhi said.

Then Hikaru hung his head down. "But why? Why should anyone else matter?" Hikaru said before he shot up. "I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" Hikaru exclaimed. Then he let out a blush before he ran outside

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" Kaoru exclaimed following him.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" Tamaki said running his fingers through his hair.

"It's more than a shame, it's disappointing" Jackie said shaking her head.

Kaoru walked outside and saw his brother sitting on the porch with his shirt off.

"That's quite a temper you've got there aren't you a little old for that?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't act like you weren't upset" Hikaru said looking behind him to look at his brother.

"Well I'm not and even if I were I'm rational than you" Kaoru said as he sat down next to Hikaru. "I've never seen you act so selfishly before like a little child. Haruhi didn't expect it" Kaoru said.

"I know I got really upset but I don't know why" Hikaru said running his fingers through his hair.

"Here's an idea why don't you go apologize to Arai?" Kaoru asked.

"Wait a minute. How are you not upset about this?" Hikaru asked. "I thought you liked Haruhi"

"I use to but that was a good while ago" Kaoru said. "I'm seeing someone else"

"You're seeing someone? Who is it? Do I know her?" Hikaru asked.

"Well yea…" Kaoru said trailing off.

"Well who is it?" Hikaru asked as he faced his brother.

"Well it's Charlie" Kaoru said.

"Charlie? As in Charlie Suoh?" Hikaru said shocked.

"Yes" Kaoru said.

"As in Charlotte Suoh? The sweet twin with the super long dark red hair?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes!" Kaoru said starting to get annoyed. "We've been dating for a while now and we want to bring it out to our friends now" Kaoru said.

"How long have you been dating?" Hikaru asked.

"Since when I was sick and she took care of me" Kaoru said rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT? ! That was six months ago Kaoru! And you're just telling me now? !" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Don't be so loud! And it's not a big deal the host club still doesn't know" Kaoru said.

"But I'm your brother Kaoru! You should have told me!" Hikaru exclaimed before he ran off.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Dang it" Kaoru said. He looked down and saw Hikaru's shirt and an idea struck him.

The host club were standing in front of Pension Misuzu seeing Arai off.

"I'm really sorry Arai" Haruhi said.

"It's okay, I don't know what I said but whatever it was it really set him off huh?" Arai said smiling.

"Don't worry about him hon" Charlie said.

"Yea he's just being a baby" Jackie said.

Then Kaoru walked out wearing Hikaru's shirt.

"Hmm?" Honey said. "Hika-Chan"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "I was out of line I'm sorry"

"Thanks don't worry about it. Well I'll see you later Fujioka" Arai said. "Bye guys" Arai said before he took off.

"Bye-bye!" Honey said waving him off.

"So Kaoru tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru?" Haruhi said. Kaoru was shocked because Haruhi had found him out. "Hey what happened to that scratch on your cheek?"

"I just covered it up with some concealer!" Kaoru said holding up a tube of concealer. "I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up any time soon so I have a favor to ask you. How would you like to hang out with me and Charlie tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.

Jackie looked at her sister who just let out a shrug.

The next morning, Jackie waited at a café for Hikaru. She had her hair straight with a crescent barrette in it. She was wearing a white and black vertically stripped dress and black flats. Even though Hikaru was being a jerk, he still owed Jackie a date and she wasn't going to waste it.

"I hope I look okay. Maybe that stupid Hikaru will come to his senses" Jackie said running her fingers through her straight, soft blonde hair it was as long as Charlie's hair when it was straight.

Meanwhile, Hikaru walked up to Haruhi at the market square.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Hikaru said.

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair.

"Well see about that" Hikaru said.

_Kaoru was laying in Charlie and Jackie's bed coughing._

"_I was going to take Charlie and Haruhi out to make up for yesterday but I've seen to have caught a cold" Kaoru said._

"_You're not feeling to well?" Hikaru asked._

"_You should take Haruhi out I told her I would hang out with her all day so you better show her a good time or she'll never speak to you again. Do you think you can handle it?" Kaoru asked._

"_Yea that shouldn't be a problem" Hikaru said._

"_Are you sure?" Kaoru asked._

"_Hey you think I can't handle it?" Hikaru said._

"_Well it's just that you've never gone out with other people before. So listen carefully, you have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know" Kaoru said placing his hand on top of his brother's_

'What were you thinking Kaoru?' Hikaru thought.

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well" Hikaru said. "But what's up with that outfit?"

"Is it weird?" Haruhi asked.

"Kinda" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said from inside a building.

"Be careful boss they'll see us!" Kaoru exclaimed holding them back.

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? ! How are yesterday's events even related to this? !" Tamaki exclaimed as he shook Kaoru

"You know maybe this is Haru-Chan's first date" Honey said as he, Mori, Kyoya and Charlie sipped tea and ate ice cream at a table.

"GAH!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly as flames flew from his mouth. "You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Haruhi as they walked away.

"Calm down boss.

_Two of the Hitachiin's maids walked into Haruhi's room._

"_Good morning miss Fujioka" The maids said as Haruhi was asleep in her bed. Haruhi turned over and let out a groan. "Time to get ready!"_

"_HEY! What're you doing? !" Haruhi exclaimed as Kaoru smirked outside the room._

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Tamaki exclaimed as he shook his fist back and forth.

"I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only ones we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self centered" Kaoru said.

"So you're admitting it?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" Kaoru said.

"_Are we or aren't we? !" Hikaru exclaimed._

"He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends and ones that aren't toys then you have to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And it's about time Hikaru learned that for himself" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru that was amazing" Tamaki said.

"So in other words, this date is to see how Hikaru interacts with others" Kyoya said.

"Just promise me you interfere okay?" Kaoru said.

"Fine, but why are you making us follow them?" Tamaki said.

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting!" Kaoru said hiding behind a tree.

Tamaki let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.

Charlie grabbed Kaoru's hand and kept behind.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

Charlie leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "You are really amazing you know that right?"

"Thanks" Kaoru said blushing.

"Charlie! Kaoru! C'mon slow pokes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the café, Jackie was sitting waiting for Hikaru. She had called him four times already but he didn't pick up.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" An elderly waiter asked.

"Can I just get some breakfast to go please?" Jackie asked leaving the waiter a tip. "Some eggs, scrambled some bacon, toast with some blueberry jam please?" Jackie said.

"Sure thing. So what's a young lady like yourself doing out here all alone? Waiting for a date?" The man asked.

"Not anymore I think he stood me up" Jackie said trying not to cry.

"Aww sorry well don't worry sweet pea he's an idiot he doesn't know how good he's got it" The waiter said.

"Thanks" Jackie said smiling.

"I'll be right back" The waiter said before walking inside.

Jackie paid for her food before calling a cab to take her to Pension Misuzu. She got out and walked inside.

"Oh Jacqueline you're back early how did your date go?" Misuzu asked.

"It was…okay" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Oh how refreshing!" Misuzu exclaimed.

"Can you get me a glass of orange juice Ms. Misuzu-Chi?" Jackie asked.

"Are you sure dear you look a little down" Misuzu said.

"I'm fine just some things are just coming to light" Jackie said.

After Jackie ate her breakfast, she walked into her room. Instead of crawling into bed she slid under the bed and started to cry. Why would Hikaru stand her like that?

'I thought Hikaru and I were supposed to best friends but I guess he just had better things to do. He must be out thinking about Haruhi. He must think she's better than me that she's prettier than me. With all the things that's wrong with me, I thought at least someone outside of my family would understand me but I guess I was wrong'

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as they sat on a bench.

"I don't know Kaoru said Charlie would plan everything so I didn't give it much thought. What do you want to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" Hikaru said before he thought back to what Kaoru had said.

"Make sure you show her a good time" Kaoru said.

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" Hikaru said.

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" Haruhi asked.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" Hikaru said.

"Then let's skip it" Haruhi said.

"_What a pain!" Hikaru thought._

"Everything looks okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" Haruhi said.

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" Hikaru said with an annoyed tone.

"How can he call himself a host club member? ! This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Get out there Kyoya! Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Where do you dream this stuff up?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"I wish Jacqueline was here she's missing all of the fun" Charlie said smiling.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" Honey said pushing an ice cream cart.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Charlie let out a groans. Mori ran and scooped Honey quickly before running off.

"That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Honey-Senpai" Hikaru said before he noticed that Haruhi was missing. He saw that she was at an ice cream shop.

"One ice cream please" Haruhi said as Hikaru walked up to her.

"You should run off like that" Hikaru said.

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice cream" Haruhi said as the vendor handed her an ice cream cone. "Here you can have the first taste" Haruhi said holding it up.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" Hikaru said leaning in.

"Here you are young lady!" Tamaki said dressed as a vendor. "An ice cream cone on the house"

"Oh thank you" Haruhi said. She licked her ice cream and smiled. "It's delicious" Haruhi said smiling.

Then Hikaru took a lick. "Yea it is" Hikaru said.

"What the heck are you doing? ! Things were finally going well!" Kaoru said shaking Tamaki.

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" Charlie said.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" Haruhi said picking a piece with a toothpick.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" Hikaru said.

"Try it" Haruhi said offering it to him.

Hikaru took a bite and chewed it. "It's not that bad" Hikaru said.

"I'll take two bags of this please" Haruhi said.

"You're not suppose to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" Hikaru asked.

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Jacqueline and Kaoru" Haruhi said taking the bag. Hikaru let out a gasp. "Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Jackie and Kaoru" Haruhi said.

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I just can" Haruhi said. "Let's go"

Hikaru smiled before he followed her.

"We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly everything's great!" Kaoru said happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things" Kyoya said.

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" Honey said happily.

"I doubt it" Mori said.

"Me too" Charlie said.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" Kaoru said.

"It looks like so much fun" Tamaki said sadly.

"C'mon Tamaki I'll tuck you in, make some fresh soup, and read you a bedtime story when we get back to Pension Misuzu" Charlie said taking her brother's hand.

Charlie and Kaoru walked upstairs to Charlie and Jackie's room once they got back to the pension.

"Jackie sweetie you in here?" Charlie asked. "Is she in the bathroom?"

"No" Kaoru said poking his head in the bathroom.

"Jacqueline" Charlie called again. She looked and saw Jackie's hand poking out from under the bed. "There you are" Charlie said kneeling down.

"Hey" Jackie said hoarsely.

"What's up what're you doing under the bed?" Charlie asked.

"It's a long story" Jackie said before she let out a fit of coughs.

"You shouldn't be under the bed it's not clean" Charlie said. She grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her out. "Now what's going on? Why are you under the bed? Did your date no go well?"

"Date?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea Jackie had a date this morning" Charlie said. "So how'd it go"

"Hikaru didn't come" Jackie said running her fingers through her hair.

"You had a date with Hikaru?" Charlie asked confused.

"It was an 'I'm sorry date' I waited for forty five minutes before I came back here. I've been crying ever since and now I think my vocal cords are infected" Jackie said hoarsely grabbing her throat.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline but Hikaru went on a date with Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"I knew it!" Jackie exclaimed. "Ow" Jackie said grabbing her throat. "I'm going home I'm going to call a doctor" Jackie said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"That jerk Hikaru Hitachiin! I'm going to kill him!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Charlie I would have never set Hikaru up with Haruhi had I known he had a date with Jacqueline" Kaoru said.

"I know Kaoru and I don't blame you. I blame your idiot brother for making my sister cry! When I see him I'm going to turn him black and blue and you don't you try to stop me Kaoru" Charlie said.

"Don't worry I won't he needs to be taught a lesson" Kaoru said.

Jackie walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey what'd the doctor say?" Charlie asked.

"I can't get a car to get here until later tonight so I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. I just want to take a nap" Jackie said flopping on the bed.

"Alright we'll let you take a nap" Charlie said before she and Kaoru walked out. "Hikaru Hitachiin you're a dead man" Charlie growled.

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a gasp.

"Did you hear that?" Haruhi said turning around.

"What? I didn't hear anything" Hikaru said. "It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded her head quickly. "Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" Hikaru said.

"Is that you Fujioka?" Arai asked lifting up a box. "So what're you up to?"

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" Haruhi said.

"This is my Uncle's shop" Arai said. "You guys out doing some shopping?"

"We were but we were about to leave" Haruhi said.

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" Arai said.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" Haruhi said.

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" Arai said.

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" Hikaru said angrily.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" Arai said.

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out gasp. "Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better"

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then" Hikaru said. "Just do whatever you want to okay? ! You guys can catch up and everything just leave me out of it!" Hikaru exclaimed before taking off.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Haruhi called after him.

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" Arai asked.

"_The two of us have been together since we were born" Hikaru said. "So we haven't ever needed other friends"_

At pension Misuzu, the host club looked at the rain from inside.

"Look at the lightning" Kaoru said.

"I know it looks so scary" Charlie said.

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" Honey said.

"Hey what's going on?" Jackie asked as she walked downstairs.

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Oh" Jackie said.

"Tamaki dear please settle down" Misuzu said as Tamaki paced back and forth.

"I should go look for them" Tamaki said heading towards the door. Then the phone rang stopping him in his track. .

"Hello! This is Pension Misuzu!" Misuzu said happily. "Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" Misuzu said before hanging up. "Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop"

"He what?!" Tamaki and Jackie exclaimed angrily.

"Haruhi went after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain. Arai was worried so he called to make sure they got home alright" Misuzu said as Tamaki pulled out his cell phone.

Hikaru was standing up against a tree listening to his headphones when his cell phone went off. He took off his headphones and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey boss what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one" Hikaru said.

"YOU IDIOT! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk leaves a girl out in a thunder storm by herself? ! You listen to me, Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she get so scared she can't even move! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!" Tamaki said before hanging up.

"Hey where's Jack-Chan going?" Honey asked as he saw Jackie run out.

"Jacqueline!" Tamaki exclaimed running towards the door. "Jacqueline get back here!" Tamaki exclaimed before the cab took off.

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down. "What does he mean by that? How was I suppose to know if she didn't tell me?" Hikaru asked.

"_I hope there's no thunderstorms today" Haruhi said. "Did you hear that?"_ _"Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better"_

"There's no way I could have figured that out!" Hikaru exclaimed before taking off. He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen her.

He stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" Hikaru said walking toward the front.

"_You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know. And remember whenever you care a lot for someone Hikaru, you have to notice every little subtle hint they drop" Kaoru's voice came back into his head._

"_I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked._

"_I just can" Haruhi said._

Hikaru looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Hika" Haruhi started before she let out a whimper from another boom of thunder.

Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry" Hikaru said. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Haruhi said leaning her head against his shoulders.

Then they heard a car horn.

"The boss must have called us a cab. C'mon" Hikaru said helping Haruhi up. They walked outside and saw Jackie sitting in a cab.

"It's Jacqueline" Haruhi said.

"Get in" Jackie said opening the car door.

"Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"You can either stay here or get in this cab" Jackie said.

"C'mon Hikaru" Haruhi said climbing into the back car.

"Thanks Jacqueline" Hikaru said getting to into the car.

"Don't talk about it" Jackie said before the cab took off. Haruhi fell asleep on the way leaving Hikaru to talk to Jackie.

"Listen Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"Don't talk to me I don't want to hear your excuses" Jackie said as she focused on the road.

"But I wanted to say I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"And I don't want your sorry. You've said sorry to me every time and you just screw it up later. You're lucky I didn't want to leave you at that church" Jackie said. "I just want to go home" Jackie said.

Hikaru let out a sigh. He had fixed everything with Haruhi now he had to fix it with Jacqueline.

The next day, Arai walked into Pension Misuzu.

"Hey what's up?" Arai asked.

"Hello Arai" Haruhi said.

"Hey I bought you guys a watermelon my uncle's got the best ones in town" Arai said.

"That's certainly an impressive melon" Tamaki said.

"It's huge!" Honey exclaimed.

Then Hikaru walked over to them.

"Here" Arai said handing the melon to Hikaru.

"Thanks a lot" Hikaru said.

Then Charlie and Jackie walked downstairs carrying Jackie's luggage.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline what're you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Jackie has to go home. A couple of blood vessel popped yesterday in her vocal cords from when she was crying yesterday" Charlie said.

"I'll see you all later" Jackie said in a soft, scratchy, screechy voice.

"You were crying yesterday?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes but it's not like that would matter to you right Hikaru?" Charlie asked calmly which confused Hikaru

"I'm gonna go" Jackie said softly.

"You just stop talking so your vocal cords can heal okay?" Tamaki said.

Jackie nodded her head and gave her brother a hug. She really needed a hug. She waved everyone goodbye for walking out to her car. She packed her bags and got into her car and took off towards Tokyo.

"I hope Jack-Chan feels better" Honey said.

"Me too" Charlie said. "Well why don't we chop into this melon" Charlie said taking it from Hikaru. She purposely stepped on Hikaru's foot with her high heel. "Oops was that your foot?" Charlie said faking innocence before walking into the kitchen.

"Wow Char-Chan looks like she's in a good mood!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yea just great" Hikaru said. "Did you see what she just did?" Hikaru said pulling Kaoru aside.

"Yea well you deserved it how could you stand Jacqueline up like that?" Kaoru asked pushing Hikaru's arm off of him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Hikaru said.

"I don't think a sorry is going to cut it this time Hikaru. I hope you're ready for Jacqueline to hate you now" Kaoru said before walking away.

"No she can't hate right?" Hikaru said to himself.


	21. Jackie's Choice

Jackie was sitting up in her bed watching her big screen T.V eating a huge tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She hit a buzzer on her phone and one of the maids came in with another tub of ice cream. Jackie quickly took the ice cream and started digging in. She had, had a terrible time at Karuizawa; between getting hit in the head and Hikaru standing her up she just wanted to drown her sorrow in ice cream.

"Oh Ms. Jacqueline a Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin is on the phone for you" The maid said kindly.

"I don't care!" Jackie exclaimed picking up an empty carton and nearly throwing it at the maid's head. "I hate Hikaru Hitachiin! I don't care if I ever see him again!" Jackie exclaimed before she started throwing a temper tantrum causing the maid to flee from the room.

"I don't understand Ms. Shima she's usually such a nice girl" The maid said scared.

"You don't worry about her dear she's prone to a temper tantrum here and there. You do know who her brother is; she doesn't exactly have a correct role model" Shima said. "I'll just wait for her to calm down and I'll go in and talk to her.

After Jackie got finished having a temper tantrum about two hours later, Shima came in and sat down on the bed next to Jackie. Jackie was lying facing away from Shima

"Ms. Jacqueline don't you think you're a little old to be throwing two hour temper tantrum?" Shima asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shima I'm just upset" Jackie said. "I never thought Hikaru would stand me up I thought he was my friend" Jackie said clutching her pillow.

"Well he is a man they do tend to get confused often" Shima said. "Speaking of a man there's a young man here to see you; A Mr. Alexander Lombardi?" Shima asked.

"Alex is here?" Jackie asked suddenly sitting up. "Excuse me" Jackie said running into her closet which made Shima roll her eyes.

Alex was waiting downstairs when Jackie walked downstairs. Her hair was in a top bun; she is wearing a blue tube top with a sleeveless jean vest over it, blue and white striped pencil skirt, and royal blue wedges.

"Hello Alexander" Jackie siad.

"Wow Jacqueline you look amazing" Alex said.

"Thanks and you can just call me Jackie. Jacqueline just makes the conversation sound so formal. Plus it makes me feel like I'm being scolded by my sister" Jackie said.

"Okay" Alex said with a nod. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get some lunch" Alex said.

"...I'd love to" Jackie said after thinking about it for a minute. "You can get some ice cream afterwards? I so have been craving mint chocolate chip" Jackie said linking arms with him before they walked out.

Later that evening, Hikaru got out of his limo and walked up to the second Suoh estate and nervously knocked on the door. He wanted to see Jackie; she came home straight home from Karuizawa and didn't answer his calls no matter how many times he called. So he decided to confront Jackie. He didn't want to be with Haruhi he wanted to be with Jackie. After waiting for what seemed to be forever, Shima answered the door.

"Ah Mr. Hitachiin can I help you?" Shima asked.

"Uh hi Ms. Shima is Jackie here?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"I'm sorry but Miss Jacqueline is gone for the evening" Shima said.

"Gone?" Hikaru asked disappointed. "Well do you know where she went?"

"She's on date" Shima said.

"A date?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yes his name is Alexander Lombardi I believe his father is the owner of a sports company" Shima said trying to remember.

"Uh thank you Ms. Shima" Hikaru said before he quickly walked off.

Kaoru was sitting at home reading a book when he heard Hikaru storm in and slam the door. Then he started picking up things and tossing them around the room.

"Whoa Hikaru! Calm down!" Kaoru exclaimed becoming alarmed putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm guessing things didn't go well with Jackie" Kaoru said once Hikaru calmed down.

"She wasn't there" Hikaru said with a sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"Where was she?" Kaoru asked.

"She was on a date with Alexander Lombardi" Hikaru said with a sigh.

"The sporty kid?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaimed throwing up his hands. "God this is all my fault. I agreed to go on a date with Haruhi and now I've possibly lost Jacqueline as a friend and possibly as a girlfriend forever" Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry I should have never set you up with Haruhi" Kaoru said

"No it's not your fault I still had a date with Jackie" Hikaru said. "I just have to tell Jackie how I feel before I lose my nerve" Hikaru said.

Jackie was upstairs coming with up some interior design ideas for the host club when one of the maids came in and told her she had a visitor. She quickly ran downstairs expecting to see Alex. She opened the front door and was shocked to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru" Jackie said shocked.

"Hi Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"What're you doing here?" Jackie asked confused.

"I came to get some stuff off my chest" Hikaru said. "I know you went on date with Alex last night" Hikaru said.

"Yea so? What of it? It was just a friendly date" Jackie said with a shrug.

"You have a right to date who you want" Hikaru said. "I know I hurt you really bad when I stood you up and I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry. I'll never forgive myself for that" Hikaru said. "Look its pains me to say this but I want you to be happy with Alex" Hikaru said.

"Why does it pain you?" Jackie asked confused.

"Because I wanted you to be happy...with me" Hikaru said shocking Jackie. "I love you so much Jacqueline but I also want you to be happy. I have to get going now" Hikaru said before he turned around.

"Hikaru wait!" Jackie exclaimed causing Hikaru to turn around. "I like you too but I also like Alexander. He's a really nice guy and you just hurt me so bad. I don't know who I want to be with" Jackie said. "Just give me a few days?" Jackie asked.

"Take as much time as you need" Hikaru said. He kissed her forehead before he walked off.

Jackie let out a sigh before she closed the door. She walked upstairs to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Charlie said then Jackie sadly walked in and flopped on the bed. "You look like you're troubled" Charlie said confused.

"Hikaru just came to see me" Jackie said with a sigh as she rolled over.

"Oh?" Charlie asked instantly interested. "What did he say?" Charlie asked turning her computer chair around.

"He told me he loved me" Jackie said with a sigh which made Charlie let out a gasp. "But he said that if I wanted I should be happy with Alexander" Jackie said.

"So who do you want to be with?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know!" Jackie exclaimed. "And the worse thing about it is I can't talk to Tamaki about this. I always go to Tamaki with my problems but he can't know that I'm in some love triangle. He'll try everything to make sure Alexander wins and that's not fair to Hikaru. But at the same time he's not going to stop asking until I crack!" Jackie said pulling at her hair and pulling out a lock. "Oh man I need to bleach my hair" Jackie said looking at the lock.

"I have an idea it may be a little drastic but it'll work" Charlie said with a confident nod.

"Will you bleach my hair?" Jackie asked with a small pout.

"Yes" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Later that evening, Tamaki was out of the shower in his PJs when Shima walked up to him.

"I would go check on Miss Jacqueline, Master Tamaki. She's been a little down all day" Shima said.

"Down?" Tamaki asked instantly concerned.

"Yes she's just seems a little sad" Shima said.

"I will check on it as of this moment" Tamaki said. He quickly walked downstairs and saw Jackie sitting in front of the T.V wearing a Kuma-Chan onsie. "Oh Jacqueline you look so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Thank you" Jackie said cutely. "Did you need something?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I can't really remember now" Tamaki said.

"Oh okay then" Jackie said standing up. Then she walked up to her room and saw Charlie wearing an Usa-Chan onsie completely with flopsie ears. "Why are you wearing that?" Jackie asked with a sigh.

"So you don't feel self conscience" Charlie said with a shrug. "How do you feel?" Charlie asked.

"Conflicted and ridiculous the bad part is that I have to wear this to school tomorrow" Jackie said with a sigh. "I hate my life" Jackie said with a sigh.

The next afternoon, Kaoru and Charlie relaxing in the host club. Charlie was resting in Kaoru's lap.

"I wish I knew what was going to happen with Jackie and Hikaru" Charlie said. "Times like this I wish I could see into the future so I can be prepared" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I know you like to be prepared but you can't be prepared for everything" Kaoru said. "Hikaru is finally showing his feelings for someone; he's fighting so hard for Jacqueline. He talks about her all the time" Kaoru said.

"That's nice" Charlie said. "I just wish something would happen already I'm getting so antsy" Charlie said.

"I thought something was going on with you too" They looked up at the door and saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempai we" Kaoru said before Charlie cut him off.

"Kyoya we have been dating for a while now; Kaoru's still doing his thing with Hikaru and the club sales have stayed the same so us dating isn't that big of a deal" Charlie said. "I've checked the numbers we're fine" Charlie said holding up her raspberry pink laptop.

"You are correct but don't let it affect the host club" Kyoya said.

"You got it" Charlie said with a thumb up.

Jackie let out a groan as she stormed into the host club with Alex and Hikaru after her arguing about who deserved to be with her.

"You've stood her up once already; what's going to stop you from standing her up again? The next pretty girl that rolls around?" Alex said.

"I've known her longer! How do we know you're not going to hurt her?" Hikaru said.

"Stop just stop!" Jackie exclaimed causing the two to stop.

"Jackie you have to pick; who do you want to be with?" Alex asked.

"Well I can't exactly pick with you two screaming like maniacs now can I?" Jackie asked. "Just get out" Jackie said pointing to the door.

Alex let out a sigh before he turned around and left.

"Glad we got rid of him" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"You get out too Hikaru" Jackie said.

"But I have to be here" Hikaru said.

"I don't care I am Vice President in charge of background and interior design and you aren't acting very hostly now so I'm sending you home!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Kyoya-Sempai" Hikaru started.

"She has a point and she has just as much say as I do" Kyoya said. "Charlie type up some dialogue for Kaoru to say to the girls" Kyoya said.

"You got it" Charlie said before she ran into the back.

"Jackie I" Hikaru started.

"Just get out" Jackie said pointing to the door.

Hikaru let out a sigh before he turned around and left. He walked outside and was instantly confronted by Alexander.

"You are going to leave Jacqueline alone" Alex said angrily. "And once she's my girlfriend she's going to quit that stupid host club"

"You can't make Jackie quit the host club! You can't make Jackie do anything she doesn't want to!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"She will and she will never speak to you again. The host club is just a pointless waste of time and it's bring her down. Just let her go just let her be happy" Alex said before he walked off.

Later that evening, Kaoru walked into Hikaru's room to see him sitting at his desk to see him drawing a picture. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was drawing a portrait of Jackie with coloring pencils.

"Nice portrait" Kaoru said before Hikaru quickly covered.

"She's just all I can think about" Hikaru said running his fingers through his hair. "That Alex guy is just so bad for her he wants to quit the host club" Hikaru said.

"That's terrible" Kaoru said. "You should tell her meanwhile I'm going to run to the Suoh house and show this to her!" Kaoru said taking the portrait from him and running out.

"KAORU GET BACK HERE!" Hikaru exclaimed running after him.

Kaoru managed to get to the Suoh house before his brother. He quickly knocked on the door and Shima answered the door.

"Can I help you Mr. Hitachiin?" Shima asked.

"Is Jacqueline here? I need to talk to her it's really important" Kaoru said.

"Yes she's here she and her brother and her sister are in the living room" Shima said before they walked into the living room and saw the three Suoh children sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"What's wrong with them? They look constipated" Kaoru said.

"They are on vocal time out they were being very unnecessarily loud" Shima said.

Charlie held up a sign that said 'Help us' and Tamaki and Jackie pointed to it.

"Please Ms. Shima I really need to talk to Jackie and that requires her talking to me" Kaoru said.

"Alright you three are done" Shima said.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Charlie exclaimed shooting up.

"Freedom!" Tamaki exclaimed also shooting up. "Freedom!" Tamaki exclaimed before Charlie and Tamaki ran upstairs.

"C'mon we can talk outside" Jackie said before they walked outside to the back patio. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jackie asked. Kaoru showed her the portrait. "Oh wow" Jackie said amazed. "I'm prettier than I thought!" Jackie said smiling which made Kaoru roll her eyes. "But why did you draw this?"

"I didn't Hikaru did" Kaoru said.

"Oh you wanted to give Hikaru a fighting a chance" Jackie said with a sigh.

"He really cares about you Jacqueline you're all he can ever talk about" Kaoru said. "If you become Alexander's girlfriend he's going to make you quit the host club" Kaoru said which made Jackie let out a gasp. "Hikaru does want you to be happy but he doesn't think Alex is the guy to do that. You love the host club you've put everything into it please make the right choice" Kaoru said before he walked out.

Jackie let out a sigh before she pulled out her phone and dialed Hikaru's number.

"Jacqueline I" Hikaru started before Jackie cut him off.

"I'm picking who I want to be with tomorrow. Thank you for the portrait" Jackie said before she hung up.

The next afternoon, the host club was waiting to start. They couldn't start until Jackie arrived. Soon the doors busted open with Jackie pulling Alex by his arm.

"Say you're sorry to my brother" Jackie demanded.

"But Jackie I" Alex said.

"I don't care say you're sorry" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Tamaki" Alex said with a sigh. "I said some bad things about some the host club. It obviously means a lot to everyone and to Jackie and I just want to say I'm sorry" Alex said.

"Uh thank you I accept your apology" Tamaki said slightly confused.

"Now get out" Jackie said pointing out the door.

"Jackie" Alex said started.

"How dare you think you can make me quit this host club?! I have put everything in the host club and you are crazy if you think I'm going to quit for you" Jackie said. "You claim to care about me but I care about this host club and you can't accept that then you can leave" Jackie said. Alex stared at her before he turned around a left. Jackie let out a sigh.

"I'm really sorry about Alexander, Jackie" Charlie said.

"Yea but you've still got us; that's all you need right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea I guess so" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Jack-Chan this cake will make you feel better" Honey said.

"Thanks Sempai" Jackie said taking the plate from him before she walked over to Hikaru. "Can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you it's important" Jackie said.

"Yea sure" Hikaru said. "You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea I'm fine just a lot of things coming to light" Jackie said with a small smile which made Hikaru smile.

Later that night, Hikaru walked out onto the back patio and saw Jackie sitting on the porch swing.

"Hi" Jackie said.

"Hey" Hikaru said. "I bought you some gardenias" Hikaru said handing her the potted plant.

"Thank you it's beautiful" Jackie said smiling.

"Jackie I'm really sorry about what happened in Kaurizawa. I thought I really liked Haruhi she was someone else that could tell Kaoru and I apart but you've been able to tell us apart from the start" Hikaru said.

"I know and you wouldn't make me choose between you and the host club" Jackie said.

"Of course not you've worked so hard in the host club I wouldn't ever do that" Hikaru said. "So did you pick?" Hikaru asked.

Jackie nodded her head before she lean in close. "I pick you Hikaru" Jackie whispered before she leaned and kissed him. Hikaru deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and Jackie wrapped her arms his neck. "Hmm" Jackie said before she broke this away. "We should stop my brother wouldn't be too happy if he walked out here and saw us" Jackie said.

"Yea you're right" Hikaru said with a sigh before he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"I love you too Hikaru" Jackie said smiling.

A couple of weeks later, Jackie was at her house on an art project with Hikaru. She let out an annoyed groan as Hikaru came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Hikaru" Jackie said with a groan. "We're suppose to be working on our project" Jackie said.

"I can't help myself you look so beautiful with that concentrated look on your face" Hikaru said smiling.

"Is this your way of asking me to take a break?" Jackie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know me so well love" Hikaru said taking her hand and pulling into a kiss. Jackie smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was interrupted when a knock came to the door.

"Jacqueline? Is that Hikaru I hear in there? Who let him into the house?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh no he's um on the speakerphone" Jackie said unsure.

"Okay don't be late for dinner Shima's got a big meal for us" Tamaki said before he walked off.

"I can't believe that work" Hikaru said.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's how Charlie sneaks Kaoru in here" Jackie said.

"So got any ideas for our first date?" Hikaru asked.

"I have a few things but you don't have to wrry about it" Jackie said before she leaned in and kissed him.


	22. Secrets revealed!

The Suoh twins and the Hitachiin twins were meeting for a double date at the Hitachiin estate. They had played some video games and were relaxing in the boys' play room where they kept all their video games.

"We should tell the host club" Charlie said suddenly after a moment of peaceful silence.

"Are you mental? The boss is going to flip" Kaoru said.

"Yea he might not let you see us anymore" Hikaru said.

"We won't let that happen we care about you too much to let that happen" Jackie said.

"Yea and we're a family, family shouldn't keep secrets from each other" Charlie said.

"Not you too" Kaoru said rolling his eyes.

"You sound like the boss" Hikaru said.

"I like to think of a family too besides I don't like lying to Tamaki" Jackie said.

"Plus we'll be able to be more open to the school if we go ahead and tell" Charlie said. "Jackie and Hikaru just started dating they shouldn't have to be in hiding and I don't want to be in hiding anymore" Charlie said.

"She's right" Hikaru said with a sigh.

"We just have to deal with the fall out" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Yea I guess" Hikaru said.

"Just trust us" Charlie and Jackie said.

The next day, Hikaru and Jackie were having a secret meeting in one of the empty of classrooms.

"I finally figured out what I wanted to do for our first date" Jackie said.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I want to make you a romantic lunch at your house. We can go shopping together at the commoner super market; they've got some great deals" Jackie said. "I just want to start with something small you know? Something private" Jackie said.

"Yea that'd be nice; but do you really think we can do that with the host club around?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm sure once we tell them we're together they'll leave us alone" Jackie said.

"So I have an idea" Hikaru said slowly.

"About what?" Jackie asked.

"An idea for a date but I don't think you'll like it" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine" Jackie said as she cupped his cheeks. "I trust you" Jackie said before she leaned in and kissed him.

Charlie and Jackie called an emergency host club meeting on the host club's day off. The host club sat down in front of Charlie and Jackie.

"Okay we just wanted to call a quick little meeting and then everyone can be on their marry way" Charlie said.

"As the decorative side of the host club we feel that some things need to be said" Jackie said.

"Exactly the new background just got here, the new costumes are coming tomorrow, I'm dating Kaoru, Jackie's dating Hikaru, and I'm bring cupcakes to the host club soon for the first annual cupcake social" Charlie said reading from her clipboard which was of course raspberry pink.

"Well that was a very good meeting wait what?" Tamaki asked standing up.

"The cupcakes? We're going to have a cupcake social every cupcake flavor under the rainbow except for carrot cake" Charlie said.

"Because carrots in cake are just unnatural" Jackie added.

"I like carrot cake" Kaoru said quietly.

"You're unnatural!" Jackie exclaimed pointing to Kaoru which made Charlie push her hand down.

"But the frosting is a homemade recipe from one of the best bakery chefs in Paris" Charlie said.

"Yep butter cream" Jackie said smiling as Charlie nodded her head.

"Yay! I love butter cream frosting!" Honey said happily.

"No the part about you two dating Hikaru and Kaoru! Why on earth would you do this?!" Tamaki exclaimed. Charlie and Jackie instantly put their hands on their hips signaling they didn't appreciate being yelled at which instantly made Tamaki calm down. "I just don't see why you would want them. First they try to steal my daughter and now they've stolen my sisters!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki no one is stealing anything" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Yea you've always said that our happiness is what you care about right?" Jackie asked.

"Um yes of course I think about it all the time" Tamaki said.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru make Jacqueline and I happy and we want to be with them" Charlie said.

"Um okay I guess" Tamaki said still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Great Kaoru you want to go get some ice cream?" Charlie said happy that her relationship was out in the open.

"Yea sure" Kaoru said taking her hand which made Charlie let out a happy squeal. "What?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm holding your hand out in public! C'mon let's go!" Charlie exclaimed before Charlie drug him out.

"Char-Chan sure looks happy huh?" Honey asked.

"Yea" Mori said.

"I have to go do something important" Tamaki said slowly.

"You're not going to follow them are you boss?" Hikaru asked.

"You said you would be happy for them Tamaki" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

"I am happy! I'm extremely happy!" Tamaki said waving his arms back and forth. "I just have to go make sure Antoinette's okay" Tamaki said.

"Antoinette's fine" Jackie said.

"But you know she could be having puppies any day now" Tamaki said nervously.

"Antoinette got fixed yesterday" Jackie said.

"Then I have to make sure the stitches heal I have to make sure my beautiful Antoinette is okay ta-ta for now" Tamaki said before he quickly ran out.

"This isn't going to end well" Haruhi said.

"No not at all" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Should we follow them?" Honey asked.

"Nah Charlie and Kaoru are a big boy and girl they can handle Tamaki. Besides maybe if Tamaki can see how much Kaoru cares for Charlie then he might accept their relationship; and the same for us" Jackie said.

"That just might work" Hikaru said slowly.

"Yes he's said it many times how the most important thing to him is Charlie and Jackie's happiness" Kyoya said.

"Then it's a go Operation show Hikaru and Kaoru's true emotions is a go!" Jackie said before everyone stared at her. "What? I never get to name the cool operations" Jackie said with a shrug.

Charlie and Kaoru were standing in line at the commoner's ice cream shop. Kaoru was standing behind Charlie with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm" Charlie hummed contently.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm just happy" Charlie said.

"But how are we going to tell the guests?" Kaoru asked.

"You let me handle the guests" Charlie said.

"Do you just know everything?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know how to speak conversational Icelandic" Charlie said with a shrug.

"So you know how to speak regular Icelandic?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh bits and pieces" Charlie said.

"What can I get you?" The ice cream employee asked.

"Strawberry cheesecake with extra graham crackers please" Charlie said.

"I'll have a rocky road please" Kaoru said. Once their ice cream was made they sat down in a booth. "How do you think the boss is doing?" Kaoru asked.

"He's defiantly uncomfortable with it but he does see that I'm happy" Charlie said. "You're the first boyfriend I've ever had of course he's going to be overprotective" Charlie said.

"Your first boyfriend?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Of course" Charlie said. "Why do you sound so confused?" Charlie asked.

"It's just that all those boys flirted with you in middle school" Kaoru said.

"Yea they flirt but that doesn't mean that I said yes to their advances. It's probably because I'm a Suoh and I'm completely absolutely gorgeous I can totally understand that" Charlie said.

"And she's going into her Tamaki moment" Kaoru said as Charlie went on and on about herself.

Charlie looked over and saw a mop of blonde hair behind a huge newspaper and she playfully shook her head. "Hey Kaoru?" Charlie asked taking Kaoru's hands.

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked.

"If we have a child can we name her Lady Josephine?" Charlie asked which made Tamaki let out a gagging noise.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked. Charlie nudged her head over to Tamaki and his newspaper. Kaoru let out a sigh. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah I'll handle it we'll just take our ice cream to go. You take the ice cream to go and I'll talk to him right quick" Charlie said.

"Alright I'll be outside" Kaoru said before he took the ice cream and walked outside.

"Are you enjoying your paper Tamaki?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh hello Charlotte fancy meeting you here" Tamaki said nervous putting his paper down.

"Tamaki you knew we were coming here" Charlie said. "You see? Kaoru isn't the 'sexual fiend' you think he is. If I thought Kaoru was bad, do you think I would have picked him to be my boyfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Well no not really" Tamaki said slowly.

"Of course not" Charlie said before she sat down across from him. "Because I am not an idiot" Charlie said. "I know you will always see me as your little sister but I'm also a young lady who happens to have romantic feelings for a young gentleman. I like Kaoru a lot you have to see that please" Charlie said pleading taking her brother's hands.

"It's just going to take a while those dirty doppelgangers are dating my sisters!" Tamaki exclaimed slamming his fists against the table.

"You're drawing attention" Charlie said whining.

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the host club to see Charlie writing on something using Jackie's back.

"What're you guys doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm a desk!" Jackie said happily.

"I'm writing some love square bits into your routine" Charlie said.

"Love square?" Hikaru asked.

"Just trust me just memorize this" Charlie said slapping the script on his chest. "C'mon Jackie let's go pick up the cupcakes" Charlie said.

"Yay! Cupcakes!" Jackie said happily. Then she quickly leaned up to kiss Hikaru. "Later Hika" Jackie said.

"Bye" Hikaru said watching her as she walked out the door.

"Hikaru" Kaoru said as Hikaru still stared at the door. "Hikaru" Kaoru said still trying to get his attention. "HIKARU!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What, what?" Hikaru asked quickly.

"Wow you must really like her a lot" Kaoru said.

"Yea a part of me still has trouble believing she agreed to be my girlfriend after all the crap I put her through" Hikaru said.

"Yea but she cares about you and you care about her and that's all that matters" Kaoru said.

"Yea you're right" Hikaru said with a small smile. Little did they know Tamaki was intensely watching them.

~THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS~

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their regular brotherly love routine when Jackie walked over with a plate of cupcakes.

"You guys want some lemon cupcakes?" Jackie asked.

"Got any carrot cake?" Kaoru asked.

"NO! Because vegetables in cupcakes is just unnatural! You'll take lemon and like it!" Jackie exclaimed putting the cupcake on the table. "Bye Hika" Jackie said calmly walking away as she slid her hand across his shoulders.

"Bye" Hikaru said blushing.

"Hikaru" Kaoru said going into uke mode. "Why are you looking at her like that? Do you think Jacqueline is prettier than me?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not I was just looking in that direction" Hikaru said with a shrug.

The girls let out a gasp. "A love triangle?" The girls asked as Charlie walked over holding a cupcake on a plate.

"Hi Kaoru" Charlie said smiling.

"Oh hi Charlie" Kaoru said.

"I know you we didn't agree on carrot cake but I managed to get you a carrot cake cupcake" Charlie said.

"Oh thank you" Kaoru said taking it from her.

"Anything for you Kaoru" Charlie said smoothly running her hand across his as she walked away but not before Hikaru sent a glare her way.

"No it's a love square and it has two sets of twins!" One girl said.

"That's amazing!" The girls exclaimed. Charlie and Jackie smirked behind the girls and gave each other a high five.

"We are awesome" Charlie said.

"This is true" Jackie said.

~THE HOST CLUB HAS ENDED FOR THE DAY. PLEASE COME AGAIN~

"The numbers for the cupcake social look very good girls: good job" Kyoya said looking over his numbers.

"Thanks Kyoya" Charlie and Jackie said with a nod.

"Girls go wait in the limo I need to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki said seriously.

"Okay" Charlie said with a sigh.

"But please be nice" Jackie said. They quickly kissed Hikaru and Kaoru before they walked out.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "I know my sisters care deeply about you and I trust their judgment so I'm going to allow this. I promise not to interfere" Tamaki said.

"Wow really boss?" Hikaru asked excited.

"Thanks boss that means a lot" Kaoru said also excited.

"But know this; Charlotte and Jacqueline are the most important people in the world to me. If you hurt them you will have to deal with me" Tamaki said seriously.

"We understand" Hikaru said.

"And we wouldn't hurt them" Kaoru said.

"Good" Tamaki said with a nod.

That weekend, Hikaru and Jackie were driving out to a secret location in a Hitachiin family limo.

"Hika tell me where we're going please" Jackie said.

"No I can't tell you that'd ruin the surprise" Hikaru said laughing.

"You're going some sick kick out of this you're so mean!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Trust me you're going to love this" Hikaru said. Jackie let out a sigh before she leaned up against him.

About two hours later, they arrived in Karuizawa. Jackie was a bit confused; this was where all the drama started. Why would Hikaru want to bring her here?

"Hikaru what're we doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I know a lot of messed up stuff happened here and I know you've forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself for standing you up here" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Jackie said rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Let me make it up to you?" Hikaru asked.

Jackie nodded her head. "Ok" Jackie said smiling.

Later that evening, Hikaru and Jackie were enjoying diner at Misuzu-Chi's bed and breakfast. They were listening to one of the guest play piano. He wasn't as good as Tamaki but it was still good to listen to.

"Did you have a good day today?" Hikaru asked.

"I had a wonderful day" Jackie said happily.

"I'm glad I'm glad I'm forgiven too" Hikaru said.

"You've been long since forgiven Hikaru" Jackie said smiling.

"I got you something" Hikaru said reaching into his pocket.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I got this a couple of weeks ago I thought you might like it" Hikaru said pulling out a velvet box. He let go of Jackie's hand so he could open it. He opened it to reveal a star shaped necklace filled with sapphires.

"Hikaru…it's beautiful" Jackie said completely flattered.

"I saw it and I thought of you" Hikaru said as he helped her put it on.

"I love it I'll never take it off" Jackie said.

"I love you Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

"I love you Hikaru" Jackie said before she leaned over and kissed him.


	23. Kyoya's reluctant day out!

_Since adopting the Zibotsu system as its cooperate model generations ago, the Ootori has advanced the medical field to unprecedented highs. Today, we continue that proud history of innovation and leadership through our cutting edge approach to hospital administration. The respected successor of this legacy will do well to remember that merely standing in the shadow of his brother's achievements will suffice to insure his future. _

_Hey Kyoya! The girls and I just the most brilliant idea!" Tamaki's voice in Kyoya's head said. _

Kyoya opened his eyes and saw that he was in a commoner shopping outlet.

'How did I end up here?' Kyoya thought to himself.

"C'mon Momma it's over here!" A little boy said.

"Alright, alright" His mother said chuckling.

'I was sleeping comfortably in my own bed just a few minutes ago' Kyoya thought. 'No, wait Tamaki was there. He was carrying on about some sort of exhibit. He had his heart set on all of going with him'

"_Doesn't it sound absolutely fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time! They're called expos! That's commoner lingo for exposition" Tamaki said as the host club stood in Kyoya's room. _

"_Yea they have all these neat sales" Charlie said holding up a newspaper. _

"_And fresh baked goods!" Jackie said excited. _

"_All of these products are gathered under one roof so under privilege people don't have to travel! This is the perfect opportunity to better understand Haruhi by allowing the host club to study commoners in their natural environment" Tamaki said holding up a flyer. "You guessed it Kyoya we're going on a field trip! Haruhi won't be joining us incidentally as he presence might harm our creditability as observers" Tamaki said. _

_Kyoya rolled and glared at everyone. _

"_Wake up!" Honey said as the host club except the girls and Mori tried to wake him up. _

"_C'mon up sleepy bones! You can't just lie in bed all day! It's the last day of summer!" Tamaki exclaimed. Then Kyoya slowly sat up, shocking the ones that were trying to wake him. _

"_For your information I was up until five a.m you morons. Which if you haven't notice makes me a little less than happy about being woken up" Kyoya said as the four hid behind Charlie and Jackie. _

"_Kyo-Chan isn't much of a morning person is he?" Honey asked. _

"_You have no room to talk" Mori said. _

"_Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Honey asked innocently. _

"_Alright enough with commoner shtick if you all want to waste all afternoon on old, tired out clichés then go right on ahead" Kyoya said before he flopped back down to his pillow. _

"_Well if that's what you want. You heard the man!" Tamaki said. _

"_We did?" Charlie and Jackie asked looking at each other. _

"_Yep! Let's dress the man to the nines and head out to the expos!" Tamaki exclaimed. _

"_We'll let you all handle that one" Charlie said. _

"_Yea we have no desire to see a naked Kyoya. We're taken" Jackie said as they dressed Kyoya. _

_After they dressed Kyoya, they made their way over to the department store. The host club smiled as they saw all the different departments. _

"_Hey everyone! Look at that!" Hikaru said. _

"_Those suits look exactly alike!" Kaoru said. _

"_Mass Pro-duction! Mass Pro-duction! Mass-duction!" Both of them said. _

"_Oh my goodness" Both of their girlfriends said shaking their heads. _

"_There is something here called a pet shop! That will be our very first destination!" Tamaki exclaimed pulling a sleeping Kyoya along. _

"_They serve ice cream on the rooftop!" Honey exclaimed. _

"_Really?" Tamaki said looking at the info board. "And they're holding some super special even up there too!" Tamaki exclaimed slinging Kyoya around so he was sitting down on a bench._

"_I bet they have some wicked sales here" Charlie said. _

"_Ah a shopaholic's dream!" Jackie said happily giving her sister a high five. _

_The rest of the host club walked away not noticing they left Kyoya on the bench. _

'Oh right that's how' Kyoya thought before he stood up. He stood up and looked at the map of the different floors. 'Looks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center which isn't exactly in walking distance of home. Guess I'll call to have a car sent out' Kyoya said digging in his pocket. He let out a gasp and started digging through all of his pockets. Then his stomach started growling. He let out a sigh and put his hand on his hip. Then a little boy ran into him and he fell down.

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" The little boy. Kyoya gave the small child a look which scared the daylights out of him. "Momma!" The little boy said running off.

"Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him" Kyoya said angrily.

"Kyoya-Senpai?" He heard a voice say. He turned his head and saw Haruhi. "I didn't expect to see you here today"

"Hmm" Kyoya said tucking his hand under his chin. "How much money do you have on you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Are you sure this where you want to eat Kyoya-Senpai? They're much nicer restaurants upstairs" Haruhi said.

"Well you don't have much on you so our choices are limited and make sure you get a receipt. Tamaki will reimburse you ten fold" Kyoya said angrily.

'How did this happen? All I wanted was a little peak at the products expo. Why did I have to run into Kyoya-Senpai?' Haruhi thought with a sigh. 'And why does he have to be in such a foul mood?'

"Haruhi I think it's our turn. How do I order?" Kyoya said.

"Here why don't I order for both of us? Do you know what you want?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't care just get us a lot of it" Kyoya said.

"Oh okay then we'll have that and that" Haruhi said pointing to the pictures. "Both with fries please"

"Oh!" The cashier girl said with a sigh. 'He's so cute and just my type!' She thought looking at Kyoya. "Okay coming right up! Would you be interested in one of our delicious desserts?" She asked with a huge smile.

"No thank you I don't care for sweets" Kyoya said.

'Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love!' She thought happily.

"Before you decide we have a new shake that's" She said before Kyoya cut her off.

"I have given you my answer" Kyoya said coldly.

The girl let out a shocked gasp.

"Please just give us our receipt" Haruhi said. They sat down at a table. "You know Kyoya-Senpai just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can talk to people like that" Haruhi said. "That girl was just doing her job"

"Her job was to sell us food not aggravate us with annoying sale pitches" Kyoya said before taking a bite of his burger. As Kyoya chewed his burger, he felt Haruhi staring at him. "Now what?"

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you eat before I thought it would be a more refined experience. I'm surprise food likes this even appeals to you" Haruhi said.

"It doesn't appeal to me at all no doubt you all me callous for admitting it since you bought it" Kyoya said.

"Of course I won't" Haruhi said. 'I will think it though' Haruhi thought looking at him.

"There's an understanding between the makers of food and those who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to connivance. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eating quickly besides no one to consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of madness" Kyoya said.

'He must be taking a break from the whole nice guy routine. I guess even rich people have to let their hair down' Haruhi thought.

"Hey" Kyoya said causing Haruhi to look up at him. "For the record, it benefits me nothing keeping up appearances in a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you" Kyoya said twirling a French fry.

"Really I never would have guessed that in a million years" Haruhi said.

"Oh my gosh girls, that guy in the glasses is a total hottie" A school girls said as she and her two friends walked by.

"You're right he's gorgeous!" Her two friends said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if my friends and I could use these chairs?" The first girl asked.

"Sure why not?" Kyoya said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much that's awesome!" The first girl said happily as her friends squealed.

"You're quite welcome" Kyoya said blandly.

'I've never seen this side of Kyoya-Senpai is he always this indifferent when he has nothing from it?' Haruhi thought.

'Welcome won't you come in?' Haruhi thought about the Kyoya at the host club. The one with small smile when he had something to gain.

'Tamaki-Senpai couldn't act this way if his life dependant on it. How do the two compliment each other so well?' Haruhi thought as she sipped her drink.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how Tamaki and I compliment each other so well" Kyoya said.

'Great! Now he's inside my head!' Haruhi thought scared. 'What is he telepathic or something'

"The answer is simple, I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self interest" Kyoya said. "I have to look out for number one"

"Tamaki-Senpai would be heart broken if he heard you talking like that" Haruhi said.

"On the contrary, he and the girls have understood our arrangement from the beginning. That includes the rest of the club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai. The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that draws the alliance between our families to insure our future. Let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that subject" Kyoya said. "Though Tamaki is a fool and the girls seem to follow him, that self sacrificing trait does come naturally to them. So I guess the point in this we are very different creatures" Kyoya said.

Charlie and Jackie were looking at themselves at the mirror at all the clothes they bought.

"For commoners these are pretty nice clothes" Jackie said as they twirled around the dresses.

"Do you think we should wear these out?" Charlie asked.

"Yea they look nice" Jackie said.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Hikaru asked form outside the dressing room.

"Yea we wanna head up to the rooftop" Kaoru said..

"We better not keep them waiting" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Alright" Jackie said with a sigh before they walked out.

"Are you guys done? We want to go to the roof top now" Tamaki said whining.

"All that whining isn't going to get you to the rooftop any faster" Jackie said picking up a pair of earrings from a near bye jewelry counter and putting them in her ears. "Can you scan these I want to wear them out of the store" Jackie said as the clerk scanned them. "Thank you" Jackie said paying her.

"C'mon you guys have bought half the store" Hikaru said.

"And you've got even more clothes at home can we please go now?" Kaoru asked.

"Fine, fine but you have to make sure our bags get home okay" Charlie said placing down their bags.

They finally made it to the roof top and Tamaki went to the pet shop where he saw the girls looking at puppies. Then he walked over and saw a female golden retriever with two puppies.

"Oh she's so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed. The lab tackled Tamaki and started licking his face. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tamaki said happily.

"Oh look at these cute little babies" Charlie said picking up poodle puppy.

"Look at the little Corgi" Jackie said happily picking up the corgi puppy.

"The puppies are seven months but the golden retriever's two years old" The clerk said.

"We'll take them!" All three of them said happily.

"What are you going to name her Tamaki?" Charlie asked.

"I've always liked the name Antoinette" Tamaki said tying a pink bow on her neck.

"I like peanut he's got that nice honey color" Charlie said kissing the puppy on the nose.

"His name will be Casanova" Jackie said.

"Casanova?" Tamaki and Charlie asked.

Charlie and Jackie walked over to their boyfriends.

"Look you guys babies!" The girls said.

"This is Peanut" Charlie said.

"And this is Casanova" Jackie said.

"Casanova?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't make fun of your child" Jackie said placing Casanova in Hikaru's arms.

"He is kinda cute" Hikaru said as Casanova looked his nose.

"He's very cute" Jackie said.

"C'mon Jackie let's go back to the pet store and find little outfits for them" Charlie said as Jackie took Casanova back from Hikaru.

"Alright we'll see you boys later!" Jackie said before they walked off.

"Those poor puppies" Hikaru said.

"Hey check out that swirling thing!" Kaoru said before they ran off towards the marry go round.

Kyoya and Haruhi started walking and checking out all of the different booths.

"Senpai I thought you were going to take a taxi home" Haruhi said.

"I was but I might as well have a look around first" Kyoya said. "Black pearls from Ishigaki Island funny to find them here considered how much they go for"

"You're kidding that's incredible how do you know Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I am the product of excellent breeding" Kyoya said.

'Breeding huh? Well that would account for this wall of ice he's been putting up between us' Haruhi thought before they started walking again. "So Kyoya-Senpai how is it that I know next to nothing about your family?"

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family at least nothing at should be of interest for you" Kyoya said.

"Well that's seems to be a little bit unfair don't you think?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh?" Kyoya said stopping. "What do you mean unfair?"

"Well it's just that when it comes to my personal life you know everything even who my father's friends are and I don't have a clue about yours so I call that unfair" Haruhi said.

"That's a very intriguing notion in it's own way" Kyoya said.

"You've got two older brothers right? You could start by telling me about them, what kind of people are they?" Haruhi asked.

"_Please allow me to introduce my sons" Kyoya's father said as he introduce Kyoya and his brothers to his guests at a dinner party. "They are the Ootori legacy" He said._

"_Ah what fine young men they are" One woman said. _

"_Truly a credit to their line you must be very pleased" One man said. _

_Kyoya was walking the down the corridors when he heard his father's guests talking _

"_They all appear to be remarkably brilliant though of course the eldest son will succeed his father" The man said. _

"_Kyoya is the most handsome of the three but I'm afraid with two older brothers he doesn't stand a chance of become head of the family" The woman said. _

"They are rather exceptional…enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them" Kyoya said with a small smile. "Though as the third son things work out a little differently for me"

"_An irreproachable academic record and social finesse are accomplishments your brothers claimed all to long ago. Your own achievements will have to outshine theirs to impress me Kyoya" His father said. _

"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you succeed" Haruhi said.

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi" Kyoya said before looking back to her. "I can't think of anything more fun than this" Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Hmm" Haruhi said before she let out a sigh.

"Dear me, pieces from the Komatsu collection?" A woman said that caught Kyoya and Haruhi's attention. "I never thought I would find them here"

"Why madam you have an astonishing eye!" The salesman said.

"Um Senpai?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya stared at the salesman.

"They have such an exquisite color don't they?" The salesman asked. "To tell you the truth I'm not suppose to have these out on display" The salesman said in a hushed tone. "The bulk to the Komatsu pieces rarely come up for sale" The salesman said as the old woman's face lit up with joy. Then Kyoya walked over to them.

"With all due respect these are fake" Kyoya said.

"Huh?" The woman asked.

"Hey get out of here kid what do you think you're doing?" The salesman asked.

"Hmm" Kyoya said as he picked up a bowl. "This shade of blue is similar to Shoin's work but if you look closely to at the rim you'll notice the color graduation isn't dark enough to be authentic that and the lacquer is too clear" Kyoya said.

The salesman gasped in shock and started to sweat. "That's enough of you Mr. Expert I'll report you for obstructing my business" The salesman said.

Kyoya turned the bowl upside down. "Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically thick as well" Kyoya said.

"Uh, uh" The salesman said.

"For your sake I hope you have a certificate that is if you still insist it's real" Kyoya said.

"Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home!" The salesman exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I call the Komatsu family at home? My family has had dealing with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes" Kyoya said.

Then the sales man was drug away by two security guards.

"Wait a minute! This is an outrage! I've been here for years I'll report you to the authorities! The salesman said.

"After all that you've told me Senpai stepping in on a complete strangers behave seems a little bit out of character of you" Haruhi said.

"Oh that?" Kyoya asked as the old woman finished bowing in gratitude. "Well she's hardly a stranger you mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company" Kyoya said.

"HUH? !" Haruhi exclaimed.

"This is the first time I've to meet her personally but that ring on her finger is unmistakable" Kyoya said. "My family has dealings with her husband's company"

"Ah one of the Ootori boys imagine running you incognito the next opportunity I have I'll make sure to make use of one of your family's health resorts" The woman said.

"We would be honored" Kyoya said.

'Big surprise Kyoya Senpai is Kyoya Senpai after all' Haruhi thought. "No hang on a second that woman's ring" Haruhi said. 'There's no way he could have…' Haruhi thought.

"Hey Haruhi did you know this?" Kyoya said breaking her train of thought.

"Did I know what?" Haruhi asked.

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"It doesn't make sense" Kyoya said picking up a box. "If the primary ingredient is corn then why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit?" Kyoya asked. "It seems counterintuitive" Kyoya said before Haruhi busted out laughing.

"That's an intriguing notion in it's own way" Haruhi said.

"Oh was I being funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Earlier you were going on and on how you and Tamaki-Senpai are nothing a like but then what you just said about the candy you and him sound just a like" Haruhi said.

"You think so huh? This does seem like something he and the girls would fawn over. Very well I'll buy them" Kyoya said. "Haruhi your wallet" Kyoya said sticking out his hand.

"Oh yea" Haruhi said digging in her purse for her wallet. "Just be sure to save me a receipt"

At the roof top, the host club were enjoying the festivities. Tamaki was getting licked to death by Antoinette, Mori and Honey were enjoying ice cream, Charlie was dressing Peanut up in little shirts and sweaters, Jackie was checking out the art displays, and Hikaru and Kaoru were on the merry go round for the seventh time. Then they all sat down in front of the stage for a special event being held for all of the children. They all gasp as smoke covered the stage.

"Hey Tama-Chan the show is about to start" Honey said.

"Aww" Tamaki said as Antoinette licked him. Tamaki and the girls froze as they heard a very familiar laugh.

"Oh no!" The girls said.

"Hey boys and girls! It's back to school time! Have all of you been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" Renge asked once she was lifted up to the stage.

"Oh man that reminds me" Jackie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh? You haven't? You better stop goofing around and get a move on!" Renge said prancing around the stage.

"What is Renge doing up there?" Tamaki asked.

"It seems like recently" Hikaru said.

"She's been around every corner" Kaoru said. Then Renge screamed and was captured by an actor in a Namahage costume.

"What's this? ! A bunch of naughty little children who aren't ready for school? !" The Namahage exclaimed making all of the children shake in fear. "It's too late now! I, doctor Namahage will never let you leave!" The Namahage said.

"This looks like a job for…the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" Renge said.

"Unhand her!" The Ouran Ranger said which made the children happy again.

"Oh my goodness" The girls said.

"Oh no! It's my arch nemesis the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" Doctor Namahage said.

"Ranger Black!" The Host club ranger said.

"Uh what's happened to Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh yea" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Uh…" Hikaru and Kaoru said before looking towards Tamaki.

After buying a couple of boxes of candy, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down.

"Hey Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Hmm?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you think that Tamaki and the girls are so eager to help people?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows?" Kyoya said.

"So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it?" Haruhi asked. "Money? Reputation? Or is it something more abstract? Because the way I see it, Tamaki and the girls get something out of helping others that doesn't involve paying them back so maybe when you get right down to it you two are all that different"

"_Kyoya would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter. Besides that young woman looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you. It's an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. If you want to surpass your brothers I think you can do it but I think you're the one that's given up. Hey Kyoya! The girls and I just had the most wonderful idea! We should start a club together!" _Kyoya sat thinking to himself as he thought about all of the times Tamaki helped people then he slowly stood up.

"Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth" The announcer said. Haruhi let out a sigh before she started again. "Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses"

"Is that him?" One woman asked.

"Matches the description" One man said.

"He's a little big to be lost" Another woman said. "Don't you think?"

"Hey Mister is there something wrong with you?" A little boy asked.

"That damn idiot! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kyoya exclaimed scaring Haruhi.

The rest of the host club were gathered at the info desk when Haruhi and Kyoya walked up.

"Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried and why is Haruhi with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Boy oh boy! Haru-Chan has come to play with us!" Honey said.

"Hoo-ray! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Sorry guys but I am exhausted it's been a long day" Haruhi said.

Then the host club turned to Tamaki as Antoinette started licking him again.

"What's with the dog?" Kyoya asked.

"I got her from this amazing place called a pets' store isn't she beautiful?" Tamaki asked. "Hey cut it out Antoinette!"

"And Peanut looks like such a young gentleman in his shirt!" Charlie said happily.

"Oh no Kyoya your hair is all messed up let me fix it" Jackie said. She spit in her hands and fixed Kyoya's hair back to it's normal style. "There nice and pretty" Jackie said smiling. Kyoya looked down and Hikaru quickly went to his girlfriend's side.

"Go easy on her Kyoya-Senpai" Hikaru said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea she's just a baby" Kaoru said. "She was trying to help she doesn't know any better"

"What are you guys talking about I was helping" Jackie said.

"Exactly how am I like this moronic family?" Kyoya asked.

"I know you want me to believe that the reason you helped that woman were selfish ones but that's not the truth. Because from where we were standing there's no way you could have seen her ring there was a flag blocking our view. It just doesn't make sense you go through all of that trouble to act like such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you. It seems counterintuitive" Haruhi said before walking off.

"That's an intriguing notion in it's own right" Kyoya said.


End file.
